Entre dos mundos I: La Piedra Filosofal
by BlueMeanie76
Summary: Tras nueve años alejada del mundo mágico, la squib Maeve Murphy vuelve a Hogwarts coincidiendo con el primer curso de Harry Potter. Le aguardan serios peligros, criaturas mágicas y cierto profesor de Pociones que tiempo atrás cambió su vida.¿Sobrevirá? :
1. Un espantoso error

**Bienvenidos a la primera parte de las crónicas de Maeve Murphy. La aventura de la piedra filosofal con otro enfoque más interesante (para ls que amamos a Severus Snape, por lo menos). Para más información, suelto el rollo en mi perfil. También os recomendaría leer primero "Antes de la eternidad helada"; no es imprescindible pero me haría ilusión **

**Habrá lenguaje soez cuando a algún personaje le parezca apropiado y alusiones/situaciones sexuales explícitas **_**ma non troppo: **_**si no es tu rollo, deja de leer. La historia se va a ir desarrollando con lo que a mí me parece un tempo realista: si eres impaciente, deja de leer. Los bloques en cursiva significarán un flashback : si eres de los que se hacen batiburrillo viendo**_** Lost**_**, deja de leer **

**¿Qué más? Ah, por supuesto: nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío sino de la sra. J. K. Rowlings. Yo no gano dinero con esto, sólo paso un buen rato. Lo único que me pertenece es Maeve Murphy y os dejo jugar con ella, si queréis. Toda traición al canon es, en principio, intencionada. **_**Mea culpa.**_

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO I: UN ESPANTOSO ERROR

AGOSTO DE 1991

Debía de haberse quedado dormida poco después de Perth y por la cálida paz que la inundaba cuando el interventor la despertó cerca de Ardgay estuvo segura de haber soñado con su familia. Con el abuelo Declan principalmente, pero también estaban todos los demás: papá, mamá, la abuela Dearbhla, el tío Niall, el tío Murtagh, la tía Iona, sus primos Fionn, Colm y Connor. Era el día de San Patricio y estaban en la tradicional comida campestre en la colina de Knockfierna, cerca del castillo del clan en Ballingarry. Recordaba ese día con tanta claridad como si hubiera sido ayer: fue la primera vez que vio un augurey. La sensación de haber vuelto a tener por unos momentos siete años y estar aupada en los hombros del abuelo para ver bien el nido de espinos era de una belleza sobrecogedora y a la vez sedante. Le había costado muchos años pero por fin podía invocar el recuerdo de sus seres amados sin sentir el dolor como una comadreja royéndole las entrañas.

Maeve se estiró en su asiento y recogió su discman y el libro que venía leyendo durante el tedioso viaje en tren desde King´s Cross: _"La vida secreta de las Criaturas del Agua", _por Marcus Mildberg. Su equipaje se reducía a una vieja y muy baqueteada bolsa de deporte con ropa de emergencia y artículos de aseo, habiendo enviado ya el grueso de sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar vía _expreso extraordinario_.

-Si necesita algo, mi compañero de la estación la atenderá encantado –le dijo el interventor, claramente preocupado a la vista del andén de Ardgay absolutamente desierto.

_La historia de mi vida_, pensó Maeve con ironía. _Puedo haber estado cinco años en Karisoke estudiando gorilas que podrían destrozar a un hombre adulto sin esfuerzo, lidiando con furtivos cuya filosofía es "primero dispara, luego pregunta" y en medio de unas tensiones tribales y políticas del carajo… Pero el mundo civilizado sólo ve una chica pequeñita con ojos de cervatillo indefenso._ Suspirando, estrechó la mano del interventor.

-Mi amigo vendrá enseguida a buscarme. No me importa esperar un rato; hace una noche deliciosa.

La temperatura era tan agradable que Maeve no necesitó ponerse encima el jersey. El cielo estaba despejado y las luces de la cercana villa eran tenues, permitiendo contemplar las constelaciones en toda su gloria. Maeve no recordaba que el clima de las Highlands fuera tan benigno ni siquiera en lo mejor del verano. Pensó que era como si el castillo le estuviera dando un agradable recibimiento. _Mucho más agradable del que me darán algunos de sus ocupantes, _se dijo con sarcasmo y una no tan pequeña punzada de nervios.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sola y en silencio en el andén de Ardgay cuando oyó el estruendo de lo que bien podría haber sido un tanque. Como por arte de magia, el sonido la llevó de inmediato al patio trasero de la casa de la tía Frances, en Doneraille. A la cara atónita y escandalizada de la bondadosa solterona cuando vio que lo que Albus Dumbledore entendía por "medio de transporte seguro" era una enorme moto voladora… y que la escolta de su virginal sobrina-nieta consistía en un joven guapo como un príncipe y arrogante como un demonio.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor borró la sonrisa de los labios de Maeve. El recuerdo de lo que Sirius Black había hecho se infiltraba en todas sus memorias de él, pudriéndolas. Aún hoy una pequeña parte de sí se negaba a creer que los hubiera traicionado así a todos. Había sido un golpe demasiado duro. La última puntilla a una infancia muerta prematuramente a golpe de desgracias.

Pero allí estaba la conocida y querida mole de Rubeus Hagrid devolviéndola de golpe al presente al aparecer en el andén. Al contrario que el clima, Hagrid era exactamente igual que como lo recordaba: descomunal, desaliñado, peludo y con la emotividad de un cachorrillo.

-Mi querida Maeve…- suspiró entre sollozos mientras amenazaba partirla en dos con un abrazo. Luego se secó los ojos con su manaza sucia de hollín – No podía creérmelo cuando el Director dijo que volverías este curso… ¡Y como profesora, nada menos! Siempre dije que eras una chavala lista, con o sin varita. Déjame que te vea, niña. Vaaaya... pareces una mujer.

Hagrid lo había dicho como si fuera algo impensable. Pero Maeve no se sorprendió. Se trataba de Hagrid, el que había tenido una acromántula como mascota y se refería a ella como "mi pequeña". A los ojos de Hagrid, sus criaturitas nunca crecían.

-He cumplido veintiocho años, Hagrid, ¿qué debería parecer? –replicó, divertida

-Se te ve tan mayor… Y saludable, con buen color. Eso de vivir con los monos te ha sentado bien, niña.

-Simios –le corrigió Maeve co el aire cansado del que ha tenido que hacerlo muchas veces.

-¿Perdón?

-Simios. Los gorilas son simios, no monos, chico.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-¿Es lo mismo un hada que un duende de Cornualles?

Hagrid pareció sopesar este argumento, uno que claramente podía entender.

-Supongo que no. Me tienes que contar cosas de esos gorilas.

-Son unos seres increíbles –aseguró Maeve con vehemencia y una evidente nota de nostalgia y anhelo en su voz.

-Deben de serlo cuando una chica lista como tú les ha dedicado tanto tiempo. Doctora en Zoología por Oxford –dijo Hagrid, paladeando las palabras como si fueran algo exótico e importantísimo. Probablemente porque para él lo eran, razonó Maeve. –Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ti cuando el Director nos lo contó, ¿sabes?

-¿Todos?

Si Hagrid percibió la leve nota de incredulidad e ironía en la voz de Maeve, nada dijo.

-Nosotros. La gente de Hogwarts, quiero decir. Los profesores y yo. ¡Incluso el señor Filch, aunque no te lo creas!

Maeve soltó una carcajada. La idea del siniestro celador de Hogwarts orgulloso de algo que no fuera su gata la Sra. Norris era, en efecto, increíble. Pero al fin y al cabo el que una squib como él obtuviera el título de Doctora y el reconocimiento de una gran institución académica –aunque fuera en el mundo muggle- debía de ser lo bastante confortante como para conmover al ogro.

-Vamos. Quizá aún lleguemos a tiempo para la cena. Y si no, apuesto a que los elfos estarán encantados de servirte en la cocina un banquete digno de una _Doctora. _Por cierto, tu mascota llegó ayer, casi al tiempo que tu equipaje. Qué pajarito tan encantador.

Las cejas de Maeve dibujaron dos acusados arcos y sus ojos se desorbitaron de sorpresa. Al final no pudo mantener la compostura y se echó a reír de buena gana. A Saighead podían aplicársele muchos adjetivos: majestuoso, imponente, fiero, implacable, letal… Sólo a alguien con una debilidad patológica por los animales se le ocurriría calificar a un halcón peregrino de un metro de envergadura, pico despiadado y garras como cuchillos de "pajarito encantador". Alguien como Hagrid. O como ella misma, para qué negarlo.

-Es un chico listo, mi Saighead. Sabía que encontraría bien el camino.

Tras una pequeña discusión sobre quién cargaría con la bolsa de Maeve –al final ella tuvo que desistir primero y permitir que él se la llevara- ambos abandonaron la pequeña estación y se encaminaron hacia un bosquecillo que crecía a las afueras del pueblo. Maeve sintió su estómago retorcerse en un nudo a la vista de la motocicleta. Vivir en las Montañas Virunga había suavizado un poco su miedo a las alturas pero la idea de volar seguía siendo inquietante. Sobre todo la idea de volar _en eso_.

-¿Es… segura?

-Tan segura como cuando la conducía el joven Sirius, niña.

_Y se supone que eso tiene que darme confianza_, se dijo Maeve, espeluznada. Una vez que Sirius le había preguntado –con su encantadora pero atroz arrogancia- por qué estaba tan segura de que nunca _ycuandodigonuncaesnunca_ se enamoraría de alguien como él, Maeve le había contestado que haber tenido que subir a ese cacharro del demonio el día que lo conoció y probar de primera mano lo que él entendía por "conducción responsable" habían destruido todo su potencial como interés romántico. Lo había dicho en broma –los verdaderos motivos eran otros y los tenía muy claros- pero no descartaba que mucho de su falta de química con Sirius Black radicara en aquel viaje infernal con el que aún tenía pesadillas.

-Me quedo mucho más tranquila- le aseguró a Hagrid, tratando de no gemir de angustia.

Hagrid le tendió un casco que le venía grande y se ladeaba continuamente e insistió en que se pusiera la chaqueta –_A la altitud a la que vamos a volar hará frío,_ le advirtió, provocándole escalofríos- Maeve, que llevaba años considerándose atea en general, se descubrió persignándose a escondidas y rezando entre dientes. Lo habría hecho cuatro veces en la última década, siempre inconscientemente y siempre en situaciones de peligro mortal. Por lo visto, seis años en un colegio católico habían hecho de ella una atea bastante extraña. Se habría reído de si misma de no estar tan horrorizada por el inminente despegue.

Un minuto más tarde, con otro estruendo de motores y ruedas sobre grava, la motocicleta saltaba de los tranquilos y desiertos campos de Ardgay al cielo estrellado de las Highlands. Maeve, cuyos brazos no abarcaban ni la mitad de la inmensa cintura de Hagrid, se agarró a la tela de su chaqueta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Qué demonios. _Le iba_ la vida en ello. Estaba volando a unos dos mil pies de altura sobre el suelo en una maldita moto encantada conducida por el hijo de un mago y una giganta_. ¡Dios mío, debo de haberme vuelto completamente loca!_

Llevaba semanas preguntándose si aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore no habría sido un espantoso error pero ahora lo tenía claro: lo era.

Un par de meses atrás, el día que leyó su tesis doctoral en Oxford, tenía una vida estupenda al alcance de la mano. Un puesto fijo en la Fundación Fossey, donde había desarrollado su doctorado. Vía libre para continuar con su alabado estudio sobre _patrones de transmisión de conductas instrumentales en entornos endogámicos_. La posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida en una tierra que amaba estudiando unas criaturas que le fascinaban más que cualquier ser mágico. Un futuro suyo, ganado a base de su esfuerzo, cimentado en sus logros. Y ninguna gana de volver a un mundo mágico al que ya nada la ligaba. En dónde no le quedaban familiares. En el que nunca podría aspirar a ser más que la ayudante de un profesor obsoleto o la celadora del colegio en el que otros niños, más bendecidos por la magia y la genética, se labraban una carrera. En el que había hecho amigos, cierto, buenos amigos, pero ninguno tan importante como para plantearse aceptar por él unas expectativas tan mediocres. Y donde el único que había importado de veras…

Sí, esto era un espantoso, espantoso error. Era zoóloga. Primatóloga. Los gorilas eran su pasión y África su lugar en el mundo: África, Ruanda, las cumbres brumosas de Virunga donde la realidad era peligrosa y dura pero tangible y los vehículos circulaban a ras de tierra. Y sin embargo estaba sobrevolando en moto los campos de Escocia en dirección Noroeste, rumbo a un colegio mágico donde estaba tan fuera de lugar como un marinero borracho en un convento.

_-Es el único lugar en el que puedo mantenerte a salvo –había insistido Dumbledore ante su reticencia- Si se confirma lo que tememos, si es cierto que Voldemort está vivo reuniendo fuerzas en Europa del Este para hallar la forma de volver, sabes que te buscará. Y si piensas que esconderte en África le impedirá encontrarte y rematar lo que dejó a medias es que le subestimas peligrosamente. Voldemort no olvida ni perdona. Y odia dejar cabos sueltos. _

_Maeve no fue consciente de estar tamborileando con la cucharilla contra su taza de café hasta advertir la expresión divertida de Dumbledore. Se enderezó en su silla y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una cafetería de la ciudad universitaria, donde el peculiar aspecto de Dumbledore podía pasar por el de un hippy trasnochado que enseñara Filosofía Comparada o Bellas Artes. De hecho así le solía llamar su amiga Tess, "tu padrino el hippy". Era mediodía y el ambiente bullía tan animado como de costumbre. Estudiantes, profesores, batiburrillo de risas y conversaciones, gente portando maletines, ojeando libros, rebuscando en carpetas y mochilas llenas a reventar, discusiones sobre tal o cual problema de Física garabateado en una servilleta de papel, Shakespeare o Proust diseccionados entre bocado y bocado de sandwich de queso. Su mundo, pensó Maeve. Uno en el que no era una rara y lastimosa excepción, uno en el que podía fundirse sin problemas. El mundo que le había abierto los brazos, no una sino dos veces, cuando más lo necesitaba. Si Dumbledore pensaba que iba a renunciar a aquello sólo porque se rumoreara el retorno del imbécil de Riddle…_

_-¿Te suena de algo "Sin amo, sin temor, sin límites", Albus? –le preguntó, y Dumbledore asintió, con esa sonrisa benévola y omnisciente tan típica de él- Puedo haber nacido sin la magia legendaria de los Murphy de Ballingarry, pero llevo el lema del clan grabado a fuego en los genes. No voy a esconderme de Riddle y mucho menos en Hogwarts. Ya tuve que aceptar una vez la caridad de una sociedad que me veía como una tara, pero entonces era una cría sin recursos y ahora no lo soy. Tengo estudios. Tengo un futuro, un buen futuro. Tengo…_

_-No se trató de caridad sino de asilo político. Seguro que entiendes la diferencia –replicó Dumbledore._

_-Mientras fui menor de edad para las leyes mágicas y pude estar a salvo con una pariente muggle, anciana y pobre a nadie se le ocurrió que necesitara "asilo político". Sólo cuando ya no quedó otro remedio se me hizo el "grandísimo favor" de dejarme quedar en Hogwarts. Yo lo llamaría caridad, y de la mala, pero tú llámalo como quieras. Entonces no tuve alternativa, Albus, pero las cosas han cambiado. No voy a dejar mi carrera para volver a ser la moza de cuadras de Silvanus Kettleburn. No llevo estudiando y trabajando nueve años para eso._

_-Volverías como profesora._

_Por un momento Maeve estuvo segura de que a causa del ruido de la máquina de café le había oído mal. Parpadeó perpleja unas cuantas veces antes de ser capaz de vocalizar:_

_-¿Perdona?_

_-Profesora titular de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Silvanus se ha retirado._

_-¿Profesora titular? ¿EN HOGWARTS? –Maeve se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz y carraspeó, incómoda- Tienes que estar de broma._

_-Estás perfectamente cualificada. Tienes un título superior y un notable prestigio académico._

_-Entre los muggles. Sabes que eso no tiene valor en el mundo mágico –resopló la joven._

_-Nadie sabe más que tú de criaturas mágicas: aprendiste del mejor, ¿no es cierto? Es una lástima que todo ese conocimiento quede sin transmitirse. Declan no lo habría querido._

_Maeve se tensó. No permitiría a Dumbledore invocar el recuerdo de su abuelo para ablandarla._

_-Mi abuelo me enseñó algunas cosas de niña, ¿y qué? Los dragones y los duendes ya no son mi principal interés. Te recuerdo que soy primatóloga. Estudio a los gorilas._

_-Me consta que no has perdido la oportunidad de investigar la fauna mágica de África Central en tu tiempo libre. Al menos, eso decías en tus cartas._

_-¡Basta, Albus! Esto es totalmente ridículo. No puedo enseñar en Hogwarts y lo sabes._

_-Puedes y lo harás._

_-¡Soy una squib, por el amor de Dios!_

_Dumbledore se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si ella sólo acabara de hacer notar que no era muy alta o que tenía los ojos verdes._

_-No es como si tuvieras que enseñar Transfiguración o Encantamientos. No hace falta ser un gran mago o bruja para saber cómo cuidar una criatura mágica. Hagrid y Filch son buenos ejemplos de ello. Tú fuiste el mejor ejemplo de ello mientras estuviste con nosotros. Silvanus estaba absolutamente impresionado contigo, decía que jamás había visto a nadie con tanto talento._

_-Vale, bien, lo que tú digas –Maeve volvió a resoplar para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara- ¿De veras, Albus, DE VERAS crees que el Consejo de Dirección de Hogwarts consentiría algo así? Dejar a una squib recoger la mierda de los thestrals, bueno, pero ¿dejarle enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña? Cristo bendito, Albus, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan entusiasta como para creer que…_

_-El Consejo de Dirección de Hogwarts ya lo ha aceptado. No voy a engañarte diciendo que fue una decisión unánime y que no hubo voces fuertemente discordantes, pero se votó y se decidió a tu favor –Dumbledore alargó una de sus manos para tomar la de Maeve, poniendo fin a su nervioso repiquetear de cucharilla- Los magos no somos tan ignorantes como para desdeñar el prestigio de Oxford, ¿sabes? Y tampoco hay tantos expertos en la asignatura; no es un campo que muchos encuentren gratificante. El puesto es tuyo si lo aceptas. Y te ruego encarecidamente que lo aceptes, niña. Tu vida puede depender de ello. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad fuera de Hogwarts._

_Maeve le miró un buen rato conteniendo el aliento, incapaz de tragar la saliva a través del molesto nudo que se había formado en su esófago. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mundo perfecto se estaba poniendo patas arriba y todo lo que Dumbledore hacía era sonreír benévolamente y lucir aquel adorable centelleo en sus ojos, como si no supiera que ella se estaba desgarrando por dentro._

_-No puedo volver –fue su respuesta queda y firme_

_-¿No te seduce ni un poco la idea de ser el primer squib en enseñar en toda la historia de Hogwarts? Es la clase de reto que debería resultarte irresistible ¿Cuál es el problema, Maeve?_

"_No le nombres. No te atrevas a nombrarle. No te atrevas a nombrarle"_

_-¿Se trata de Severus? –soltó Dumbledore al fin, tan casualmente que Maeve supo que no había en ello la menor casualidad- ¿Tan mal se portó contigo que te arriesgarías a ser cazada por Voldemort antes que volver a verle?_

_Maeve intentó no estremecerse al oír su nombre. Puso en ello todas sus fuerzas y lo logró, tal vez porque estaba preparada, viendo venir esto desde el principio de la conversación. Intuía que Dumbledore recurriría incluso a remover el recuerdo de Severus Snape, como había hecho con el de su abuelo, con tal de convencerla. Cuando se trataba del sacrosanto Bien Mayor el viejo no se detenía ante nada. Se aclaró discretamente la voz, que sentía rasposa y dura contra su garganta súbitamente seca._

_-Lo que sucediera entre Severus y yo es una cuestión privada que no voy a discutir contigo –advirtió, mortalmente seria- Y en todo caso, sucedió hace ¿qué, diez años?_

_-Nueve –corrigió Dumbledore._

_-Lo que sea –Maeve odió con todas sus fuerzas la tranquilidad de Dumbledore, tan distinta de su repentina incomodidad- ¿Me crees tan… infantil y frívola? ¿Crees que renunciaría a un magnífico trabajo por… por un… llamémoslo "desencuentro" que ocurrió hace una eternidad? Pensé que me tenías en mejor estima, Albus. Mírame. Soy una mujer adulta. Vivo hace cinco años en una región peligrosísima de África y me han encañonado un par de veces con un AK-47 y llegué a trabar cierta amistad con un macho adulto de gorila que pesaba 215 kilos y te podría haber partido en dos de un golpe, chico –tragó saliva antes de exponer el punto al que quería llegar, odiándose por encontrar tan difícil soltar una pequeña mentira- Es obvio que no tengo miedo de Severus Snape._

_La expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore fue de triunfo, de reconocimiento, como si fuera exactamente lo que esperaba oír. Y Maeve comprendió un poco demasiado tarde que se había equivocado al contrariar el ideario de los Murphy, que se enorgullecían de ir siempre de frente._

_-Entonces, querida, sigo sin ver cual es el problema –repuso el mago, con dulzura y sólo un poco de juguetona ironía- ¿Me lo explicas con otra taza de este café tan delicioso?_

El maldito liante. Le había tendido la más obvia de las trampas y ella había caído como una jodida imbécil. Dumbledore había apelado al orgullo de Maeve, en el que reconocía la herencia de su viejo y obstinado amigo Declan, y la jugada le había salido redonda. Queriendo negar su mayor razón para no volver a Hogwarts Maeve se había quedado sin más razones. El trabajo era un sueño casi a la altura de su proyecto en Karisoke. Ser la primera squib en enseñar en un colegio mágico era, en efecto, la clase de reto a la que un Murphy -sin amo, sin temor y, sobre todo, sin límites- no podía resistirse. Y veía, aunque los negara, los motivos por las que estaría más segura en Hogwarts… Admitido eso y orgullosamente desmentido que la idea de volver a ver a Severus Snape la aterrorizara, se quedó sin argumentos con los que rebatir a Dumbledore. Y sin saber muy bien cómo se había visto firmando su contrato, iniciando su carrera docente unos treinta años antes de lo planeado y en el último lugar donde se hubiera imaginado dando clases.

Por negar sus miedos se dirigía ahora de cabeza hacia ellos surcando el cielo de las Highlands. La idea le dio ganas de tirarse en marcha, a ver si así se abría su dura y estúpida cabezota contra una roca y aprendía de una vez.

-¿Tienes los ojos abiertos, niña? –bramó de pronto la voz de Hagrid, sacándola de su trance de autoflagelación- ¡Mira! ¡Estamos llegando a casa!

Asomando la cabeza por el costado de Hagrid Maeve distinguió, en la lejanía y muchos pies por debajo de ellos, la negra inmensidad del lago, la oscura masa del Bosque Prohibido, la orgullosa mole milenaria de Hogwarts con sus cientos de ventanas iluminadas similares a ojos que otearan la oscuridad. El santuario de la magia británica.

_Un espantoso, espantoso error_, se repitió.

Pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de sí vibrara de nostalgia y alegría, bañada por la inequívoca sensación de estar, en efecto, llegando a casa.

* * *

**Intentaré publicar un capítulo cada semana, más o menos. Que sepáis que las críticas me animan a seguir. Besos.**


	2. Viejos conocidos, nuevos aires

**Capítulo II: donde Maeve recibe una agradable bienvenida y una desagradable sorpresa, tiene sus primeros encontronazos con el pasado y disfruta de un desayuno _Hagrid style_. **

CAPÍTULO II: VIEJOS CONOCIDOS, NUEVOS AIRES

Esperaba que Dumbledore en persona saliera a recibirla y por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando lo que vio en las escaleras de la entrada principal fue un gato gris atigrado. Inconfundible , eso sí, gracias a aquellas rayas faciales que recordaban unas gafas.

-Profesora McGonagall –saludó.

Ante sus ojos y los de Hagrid el gato se transformó en una bruja de edad indefinida y aspecto de institutriz victoriana. Al parecer seguía siendo partidaria del tartán y los sombreros picudos de ala ancha. Maeve sonrió: así era la vieja guardia del mundo mágico, impermeable a las modas.

-Creo que puedes llamarme Minerva ahora que somos colegas –dijo la bruja, una leve nota de emoción vibrando en su acento escocés. Se adelantó para tomar las manos de Maeve entre las suyas y apretarlas con fuerza- Bienvenida de nuevo, querida.

Minerva MacGonagall era muchas cosas buenas pero no, desde luego, una mujer dada a los despliegues públicos de afecto. Este recibimiento, subrayado por un traicionero brillo húmedo en sus ojos claros, revelaba tanto cariño que era sobrecogedor. Maeve sintió a Hagrid sorberse la nariz tras ella y fue consciente de que ya tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y eso sin entrar al castillo.

Esto iba a ser peor de lo que se temía.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es cenar –anunció Minerva tomándola de un brazo e iniciando la subida a la puerta principal. Hagrid iba tras ellas, enjugándose sus lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Vamos? ¿Tú y yo? Es un detalle que me hayas esperado, pero no tenías que...

-TODOS te hemos esperado, por supuesto. Después de nueve años perdida por el mundo no creerías que te íbamos a dejar cenando sola en la noche de tu regreso.

De pronto el corazón de Maeve parecía un pájaro enloquecido golpeándose contra los barrotes de una jaula demasiado pequeña. Sí, lo creía. Creía firmemente que aquella noche no tendría que verlos a todos, que gozaría de una pequeña tregua antes de enfrentar...

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda..._

-¿Todos? –repitió, rezando porque no se notara demasiado el pánico que se apoderaba de ella.

-Todos los que te conocimos y estamos hoy en el colegio –puntualizó Minerva- Albus se encuentra en una reunión de Directores de Escuelas Mágicas en Durmstrang, intentando acordar un temario común de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; como si esos condenados búlgaros fueran a ceder un milímetro –apuntilló con aire disgustado- Séptima es la ponente invitada en un congreso de Aritmancia en Pádua. Severus lleva todo el verano en Laponia investigando algo de lo suyo, no me preguntes el qué...

Hasta que suspiró aliviada Maeve no fue consciente de haber estado conteniendo el aliento. Un Severus Snape en Laponia era una estupendísima noticia.

-La mayoría de nosotros nos hemos quedado en Hogwarts este verano –seguía explicando Minerva- las cosas se han complicado un poco en los últimos tiempos. Hay mucho que hacer de cara al siguiente curso, ahora que va a acudir el chico. Incluso tú tienes tu parte de tarea, pero ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

-El chico –dijo Maeve, sin comprender nada- ¿Se supone que debo saber de quién me hablas?

Minerva la miró como si acabara de formular en sánscrito la pregunta más absurda de la historia.

-Harry, por supuesto.

En el cerebro de Maeve se hizo la luz de pronto y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-¿Harry POTTER? ¿Harry Potter ya tiene once años? Cristo bendito, no puede ser… Era un bebé gordito la última vez que lo vi, no es posible que ya haya pasado TANTO tiempo.

Le parecía estar viéndole esa tarde, un lactante de pelo oscuro y mejillas sonrosadas en su regazo tratando de hacerse con puñados de sus rizos castaños que, al parecer, lo tenían fascinado. Junto a ella Lily se reía y no hacía más que relatar uno tras uno los avances de su pequeño prodigio. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la mujer de James Potter le había dicho que se veía muy natural con un bebé en brazos; Sirius, cuyo pasatiempo favorito en las últimas reuniones de la Orden parecía ser "sacarle los colores a la irlandesa", se había ofrecido repetidamente a hacerle uno y Maeve, en correspondencia, se había ofrecido a darle una patada en los huevos que le permitiría empezar una interesante carrera como eunuco. Recordaba a Remus Lupin y los hermanos Prewett retorciéndose de risa en una esquina mientras presenciaban el intercambio de barbaridades como si fuera un partido de tenis. Recordaba a Dorcas Meadowes farfullando algo sobre las consecuencias de llenar la Orden de niñatos inmaduros. Recordaba cómo esa fue la última vez que vio a los Potter. Recordaba perfectamente la faz desencajada de Albus Dumbledore cuando dijo "James, Lily, sentaos, hay algo que debéis saber". Recordaba cómo después de esa reunión los Potter desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra y Severus Snape apareció en su vida.

-Me temo que tenga que ir a buscarlo –oyó que decía Hagrid, y se forzó a dejar de lado sus pensamientos para atenderle- ¿Cuántas cartas se han enviado ya, Profesora McGonagall? Decenas. Cientos. Y las lechuzas siguen llegando sin una respuesta. Creo que pretenden no dejarlo venir. Ah, siempre supe que eran una mala gente, esos cochinos tíos muggles... Sin ánimo de ofender –se apresuró a añadir, volviéndose a Maeve- Sé lo mucho que querías a tu tía muggle y nunca la metería en el mismo saco que a esos Dursley. Lo lamenté mucho cuando murió.

-Lo se, Hagrid.

Lo sabía. Guardaba su tosca nota de condolencia junto a todas las demás que le habían mandado los profesores de Hogwarts. Bueno, todas menos una. La de Severus Snape la había llevado consigo durante años, en la cartera o en el bolsillo, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que la había doblado y desdoblado, de las veces que había devorado esas pocas líneas _–"Puedo entender lo que sientes al haber perdido al último de tus seres queridos. Espero que el tiempo y tu trabajo te ayuden a aliviar el dolor. Mi más sincero pésame. Severus"_- con la avidez con que un día había devorado sus labios, de las veces que había aspirado el olor de la carta tratando de hallar restos del olor a él que no olvidaría aunque viviera cien años.

Maeve sacudió la cabeza con determinación. Esto era enfermizo. Estaba pensando continuamente en Severus Snape y aún no le había visto. Si no conseguía dominarse antes de que volviera de Laponia esto iba a ser un puñetero desastre.

_Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiada pena. No se si puedo afrontar esto. Nunca debí aceptar el trabajo, nunca, nunca, nunca..._

Estaba tan al límite de sus fuerzas que la imagen que la recibió al entrar en el Gran Salón fue superior a ellas. Pomona Sprout estaba allí, palmoteando de emoción, y a su lado el menudo Profesor Flitwick se había subido a su silla para ver mejor y también estaba Rolanda Hooch con los ojos de pájaro que Maeve recordaba tan bien y el traslúcido fantasma del Profesor Binns y la loca de Sybill Trelawney con la vista enfocada por una vez en el Más Acá, incluso Aurora Sinistra había dejado por una noche su meticulosa observación del cielo nocturno y... ¡Virgen Santa! Poppy Pomfrey viniendo a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la emoción y Maeve rompió a llorar en brazos de la enfermera.

_Nunca fuiste alumna nuestra. Nunca perteneciste a ninguna casa así que podías ser un poco miembro de todas. Nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos de tus notas ni de tus faltas de disciplina ni de los altibajos en tu rendimiento. Estar descargados de responsabilidades académicas hacia ti nos hizo concentrarnos sólo en los pormenores de convivir con una adolescente. Ya sabes: en si comías bien, en si te acostabas demasiado tarde, en si eras feliz. En el afecto. Eres lo más parecido a una hija que han tenido muchos de nuestros profesores, _le había escrito Dumbledore años atrás en una carta. Ahora Maeve podía ver a qué se refería mientras era fuertemente abrazada por la señora Pomfrey.

-He estado tan preocupada por ti, criatura, allá en medio de la selva con esos _monos - _casi sollozaba la enfermera- Los vi en una revista muggle y pensé que me iba a dar un infarto: ¡son ENORMES! Ay, chiquilla, de todos los animales a los que podías haberte dedicado... Usarías crema solar en África, ¿verdad? ¿Y las pomadas insecticidas que te mandaba, te sirvieron? Oh, mírate, pero si estás en los huesos. Seguro que has estado comiendo fatal, cualquier cosa deprisa y corriendo, ¿no? Los jóvenes no tenéis remedio.

Maeve trató de objetar, sin éxito, que su constitución no tenía nada que ver con la cantidad de comida sino que era un cincuenta por ciento de genes y otro cincuenta de culo inquieto. Olvidaba que con Poppy Pomfrey no había "peros" que valieran. Se vio obligada a terminarse un plato enorme de rosbif con guarnición de menestra y patatas asadas, a repetir y a rematar la cena con una buena ración de tarta de cerezas, café y pastelillos de crema. Aunque tampoco es que tuvieran que insistirle mucho. En comparación con las comidas sencillas y funcionales que habían sido la tónica culinaria de los últimos nueve años, volver a probar las delicias de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts era como entrar en el paraíso de los sabores. Entre bocado y bocado de exquisiteces todos hablaron y rieron y le hicieron a Maeve el preceptivo tercer grado, sin importar al parecer que mucho de lo que le preguntaban ya lo hubiera contado ella en sus cartas ¿Cómo era una universidad muggle? ¿Por qué zoología? ¿Era África tan hermosa como decían? ¿De verdad era suyo ese halcón que había aparecido por el colegio el día anterior? ¿Había hecho buenos amigos? ¿No tenía ningún "jovencito especial" por alguna parte?

Maeve casi se atragantó con su jerez al oír esta última pregunta.

-Habría pensado, Sybill, que una vidente tan dotada como tú no necesitaría preguntar según qué cosas –replicó, una sonrisa tan amable como falsa curvando sus labios.

-Ah, querida, el Don no viene a mí en toda su plenitud por estas cuestiones terrenales, sólo me llegan... Vibraciones. Pequeñas vibraciones de color. –los ojos miopes de Trelawney, grotescamente deformados por el grueso cristal de sus gafas, se clavaron en la frente de Maeve y la joven dirigió sus propios ojos hacia arriba, casi esperando ver que le había brotado un cuerno- Y tu aura vibra, Maeve, vibra con fuerza y con el violento color rosa de un amor apasionado e incondicional que...

Maeve posó su copa con tanta fuerza que el jerez le salpicó la mano. Su sonrisa empezaba a recordar preocupantemente a la sonrisa demente del gato de Cheshire. Minerva se cubrió los labios con la servilleta para reírse con disimulo.

-No, no hay ningún "jovencito especial", Sybill –aseguró con un tono engañosamente suave y profundamente amenazador en el que un observador avispado podría haber reconocido la poderosa influencia de cierto profesor de Pociones.- Supongo que mi aura vibra por amor al Cosmos Universal- añadió.

Su sarcasmo podría haber deshecho el granito pero Trelawney era inmune a las sutilezas del humor.

-Podría ser, querida -asintió, dándole unas empáticas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano- Podría ser.

La sobremesa continuó durante horas y era casi medianoche cuando Minerva decidió que debían dejar descansar a la recién llegada, a quien acompañaría personalmente hasta sus nuevas dependencias.

-Pensaba que viviría en mis habitaciones de entonces –se sorprendió Maeve al ver que dejaban atrás la puerta del patio de las caballerizas y enfilaban la Torre Sur.

-¿Ese trastero acondicionado a toda prisa? –replicó Minerva con una leve nota de disgusto en su voz. La joven recordó cómo solía escandalizarse de lo pequeños e incómodos que eran sus cuartos de las caballerizas- Eres la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, como tal, te corresponden las habitaciones que fueron de Silvanus.

Las habitaciones de Kettleburn, pensó Maeve sin acabar de creérselo. Las grandes y confortables habitaciones del profesor titular de la asignatura, con sus grandes ventanas inmejorablemente orientadas al Este y al Sur. Si su abuelo Declan viviera para ver esto…

Minerva se detuvo junto a una puerta ojival de roble macizo flanqueada por la estatua de un fauno a tamaño natural.

-Jarabe de regaliz –dijo. El fauno guiñó uno de sus ojos y varios "click" anunciaron el desbloqueo de fuertes guardias mágicas- Es la contraseña provisional. La escogió Albus.

-No me digas –bromeó Maeve. Minerva puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignada.

-La primera palabra que pronuncies al cerrar una vez estés dentro será tu contraseña definitiva. De momento sólo estarás conectada vía Flu con mis habitaciones y el despacho del director. Más adelante estudiaremos si eso puede estar sujeto a modificación. –Minerva suspiró y volvió a tomar las manos de Maeve entre las suyas. –Espero de todo corazón que Albus tenga razón y estés completamente segura entre nosotros.

-Yo también, Minerva –_De verdad que tendría huevos pasar por lo que estoy pasando y por lo que voy a pasar para encima estar en peligro_, se dijo la joven- Pero sea como sea, me alegra volver a veros.

-Descansa, querida. Lo vas a necesitar –se despidió Minerva, y Maeve pudo jurar que sonaba preocupada.

Esperó a que la bruja desapareciera tras un recodo del pasillo. Luego hizo una inspiración profunda y entró en su nuevo hogar con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó la frente en la gruesa y oscura madera de la puerta, aspirando el inconfundible olor a Hogwarts que contenía. Y una palabra en _kinyarwanda_ se materializó en su mente, la palabra que la había recibido al llegar a su destino soñado en Karisoke.

-_Murisanga_ –susurró.

"_Considérate en tu casa"_

Con otra nueva salva de chasquidos se restauraron las guardias. Su nuevo destino, uno que no había imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos, era ya espeluznantemente real.

Sólo entonces Maeve abrió los ojos y se volvió para contemplar su nuevo hogar. El salón era exactamente como lo recordaba. No había alfombras sobre el suelo de piedra: Kettleburn decía que eran antihigiénicas en una casa cuyo dueño daba clases al aire libre y solía entrar con las botas llenas de barro. Cerca de la chimenea había un sofá Chester de cuero marrón oscuro frente a dos butacas orejeras de discreto tapizado floral, el conjunto dispuesto en torno a una mesa baja de mármol rosa. En el otro extremo de la amplia habitación estaba la mesa de comedor redonda con sus cuatro sillas de estilo regencia. Cada trozo libre de pared disponía de sólidas estanterías, todas vacías ahora con la excepción de un único volumen. Presa de la curiosidad, Maeve se acercó al libro solitario y descubrió un trozo de pergamino sujeto a él. Reconoció de inmediato la letra ampulosa del viejo profesor.

"_Mi querida niña:_

_Una de las mayores alegrías de mi retiro ha sido saber que tú serías mi sustituta. Siempre supe que tu talento encontraría la forma de hacerse valer. Si resultas ser como profesora la mitad de brillante que fuiste como mi asistente, Hogwarts se enorgullecerá de contar con tus servicios y tu nombre quedará escrito en su historia para ser recordado con reverencia._

_Espero que no me reproches que me lleve mis queridos libros. Al fin y al cabo, tú estás varias generaciones por debajo de mí y estoy seguro de que preferirás materiales más novedosos para sustentar tu trabajo. No dejándote mis viejos volúmenes quiero expresarte mi apoyo ante el nuevo enfoque que sospecho le darás a nuestra asignatura: parte de cero, querida niña. Crea tu propio camino._

_No me resisto, sin embargo, a dejarte este pequeño presente. Recuerdo cómo hace años lo releíste durante meses y te lo lego con la intención de que halles en él tanta sabiduría y diversión como encontraste entonces._

_Con mis bendiciones y afecto _

_Silvanus Kettleburn"_

Temblando un poco por la emoción Maeve sacó el grueso libro de su balda. La habitación retumbó un segundo después con sus carcajadas.

En sus manos sostenía el _Tratado de Historia Natural de Praxíteles Pilmington. _El libro que el profesor Kettleburn le había prestado con la mejor de sus intenciones y que Maeve jamás fue capaz no ya de terminar sino ni siquiera de comenzar en serio. La tarea de leérselo estuvo, desde el principio, condenada al fracaso. Porque la suerte quiso que el día que Kettleburn se lo prestó fuera también el día en que conoció a Severus Snape y a partir de ahí siempre hubo algo mejor que hacer que leer el plúmbeo y obsoleto tratado. Como hablar con Severus. O molestar a Severus. O debatir cualquier otra lectura con Severus. O cuidar de Severus cuando volvía hecho un guiñapo de una reunión de los Mortífagos. O velar porque Severus no perdiera la razón tras la muerte de Lily Potter. O pensar casi constantemente en Severus y alimentar el amor de proporciones absurdas que sentía por él. O, durante poco más de dos meses que contuvieron fuego como para abrasar mil vidas, hacer el amor con Severus hasta olvidar dónde estaban los límites de su propia piel.

Otro sonido retumbó en los callados muros de su habitación al cabo de unos momentos: el de su llanto mientras abrazaba el estúpido libro como ya no podía abrazarlo a él.

(...)

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al despertar a la mañana siguiente fue ducharse con agua helada en un intento por desentumecer cuerpo y mente. No recordaba que las crisis de llanto y nostalgia dejaran unas resacas tan asesinas. Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía peor que si se hubiera bebido un litro de whisky barato. Frente al espejo del baño intentó no reparar demasiado en el aspecto de sus ojos todavía hinchados. Si alguien le preguntaba, siempre podía decir que había dormido mal. Lo cual era absolutamente cierto. Se había acostumbrado tanto al bullicio de los animales nocturnos de Virunga que los silencios civilizados, como el de Hogwarts, le impedían conciliar el sueño.

Era pronto, demasiado pronto aún para desayunar, así que decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio. Recogió su pelo húmedo en una trenza, se puso por encima una camiseta y escogió uno entre sus muchos y prácticos pantalones de aire militar, todos en tonos kaki y con los bajos raídos que atestiguaban muchos lavados y batallas. Le costó más encontrar sus botas favoritas de trekking. Al parecer, los elfos domésticos que habían ordenado su equipaje no compartían su idea de lo que era tener el calzado a mano. Por lo visto eran partidarios del sistema_ "guardarlo clasificado por tipo y color en el fondo de un armario absurdamente grande"_ mientras que Maeve era más de_ "déjalo debajo de la cama porque nunca se sabe cuándo vas a tener que despertarte y salir zumbando"._

Acababa de salir al patio de las caballerizas cuando un escalofriante chirrido llamó su atención desde el aire. Y sonrió. Rápida de reflejos, se quitó su chaqueta de lana para envolver el brazo izquierdo y ofrecérselo a la criatura que bajaba hacia ella en picado.

Con un movimiento elegante y rápido Saighead se posó en su antebrazo y profirió otro chirrido satisfecho.

-No tengo nada para ti, chico –se excusó Maeve acariciando suavemente la cabeza del halcón. Saighead respondió picoteando sus dedos con una gentileza insospechable en tan certera máquina de matar- Pero sé quien estaría encantado de darte algo. ¿Hacemos una visita a Hagrid?

El semigigante se había levantado al alba para trabajar el huerto de calabazas y se mostró encantado de recibirles. Por supuesto, se empeño en prepararles el desayuno. Maeve fue agasajada con un té fortísimo y amargo, huevos revueltos calcinados y varios de aquellos bizcochos pétreos que tanto gustaban al guardabosques. Saighead, más afortunado, pudo compartir las sobras de carne que degustaba el sabueso Fang.

-Un pajarito encantador –reiteró Hagrid, embelesado con el porte del halcón- Impresiona pero es manso como un canario. Así que es uno de los famosos halcones de tu abuelo... ¿Cómo lo encontraste? Pensé que se habían perdido todos después de... ya sabes...

La curtida tez de Hagrid se había teñido de rojo y su expresión era de embarazo. Maeve le sonrió. Estaba bien, le dijo. Su familia entera había perecido, era un hecho. No podían pasarse toda la vida evitando aludir a ello.

-Cuando me fui de Hogwarts e ingresé en Oxford volví a pasar mis vacaciones en Irlanda con la tía Frances. Al menos una vez en cada visita iba de Doneraille a Ballingarry para visitar las tumbas de mi familia y las ruinas del castillo. El verano antes de marcharme a África me encontré allí con Tom Dillane, nuestro antiguo jardinero muggle. ¡El pobre viejo me reconoció y casi se desmayó de la alegría, chico! Me explicó que después de la tragedia se hizo cargo de los halcones de mi abuelo por unos años, hasta que no pudo permitírselo y tuvo que buscarles hogares adecuados.

Maeve acarició el pecho moteado de Saighead con la punta de su dedo índice, una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

-Fue casi como enterarme de que me quedaban parientes vivos, ¿sabes? Gracias a Dillane pude seguir la pista de algunos y así supe que Saighead "trabajaba" cazando pájaros en el aeropuerto de Newcastle.

-Y fuiste a buscarle, ¿verdad?

-Me reconoció, Hagrid. Sólo tuve que asomarme por allí y él vino a mí como si le hubiera entrenado durante años y supe que no podría marcharme sin llevarlo conmigo. Pagué una fortuna por él -admitió la joven- pero no me importó. Al fin y al cabo, un _peregrinus mercurii _vale en el mercado mágico el triple de lo que me pidieron por él. Y además es hijo de Iarann.

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Saighead ladeó la cabeza y emitió un solemne _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik _mirando a Hagrid, que sonrió con deleite.

-¿Iarann?

-El halcón favorito de mi abuelo. Fue condecorado después de la guerra por su labor interceptando palomas mensajeras del enemigo. ¿Te conté alguna vez que mis dos abuelos se conocieron luchando en la II Guerra Mundial contra los alemanes?

Sí, se lo había contado años atrás pero Hagrid no se cansaría de oir la historia de cómo Declan Murphy, considerando la amenaza nazi más ominosa que la de Grindelwald, había trabajado para la inteligencia británica durante la guerra. Y de cómo así había conocido a otro irlandés idealista, de nombre Michael Walsh, con el que había forjado una amistad inquebrantable. Y de cómo tras la muerte prematura de Michael y su esposa, Declan se había encargado de que a su hija Brigid y su hermana solterona Frances no les faltase de nada. Y de cómo Brigid y el primogénito de Declan, Fergal, se habían acabado enamorando y casando y engendrando una espabilada squib mestiza a la que llamarían Maeve. Era una historia bonita. E incluía animales condecorados, algo que tocaba la fibra sensible de Hagrid.

-Ahora poseo a Saighead y la escopeta del ejército del abuelo Michael: puede decirse que soy una rica heredera –bromeó Maeve.

Tras un agradable –aunque no en lo culinario- desayuno, Maeve confesó su interés por conocer de primera mano la colección de criaturas mágicas de la escuela. Hagrid estuvo más que feliz de enseñársela aunque, le advirtió, quizá se sintiera un poco decepcionada.

"Decepcionada" era el eufemismo del siglo. Lo que Maeve sintió a la vista del pobre muestrario de animales mágicos fue una mezcla explosiva de indignación y desolación.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡La escuela no puede pretender que enseñe a los chicos a tratar con criaturas imaginarias, joder! –se escandalizó- Esto... –sus vigorosos ademanes con las manos abarcaron todo el gran pabellón destinado a albergar seres mágicos, con el noventa por ciento de las jaulas vacías- ¡Esto es una puñetera mierda, Hagrid! Cuando estuve aquí conseguí dejar esas jaulas horribles en un estado mínimamente aceptable y ahora… ¿Y qué clase de colección es esta? ¡No tenemos más que esas estúpidas hadas de segunda! No estoy pidiendo un Bola de Fuego Chino, pero demonios... Un billywigg, un clabbert, un jodido mooncalf, ¡algo con lo que trabajar!

-Ya sabes cómo era el profesor Kettleburn –le recordó Hagrid , muy apurado- Y con cada año que pasaba se volvía más imprudente. El director consideró sensato no proporcionarle según qué criaturas. No se adquirieron nuevos ejemplares ni se renovaron los que íbamos perdiendo.

-Pero yo NO soy Kettleburn –protestó Maeve indignada- Y NECESITO ejemplares. No puedo impartir una asignatura práctica sin nada con lo que practicar. Mi temario... –se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, apretando los ojos. Intuía un renovado y potente dolor de cabeza- He de hablar con el Director cuanto antes.

-Está en Bulgaria, niña.

-Con la Subdirectora, entonces. O con el Consejo de Dirección. O con la maldita reina de Inglaterra si hace falta. Esta situación es tercermundista. No, peor. He trabajado en el Tercer Mundo e incluso allí había animales donde se suponía que debía haberlos. ¿Cómo van los alumnos a sobresalir en sus EXTASIS si no han podido...?

Algo en la expresión disgustada de Hagrid la hizo enmudecer.

-No hay alumnos de nivel EXTASIS en tu asignatura, Maeve. Hace años que ningún estudiante de Hogwarts escoge Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas como optativa después de aprobar el TIMO –confesó con miedo, como esperando un estallido de ira bíblica en cualquier momento- Lo siento, Maeve.

Ella también lo sentía. Lo sentía con la fuerza de un tornado de indignación retorciéndole las entrañas... Claro que no le extrañaba. Después de tres años de tediosa teoría imposible de practicar por miedo a las locuras de un profesor imprudente, ¿qué alumno sediento de conocimiento o de emociones o de ambas cosas se condenaría a dos años más de lo mismo? La asignatura ya estaba desaprovechada cuando ella fue ayudante de Kettleburn pero en la última década la estaban dejando morir de inanición.

-Está bien, Hagrid. No te preocupes –dijo al cabo de un tenso silencio meditativo. Y estaba apretando la mandíbula como sólo hacía cuando algo se le metía firmemente entre ceja y ceja- Mi intención es darle otro enfoque a la asignatura. Nuevos aires. MIS aires. Va a haber cambios, amigo. Y tú –añadió, tomando al guardabosques del brazo- serás mi aliado.

**NOTAS**

**Kinyarwanda: lengua que se habla en Ruanda, (donde se encuentran las montañas Virunga y la sede de la fundación Fossey; aprovecho para recomendaros "Gorilas en la Niebla", con Sigourney Weaver, que trata de la vida de Diane Fossey y es preciosa)**

**Saighead: "flecha" en gaélico irlandés.**

**Iarann: "hierro" en gaélico irlandés.**

**Gracias miles a Sayuri Hasekura por sus rewiews y a los/las que leéis y estáis ahí fuera (como la verdad, que diría el agente Mulder) aunque no critiquéis. **

**He decidido hacer una pequeña sinopsis al principio de cada capítulo, tipo trailer. Sé que Severus no ha hecho acto de presencia física, pero ya véis que se le siente por todas partes. Paciencia.**


	3. El arca de Maeve

**Disclaimer de ese: no soy J.K. y no poseo nada que ella haya creado. Sólo me divierto. Y no cobro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: donde vemos que no todo es glamour en la vida del profesor de Hogwarts y menos cuando éste se dedica a los bichos (aunque los adore) y encima es convocado a reuniones sorpresa sin el Orden del Día especificado.**

CAPÍTULO III: EL ARCA DE MAEVE

-Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan agotador, antes me corto la mano que firmar el puto contrato.

En las tres últimas semanas Maeve no se había cansado de repetir aquello, tanto en público como para sus adentros, a la mínima oportunidad. Pero era una mentira como una catedral. La magizoóloga vocacional que vivía agazapada tras la entusiasta primatóloga estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la situación. El trabajo, de momento y hasta que llegaran los alumnos, estaba resultando ser un verdadero sueño.

No había tenido un solo día de descanso. Hagrid tampoco, salvo por el par de días que había estado ausente de Hogwarts rescatando a Harry Potter de las mezquinas garras de los Dursley –si es que tratar con semejantes zotes y luego acompañar a un chaval atónito y sobreexcitado a hacer sus compras en el Callejón Diagon podía considerarse "descanso"- Los terrenos de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido estaban lo bastante poblados de especies interesantes como para merecer un concienzudo rastreo diario y la pareja se ponía a la tarea con entusiasmo. Algunas criaturas, como las babosas carnívoras, los bowtruckles o el calamar gigante podrían ser estudiadas _in situ_ pero la mayor parte de ellos necesitarían jaulas o tanques en los que ser contenidos y observados sin peligro: grindylows, hinkypunks, dugbogs. Era labor de Maeve romperse la cabeza buscando la manera de reproducir el hábitat y dieta de cada especie: amplitud, humedad relativa, temperatura ambiente, flora, cantidad de luz, objetos que cubrieran sus necesidades de diversión y juego, grado de frescura/podredumbre en su comida favorita…

No todo se reducía a los alrededores de Hogwarts. Estaba la cuestión de los especímenes exóticos. A Maeve le había costado días de discusiones con Minerva y fuertes dolores de cabeza conciliar sus _razonables_ aspiraciones con el _ridículo_ presupuesto. Pero el acuerdo, con ser un gran avance, no era sino el principio de más quebraderos de cabeza. Una vez aprobada la compra de determinados ejemplares, le correspondía a Maeve contactar con criadores, cazadores, empresas dedicadas al transporte de animales y organismos ministeriales que autorizaran la exportación. Todo esto, a repetir con cada país de origen. De las adquisiciones aprobadas por Minerva sólo un 50% habían resultado viables de entrada y de ese porcentaje buena parte no se resolverían hasta mucho después de Septiembre, con lo que no estarían disponibles cuando empezara el curso. Cuando le invadía la frustración, Maeve se recordaba que era preferible dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a unos pocos ejemplares que tratarlos pobremente por acumulación de trabajo.

Luego estaba el gran, GRAN problema de acomodar esas especies exóticas en un entorno apropiado. Muchas de ellas vivían en condiciones ambientales muy precisas. ¿Cómo reproducir una selva del sudeste asiático con la vegetación de las Highlands? ¿La arena del fondo del Lago mimetizaría una vez seca la aridez del suelo australiano? ¿De dónde narices sacaba algo similar a la flora submarina del Índico? La confirmación de un nuevo ejemplar suponía muchas veces reiniciar el proceso de contactar con distintos ministerios de distintos países, solicitar autorización para importar tal planta o cual roca, hallar proveedores y transporte...

Todo esto a contrarreloj, aun teniendo en cuenta la gran ventaja de poder recurrir a la magia. Proporcionando a Hogwarts en menos de un mes una colección mínima que reunida con calma le llevaría más de un año. Tratando de tener algo digno que ofrecer a los alumnos que llegaran el 1 de Septiembre. Resuelta a dotar a su escuela de un fondo de especímenes que sería la envidia de las demás escuelas del mundo.

Y Maeve no podía decir con honestidad que toda esta locura le molestara lo más mínimo. A la tenacidad que la había caracterizado desde niña se le había unido otra virtud, descubierta en su aventura africana: una capacidad casi sobrehumana para trabajar bajo presión. Por otro lado, seguir afanándose en la colección durante el curso le ayudaría a llenar los huecos que le dejaba la falta de alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Le gustaban esta clase de desafíos complejos y constantes que mantenían su ingenio en forma.

Y le gustaba más aún que la agotadora actividad física casi no le dejara fuerzas al final del día para pensar en Severus Snape.

Casi.

Todos los días tenían un momento de tranquilidad en que bajaba la guardia y se volvía débil, vulnerable a los recuerdos.

Este era uno de esos momentos. Se había desnudado para ducharse y estaba frente al espejo del baño. Examinaba las marcas que le había dejado en el cuerpo su malentendido de anoche con una colonia de bowtruckles. Y de pronto se había visto a sí misma nueve años más joven, frente a otro espejo y dueña de otro cuerpo –más infantil, más enclenque, de mujer todavía a medio hacer- repasando otras marcas bien distintas y excitándose ante el simple recuerdo de quién y cómo se las había hecho, ante la sola idea de llevarlas al día siguiente ocultas bajo la ropa sin que nadie más que ella y Severus supieran de su existencia.

_Basta, muchacha. No vayas otra vez por ahí._

Optó por la ducha en lugar de por el baño. La ducha era rápida, funcional; el baño era anti-ecológico. Además, sumergirse en agua aromática y cálida la inclinaba hacia pensamientos y prácticas peligrosas… No es que tuviera ningún prejuicio respecto a masturbarse. Ni siquiera respecto a hacerlo _pensando en Severus Snape_, algo que –no le costaba admitirlo; era humana y todo eso- había hecho con considerable frecuencia a lo largo de aquellos años. Pero hacerlo pensando en Severus Snape _cuando volvería a verlo en una semana a lo sumo_ le parecía una mala, malísima idea. Mejor renunciar a ciertas costumbres. Era lo menos que podía hacer para no añadir más vergüenza a lo que ya iba a ser terriblemente embarazoso.

_El agua fría es buena_, se dijo temblando bajo el potente chorro helado_. Despeja, tonifica, vigoriza. No recuerda en nada al calor de unos brazos largos y pálidos envolviendo tu cuerpo. Hace que te olvides de que tienes piel. El agua fría es buena. El agua fría es buena…_

Iba a ser buena para coger una neumonía si se descuidaba. A diferencia de los magos y brujas por y para los que Hogwarts había sido creado, ella no podía encender la chimenea con un golpe de varita ni hacer un conjuro calentador. Tendría que pasar a los elfos orden de que sus habitaciones tuvieran siempre un generoso fuego encendido. Esperaba que no siguieran ofendidos por no dejarles ordenar más sus armarios.

Era domingo. Hagrid había vuelto a ausentarse con vagas excusas que nadie le había pedido acerca de un encargo _absolutamente normal_ del director, consiguiendo, como era lógico, levantar las sospechas de todo el mundo. Al parecer el grandullón nunca aprendería los fundamentos básicos del disimulo: era tan ridículamente transparente que había que quererlo, se dijo Maeve con una sonrisa de afecto. Cansada del día anterior y privada de su segundo de a bordo, Maeve decidió que dedicaría el domingo a revisar la dotación de las diferentes jaulas y recintos. Y si por la tarde le sobraba tiempo, terminaría de preparar las clases de bienvenida a sus alumnos. Aunque tampoco estaría de más que dedicara un poco de tiempo a las cajas de la mudanza que aún esperaban, apiladas en una esquina del salón, que se dignara a abrirlas y organizar su contenido. La idea de los elfos domésticos resultaba bastante tentadora a veces… pero no, gracias. No le gustaba nada la idea de las solícitas criaturas revolviendo entre sus objetos y recuerdos más personales. Además, no había ninguna prisa. Hogwarts era su único hogar ahora, una vez vaciada y vendida la casa de la tía Frances. Viviría en Hogwarts hasta el fin de sus días si nadie desmentía primero los rumores sobre el retorno de Riddle o le hacía el favor de matarlo. Disponía, por desgracia, de una vida entera para acabar de colocar sus cosas.

Tomó el desayuno en sus habitaciones y después, vestida a su manera habitual y con el pelo aún húmedo recogido en una trenza, se dirigió al recinto anexo a las caballerizas donde habían ubicado la colección. En él se alternaban jaulas y corrales descubiertos con estanques artificiales y pabellones cerrados. Se dirigió a uno de estos, el que albergaba el acuario. Había una docena de grandes tanques a los que se accedía desde arriba y cuyo interior podía observarse gracias a un sólido panel frontal de cristal. Casi todos estaban vacíos, esperaba que no por mucho tiempo. Los grindylows habían sido los primeros en llegar y aunque al principio eran casi inmanejables ahora se los veía encantados, persiguiendo gambas vivas por entre las algas con que habían decorado su tanque. Los plimpys también habían sido fáciles de conseguir y complacer, ya que el lago estaba lleno de ellos y de los caracoles de agua dulce que tanto les gustaban.

Los malaclaws la tenían bastante más preocupada. Las criaturas verde-grises, que tanto se parecían a langostas salvo por su incomestible carne tóxica, no solían criarse en cautividad: su peculiaridad de proporcionar una semana de mala suerte a aquellos a quienes mordían no las hacía demasiado solicitadas, por así decirlo. Así que Maeve, sin suficiente información en la que apoyarse, estaba teniendo grandes problemas con su dieta. Había probado con toda clase de crustáceos pequeños y pececillos vivos, sin que nada de ello pareciera tentarles. Se la había jugado a todo o nada con arenques ahumados, con resultados frustrantes. Había probado con fruta, sabiendo que a veces los animales en cautividad sorprendían aficionándose a las cosas más insospechadas. Nada. Las langostas mágicas se habían limitado a juguetear tristemente con los pedazos de comida antes de desecharlos en un rincón del tanque. Hoy pensaba intentar algo explosivo, a la desesperada: pescado podrido, huevos crudos y restos de galletas de almendras para ligar la mezcla. Subió a la parte superior del tanque y abrió la trampilla de servicio para depositar sobre el arrecife artificial puñados de la repugnante papilla. Luego se sentó en un taburete frente al cristal.

Quizá esa era la parte menos emocionante del trabajo de un zoólogo, pero a Maeve le apasionaba. Muchas veces lo único que se sacaba tras horas y horas sentada a una distancia prudencial del sujeto a observar era un terrible dolor de culo. Pero otras… Ah, esos raros momentos en los que alcanzabas a ver justo lo que estabas buscando o, mejor aún, algo insospechado y sorprendente que te obligaba a replantearte por completo todas tus hipótesis… Esos momentos valían por todas las horas de tedio del mundo.

Los malaclaws estuvieron tan remolones como de costumbre, pero Maeve acabó observando un cierto interés por el mejunge. Curiosamente, antes de tomar cada pequeño bocado apartaban el pescado. Maeve anotó cada detalle en su cuaderno. Quizá debiera intentar con otra base de proteínas. ¿Carne picada? ¿Hígado de pollo? ¿Darles langosta "muggle" podría considerarse incitarlos al canibalismo?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran más de las dos de la tarde y se había perdido la comida, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucha hambre con el olor del rancho de los malaclaws cruelmente incrustado en sus fosas nasales. Cerca del estanque de los dugbogs encontró un grupo de las hadas de Flitwick y se entretuvo un rato evaluando sus vanidosas piruetas aéreas y su incesante, intrascendente parloteo. Todavía le sorprendía lo distintas que eran estas hadas pequeñas y atolondradas de los _Aos Sí_ de su tierra natal: unos seres hermosos pero terribles que aún no se habían olvidado del tiempo en que fueron dioses.

Las hadas, felices de tener público, la siguieron un rato mientras estiraba las piernas por la orilla del lago y se dispersaron aterradas cuando Saighead, que había estado toda la mañana cazando y ejercitando su vuelo, vino a escoltar su paseo. Poco después se les unieron un par de escuálidos gatillos grises que merodeaban habitualmente por los terrenos de Hogwarts y Maeve suponía hijos bastardos de la Sra. Norris. Solían seguirla porque siempre encontraba algo de comida para ellos. Ya les había puesto nombre: Cástor y Pólux. Sabía que como se descuidara iba a acabar adoptándolos.

Cerca del castillo distinguió al calamar gigante nadando próximo a la superficie y, maliciosa, le arrojó una piedra. Tal y como esperaba, la criatura la interceptó hábilmente con uno de sus tentáculos y se la arrojó de vuelta. Uno de los grandes descubrimientos de Maeve durante su anterior estancia en Hogwarts había sido precisamente ese: el carácter juguetón del calamar y su afición por el tenis. Algo que nunca le había importado explotar cuando le apetecía un poco de ejercicio.

Una hora más tarde Maeve -sudada y acalorada y con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas por el sol- volvió a sus habitaciones con la intención de adecentarse y hacer tiempo hasta la hora del té. Cambió su conjunto de pantalones de campaña y camiseta por otro similar, aunque sustituyó las botas de trekking por unas cómodas sandalias de cuero. Sabía que Minerva iba a torcer el morro al verla pero no le importaba: bastante que se ya hubiera comprometido a lucir un "atuendo apropiado" en ocasiones formales como el comienzo de curso. Minerva y ella no tenían el mismo concepto de "vestimenta práctica y decorosa" y probablemente no iban a tenerlo nunca; la subdirectora haría bien en acostumbrarse.

Acababa de arrellanarse en su sofá para pulir el esquema de la clase de bienvenida a los alumnos de tercero cuando con uno de aquellos violentos "plop" que todavía la sobresaltaban uno de los elfos se materializó frente a ella.

-¡Jesús, María y José! –bramó Maeve, dejando caer sus notas al suelo- ¿Es que no podéis llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo?

-¡Prissy lo siente! ¡Prissy no quería asustar a la joven señorita! –gimoteó la elfina, y Maeve llegó justo a tiempo de quitarle el pisapapeles de cuarzo con el que pretendía aporrearse la cabeza como castigo- Prissy ha sido mala asustando a la joven señorita pero Prissy tenía órdenes del Director. Prissy debía avisar a la joven señorita, dijo el Director. Es una reunión importante, dijo el Director…

-¿El Director ha regresado? –se sorprendió Maeve.

-Claro que ha regresado, si no no podría haberle dicho a Prissy que avisara a la joven señorita. Prissy tiene que decirle a la joven señorita que el Director quiere verla a la hora del té en la Sala de Personal para tratar un asunto importante.

Maeve asintió pensativa, preguntándose de qué podría tratarse. Prissy la miraba con sus enormes ojos redondos llenos de expectación, esperanzados.

-Dile al Director que estaré allí sin falta.

-¿Puede Prissy hacer algo más por la joven señorita? –se ofreció la elfina, mirando hacia la pila de cajas del rincón como un niño miraría el escaparate de una pastelería.

-No, gracias.

-¿Quiere la joven señorita que le prepare un baño? ¿Algo de comer?

-He dicho "No, gracias" –repitió Maeve empezando a impacientarse- Puedes irte, Prissy.

La elfina desapareció, no sin antes mirarla con aire de cachorro apaleado. Maeve recogió sus notas y las miró sin verlas un buen rato. Al final admitió que estaba tan intrigada por lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle que no sería capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de mármol y abandonó sus dependencias para encaminarse a la Sala de Personal.

¿Qué podría ser? No creía que tuviera que ver con sus atentados al presupuesto; eso era dominio de Minerva y si ella lo había aprobado Dumbledore no diría esta boca es mía. Tampoco podía ser por el temario, ya que él le había dado carta blanca al respecto cuando firmó el contrato… Minerva había dicho la noche de su llegada a Hogwarts que todos tendrían mucho que hacer de cara a la llegada del joven Potter y que ella conocería a su debido tiempo su parte de la tarea. ¿Se trataría de eso?

Con el corazón acelerado por la expectación y los nervios, Maeve entró en la Sala de Personal. Era la primera en llegar. Tomó de la mesa del catering un emparedado de jamón y se sirvió una buena taza de té, demasiado hambrienta al haberse saltado la comida como para preocuparse por empezar sola. Enseguida se arrepintió del bocadillo, ya que su estómago encogido por la tensión lo recibió con hostilidad. El té caliente fue, en cambio, una bendición. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, que miraban hacia el lago y degustó despacio el contenido de la taza mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué podía querer Dumbledore de ella? ¿Qué clase de asuntos de magos podían necesitar de la colaboración de una simple squib?

Un poderoso aleteo al otro lado del cristal llamó su atención y la distrajo de sus pensamientos. El pájaro que acababa de posarse en el alféizar era un hermoso mirlo común. Un macho, inmaculadamente negro salvo por el naranja brillante del pico y el anillo ocular. Aunque no le oía, podía ver que estaba cantando. No pudo evitar sonreír. El canto del mirlo le parecía uno de los sonidos más hermosos del mundo.

-_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Había empezado a canturrear en voz baja, casi sin darse cuenta. Y casi sin darse cuenta había vuelto a desplazarse a otro lugar y a otro tiempo, a otro mirlo posado en otra ventana y a su propio yo de dieciocho años riendo ante la casi pueril indignación de su amante por verse comparado con el pájaro.

-…_take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

Su dedo índice empezó a marcar sobre el cristal el ritmo de la canción, suavemente, intentando no sobresaltar al animal. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa evocadora y triste.

-…_All your life…_

Perdida en sus recuerdos, no sintió la puerta de la sala abrirse con sigilo a sus espaldas, ni la oscura presencia tras ella, ni la taladrante mirada de unos incrédulos, alucinados ojos negros.

-…_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

No. No fue consciente de nada hasta que sintió la voz, un denso y amenazante fluir de miel negra azotando con violencia sus oídos.

-Vaya. Qué agradable sorpresa.

* * *

**¡Aquí le tenemos por fin! Sé que lo estábais esperando, jajaja. Perdón por haberos hecho esperar, pero quería que antes tuviérais tiempo de conocer a Maeve, que no es un florero sino una chica trabajadora y con carácter. Gracias a las que habéis sido tan pacientes conmigo como para llegar hasta aquí. Gracias a las que me dejáis vuestra opinión. Gracias a las que aún no la habéis dejado porque se que os váis a animar, ¿verdad? Y con ello me alegraréis el día.**

**NOTAS: **

**-Los nombres y características de las criaturas mágicas están sacados de los libros de la sra. Rowling y tampoco son cosa mía. Sé que es obvio, pero por si acaso.**

**-_Aos sí_: también llamados Aes Sidhe, que significa "gente de los túmulos" en gaélico irlandés. Son el pueblo de los elfos y las hadas, que supuestamente se retiraron a un mundo paralelo (bajo los túmulos) después de ser derrotados por invasores de otras tierras. Por ejemplo, las banshees son parte de esta "raza" mitológica. Información sableada de la wikipedia.**

**-Este capítulo es un pequeño homenaje a la obra de Gerald Durrell, en cuyos libros (especialmente "La selva borracha" y "El arca inmóvil) me he inspirado más que un poquito para construir la parte _zoóloga_ de Maeve.**

**-"Prissy" es el nombre de una esclava adolescente de "Lo que el viento se llevó" que siempre sale lloriqueando; me imaginaba a la elfina hablando como ella y me hacía gracia**

**-La canción que canta Maeve al final es "Blackbird" (_mirlo_), compuesta por Paul McCartney y perteneciente al White Album de los Beatles. Y una verdadera preciosidad. Si no la conocéis os animo a buscarla. Fanfic con banda sonora incorporada, no _sus_ quejaréis.**

**En el próximo capítulo, el único e inigualable Severus Snape, que lo estamos deseando...**


	4. Un pequeño rito anual

No me he podido resistir a subir este capítulo aunque aún no haga una semana de la última actualización. He pensado que quienes estáis siguiendo esta historia os merecíais un pequeño adelanto. Incluye una minúscula rodajita de limón; avisadas estáis

Disclaimer de rigor: nada de lo que suene de los libros es mío sino de doña Rowling. Y eso.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: ¿Cómo amortiguar el síndrome post-vacacional? Fácil: teniendo unas vacaciones tan de mierda como la mierda de tu trabajo. Severus Snape nos enseña cómo…**

CAPÍTULO IV: UN PEQUEÑO RITO ANUAL

Un ruido seco y un sonoro juramento resonaron en el patio trasero de la última casa de Calle de la Hilandera. Incluso dividido en tres etapas (con escalas en Uppsala y Esbjerg) y llevado a cabo con los soberbios poderes de Aparición de Severus Snape el viaje de Rovaniemi a Warrington había sido agotador. Blasfemando en todos los idiomas que conocía, el mago apoyó su espalda contra el muro que separaba el patio de la orilla del río hasta que su estómago se serenó y la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.

Como cada vez que lo hacía, se preguntó por qué demonios se tomaba tantas molestias en volver a este lugar asqueroso y olvidado de Dios.

Como cada vez que se lo preguntaba, mandó callar a la voz interior que se sabía la respuesta porque no quería escucharla.

No tan pronto.

No tan sobrio.

Atravesó la cochambrosa cocina y recorrió el pasillo hasta la entrada principal, donde se acumulaban las cartas que los búhos habían ido dejando caer por la ranura del buzón a lo largo del verano. Ojeó los remitentes sin encontrar una sola sorpresa. En el pequeño y oscuro salón lo recibieron un calor sofocante y el rancio olor a polvo y aire viciado que era la marca distintiva de ese hogar. Severus abrió la única ventana del cuarto con un furioso golpe de varita y un hechizo no verbal. Se asomó para comprobar que nada había cambiado en el último año. La Calle de la Hilandera, en su día un hervidero de ilusionados y voluntariosos proletarios con sus ruidosas camadas, seguía desierta; las casas, deshabitadas tras el éxodo que había empezado con la crisis de los 70. Al fondo, el paisaje seguía dominado por las chimeneas de la siderúrgica abandonada, los silos de carbón, las torres de alta tensión: un fantasmal bosque de color gris sucio con árboles de hormigón y hierro.

El encantador escenario de su infancia.

Con otro golpe de varita Severus desencogió su ya de por sí reducido equipaje y extrajo de él un pequeño libro de anotaciones encuadernado en cuero viejo. Conjuró pergamino y pluma y lo posó todo, junto con las cartas, en la desvencijada mesa de comedor que parecía mantenerse en pié sólo gracias a un milagro. Fiel a su costumbre, se sirvió del también desvencijado aparador un vaso ancho y una botella de Glenfiddich de 30 años. Severus no era un hombre de gustos caros, pero tratándose de licor nunca escatimaba el dinero. Crecer oliendo la peste a sudor rancio y vino barato de Tobías había hecho de Severus un ser inflexible en lo tocante a la higiene y el alcohol. Aunque la calidad grasienta y lacia de su pelo llevara a pensar lo contrario, la ducha diaria era para él un deber casi sagrado. Y aunque en otros aspectos de su vida se rigiera por un código de austeridad casi monacal, la calidad del whisky con que decidía joderse la salud en las ocasiones especiales siempre era la mejor.

Ocasiones especiales como esta cita anual con el hogar de su niñez y los recuerdos que atesoraba.

_Sabes que no tienes por qué conservar esta casa. Tienes un buen dinero ahorrado y ningún descendiente para el que guardarlo. Podrías vender éste tugurio y comprarte una bonita casa de campo cerca de Hogsmeade. Podrías, simplemente, dejar de venir._

Vació el whisky de un trago y acto seguido rellenó el vaso. No era lo más sensato y saludable que podía hacerse tras una Aparición a Larga Distancia. Lo sabía. Otra cosa es que le importara.

Sentado a la única silla de comedor que quedaba, Severus ojeó su correspondencia mientras daba cuenta más calmadamente del segundo whisky. Había una carta de Minerva manifestando sus reservas sobre las nuevas pociones que pretendía incluir en el temario de los alumnos de primero. La Subdirectora opinaba que el grado de dificultad de tales preparados era excesivo y que se arriesgaban a que la clase de la mazmorra saltara por los aires con él y los pequeños monstruos dentro. Severus no veía dónde estaba el problema.

Otra carta era de la Universidad Mágica de Suffolk, lamentando su renuncia a impartir un curso de verano sobre _Avances en Pociones Regeneradoras de Tejido._ Otra, el memorándum anual del Colegio Profesional de Destiladores de Pociones y Venenos de Gran Bretaña.

Había una postal enviada por Dumbledore en la que se veía la Iglesia del Cristo Pantocrátor de Nesebar. Unas breves líneas le informaban de lo hermosa que era esa antigua ciudad de Bulgaria y cómo eso casi permitía perdonar al país por la existencia de Durmnstrang, además de desearle que hubiera tenido una agradable experiencia en Laponia.

_Agradable experiencia_. Por supuesto. Tan agradable como la cháchara insulsa y pelotillera de ese patético Santa Claus de tercera con predilección por los chalecos de cuadros conocido como Mika Hämäläinen. Por si pasarse el verano fingiendo estudiar los efectos de una poción de líquenes que ya conocía de sobras no fuera lo bastante frustrante, le había tocado cargar con el jodido imbécil, un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia de Finlandia tan mediocre como obeso. Un inútil que tenía la osadía de autodenominarse Maestro en Pociones cuando no sabría distinguir una _amortentia _de un café con leche ni aunque se los rotularan con neones luminosos.

_Una muy agradable experiencia_, gruñó Severus arrojando la postal al mismo rincón donde había tirado las demás cartas. Apuró el segundo whisky y se lanzó a por un tercero mientras abría su cuaderno de notas para poner en orden los resultados de la _verdadera investigación_ que había llevado a cabo en Laponia.

¿Por dónde empezar? Quizá abrir el resumen con un _"Gracias al cielo ahora sé que no me hiciste arruinar mi vida para nada, maldito cabrón"_ no sería demasiado elegante, aunque fuera exactamente lo que pensaba. Quizá debiera empezar relatando su entrevista con la familia saami cuyo hijo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de una larga temporada _"soñando con una voz sibilante y extraña que le prometía grandeza y gloria si iba a él"._ Tal vez fueran más relevantes los testimonios de campesinos que habían perdido piezas de ganado para encontrarlas extrañamente desangradas. Tal vez pesara más su propio examen visual de uno de los renos masacrados y su opinión de que las mordeduras que presentaba el pobre animal recordaban sospechosamente, más que a las de un lobo o incluso un vampiro, a las de una enorme serpiente.

Tal vez acabara antes transcribiendo la conversación que había tenido con Lucius Malfoy a mediados de Julio. _"Pronto estará entre nosotros de nuevo, Severus. Muy pronto. Y sabrá recompensar a los que le hemos esperado",_ le había asegurado, un destello casi lujurioso en sus fríos ojos grises. En eso Severus no podía menos que disentir. Seguro que la idea que el Señor Tenebroso tenía de una leal espera no incluía cosas como negar toda asociación con él o dejarse salvar el culo por Albus Dumbledore. De materializarse su regreso, más que recompensados Lucius y él se verían bien jodidos pero no iba a ser él quien le quitara la ilusión a su rubio amigo purasangre. No antes de que le revelara todos sus datos y fuentes.

Sí, tal vez esa conversación arrojara bastante más luz que toda su maldita estancia en la maldita Laponia pero uno nunca sabía qué definición de "relevante" estaría utilizando Albus Dumbledore esa semana. Probablemente ahora mismo toda noción de relevancia estaba centrada en el niño Potter y su precioso culo aproximándose a Hogwarts.

El jodido Harry Potter.

A veces Severus se decía que era exagerado considerar al mocoso el peor azote de su existencia, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera lo conocía. Entonces se recordaba que ese mocoso era la causa de que él hubiera perdido todo cuanto le importaba.

Dos veces.

En el plazo de medio año.

Igual _azote de su existencia_ se quedaba corto, después de todo.

Y ahora iba a tener que verlo delante de él continuamente, como un maldito alumno más. Y tendría que intentar inculcar alguna enseñanza útil en la dura y arrogante mollera que habría heredado del imbécil de su padre. Y tendría que –le daría la risa solo de pensarlo si no le diera tanto asco- _protegerlo_, porque así se lo había prometido a Dumbledore y a la lápida de Lily Evans Potter y a su propio y estúpido sentido de la decencia. Y tendría que evitar verlo como la prueba viviente de que el primer amor de su vida había preferido a otro. Y tendría que evitar culparlo de su renuncia a un prometedor futuro… Bueno, al menos esto último sería fácil: siempre podía culpar a Albus Dumbledore. Ya lo hacía habitualmente cuando no se sentía con fuerzas para admitir que él era el único culpable.

Un tercer whisky siguió con rapidez el camino de los dos anteriores. Se sirvió el cuarto. Con suerte, cuando llegara a Hogwarts por la tarde lo haría con una portentosa resaca y el dolor de cabeza le impediría prestar atención a lo que Dumbledore tuviera que decirle sobre el niño Potter y el Señor Tenebroso y el puto Sacrosanto Bien Mayor.

Soltó una amarga risilla desprovista de humor y escribió una línea sobre el pergamino con su letra pequeña y sinuosa. Luego arrojó la pluma sobre la mesa, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. Fue a arrellanarse en el decrépito sofá que un día había sido aterciopelado y verde. Acunó el vaso de whisky en una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba los ojos y luego se alisaba el cabello, ya grasiento y lacio aunque no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se lo había lavado. Bostezando, dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo y estiró una de sus largas piernas para posarla sobre el baúl que hacía las veces de mesa de centro. Intentó no pensar en los recuerdos que yacían allí dentro, a buen recaudo. Los recuerdos que no se atrevía a tener consigo en Hogwarts, donde caulquiera podría descubrirlos, donde él los tendría demasiado a mano y acabaría perdiendo el tiempo y la razón sumergido a diario en ellos. La foto de una niña flacucha de once años vestida con un espantoso uniforme de colegio de monjas, un vinilo de Talking Heads, una camisa blanca de mujer, una cinta del pelo que aún tenía prendidos varios cabellos de color marrón dorado, el ticket del cine del centro de Warrington en el que habían visto "En busca del Arca perdida"… A veces se preguntaba si ella seguiría albergando aquella incomprensible pasión por Harrison Ford. _¿Cómo que no lo entiendes? ¡Es Han Solo!, _solía protestar cuando él la picaba, esgrimiendo aquel argumento como si fuera irrebatible.

Aún pensaba en ella demasiado. Demasiado a menudo, demasiado tiempo, demasiados detalles minúsculos que por lógica debería haber olvidado años atrás. Demasiado daño el que se infligía sin necesidad, aferrándose con obstinación a ese dolor porque era todo lo que le quedaba de ella y dejarlo atrás sería perderla del todo.

Pero al menos ahora sabía que Lucius había dicho la verdad años atrás. Que el Señor regresaría. Que no había desmantelado su vida por las fantasías de un purasangre con mal perder. Otra risa amarga salió de sus labios al pensar cómo llevaba nueve años alimentando la esperanza suicida de que Lord Voldemort estuviera vivo de alguna forma, ansioso por regresar y dispuesto a terminar su cruzada de limpieza empezando por los traidores como él.

La absurda, egoísta, inconfesable esperanza de no haber renunciado a Maeve Murphy para nada.

El whisky estaba obrando ya el esperado milagro de adormecerle. Subió renqueando un poco las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, dividido entre las ganas de acostarse y el temor a enfrentarse otra vez con aquella puerta. La primera según terminaban las escaleras. La de su antigua habitación.

Severus apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la madera, como intentando sentir el latido de un corazón oculto. Cerró los ojos. Contuvo el aliento.

_-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí?_

_-¿Y por qué no habría de querer?_

_Severus aún no se había acostumbrado tanto a esta clase de imagen –Maeve medio desnuda encima de él, cabalgando su pelvis con ritmo lento, sus pechos pequeños pero redondos y duros rozándole el torso con cada movimiento- como para que dejara de sorprenderle y sobrecogerle. Pero definitivamente era una imagen a la que quería acostumbrarse. Quería aceptar la idea de que esa muchacha vibrante y hermosa era suya por voluntad propia. Quería aceptar que se plegaba a sus deseos porque eran también los de ella. Quería aceptar esta nueva idea de ella en su horrible casa tan a gusto como si se tratara de un palacio, encantada de que hubiera un lugar donde no tuvieran que llevar su relación con el secretismo de un asunto de estado. Quería aceptar que pensaba demasiado en renunciar a su puesto en Hogwarts para poder dejar de esconder lo que según las normas del colegio se vería como un "comportamiento altamente inapropiado entre superior y subordinado", "una falta grave de moralidad", un "ejemplo pernicioso para el alumnado". O en casarse con ella, que sería la otra opción. _

_Quería aceptar que las dos posibilidades le resultaban igual de atractivas. _

_-¿Por qué habrías de querer? Mira a tu alrededor –le dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de su largo cabello castaño y lo hacía enroscarse alrededor de su muñeca. "Una hermosa serpiente parda veteada de oro", pensó "No. Un grillete. Y yo un esclavo patéticamente feliz de serlo"._

_-No, gracias. Esta vista es mucho más interesante- replicó Maeve, mirándole con picardía._

_Aquellas declaraciones descolocaban completamente a Severus. Nadie le había dicho nunca que lo encontrara atractivo. Probablemente porque nadie le había encontrado nunca atractivo. Y sin embargo ella…_

_-Claro. Supongo que mi increíble nariz de dios griego te tiene hipnotizada –se burló, reacio a admitir cuánto le afectaba la admiración indisimulada de ella._

_-Me gusta tu nariz. ¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me recuerda al pico de los halcones? _

_-Muy graciosa. _

_-Tú has sacado el tema._

_-Impertinente._

_-Gruñón._

_-Zorra._

_Maeve cambió su sonrisa maliciosa por una risa sonora y contagiosa y besó el discutido apéndice y luego los labios de su amante, pegándose impúdicamente a él. Severus aún no podía creer que estuviera magreándose con una chica en su antiguo cuarto, en su antigua cama. Sus caderas parecían tener vida propia y se movían casi contra su voluntad buscando la calidez de ella. La entrepierna le ardía. Le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad no abrirse los pantalones y arrancarle las bragas y hacer realidad cualquiera de las solitarias fantasías que lo habían acompañado en esa cama cuando era adolescente._

_-En serio, Maeve, no tenemos por qué…_

_-¿Tanto odias esta casa que te volverías a Hogwarts con una erección de caballo antes que hacer el amor aquí?_

_Severus le devolvió la mirada irónica con otra de nivel maestro, levantando la ceja izquerda._

_-Es una forma perfecta de resumirlo._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído? _

_Severus se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no lo sabía. Algo le había impulsado a enseñarle sus orígenes grises y miserables pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el deseo de que ella lo conociera mejor. Una parte de sí seguía creyendo que no merecía el afecto de Maeve y que quizá enseñándole quién era Severus Snape debajo del título de Maestro en Pociones y el aura terrible de mago oscuro y ex-mortífago la espantara, haciéndole con ello un inmenso favor_

_-No te reprocharía que no quisieras recordarnos aquí haciendo…_

_-Piensas demasiado, Severus –le interrumpió ella, y capturó su boca en otro beso urgente y posesivo que le dejó temblando- Igual no es lo que YO quiero recordar, sino lo que quiero que TÚ recuerdes –añadió juguetona, ondulándose contra él._

_Severus ahogó un gemido. Odiaba reaccionar tan rápida e intensamente a sus atenciones. No le gustaba ser así de débil. Aunque tenía que reconocer que de vez en cuando ser débil tenía deliciosas ventajas._

_-Igual quiero que TÚ tengas este recuerdo de mí, chico: tú y yo, en tu antiguo dormitorio. Ya no puedo ser tu primera mujer pero, dado que nunca trajiste aquí a ninguna chica, puedo ser tu primera mujer `en esta cama´…_

_Maeve le hablaba al oído, enlenteciendo su vaivén hasta el límite de lo que Severus podía soportar sin perder la paciencia. Sus pequeños y rosados labios rozaban la piel de Severus con cada palabra y había algo en ese tacto sutil más erótico que nada de lo que hubieran hecho juntos hasta el momento. Ella se había ruborizado; siempre se ruborizaba al hablar de sexo, lo que no le impedía practicarlo con un entusiasmo que aún le tenía perplejo. Severus clavó la mirada en esos grandes ojos verds parecidos a estanques de agua turbia. Trataba de no hacerlo a menudo, temeroso de verse arrastrado hasta el fondo de ellos y no encontrar la manera de salir. Vio en la mirada de Maeve el resto de la frase. Lo que ella, como tantas otras veces, no había querido expresar, mitad por orgullo, mitad por no abrumarle. _

_El deseo de ser también la última mujer. En esa cama y en cualquier cama. _

_Su única mujer._

_Los escalofríos se multiplicaron bajo la piel de Severus, sobrecogido y asombrado y, por encima de todo, excitado como un animal en celo por aquella reclamación de exclusividad. Aún le costaba creerse que Maeve Murphy -joven, bonita, divertida- lo deseara a él de entre todos los hombres que podría tener. Pero era tan cierto y tan claro como la luz del día. Maeve estaba enamorada de su miserable persona y lo deseaba solo para ella y no quería compartirlo ni siquiera con el recuerdo de otras. Debería haber etiquetado aquello como ridículo y surrealista y sin embargo la vehemencia del afecto de Maeve apelaba a su masculinidad de una manera casi cavernícola y a la vez lo dejaba desarmado y desnudo, sin ninguna de las corazas que le permitían mantener el mundo a una distancia prudencial. Frente al deseo de Maeve Severus se quedaba sin defensas, sin ninguna otra voluntad que la de complacerla y ser solamente suyo y disolverse en ella, en cuerpo y alma._

_Durante su primera noche ya había hecho para sus adentros una firme promesa que renovaba cada vez que estaban juntos, sintiendo a su alma gritarlo con tanta fuerza que le maravillaba que aún fuera un secreto para ella._

_Maeve sería la última mujer que compartiera con él esa cama, cualquier cama. Su única mujer._

_Claro que antes se dejaría despellejar que decirlo en voz alta. Al menos por el momento._

_-Eso puede arreglarse, mujer –le aseguró, modulando la voz hasta aquel susurro grave que sabía que la volvía loca. Casi pudo oírla ronronear. Él mismo estuvo a punto de hacerlo mientras se frotaba contra ella, olvidado ya todo reparo acerca del lugar- De hecho, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer por primera vez en esta cama… aunque no sé si lograrías estar callada el tiempo suficiente._

_-Bastardo- siseó ella. Pero sonreía._

Como cada vez que volvía a la Calle de la Hilandera, se preguntó si esta vez se atrevería a entrar y dormir en su vieja cama.

Como cada vez que se lo preguntaba estando lo bastante ebrio y vulnerable, tuvo que darle la razón a la molesta voz interior que le dijo que no.

No había vuelto a poner un pie en su antigua habitación después de ver a Maeve por última vez. Ni volvería a hacerlo. Toda la casa estaba llena del recuerdo de ella pero allí sería tan fuerte que casi creería poder tocarlo. Y Severus, que había resistido cosas terribles, no estaba seguro de poder resistir eso sin volverse loco.

Así que se arrastró hasta la que fuera la habitación de sus padres, a dormir un sueño pesado e intranquilo en el odiado lecho de Tobías.

* * *

Al despertar, la resaca y la evidencia de que había dormido demasiado lo enfurecieron, con lo cual se sintió mucho mejor.

Cuando se apareció junto a Hogwarts el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza eran los esperados y deseados. Podría pasar la reunión con el piloto automático o convertirla en un infierno para los demás asistentes, según cómo se viera de humor. Como aún quedaba un rato hasta la hora del té pasó por sus habitaciones con idea de adecentarse un poco. Se dio una ducha rápida con agua fría para desentumecerse lo justo. Le faltaba tiempo para lavarse el pelo, así que eso tendría que esperar. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo con sarcasmo, no era como si alguien fuera a querer tocárselo esa tarde.

No era como si alguien fuera a querer tocarlo _a él_, en general.

Se afeitó y cambió su ropa de viaje por otro conjunto casi idéntico de camisa, levita cerrada, pantalones y túnica abotonada, todo en el inmaculado color negro que constituía el noventa por ciento de su guardarropa. Sabía que Minerva iba a disgustarse, empeñada como estaba en que un día Severus volviera de las vacaciones con buen color en la cara y en el atuendo, convertido en la persona que no era. Pero le daba igual. Nunca entendería por qué Minerva, la del tartán y los sombreros absurdos, se creía con autoridad para censurar sus gustos.

Antes de salir de sus dependencias recuperó de entre el equipaje el "informe" solicitado por Dumbledore. Sólo había una línea escrita sobre el pergamino. "_Básicamente, todo lo que temíamos es cierto"_. Y su firma. No pudo por menos que sonreír con malévola suficiencia. Su capacidad de síntesis bajo los efectos del alcohol iba a dejar al viejo con la boca abierta.

El paseo entre su mazmorra y la Sala de Personal era largo. Lo bastante largo como para apreciar la belleza de los grandes corredores de Hogwarts desiertos, de sus escalinatas silenciosas, de la ausencia de los insoportables zoquetes que lo infestarían en una semana con la malsana intención de mancillar la palabra "educación" y hacer de su vida un infierno. Y no podía escapar de ellos, nunca podría, no mientras hubiera que velar por el maldito Niño que Vivió.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, posó su delgada mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Abrirla con sumo sigilo fue algo no premeditado, la pura fuerza de la costumbre. No pretendía pillar por sorpresa a nadie.

Antes de verla la oyó. Se quedó congelado, la puerta a medio abrir. Desde donde estaba Severus la canción se sentía como un murmullo ininteligible, lo que durante unos segundos que parecieron eones le permitió jurar que no se trataba de _esa_ canción ni era la voz de Maeve Murphy la que la cantaba. Debía de ser la nueva inútil que Dumbledore habría contratado como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que a sus muchas taras unía la horrible manía de canturrear. Y cualquier parecido entre lo que canturreaba y _esa_ canción era simple coincidencia. Tenía que serlo.

-…_take these broken wings and learn to fly…_

Fue como si una mano de hielo le arrancara de un golpe el corazón y los pulmones. Silencioso como un espectro – esta vez sí, con premeditación- terminó de abrir la puerta y sus ojos buscaron aterrados y furiosos la fuente de esa voz que osaba parecerse a la voz de Maeve Murphy.

Porque _no podía ser_ Maeve Murphy.

Y sin embargo lo era. La mujer que cantaba junto a la ventana tenía su delicado y a la vez vigoroso metro sesenta y poco de estatura, sus hombros rectos de nadadora, sus caderas pequeñas –_pequeñas pero no de chico_, se recordó corrigiéndola-, su forma de ladear la cabeza cuando estaba distraída. Tenía incluso su larga trenza de color castaño y su forma de convertir la ropa más ordinaria en el atuendo de una reina sólo con llenarla. Sin necesidad de verla de frente Severus supo que al hacerlo encontraría unos pechos menudos y un rostro alargado y pálido cuya dueña, convencida de tener _cara de antigua_, jamás entendería lo hermosa que era.

-… _all your life…_

Como el que contempla un sueño o una pesadilla, Severus observó cómo marcaba el ritmo de la canción sobre el cristal de la ventana con los dedos. Y la recordó, no, la sintió marcando ese mismo ritmo con esos mismos dedos sobre el escuálido pecho desnudo de su yo de veintidós años. Recordó y sintió esa voz contra su piel aún acalorada y húmeda de haber hecho el amor. Recordó y sintió esa trenza deshecha y sus rizos castaños derramados como una manta de seda salvaje sobre su tórax mientras ella lo usaba de almohada.

-_…you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Por un instante el mundo se vació de todo excepto de ellos dos y ese pequeño recuerdo dorado que parecía pertenecer a otro hombre, a otra vida.

- ¿_Me compararás alguna vez con algo que no tenga un pico enorme, condenada mujer?_

_La risa llena y poderosa de Maeve vibró contra su pecho..._

Y al instante siguiente el mundo volvió a llenarse.

De ira.

La voz que encontró Severus en el fondo de su garganta rígida y seca fue la que hacía encogerse de miedo en sus pupitres incluso a los alumnos mayores. La voz de los cuchillos envueltos en terciopelo.

-Vaya. Qué agradable sorpresa.

* * *

**Una canción de Joaquín Sabina llamada "Peces de ciudad" contiene lo que para mí es una frase tan bella como triste:** "**En Comala comprendí que al lugar donde has sido feliz no debieras tratar de volver." Y esa frase me inspiró este capítulo. Por algún motivo no me cuesta imaginarme a Severus volviendo al lugar en que ha sido feliz a intentar probarse a sí mismo por la vía del masoquismo. **

**Y el final…**** sí, lo sé, es la misma escena del encuentro desde la perspectiva de él. ¿Os gusta? Los tomates podridos y los ramos de flores al buzón de rewiews, please. **

**NOTAS: **

**-Rovaniemi: capital de la Laponia finlandesa, justo en el círculo Polar Ártico.**

**-Uppsala y Esbjerg están en Suecia y Dinamarca respectivamente.**

**-Warrington: ciudad del condado de Cheshire a orillas del río Mersey que viene a quedar cerca de Manchester y donde yo he colocado la Calle de la Hilandera porque me ha salido de ahí.**

**-No recuerdo que J.K. diga nada sobre Voldemort pululando por Laponia. Eso también es cosa mía. Me he supuesto que después del chicharrazo que se llevó al intentar matar a Harry preferiría los climas fresquitos…**

**-Glenffidich de 30 años: whiskazo rico a 120 tazos la botella, más o menos.**


	5. ¿Una agradable sorpresa?

Disclaimer: los nombres y situaciones reconocibles son de doña Rowling. Lo demás es mío y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo V: donde Severus y Maeve disfrutan de un reencuentro mal-rollero de baja intensiad porque a veces lo urgente (como salvar el mundo de Voldie) no deja sitio para lo importante.**

CAPÍTULO V: ¿AGRADABLES SORPRESAS?

Maeve se giró para encontrarse frente a la imagen majestuosa y terrorífica de Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, ex mago oscuro, ex Mortífago, ex amante.

Durante un momento insoportablemente tenso ninguno de los dos hizo otra cosa que mirar al otro entre la incredulidad y el pánico.

Por un instante Maeve estuvo a punto de creer que él había estado tan asustado como ella ante la idea de volver verse. Luego se obligó a no pensar ridiculeces. ¿Asustado de qué? _No puedes tener miedo de algo que sientes por debajo d_e _ti,_ se recordó. _No puedes temer lo que no te importa._

Después, a Maeve casi se le resbaló la taza y tuvo que hacer un complicado aspaviento para que no cayera al suelo y se escaldó una mano con el contenido y blasfemó entre dientes y luego volvió a mirar a Severus, maldiciéndose por ese calor en la cara que anunciaba unas mejillas al rojo vivo. Maldiciéndose por sentir estos nervios y esta vergüenza cuando él estaba bien tranquilo ante ella, digno como un rey enfundado en negro.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía deseó ser, como él, capaz de blindarse a voluntad. Pero Maeve era Maeve, transparente y honesta y una pésima actriz cuando había sentimientos en juego. Y ahora estaba paralizada como un ratoncillo frente a una cobra. Y sabía que se le notaba.

Esto iba a ser peor incluso de lo que temía.

-Severus. Has… vuelto de Laponia.

_Excelente, chica. Nueve años sin verle y lo primero que le sueltas es eso. Una frase digna de "Casablanca", por lo menos. Grandioso._

Severus seguía clavado en el sitio, erguido en toda su estatura, la mano sujetando aún el pomo de la puerta. Sólo un muy buen observador habría notado sus nudillos blancos de tanto crispar los dedos. Por suerte o por desgracia Maeve, que era la mejor observadora del mundo, estaba demasiado lejos para advertirlo.

-Evidente –fue su lacónica respuesta.

En esos nueve años, Severus había perfeccionado mucho el arte de infundir terror con el simple sonido de su voz calmada. Maeve, al menos, se sentía aterrorizada. Claro que quizá ese desasosiego naciera del otro arte que él había sublimado con el tiempo: el de vaciar sus ojos de expresión.

Era como estar hablando con una estatua.

-Poppy me contó que estabas estudiando una poción de líquenes psicoactivos para pacientes en coma. –dijo, desesperada por romper el silencio. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por sonreír de una manera natural- Sonaba interesante.

Por la expresión de Severus se diría que en lugar de alabar su trabajo acababa de insultarle. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, en un gesto tan suyo, tan igual que en tiempos pasados, que a Maeve se le encogió el corazón.

-Podría verse así- admitió él, aunque su tono de voz sugería que _sólo un completo imbécil podría verlo así_.

Luego se dirigió a la mesa del catering para servirse una taza de té. Maeve se percató de cómo evitó mirarla al pasar cerca de ella. Como si su presencia allí le resultara ofensiva. O como si no la considerara digna de las molestias de ser un poco amable. La ira, esa misma ira que se había forzado a dejar de sentir por él por miedo a que acabara destruyéndola, empezó a palpitar como un mar de lava debajo de su estómago.

-¿Quieres un té? –le oyó preguntar, y despegó su furibunda mirada del suelo para mirarlo.

-No, gracias. Tengo.

-¿De veras? Juraría que te lo tiraste todo por encima hace un momento.

Estaban lo bastante cerca como para poder intuir en los labios de él un delator rastro de sonrisa. El asqueroso bastardo se estaba burlando de ella, untándole por los morros lo muy por encima que se sentía de la situación, lo poco que le afectaba la idea de trabajar con ella, estar con ella, vivir de nuevo bajo su mismo techo. Maeve apretó los dientes. Muy bien, se dijo. Por toda su corteza cerebral empezaron a estallar pequeñas descargas de ingenio, malignas ideas para una réplica que le recordara a Severus Snape con quién se estaba metiendo. Por si lo había olvidado. Cosa bastante probable, teniendo en cuenta que ya cuando se despidieron la tenía olvidada… Pero entonces Severus se desplazó otra vez. Fue hacia la pared opuesta a la ventana y apoyó la espalda contra ella cruzando un pie sobre el otro, mirando con atención su té mientras lo removía, el largo cabello negro velando siniestramente su rostro, todo su ser envuelto en una teatralidad que en él resultaba natural, bella. Maeve se encontró sin voz con la que devolverle la burla, pensando de pronto en la sigilosa y mortal elegancia de las panteras. Y se odió tanto que esta vez fueron sus nudillos los que se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar rabiosamente la taza. Y odió a Severus, tan entero, tan tranquilo, tan indiferente.

Como si ella no hubiera tenido que reconstituirse a partir de los pedazos en que él la había roto.

La furia hizo rugir la sangre en las sienes de Maeve con una violencia que habría hecho palidecer de envidia a las cataratas Victoria y dio alas a su lengua y algo increíblemente agudo y corrosivo estaba a punto de dejar sus labios cuando Severus se le adelantó, hablando con esa insultante serenidad sin mirarla ni dejar de remover su té.

-Y, dime, ¿a qué debemos el honor de esta visita?

Ella volvió a enmudecer. Esta vez por el estupor de comprender que él no sabía nada.

* * *

La ira casi irracional que había sentido contra Maeve por esta desvergüenza de aparecer ante él se había esfumado. Ahora Severus sentía algo cercano al pavor. La Maeve Murphy que él conocía no se callaba ni debajo del agua y jamás, jamás se quedaba sin respuesta. Esta Maeve sin respuesta y con sus ojos aún más grandes de lo normal por efecto de la incredulidad era algo extraño y escalofriante. Severus sintió que se tensaba un poco más por dentro, cosa que había creído imposible. El lenguaje corporal de Maeve le decía que su respuesta, cuando llegara, no le iba a gustar un carajo.

Y así fue.

-¿Dumbledore no te lo dijo?

Ahí estaba: la clase de respuesta que Severus odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque según su manual significaba "problemas". Problemas para él. Problemas -a juzgar por lo pálida que Maeve se había puesto- de grandísimo calibre.

-¿No me dijo el qué? –replicó, manteniendo la calma a base de ignorar esa horrible, horrible sensación de vacío debajo de las costillas que tan bien conocía, para su desgracia.

Maeve no llegó a contestarle. Sí que lo intentó un par de veces, y las dos veces volvió a cerrar la boca como pensándose mejor lo que iba a decir y sus ojos –qué transparentes seguían siendo, qué ridículamente fáciles de interpretar- parecieron decirle "no me hagas ser yo quien te lo diga".

Y entonces oyeron el jovial "Buenas tardes" de Albus Dumbledore. Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta y lo vieron allí parado, las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, mirándolos a los dos –tensos, uno frente al otro, separados por toda una habitación y un muro invisible de hielo- tan divertido como si estuviera contemplando una emotiva reunión familiar. Y con aquel brillo falsamente inocente en sus ojos.

-Se me pasó por alto comentarte quién iba a ser la sustituta del profesor Kettleburn, Severus. ¿Qué te parece?

Por una vez en su vida –quizá por primera vez en su vida desde que aprendiera a hablar- Severus Snape se quedó sin nada inteligente que decir. Miró a Dumbledore totalmente perplejo, evitando parecer un imbécil sólo gracias al férreo control que tenía sobre sus músculos faciales. Y luego a Maeve, por si veía tras ella otra posible nueva profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que antes le hubiera pasado inadvertida. Y luego de nuevo a su Director, sintiéndose hervir de furia ante su expresión de "qué estupendo es todo y qué encantado estoy de haberme conocido"

_¿Que qué me parece, maldito hijo de puta?_

Lo que le parecía es que iba a matar a Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

El resto de los convocados a la reunión –Hagrid y los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout- no podrían haber llegado más a tiempo. Maeve estaba segura que de no ser por su aparición habría estrangulado a Albus Dumbledore con sus propias manos.

_El maldito hijo de puta. ¿Cómo ha podido no avisarle? ¿Que se le pasó por alto? Claro. Comprensible: este año ha contratado a tantas antiguas amantes de Severus Snape que no podría acordarse de todas... Que se le pasó por alto. Y voy yo y me lo creo. Como si no supiera que hasta las cosas más casuales e inocentes las tiene perfectamente estudiadas. Jodido viejo sinvergüenza y manipulador._

-Te va a encantar lo que he traído de mi viaje –le estaba diciendo Hagrid- No te lo puedo decir aún porque se supone que es un secreto –el grandullón se inclinó para acercarse a su oído y añadir en voz baja- pero te daré una pista: es muy grande.

-¿El qué?

Maeve sólo atendía a medias a la conversación de su amigo, demasiado pendiente de lo que ocurría en el otro extremo de la habitación. Dumbledore y Severus estaban enfrascados en una conversación aparentemente cordial pero que Maeve sabía que era todo menos amistosa. Estaban hablando de ella y se notaba, aunque solo fuera por las miradas que le dirigía Dumbledore de vez en cuando, sacudiendo la cabeza como diciendo _"No se lo tengas en cuenta; se le pasará"_. Frente a la clara presencia de viejo dios benévolo del Director, Severus –brazos cruzados, manos crispadas, todo líneas duras y palidez y oscuridad y hielo en los ojos- era la jodida personificación de un Jinete del Apocalipsis. Cualquiera con menos poder y más vergüenza que Albus Dumbledore se habría encogido hasta fundirse con el suelo.

Ella misma querría encogerse hasta fundirse con el suelo si no estuviera tan enfadada. Enfadada con Dumbledore por su desconsideración hacia Severus. Enfadada con Severus por su hiriente indiferencia hacia ella. Enfadada con todos los demás por extensión, por no imaginarse nada. Por permanecer ciegos al drama que bullía bajo aquella tensa normalidad.

-No me estás escuchando –se quejó Hagrid.

-Sí –mintió ella- No se qué de un augurey.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Estás como ida, niña. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –Hagrid posó una de sus manazas sobre la frente de Maeve, cubriéndole casi medio cráneo- ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-Claro que no –protestó ella.

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?

-No me pasa nada, chico, no seas plomo...

Había levantado un poco la voz. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para delatar su irritación y llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Especialmente de uno de los magos que discutían en la otra punta de la sala. Intentó fingir que no advertía la mirada interrogante y sarcástica de Severus. Luego recordó que se le daba fatal fingir y optó por apretar la mandíbula, enderezarse en la silla y desafiarle con su propia mirada a que hiciera algún comentario si tenía agallas.

Y al hacerlo se sintió algo mejor. La situación no dejaba de ser una mierda por plantar cara pero, ya que iba a estar jodida de todas todas, se prefería en pie de guerra que indefensa como un pajarillo.

* * *

Empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba Maeve, la que él conocía. Empezaba a temer que hubiera perdido su garra y su orgullo; que los años y los golpes de la vida -y quién sabe si un poco él al comportarse como lo hizo- la hubieran acobardado. La Maeve-leona podía ser peor que el peor dolor de cabeza pero también era magnífica y única y digna de perdurar. Así que cuando la vio contestar a su mirada burlona con otra retadora y beligerante se sintió más aliviado y feliz de lo que querría admitir.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era ese sentimiento y todo el alivio volvió a hacerse alarma y malestar. Apartó sus ojos de ella y miró al resto de los reunidos, ocupados en charlar entre ellos pero no lo bastante como para poder hablar sin riesgos.

-No hemos terminado de discutir esto, Albus –le advirtió al otro mago cuando éste le invitó a sentarse para comenzar la reunión.

-Por supuesto que no –admitió Dumbledore, amable y sin embargo firme –Sólo quiero recordarte que la decisión ya está tomada, Severus. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir pero Maeve se queda. No es algo que dependa de tu aprobación.

La mirada de odio que Severus le dirigió hizo estremecerse a Minerva, que les había estado mirando discretamente. A la bruja le parecía haber oído el nombre de Maeve en boca de ambos y no le fue difícil sacar conclusiones: a diferencia de otros, ella no había olvidado las viejas afiliaciones de Severus, ni las amistades que aún mantenía en círculos muy observantes de la supremacía de la raza mágica y la pureza de la sangre. La idea de que él estuviera esgrimiendo tales ideas contra la querida hija pródiga recién recuperada azuzó su indignación. Fulminó a su colega con los ojos cuando éste se sentó en la silla contigua a la suya.

-Espero que tus reparos hacia Maeve sean sólo de índole académica, Severus. Cualquier otra cosa me parecería indigna de un hombre de tu inteligencia.

El tardó un segundo en entender que Minerva no se refería a rencillas de viejos amantes sino a sus supuestos prejuicios contra la condición de squib de Maeve, tan aireados por necesidades del guión nueve años atrás. Sólo un segundo pero uno de los más largos de su vida, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ver su pasado amoroso descubierto y diseccionado por su puritana colega. Sobreponiéndose, levantó una ceja con su mejor aire de desdén.

-Y yo espero que _Murphy_ –recuperar esa forma despectiva de llamarla en público por su apellido supo extraño contra su lengua- pueda hacer que me retracte de mis reparos, Minerva. Aunque, sinceramente, lo dudo.

Supo que en ese momento Minerva lo aborrecía más que al Señor Tenebroso y supo también que era así como debía de ser. Como siempre habría de ser por el bien de Maeve y por el suyo propio. Y maldijo a Dumbledore con cada fibra de su ser. Tanto que no le quedó alma para agradecer al viejo que, aunque ya demasiado tarde, se la hubiera devuelto.

* * *

-...Por tanto, la Piedra Filosofal deberá ser custodiada en Hogwarts -concluyó la larga exposición de Dumbledore – Voldemort puede estar más cerca de lo que pensamos y debemos dar por hecho que intentará hacerse con ella. Y es por eso que os he reunido aquí. Severus, Pomona, Minerva, Filius –su mirada recayó, mucho más seria que de costumbre, en cada uno de los hechiceros que iba nombrando- Creo que sois conscientes de que proteger un objeto tan codiciado requerirá unas guardias extraordinarias. Todos sois hechiceros excepcionalmente poderosos y sabéis que tengo vuestras habilidades en alta estima. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que entendéis cuánto nos jugamos con esto; de que daréis lo mejor de vosotros por el bien de todos.

Maeve observó los rostros de sus colegas. El de Severus fue el último en el que se detuvo, con la idea de hacerlo fugazmente. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión mientras miraba a Dumbledore dejó sus ojos clavados al perfil que tanto había amado. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había envejecido, más allá de los profundos surcos que delataban expresiones ceñudas y pocas, muy pocas sonrisas, más allá del aire solemne que le daban sus ropas y el nuevo porte de príncipe oscuro que poco o nada recordaba a aquel joven un tanto desgarbado. Los años no habían pasado _por él_ sino _por encima de él_, como una apisonadora. Por su cuerpo y su rostro había transcurrido menos de una década, pero daba la impresión de que hubieran sido siglos.

Sabía lo que habían sido esos nueve años para ella pero ¿qué habrían sido para él? ¿En qué lo habían convertido a él?

Maeve, que había conocido a Severus Snape mejor que cualquier otra persona de este mundo, tuvo que admitir que ahora era un completo extraño para ella. Y aquello dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, más que volver a verle y notar la hiel de la despedida aún prendida de los labios, más que su indiferencia. Dolió porque era la cruel prueba de que él había sido perfectamente capaz de seguir y crecer sin ella. De que el mundo no había dejado de girar porque no la quisiera.

-¿Maeve?

La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Enrojeció al darse cuenta, por la sonrisa del Director, de que la había pillado mirando a Severus y de que parecía encontrarlo muy gracioso.

-¿Sí?

-Te noto un poco desconectada.

Su burla, aunque amable y suave, no le hizo a Maeve ninguna gracia. Al contrario. Fue la chispa que hizo estallar la tormenta acumulada en su interior desde que Severus había entrado en esa sala.

Para bromitas estaba.

-Tendrás que disculparme, Albus. Perdí el hilo cuando empezaste a hablar de instalar poderosos hechizos defensivos y guardias mágicas –replicó con ironía- No es mi que sea mi especialidad.

-Estoy al tanto de ello –dijo Dumbledore en el mismo tono afable.

-A ver, Albus, no me entiendas mal: me honra tu confianza al hacerme partícipe de todo esto pero no acabo de ver qué quieres de mí aparte de que os guarde el secreto –soltó del tirón, sin disimular ni un ápice lo irritada que estaba- No se si Minerva te ha comentado lo _muy ocupada_ que estoy desde que llegué, tratando de solventar el _muy lamentable_ estado de nuestra colección de animales mágicos. Pero si no es así, aprovecho mi turno de palabra para informarte de que tengo mucho, muchísimo que hacer. Demasiado como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en una reunión en la que, sinceramente, no sé lo que pinto.

Al acabar se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Incluso Severus la miraba abiertamente ahora, pero no perplejo como los demás. Por una décima de segundo creyó distinguir en su mirada sombría un destello que recordaba bien, demasiado bien: el de su admiración. Pero fue leve y fugaz, tanto que estuvo segura de habérselo imaginado.

-Quiero mucho de ti, Maeve –fue la tranquila réplica de Dumbledore- Quiero que demuestres hasta qué punto eres la heredera de Declan Murphy. Quiero que dejes claro por qué eras la mejor opción para sustituir a Silvanus Kettleburn y por qué serás una de las mejores profesoras de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que ha tenido esta Escuela. ¿Harías el favor de guiarnos, Hagrid? -el guardabosques asintió con fuerza, le dio una fuerte y animosa palmada a Maeve en la espalda y se levantó, instando a todos a imitarle y seguirle. Dumbledore fue el primero en dar ejemplo, sin despegar la mirada de los ahora intrigados ojos de la joven- Quiero todo tu talento al servicio de esta misión. Porque nosotros conjuraremos las guardias pero a ti, Maeve, te corresponderá encantar al guardián.

* * *

**Parece que Maeve tiene las uñas y la mala leche bien afiladas, ¿no? ¿Os ha gustado el reencuentro? Está claro que a Maeve y a Severus no XD. Reviewicen (o como se diga), please. **

**A todas las que seguís esta historia, gracias. Os quiero.**


	6. Tarde de perros

Ningún personaje o situación reconocible es mío sino de Doña Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto sin cobrar a cambio.

Se avecinan palabras malsonantes a tuti. Estais avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: ¿Qué es más facil de domar: una bestia mitológica o tu resentimiento contra un antiguo amor? Maeve somete la cuestión a ensayo-error.**

CAPÍTULO VI: TARDE DE PERROS

-¡La puta que lo parió!

-¡Maeve! –chilló una escandalizada Minerva- ¡Ese lenguaje!

Pero Maeve no estaba para exquisiteces en ese momento. Lo que tenía delante de sus ojos merecía ese juramento y más. De hecho, quizá su amplio arsenal de palabras malsonantes se quedara corto ante esta sorpresa que Hagrid acababa de darle. Su amigo no le había mentido: era grande. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de que le _encantara_.

La criatura ocupaba la práctica totalidad del calabozo de la mazmorra Oeste en que lo habían confinado. Se había despertado al olerlos y no precisamente de buen humor. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la furia con que se lanzaba contra los gruesos barrotes amenazaba con romperlos. Sus gruñidos eran escalofriantes, igual que el tamaño de sus dientes y los espumarajos de rabia que chorreaban de su boca.

De cualquiera de ellas. Porque la bestia tenía tres cabezas.

-¿Quién te lo vendió, Hagrid? –oyó preguntar a una horrorizada Minerva detrás de ella

-Un mago griego que vive cerca de Calais, Profesora McGonagall. Creo que podría ser familia de Cerbero.

Maeve no lo creía. El monstruo le resultaba extrañamente familiar y ella no estaba familiarizada con la fauna de las islas mediterráneas.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? –preguntó sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellas tres bocas que se estrellaban una y otra vez contra los barrotes en su frenesí por atacarla.

-Fluffy –respondió el semigigante.

-¿"FLUFFY"?

Aquello sacó a Maeve de su trance con la eficacia de un bofetón. Se volvió hacia Hagrid buscando en su cara señales de que bromeara. Por supuesto, no las encontró.

-No puede llamarse Fluffy –le dijo.

-¿Por qué no? –se sorprendió Hagrid

-¡Porque es un sabueso tricéfalo de tres metros de alto con unos dientes más grandes que mi mano, cojones!

-¡Maeve! -insistió Minerva, coreada esta vez por Pomona

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo –le recriminó Hagrid.

Maeve entendía que uno podía adorar a una criatura peligrosa sin necesidad de volverse ciego a su peligrosidad; Hagrid no. Intentar ponerse de acuerdo en ese punto era causa perdida. Ella lo sabía y por lo general se mostraba tolerante. Pero esto...

-¡No es malo ni bueno pero es lo que es y no puedes ponerle a semejante monstruo un nombre de caniche faldero!

-A él le gusta –se defendió Hagrid con aire ofendido.

-¿Sí?

Maeve se puso en jarras y dio tres pasos hacia el calabozo, acercándose tanto a los barrotes y a las fauces asesinas de la bestia que hizo surgir un colectivo jadeo de horror de su hasta ahora silencioso público.

-¡A ver, tú, FLUFFY! ¿Te gusta tu nombre? –gritó

El monstruo, enardecido por el olor y la proximidad de una posible presa, pareció enloquecer. Sus embestidas hicieron temblar la puerta pero Maeve no se retiró ni un milímetro, limitándose a encogerse de hombros.

-Pues yo no lo veo muy contento, qué quieres que te diga...

A su espalda, Minerva, Pomona y Filius habían cerrado filas, los tres varita en mano, dispuestos a actuar si la situación se desbordaba. En contraste con ellos, Dumbledore y Severus mostraban una actitud calmada. Quizá _excesivamente_ calmada.

-¿De verdad crees que es buena idea que Maeve maneje esto? –le preguntó Minerva al Director, su voz un poco temblorosa.

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir. Una vez más, Minerva malinterpretó la mirada de desagrado de Severus como un insulto hacia Maeve. No podía imaginar que al profesor de Pociones le estaba costando todo su autodominio no agarrar a Maeve de la trenza para apartarla de aquella cosa y luego gritarle a Dumbledore que era un maldito loco irresponsable sin el menor rastro de sentido común.

-Creo que Maeve es la persona idónea, Minerva –aseguró Dumbledore- ¿Qué dices tú, querida?

Maeve no le contestó. Ni siquiera había oído la pregunta. En aquel momento era cien por cien magizoóloga. En su cerebro no había sitio para el miedo ni para absurdas piedras filosofales ni para el hecho de que Severus Snape estuviera a escasos metros de ella, taladrándola con esos ojos negros que ahora mismo no le importaba si eran fríos o críticos o burlones o todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba midiendo con la mirada, calculando longitudes y pesos, evaluando calidades de pelaje, registrando formas.

-Y yo creo que el chucho sobra. Esto es innecesario y una completa pérdida de tiempo–afirmó Severus con el aire de quien se aburre mortalmente pero sin dejar de vigilar con el rabillo del ojo si Maeve se acercaba un centímetro de más a los barrotes.

-¿Cómo vamos a trasladar esta bestia hasta el tercer piso, Albus? –susurró Pomona, más colorada que de costumbre –No creo que podamos siquiera sacarla de ese calabozo sin que alguien pierda un brazo...

-Le gusta la música. Le gusta tanto que se duerme –dijo Hagrid- ¿Qué opinas, Maeve? ¿Podríamos dormirlo con mi flauta y que los profesores le aplicaran un hechizo? ¿Eh, Maeve?

_Pelo fuerte y duro de largo medio, color leonado, hocico puntiagudo de igual longitud que el cráneo, ojos almendrados de color oscuro, orejas pequeñas en forma de rosa, cuello y patas largas, cola peluda que supera la altura de los corvejones..._ La atención de ella seguía centrada en la criatura, tomando notas mentales, sacando conclusiones. _Sí; es unos dos metros más grande que Ómra y Ridire...y, obviamente tiene dos cabezas más y es…BUENO, un monstruo… pero que me maten si esto no parece..._

-Es una idea –contestó Flitwick en su lugar- Una vez dormido podríamos conjurar simultáneamente un _mobilicorpus_. Será un gran esfuerzo mantener el hechizo hasta la tercera planta pero creo que los poderes combinados de cinco magos...

-No -le interrumpió Maeve, tajante, sin dejar de mirar a la enloquecida bestia- Es una criatura mucho más antigua que vuestra magia. En mi opinión, cualquier hechizo podría alterar su metabolismo y dañarlo de forma impredecible...

-¿Y tu opinión incluye alguna idea mejor, Murphy?

La ironía de Severus acertó de lleno en el centro del amor propio de Maeve. Se irguió sin volverse, apretando la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño.

-Sí. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo, _Snape_?

Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron con sorpresa en ella. En el pasado siempre la habían oído dirigirse a Severus como Señor o Profesor Snape. Dumbledore, que sabía además que en privado se tuteaban, estaba seguro de no haberla escuchado nunca usar sólo su apellido. Y menos con aquel tono.

Maeve se resintió de lo amargo que supo en sus labios llamarlo así. Como lo habían llamado Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Como lo llamaba la gente que no lo respetaba ni lo quería.

-¿Te importaría, pues, exponernos esa idea? –replicó Severus, menos indiferente de cómo pretendía sonar, más desafiante de la cuenta- Nuestro tiempo no es menos precioso que el que tú necesitas para tus _bichos_.

Ella volvió un poco el rostro, lo justo para enfrentar la dura mirada de Severus con otra igual. _A mí con cejitas_, pensó.

-La figura del perro de tres cabezas es una constante en mitologías de medio mundo –comenzó a explicar con voz tranquila, después de respirar hondo- Cerbero es el más famoso pero no es el único. Hay sabuesos tricéfalos en varios continentes. Y de varias razas. En concreto, Fluffy -frunció el ceño al pronunciar aquel estúpido nombre- es un lebrel lobero irlandés. Y antes de que te sientas obligado a hacer otra observación sarcástica, Snape: no, no lo he adivinado por el acento.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad. Definitivamente, no recordaban a la Maeve adolescente tan respondona. Desde luego no con Severus, a quien siempre había parecido respetar pese a la poca correspondencia.

-En Ballingarry teníamos varios. De los de tamaño normal y una sola cabeza, quiero decir –se explicó- Todos los especímenes de sabueso tricéfalo estudiados han resultado ser la fusión de una hembra modificada mágicamente y dos de sus cachorros. En este caso, ella –y señaló la furibunda cabeza central- es Tuiren, tía del guerrero Fionn Mac Cumhaill, que fue transformada en lebrel por un hada.

Esta vez la interrupción no vino de Severus sino de Flitwick.

-¿Por un hada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en lebrel?

-¿Y por qué no? Los _Aos Sí_ nunca han necesitado motivos para convertir a la gente en cosas. Lo hacen porque pueden, así de simple. Tuiren haría algo altamente ofensivo, como estar en el manantial que no debía o no inclinarse ante el túmulo del hada en señal de respeto; qué se yo. La cosa es que acabó así. Fionn la conservó como animal de caza y después también a sus hijos, Bran y Seolan –Maeve indicó las otras dos cabezas- Esto debió suceder hacia el año 600 antes de Cristo. Los manuscritos hallados en la iglesia de San Colmcille de Skryne ya hablan de un solo animal con tres cabezas y datan del 100 después de Cristo.

El carraspeo de Severus volvió a cargar el aire de electricidad.

-Por muy fascinante que pueda ser esta lección de mitología celta no termino de ver a dónde nos lleva, Murphy.

_Deja de sobreactuar, Severus. No te esfuerces tanto por hacerte odioso. Ya te odio, ¿sabes?_

-Nos lleva a que no sé cómo ese griego se haría con Fluffy, pero el angelito es irlandés desde hace unos 2500 años. Nos lleva a que por tanto mi abuelo Declan lo tenía perfectamente estudiado como al resto de la fauna mágica de nuestro país. Y nos lleva a que por tanto YO sé exactamente cómo manejarlo, _Snape_ –le respondió, la voz un poco ronca por el esfuerzo de controlarse- Hagrid, dinos ¿cuál es la mejor manera de tener embobado durante horas a un irlandés exiliado con nostalgia de su tierra?

El guardabosques lució una expresión de perplejidad

-¿Canciones? –aventuró- Pero ya lo hemos probado y se queda dormido y así no...

-Porque no serían canciones que él conozca. Y has tocado, no cantado. Necesita una letra para seguirla. Observa.

La voz grave y llena de Maeve resonó con fuerza contra los muros de la mazmorra, perfectamente modulada. De pronto el lóbrego y frío lugar pareció cobrar la calidez de un abarrotado pub de pueblo en medio de Irlanda.

_Well it's by the hush, me boys, and sure that's to hold your noise  
And listen to poor Paddy's sad narration  
I was by hunger pressed, and in poverty distressed  
So I took a thought I'd leave the Irish nation_

_Here's to you boys, now take my advice  
To America I'll have ye's not be going  
There is nothing here but war, where the murderin' cannons roar  
And I wish I was at home in dear old Dublin_

Y se obró el prodigio.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, renunciando a la cena con el pretexto –parcialmente honesto- de estar agotado por el viaje, Severus se retiró a sus habitaciones. Una vez a salvo dentro del despacho e instaladas todas las guardias, se desplomó sobre la silla de su escritorio y posó en las palmas de sus manos la cabeza, que amenazaba con estallarle por efecto de la tensión.

_Esto es demasiado, demasiado…_

Primero, Maeve delante de sus ojos como una aparición. Luego Dumbledore soltando como si tal cosa que ella había venido para quedarse y que no era nada en lo que él tuviera voz ni voto; lógico, por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco a la hora de dejarla ir lo había tenido. En lo referente a tener o no tener a Maeve las decisiones siempre le habían pertenecido a Dumbledore, aunque a veces se molestara en crearle a uno la ilusión de que pintaba algo. Al menos ahora había sido inusualmente abierto y claro. "Es por su seguridad, Severus". No pudo menos que reír con amargura. La verdad es que la idea de Dumbledore de _proteger a Maeve del Señor Tenebroso_ se parecía demasiado a _ondear a Maeve delante del Señor Tenebroso como un trapo delante de un toro. _Esperaba –lo esperaba con toda su alma- que el parecido fuera inocente, porque si llegaba a descubrir que existía la menor intención de exponerla por el Jodido Bien Mayor tendría que matar al viejo.

_-¿Y los riesgos que corre Maeve aquí? ¿Has pensado en esos, Albus?-había susurrado con furia- ¿Has pensado en los riesgos que corro YO si de verdad Él regresa y me llama y ve…?_

_- Bueno, muchacho: ya te aseguraste de que nada volvería a suceder entre vosotros. Y lo que sucedió está más que superado y olvidado, ¿no es así? No hay nada en tu mente que pudiera comprometeros a Maeve o a ti si Voldemort te leyera, ¿verdad?_

"_¿Verdad?"_

No había sido una pregunta sino una orden. Y Severus no había tenido agallas para admitir que sólo con los sentimientos que lo habían estado torturando en su ausencia ya tenía suficiente material comprometedor en su mente como para condenarlos cien veces a los dos; que no sabía hasta qué punto tenerla delante, cerca de sí otra vez, podía aumentar ese peligro.

_Por supuesto que me aseguré de que no volvería a pasar nada entre nosotros, jodido imbécil. El problema es que no tiene que pasar nada. Bastará con que yo lo desee y Él lo descubra. _

Claro que eso no sería problema si la maldita insensata cabeza hueca conseguía que cualquiera de sus bichos la matara antes. Un escalofrío de horror recorrió su espalda al pensar en cómo ella, sin dejar de entonar "La lamentación de Paddy", había hecho a Hagrid abrir la jaula para meterse dentro y demostrarles que el monstruo de tres cabezas se volvía absolutamente dócil y manejable cuando escuchaba canciones irlandesas _cantadas con propiedad_. Aunque lo que de verdad hacía correr sudores fríos por su piel no era la imagen sino su propia reacción en el momento: el casi irresistible instinto de lanzarle a Maeve un _confundus_ y freír a la bestia a _crucios_, o lo que fuera con tal de parar aquello y no tener que ver cómo el sabueso le arrancaba la cabeza con cualquiera de sus tres bocas. No se había dado cuenta, hasta que ella estuvo otra vez fuera de la jaula y a salvo, de que había estado todo el tiempo sujetando inconscientemente su varita, a punto intervenir.

Y eso era intolerable. Porque no debía ni podía ni quería albergar el menor instinto de protección hacia esa mula irlandesa por quien -a los ojos de Dumbledore y del mundo y de ella misma- no sentía absolutamente nada.

-Maldito seas –musitó contra las palmas de sus manos.

Y no supo si se lo decía a Dumbledore por meterle en este lío o a sí mismo por ser tan ridículamente débil.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, renunciando a la cena con el pretexto –completamente falso- de no tener hambre, Maeve se retiró a sus habitaciones. Como le gustaba ser honesta consigo misma, se confesó mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá que en realidad no tenía fuerzas para otro cara a cara con Severus. El anuncio de él de que no iría a cenar no le había dado suficiente confianza. No sería la primera vez que cambiaba de idea de buenas a primeras, se dijo con amarga ironía.

_Esto es demasiado, demasiado…_

No entendía por qué se sentía tan herida. Al fin y al cabo, la indiferencia era lo más cálido que esperaba de él. Porque no había esperado otra cosa, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Verdad. Una cosa era tener su recuerdo siempre presente y otra muy distinta fantasear con posibilidades inexistentes. Ella no hacía esas niñerías. Ella era una mujer sensata que no tenía miedo de encarar la realidad y llamar a las cosas por su nombre. Ella nunca había alimentado la estúpida fantasía de que Severus tuviera alguna razón oculta para despacharla como lo hizo, de que las cosas que le dijo no fueran verdad, de que la hubiera querido al menos en algún momento, al menos un poquito.

No, ella nunca, NUNCA había hecho semejante cosa, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera cuando su compañera de cuarto en Oxford y amiga Tess - a la que su historia con Severus le parecía "exquisitamente trágica" y que siempre se refería a él como _el Oscuro Héroe Byroniano_, OHB para abreviar- trataba de convencerla de que tenía que haber _otra_ explicación dado que nada tenía sentido.

_-Te equivocas, Tess. Esas cosas nunca tienen sentido y no lo necesitan. A veces te quieren, a veces no. No es algo que deba explicarse._

_-Vale –admitió Tess, con ese tono suyo que significaba que no lo admitía en absoluto- Aceptamos que sólo eras para él el coño que tenía más a mano. ¿Y para follarte se estuvo cosa de un año cultivando tu amistad cuando podría haberte llevado a la cama el primer día? ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?_

_Maeve se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo que mientras ella vivió conservó las esperanzas de poder tirarse al original y no al "pobre sucedáneo" –replicó, tratando de sonar burlona y muy por encima del dolor que aún le causaban esas palabras._

_-No me lo creo._

_Maeve no tuvo valor para confesar que ella tampoco se lo creía porque no quería creérselo, porque admitir semejante cosa la mataría de pena._

Durante todos esos años una parte de sí había seguido sin creérselo. La Maeve adulta -la que sabía que los _para siempre_ eran relativos y que el mundo no se detenía después de una ruptura y que se podía tener sexo sin amor sin que por ello se abrieran los infiernos- contemplaba el asunto con el debido distanciamiento, con la superioridad que le daban los años, casi con agradecimiento de la lección aprendida. Sin embargo la otra Maeve que aún vivía en ella, la niña que había descubierto su núcleo de mujer mirando el fondo de unos insondables ojos negros, había mantenido esa ridícula esperanza de que algo de lo vivido hubiera sido real. Esa Maeve había hecho todo lo que _una mujer sensata sin miedo de encarar la realidad y que llamaba a las cosas por su nombre_ no haría jamás.

Esa Maeve era ella, le gustara o no.

Esa Maeve era la culpable de que ahora se sintiera así, la única responsable de esta ira y este dolor absurdo que se habían resistido a morir y desaparecer y ahora resurgían con increíble violencia, invocados por una simple mirada indiferente y una ceja levantada con desdén.

_Dios, estoy tan cansada de sufrir por esto que no deberían quedarme fuerzas para seguir guardándole rencor._

Pero le quedaban. Vaya si le quedaban. La ira que había sentido con cada uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos no había sido sana ni natural. La forma en que se había arriesgado un poco más de la cuenta con Fluffy sólo porque él estaba delante -como diciéndole _"mira el miedo que me da ésto; figúrate el que me darás tú, chico"- _había sido tan estúpidamente suicida que le daban ganas de abofetearse.

_Al menos habría sido una muerte rápida,_ pensó Maeve, tratando de echarle un poco de humor a la situación. _Me habría seccionado la carótida y en cuestión de segundos… Fue mucho peor allá en Karisoke cuando me atacó Hobe y pensé que iba a arrancarme miembro por miembro antes de machacarme el cráneo; eso sí que habría sido una muerte espantosa. _

Se alegraba enormemente de que el sábado, cuando se hiciera el traslado de Fluffy al pasillo prohibido de la tercera planta, Severus no fuera a estar delante. Por decisión de Dumbledore cada uno de los implicados sólo debería conocer su parte de la estrategia, de modo que ninguno de los profesores tendría testigos cuando instalara su hechizo defensivo ni ninguno sabría cuáles eran las canciones seleccionadas por Maeve después de estudiar a Fluffy en su calabozo a lo largo de los días siguientes…

Estudio que implicaría, ahora que reparaba en ello, estar bajando a las mazmorras todas las noches hasta el sábado. Lo que a su vez implicaría estar tan cerca de esas habitaciones donde habían pasado tantas cosas que ya se le encogía el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Y la posibilidad de encontrarse a Severus de sopetón en sus dominios.

Se golpeó una y otra vez la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Maldito seas –gimió.

Y no supo si se lo decía a Severus por ser Severus o a su propio y patético corazón que no había sido capaz, en nueve años, de dejar de sufrir por él.

* * *

Esa noche Maeve apenas durmió. Y tuvo que reconocer que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el exceso de silencio.

* * *

Esa noche, Severus se vio forzado a recuperar de los estantes de su laboratorio personal un frasco de poción para un sueño sin sueños.

* * *

Para ambos lo peor fue saber que esa noche no sería, ni de lejos, la última que pasaran así.

* * *

**Bien , parece que estos dos han roto hostilidades y a ver ahora si saben parar. La respuesta, en próximos episodios. ¡Criticad, por favor! ¡Desmenuzad el capítulo a conciencia! No sabéis la vidilla que me da leer y contestar vuestros reviews. Patty, Sayuri, Sely-Cat, Lisbeth Snape, sois geniales, que lo sepáis.**

**NOTAS:**

**-La historia de los sabuesos de Fionn Mac Cumhaill (o Finn Mac Cool) existe y es una importante leyenda irlandesa. Lo de convertir a los tres sabuesos en uno solo con tres cabezas ya es cosa mía. Si hay por aquí algún purista de la mitología celta, que me perdone XD**

**-Omra: "ámbar" en gaélico.**

**-Ridire: "Caballero" en gaélico.**

**-Lebrel lobero irlandés: raza de perro que no me he inventado sino que existe. Son preciosos. Y enormes.**

**-La canción que canta Maeve es "Paddy´s lamentation", un tema tradicional irlandés que habla de un muchacho que se va a América a hacer fortuna y lo único que hace es pasarlas canutas en la Guerra de Secesión. Os recomiendo que la escuchéis en versión de Mary Black, si podéis: alucinante.**

**-Hobe: "abrazo" en kinyarwanda (es el nombre de un gorila, por si no lo he dejado muy claro) **


	7. Animales rabiosos

Disclaimer: blablablabla, todo es de la sra. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Rabia: dícese de la enfermedad aguda infecciosa que afecta al sistema nervioso central y es causada por un virus que se contagia por mordisco del sujeto afectado. Pueden sufrirla la mayoría de mamíferos, incluído el hombre. Y la mujer; que se vea que hay paridad.**

CAPÍTULO VII: ANIMALES RABIOSOS

-¿No te parece que están tardando mucho?

Severus no se privó de soltar uno de sus clásicos suspiros de exasperación mientras levantaba la vista de su lectura para mirar a Pomona Sprout.

-No; no me lo parecía la cuarta vez que me lo preguntaste y de eso sólo hace unos cinco minutos –contestó.

La regordeta y normalmente afable profesora de Herbología dirigió a su colega una mirada que habría puesto verdes de envidia a las Gorgonas. En ese momento no sabía qué le parecía peor: si el horrible carácter de Severus o el hecho de que estuviera tan tranquilo leyendo un tratado sobre pociones pre-Védicas cuando en alguna parte del castillo Maeve Murphy –una colega, por mucho que a él le disgustara la idea; y una a la que ella quería mucho- se estaba jugando la vida trasladando al monstruo.

Por supuesto, Pomona no tenía forma de saber que Severus, el formidable e insaciable lector, llevaba aproximadamente cincuenta minutos sin pasar de párrafo.

-Me pregunto si Minerva sabrá algo más. Quizá me acerque a su despacho y…

-¡Merlín nos asista, Pomona! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? –la interrumpió Severus levantando un poco la voz. Estaba realmente irritado con la mujer, que parecía estar contagiándole su inquietud. Como si él necesitara _más_ inquietud- A Murphy no le va a ocurrir nada, si es que es eso lo que te tiene cacareando como una gallina clueca a la que le han robado los huevos. No es como si tuviera que trabajar sola como hemos hecho los demás. Te recuerdo que ella lleva dos niñeras.

_Sí, dos niñeras sumamente tranquilizadoras: un irresponsable viejo chocho y un gigante insensato que no sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima al puto chucho aunque estuviera arrancándole a Maeve las piernas…_

Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, casi sorprendido de que no le temblara la mano. Estaba seguro de no haber sentido una ansiedad y una rabia semejantes en años. Y sin embargo por fuera era el mismo de siempre, el bloque de piedra y hielo que sus colegas toleraban a duras penas. Si ser un maestro de la mentira y el disimulo pudiera incluirse en los curriculums no habría trabajo en el mundo que se le resistiera. Quizá debería intentarlo la próxima vez que se presentara a la plaza de DCAO, pensó con cierta ironía.

-En fin, si Albus cree que Maeve es la persona indicada debemos confiar en él. No hay duda de que ella es muy talentosa y sabe cómo tratar a esa bestia –suspiró la bruja, de tal manera que Severus intuyó el "pero" antes de que ella misma lo formulara en su mente- Es sólo que…

_Es frágil, ¿verdad? Tan menuda… Tanto como entonces, cuando a veces temía poder romperla con la simple fuerza de mis manos. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría frente a ese monstruo, si algo saliera mal y Albus no reaccionara a tiempo? ¿Qué armas tiene ella que le supongan una posibilidad real de sobrevivir en nuestro mundo?_

-Oh, ¿ahora resulta que el que sea una squib es un problema? –apuntó, mordaz- Y luego a mí me asesináis con la mirada sólo por sugerirlo. Si tan normal veis que vaya a dar clase en un colegio _mágico_, igual de normal deberíais ver esto, ¿no te parece?

Pomona no llegó a expresar lo que le parecía porque Filius Flitwick entró en ese momento en la Sala de Personal, ahorrándole a Severus lo que prometía ser una filípica en toda regla.

-¿Sabes algo? –fue la inmediata y ansiosa pregunta de Pomona.

Severus enterró el rostro tras las páginas del libro, la viva imagen de alguien a quien no le importa un carajo lo que se dice a su alrededor.

-Aún deben de estar en ello, pero no creo que les esté yendo muy mal –replicó el hombrecillo, sonriendo- Al venir hacia acá sentí sus voces escaleras arriba: estaban cantando "_The Kerry recruit"_ y la verdad es que por el jolgorio que armaban daban ganas de unirse a ellos.

Quienes creían que el corazón del profesor de Pociones era un órgano inexistente o que sobrevivía en un estado de latencia similar al de los virus se habrían sorprendido de la violencia con que empezó a latir después de haber estado detenido durante unas décimas de segundo.

Severus se preguntó por qué no podía hacer algo tan simple como obedecer a su sentido común y hacer que la presencia de Maeve y los líos en que se metía dejaran de importarle. Que no hubiera podido hacerlo en el pasado no implicaba necesariamente que no pudiera hacerlo ahora. Ya no era un muchacho con complejo de culpa y la autoestima por los suelos propenso a perder la cabeza por la primera cara bonita que lo mirara con amabilidad.

_No, Severus_, le respondió la irritante voz interior que siempre surgía sin ser convocada. _Ahora eres viejo. Y ella ya no te mira con amabilidad. De hecho no te mira de ninguna manera si puede evitarlo. Las mejoras son innegables._

-Magnífico –siseó entre dientes pero con suficiente volumen para que los otros le oyeran- Ahora resulta que el Colegio Hogwarts _de Magia y Hechicería_ paga a squibs para que canten como si estuvieran en un tabernucho de Dublín.

Sus disgustados colegas optaron por mantener el resto de la conversación en voz baja, guardándola de sus oídos y de su acidez. Así, Severus pudo revolcarse a gusto en pensamientos de autodesprecio y decepción por su debilidad. Y en el patético alivio de saber que Maeve seguía, de momento, viva y entera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado fustigándose mentalmente cuando la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, esta vez para dejar entrar a un Albus Dumbledore que daba palmas y se desplazaba con lo que parecía un bailecillo ridículo mientras canturreaba a media voz.

_Mickey Maloney ducked his head  
When a bucket of whiskey flew at him  
It missed, and falling on the bed  
The liquor scattered over Tim  
Bedad he revives, see how he rises  
Tim Finnegan risin' in the bed  
Cryin' "Will ye' walup each girl and boy,"  
"T'underin' Jaysus, do ye' think I'm dead?"_

Tras él entraba Minerva, meneando la cabeza con el aire resignado de quien ya había dado a su superior y amigo por imposible décadas atrás. Severus sacó la cara de detrás del libro, mostrando todo el desdén del que era capaz sin romperse la ceja. Trató de ignorar la leve desazón que lo invadió al comprobar que ni Hagrid ni Maeve seguían al director. No estaba decepcionado por no verla aparecer. _En absoluto._

_Oh, whack fol' the dah now dance to your partner  
Round the flure your trotter's shake  
Isn't it the truth I told 'ya  
Lot's o' fun at Finnegan's wake_

-¡Aaaah! –exclamó Dumbledore con la expresión de un niño pequeño al bajarse de una atracción de feria- ¡Ha sido absolutamente increíble! Creo que no me he divertido tanto con algo relativo al colegio en décadas. Esta Maeve… Qué voz. Qué control. Es capaz de cantar todos esos versos tan rápidos sin ahogarse, llevando el ritmo a la perfección. Si también es capaz de hacerlo cuando está borracha como una cuba ya será la viva imagen del bribón de Declan en su juventud.

-¡Albus! –le recriminó Minerva

-¿Qué, querida? –repuso el director, sonriente. Espolear el puritanismo de Minerva era uno de los pequeños placeres malvados de su existencia- No es como si Maeve no nos hubiera contado todas esas anécdotas de sus años de estudiante en Oxford. Lo de las juergas y los novios y esas cosas, ¿cómo las llamó? ¿Porros?

Minerva apretó los labios y su mandíbula se movió una micra en dirección a Severus, como diciéndole a Dumbledore que en lo referente a Maeve consideraba un error darle información al enemigo. Fue tan sutil y discreta como solo ella sabía ser y su gesto habría pasado desapercibido para Severus de no haber estado él atento; de no ser justamente lo que esperaba para hacer su preceptiva, esperada, tópica salida de tono.

-Tranquila, Minerva. Escuchar las hazañas de Murphy no es precisamente mi idea de una conversación estimulante, por muy bien que cante o se emborrache –cerró su libro, se levantó y se quitó con parsimonia una pelusa invisible de la manga, sin dignarse mirar a nadie hasta que la presunta partícula ofensiva estuvo cazada y arrojada a la alfombra. Le gustaba hacer aquello en medio de una discusión; ponía nervioso al oponente- Ya me voy. Así podréis cotillear a gusto de vuestra querida squib.

Al salir esquivó la mirada de Dumbledore, sabiendo que la pregunta que le estarían lanzando aquellos astutos ojos azules sería la misma que él ya se había hecho y contestado negativamente.

Su marcha _sólo_ se debía a necesidades estratégicas y a un absoluto desinterés por lo que aquellas cacatúas tuvieran que decir de Maeve. No tenía nada que ver con que la palabra _novios_ le hubiera retorcido el estómago y llenado la boca de bilis.

_En absoluto._

* * *

Las duchas de agua helada estaban convirtiéndose para Maeve en un hábito no demasiado saludable pero sí extrañamente adictivo. Adoraba la sensación de entumecimiento, de no-sentir, de no-ser que le dejaba el frío. Adoraba la rapidez con que la hipotermia anulaba el traicionero calor entre las piernas que la sorprendía al despertar de un sueño vívido o al perderse en una de las humillantes fantasías de las que no conseguía huir o ante la simple visión fugaz y lejana de Severus al otro extremo de un corredor kilométrico.

Adoraba la facilidad con la que, como ahora, los escalofríos y el castañetear de dientes le hacían olvidar por un momento la que se le venía encima.

Se envolvió en su mullido y suave albornoz –carísimo, precioso, regalo de Navidad de Tess- y examinó la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Una mujer joven, pálida, con cara de antigua y los labios amoratados por el frío. Corriente. Normal.

_Pero no soy normal. Lo que siento no es normal. La gente normal no se obstina en avergonzarse a sí misma como hago yo._

Tomó del mueble del lavabo un peine de púas anchas y se lanzó con cruel determinación sobre su melena, resuelta a desenredar su pelo así tuviera que arrancarse todos los nudos, así tuviera que arrancárselo entero de raíz. Si fuera posible hacer lo mismo con el corazón, pensó, el mundo sería un lugar mucho menos complicado.

Al menos ya había terminado la aventura del traslado de Fluffy y por tanto su obligación de bajar cada día a las mazmorras para estudiar al jodido perro y sus preferencias musicales. Ya no sentiría la garganta en carne viva al despertar después de haber estado cantando durante horas. Ya no tendría que regresar de madrugada a la Torre Sur con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con Severus a la vuelta de cada esquina. Ya no tendría que pensar, antes de dormirse, si bajo ese miedo no habría un vergonzoso deseo de encontrárselo, ni insultarse con saña al reconocer que en efecto era así.

No. Ahora tendría otras cosas de las que preocuparse. De la cena, por ejemplo. Hasta ahora, sus obligaciones de _encantadora del guardián _le habían dado una excusa perfecta para no acudir a cenar al Gran Salón. Pero ahora tendría que volver a hacerlo porque de lo contrario despertaría las suspicacias de Minerva. Y una Minerva suspicaz era algo con lo que no quería lidiar mientras se sintiera de esta manera respecto a Severus.

Él estaría sentado a la mesa de los profesores a la hora de la cena. Lo sabía de la misma forma en que había sabido que podía bajar a desayunar sin peligro porque él siempre lo hacía en sus habitaciones. Lo sabía porque recordaba a la perfección cada una de sus manías y costumbres.

Él estaría cenando a pocos metros de ella y ya le dolía el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

Furiosa, atacó un enredón hasta arrancar parte del mechón, que se quedó en el peine. El dolor fue satisfactorio pero insuficiente. Lo que de verdad le apetecía era lobotomizarse por las bravas y remover la parte de su cerebro que se aferraba a Severus y aún lloraba lágrimas de sangre por su indiferencia. Se preguntaba si dejaría primero de desearle que de odiarle y esperaba que sí. Estaba segura de que le odiaría hasta que se congelara el infierno y no podría vivir deseando a un hombre que odiaba durante tanto tiempo sin volverse loca.

Tess lo habría llamado el _Síndrome del OHB_ para luego echarles la culpa a _las putas hermanas Brönte_ _y sus atractivos chicos torturados_ y concluir que lo que Maeve necesitaba era un buen polvo_. Uno de verdad, nena, no eso que haces de utilizar a otro tipo para masturbarte pensando en él, ¿me sigues?_

Saighead había partido el día anterior hacia Londres con una carta para ella y Maeve se preguntaba si la respuesta de su amiga tardaría mucho en llegar. Echaba de menos su ingenio falsamente frívolo, su despreocupado encanto, su forma de relativizar incluso lo que para Maeve era cuestión de absolutos. Echaba de menos el tiempo en que era posible decirle "Ven, por favor" y que ella cogiera un avión y se plantara en medio de Ruanda con su aire chic de pija londinense y sus artificiales puntos barriobajeros y su sonrisa irresistible.

Tess estaba infinitamente más cerca de Hogwarts que de Karisoke y sin embargo a efectos prácticos era como si su amiga viviera en otra galaxia.

Ya nunca más podrían verse.

Sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los párpados, Maeve gruñó con rabia y tiró el peine al lavabo. Tenía que espabilarse. Tenía que vestirse, bajar a cenar y encajar el desinterés de Severus como la gran señora que no era.

_Tu vida es maravillosa, chica. Sonríe._

* * *

Severus caminaba hacia el Gran Salón con un ánimo que podría calificarse como asesino. Preparar junto a Argus Filch la clase de las mazmorras el día antes del comienzo de curso, con los pequeños monstruos a punto de llegar, solía tener ese efecto en él.

Escuchar el canturreo de Maeve acercándose a él no mejoró su humor porque al darse cuenta de que el encuentro era inevitable sintió algo tan parecido al pánico que le hirvió la sangre de vergüenza. Y si algo no soportaba Severus Snape era verse avergonzado.

_Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now_

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms_

_Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na_

Si no tuviera tanta dignidad le preguntaría a la maldita mula si escogía las canciones por simple mal gusto aleatorio o es que tenía algún plan secreto para joderle de forma subliminal.

Se encontraron justo ante las puertas del Gran Salón. Maeve, que no le había visto venir de entre las sombras del pasillo, frenó en seco sólo un segundo antes de colisionar con él.

_Respira, chica. Respira. No es como si fuera a pasar nada de lo que NO te has estado imaginando_. _No es como si él pudiera robarle el aliento a nadie con dos dedos de frente, con esa cara de vinagre y ese pelo y esa nariz y esa altura junto a la que te sientes minúscula y esas manos que sólo tenían que rozarte el vello del antebrazo para mierdamierdamierdamierda, Maeve, BASTA._

-Severus –le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Creía que ahora nos llamábamos por el apellido, _Maeve._

No había pretendido decir aquello; ni, una vez diciéndolo, sonar tan irónico. Su voz había actuado por si misma, el cerebro demasiado ocupado en registrar el hecho de que Maeve tenía el pelo mojado. Nunca le había gustado el aspecto de su pelo mojado. Prefería con diferencia la fiera insumisión de sus rizos cuando estaban secos, sin embargo...

Sin embargo recordaba demasiado bien cómo se sentía ese cabello mojado entre sus dedos mientras se lo apartaba de los pechos para inclinarse a tomarlos en su boca y el agua caliente de su bañera se mecía contra los cuerpos de los dos, envolviendo su abrazo en otro abrazo ondulante y resbaladizo.

Maeve interpretó su rictus de desagrado de la única forma en que podía interpretarlo: como desagrado hacia ella. Tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de poder hablar con la certeza de que no lo haría enfurecida.

-A estas alturas me resultaría un poco hipócrita tratarnos formalmente cuando no hay nadie delante, pero no tengo nada que objetar si lo prefieres –replicó, cortante. _A__unque te agradeceré que no me hagas llamarte ` Snape´ como si fuera Sirius Black; si hay alguien en el mundo a quien odiaría parecerme más de lo que odio parecerme a veces a ti, es a Sirius Black. _

-Está claro que lo que yo prefiero no es relevante en esta Escuela –fue la respuesta de Severus.

Por si Maeve no ataba cabos, su mirada dejó bien claro que se refería a _su preferencia de que ella no estuviera allí_. Habiendo visto lo vacíos e inexpresivos que podía llegar a lucir esos ojos a Maeve casi la dejó paralizada la intensidad con que ahora la clavaban al sitio.

_Casi_. El momento de sentirse ratoncito frente a la gran cobra había pasado.

-Lamento de veras que Albus no te consultara esto ni te avisara de que yo vendría, dicho lo cual...

-Vamos –la interrumpió Severus con sorna- ¿_Avisarme _de qué, exactamente? ¿De que tendríamos una nueva profesora? Por si no lo sabes, en los últimos nueve años he visto ir y venir cerca de una docena de maestros nuevos.

-¿Y te los follaste _a todos_ en la primavera del 82? Qué máquina. ¿De dónde sacabas el tiempo?

La ironía de Maeve no tuvo nada que envidiar a la de él. Severus casi había olvidado lo rápida y mordaz que podía llegar a ser.

_Casi_. Volvió a sentir ese extraño alivio, esa satisfacción de ver que no la había destruido.

-Vale: finjamos que nunca ha sucedido nada por lo que la situación pudiera resultar incómoda. ¿Va a ser ese el rollo? –preguntó Maeve, inquietantemente tranquila. _Es la serenidad del muro de hielo cuando se ve desde fuera, pero al otro lado está su ira volcánica, su furia líquida cercana al punto de ebullición,_ pensó Severus – Bien, chico. Ningún problema. Ya puedes dejar de sobreactuar a todas horas para mantenerme a distancia. Confía en mí: me mantendré a tanta distancia que para verme tendrás que usar prismáticos –_Y deja de mirarme como si aún fueras capaz de conjurar fuego negro en esos ojos muertos, maldito bastardo. No tienes derecho a hacer eso. _Tuvo que parar para tomar aire, sorprendida de la vehemencia y firmeza de su declaración. Él se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que ella continuara, envolviéndose en su túnica abierta de un modo que recordaba espeluznantemente a los vampiros. _No soy una de tus alumnas, cretino. No me impresionabas entonces cuando te amaba, no me impresionarás ahora que no...Ahora que..._- ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Severus?

-Depende. ¿Implica tener que oírte cantar esas tonterías irlandesas?

-Depende. ¿Eres un perro de tres cabezas?

Durante varios segundos no se oyó en el vestíbulo más ruido que el de la respiración agitada de ambos. Cada corazón latió desbocado a su manera y por sus propios motivos. Uno furioso, ahogándose en un mar de lava. El otro exaltado, vivo como no se había sentido en años.

-Tú dirás.

Esa hermosa voz capaz de fundir el mármol no debería poder sonar así de fría y peligrosa, pensó Maeve. No era natural. No era justo.

-Necesitaré poción antirrábica como para un individuo de 400 kilos. Probablemente por triplicado, ya que es una enfermedad que afecta al sistema nervioso y si lo piensas bien Fluffy tiene tres encéfalos…

El rostro de Severus delató algo peor que el hecho de que lo hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Delató interés. El mago se habría abofeteado. Sentir interés por Maeve le estaba aún más vedado que sentir deseo por ella.

-¿Poción antirrábica? –repitió, procurando que sonara como si fuese una idiotez.

-Ya sabes –replicó Maeve como si _él_ fuera el idiota- Rabia: enfermedad que se produce en algunos animales, _como el perro_ y se transmite por mordedura a otros o al hombre, al inocularse el virus por la saliva del animal rabioso. Poción: rama de la magia especialidad de Severus Snape. Ya sabes: _blablablá _doceuñas de gamusino, _blablablá _contrario a las agujas del reloj, _blablablablá _retirar del fuego justo cuando la luna creciente alcance su cénit –recitó con sarcasmo, disfrutando casi lascivamente del brillo colérico que sus palabras arrancaban de los ojos del mago- Tenemos un perro enorme en el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso con tres bocas por las que transmitir la rabia y ninguna certeza de que haya seguido el menor control sanitario en toda su larga vida. Por otra parte, tenemos una escuela llena de niños…

-Niños que no pisarán ese pasillo –puntualizó Severus

-Claro. Porque TODOS sabemos que basta con llamar a un lugar _pasillo prohibido_ para que ningún niño o adolescente ponga un pié allí en plan _"Eh, Johnny, ¿a que no hay huevos de subir al pasillo prohibido?"_ -se mofó Maeve- Hay riesgos, Severus y controlarlos es parte de mi trabajo. Puedo conseguir suero antirrábico de un laboratorio muggle pero tanta cantidad requerirá un montón de gestiones y generará preguntas incómodas. Tardaré más en conseguirlo y para entonces Fluffy ya habrá podido morder a alguien y convertirlo en un loco furioso que tiempo después morirá atado a una cama totalmente ido y soltando espumarajos por la boca. Podría morderte a ti, por ejemplo, si tienes que acercarte a él para alguna de esas movidas relacionadas con la piedra… y sería_ tan_ lamentable -añadió sarcásticamente, para sorpresa de Severus y de ella misma. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿De dónde estaba saliendo todo lo demás que pugnaba por ser pronunciado? Las palabras parecieron bullir en su garganta y contra su lengua, incontenibles- No es que piense que no te mereces esa clase de muerte pero me fastidiaría dejar a Dumbledore sin profesor de Pociones a mitad de curso; sería una gran putada para él.

No había el menor asomo de humor en lo que acababa de decir. Su ironía era seca, dañina. Sentía palabra por palabra, coma por coma. _Mira en lo que me has convertido,_ gritó en su mente, con los puños apretados y los ojos clavados en la expresión impenetrable de él. _Mira la clase de rencor en que me ahogo por tu culpa._

-¡Qué bien que te encuentro, Maeve! Quería que me aclarases la letra de esa canción muggle que estuvimos escuchando ayer en tu aparato, te juro por Circe que no entiendo absolutamente nada y… Ah, Severus, también tú estás aquí; no te había visto con el pasillo tan oscuro y toda esa ropa negra –incluso con aquella penumbra los claros ojos azules de Charity Burbage, profesora de Estudios Muggles, brillaban con luz propia. Y ni siquiera la sensación de hielo electrificado que rodeaba a Severus y Maeve parecía capaz de mitigar su afabilidad- ¿Disfrutaste en tus vacaciones?

-Hasta el delirio- contestó el mago sin mostrar la deferencia de mirarla, sus ojos enredados con los de Maeve en una batalla de voluntades que no perdería por nada del mundo, no después de lo que acababa de oír.

-Qué estupendo –replicó la bruja, acostumbrada a ignorar el humor de su colega por una cuestión de simple supervivencia. Después tomó a la joven del brazo- ¿Vamos?

Maeve fue la primera en retirar la mirada, arrastrada por su amistosa colega lejos del campo de batalla. Mientras entraban en el Gran Salón Severus distinguió las palabras de Burbage –_"¿Un hombre? ¡Pero si se llama Lola!"_- y luego la risa alegre de la misma mujer que apenas un minuto antes le había dicho, absolutamente seria, que merecía una muerte indigna y terrible.

Maeve lo odiaba.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

Odio no era indiferencia. Odio no era el insultante desinterés que él le mostraba porque era exactamente lo que debía mostrarle. Odio significaba algo, aunque sólo fuera la sombra pobre y deforme de algo hermoso ya extinguido.

Bajo la superficie, el bloque de piedra y hielo que era Severus Snape se estremeció de gratitud por el odio de la mujer que una vez le había amado tanto.

* * *

**Uuuuuy, lo que le ha dicho. Visto desde fuera uno diría que no llevan precisamente bien esto de volver a estar juntos. ¿Se palpaba la tensión? ¿Será verdad eso de que los que se pelean se desean? **

**NOTAS (MUSICALES):**

**-La canción que canta Albus es "Tim Finnegan´s wake", canción irlandesa festiva y cachonda sobre un difunto que resucita en su funeral cuando le tiran whisky por encima.**

**-La canción que canturrea Maeve y tanto irrita a Severus es, ya os habréis percatado, la fabulosa "I want you back", de los Jackson Five.**

**-La canción a la que se refiere Charity Burbage es "Lola", de los Kinks, que trata de un travesti. Ya sabéis "Well, I´m not dumb but I can´t understand/ why she walked like a woman and talked like a man/ Oh my Lola/ Lo-lo-lo-lo-Lola" XD**

**Gracias una vez más a mis fieles reviewizadoras (¿a que mola el nombrecillo?) Si no fuera por vosotras seguiría, pero seguro que mucho más lenta.**


	8. La ceremonia del sorteo

Disclaimer: todo es propiedad de la sra. Rowling excepto Maeve y Tess, que son como hijas mías.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: el sombrero los selecciona demasiado pronto y con pocas sorpresas, aunque al hacerlo revuelve un montón de sentimientos y recuerdos. Y no todos agradables.**

CAPÍTULO VIII: LA CEREMONIA DEL SORTEO

_Londres, 30 de Agosto de 1991_

_Antes de que se me pase, una pregunta. ¿El puto halcón va a ser así de espectacular cada vez que venga a dejarme una carta tuya? Porque el pobre Russell se ha pasado todo el tiempo muerto de miedo y escondido debajo de la cama. (Russell, te aclaro, es el Yorkshire terrier que me ha regalado papá y no el tipo con el que estoy saliendo; ese se llama Paul y gracias a Dios no acostumbra a meterse bajo los muebles. Pero ya te hablaré de Paul más adelante, aunque sólo sea para decirte que no entiendo qué coño me está pasando con él) Este sistema de correo aéreo no me convence nada. Una pensaría que una gente que puede hacer magia ya habría desarrollado algo menos medieval que tener pajarracos sobrevolando Inglaterra con pergaminos amarrados a la pata… claro que no hay más que ver a tu padrino el hippy para darse cuenta de que viven un poco anclados en el pasado. _

_Lo cierto es que nada relacionado con ese colegio me convence en absoluto. Aún no puedo creer que no pueda ir a verte y que la situación vaya a durar años. Aún no puedo creer que haya permitido que Albus te convenza y ahora tenga que conformarme con contarte las cosas por carta. ¿Sabes cuánto he necesitado hablar contigo estas últimas semanas? Te vas y de pronto aparece Paul, el Irresistible Dios de la Seducción (IDS para abreviar) y no tengo disponible a mi mejor amiga para explicarle que se me ha puesto la vida patas arriba. Eres una sucia traidora, que lo sepas, y no me vengas con que tu vida corría peligro y blablablah… Ésta te guardo. Cuando puedas salir de ahí te vas a enterar, así tardes cincuenta años._

_Y no contenta con eso, me hablas del triunfal retorno de tu OHB sabiendo que no puedo ir a echarle un vistazo ni a abrazarte por las noches cuando estés en plena crisis. Me siento una amiga horrible sabiendo lo que estás pasando sin un solo hombro en el que llorar. Porque sé que por mucho que te apetezca matarlo también lloras por él, a mí no me vengas con lo del "coraje irlandés". Coraje irlandés mis narices. Aunque tengas la cara más dura que el cemento, tu corazoncito celta es de algodón de azúcar, ilusa. ¿Qué puedo decir? Sabes exactamente lo que pienso de él, de lo que hizo y de por qué creo que lo hizo y de por qué ahora se está comportando como un Perfecto Hijo de Puta (o PHP). También sabes que nunca me darás la razón, como la puñetera mula tozuda que eres. Así que mi consejo de que lo agarres de las solapas y te lo folles hasta que no tenga más remedio que confesar que te quería no creo que vaya a ser muy fructífero. De todas formas, por aconsejar que no quede._

Maeve dejó a un lado el primer folio de la carta de Tess que Saighead le acababa de traer junto con un paquete rectangular de buen tamaño. Esa noche había dormido peor de lo habitual -las imágenes de la discusión con Severus y la cena posterior volviendo una y otra vez a torturarla- y se había levantado con un terrible dolor de cabeza que pasar la mañana vacunando a las belicosas doxys contra el moquillo de las Hébridas no había hecho sino empeorar. Sin embargo ahora estaba sonriendo, con un buen humor que no había sentido desde la aparición de Severus. Iba a tener que escribir a Tess más a menudo si quería sobrevivir a Hogwarts con la salud mental intacta. Con el siguiente folio llegó la sorpresa. Tess le había adjuntado una fotografía usando un clip. Al verla y reconocerla, Maeve estalló en carcajadas.

_Cuando encontré esto entre los libros de la carrera no podía creérmelo: ¡estaba segura de que nos habíamos desecho de todas las pruebas gráficas de esa fiesta! Aún no entiendo cómo tú, Doña "Estoy cómoda con el rollo folkie, no intentes cambiarme", dejaste que te cardara el pelo de esa manera. No entiendo cómo dejaste que YO me lo cardara, maldita sea. Menudas pintas. Que entonces fuera lo último no me supone ningún consuelo. Parecemos una mezcla mal parida de Dolly Parton con los Duran Duran. Por lo menos tú apenas vas maquillada ¿Cómo podía yo sonreír sin que se me resquebrajara esa capa de mampostería de una pulgada de grosor? Supongo que no tengo que decirte que es la primera Nochevieja que pasamos juntas y que cuando tomaron la foto aún estábamos en 1982… y gracias a Dios no tan borrachas como cuando entramos en el 83. Jen Carter aún se cachondea de mí recordándome lo de cuando nos subimos a cantar "Don´t you want me" encima de la mesa de las bebidas; la muy zorra, como si esa misma noche no la hubiéramos pillado nosotras poniéndole los cuernos a su novio con aquel tipo del equipo de remo. ¿Te acuerdas?_

Como para olvidarlo. Había sido la noche en que Maeve, incapaz de soportar no poder tener con Tess más que una amistad fraudulenta apoyada en medias verdades –y animada por un porro bastante cargado e incontables _gintonics_- lo había largado todo. Todo: su familia, la magia, Riddle, Hogwarts, Severus. Ambas habían acabado la juerga llorando. Ella de pena y corazón roto por su Oscuro Héroe Byroniano; Tess de envidia porque _en su puñetera vida _había experimentado algo ni remotamente parecido a aquel amor-dolor que aún tenía a su amiga partida en dos. Después Maeve lo había negado todo, por supuesto, asegurando que semejante historia sólo podía ser fruto del tremendo colocón. Tess -que gustaba de esconderse tras su imagen de rubia pija sexy y alocada pero de tonta no tenía un pelo- fingió creerla. Y durante casi un año la estuvo observando en secreto. Espiando sus reacciones cada vez que salían en grupo y alguien contaba historias de avistamientos de _ovnis parecidos a un Ford Anglia_ o de figuras envueltas en túnicas que aparecían y desaparecían en parajes solitarios. Analizando al padrino y benefactor de Maeve, aquel hippy trasnochado tan raro que no sabía lo que era la marihuana. Sacó sus propias conclusiones y un día atacó el tema con su característico aplomo: _"Ni Gandalf el de los Caramelos es una reliquia hippy ni tu familia murió en un accidente de avión, ¿verdad? Todo ese rollo de los magos era cierto". _No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación que Maeve no pudo ni quiso rebatir, cansada de estar siempre fingiendo ante una persona que le importaba tanto. Desde entonces Tess y ella habían podido ser de verdad las mejores amigas, sin medias tintas, sin secretos. Maeve no necesitaba un recuerdo físico para tener siempre presente esa Nochevieja. Lo que no quitaba para que la foto de esas dos chicas risueñas-cardadas, pintadas y vestidas como zorrones verbeneros- fuera un detalle maravilloso. Maeve la dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a la carta.

_Espero que te guste mi otro regalo. No pensarías que marchándote al País de Oz te ibas a quedar sin un detallito mío por tu cumpleaños, ¿eh, Mae? Este año me lo has puesto difícil pero creo que he dado en el clavo: se lo encargué a esa conocida de mi madre que diseña trajes de época para películas. Si te conozco un poco bien ahora mismo tienes el armario lleno de camisetas y pantalones de Indiana Jones pero ninguna cosa que parezca mínimamente "mágica". Apuesto a que pensabas cubrir el expediente con tu toga negra de doctorada -con la que parecías, perdóname que te lo diga, un arzobispo en horas bajas-. Ya se que para recoger mierda de mono mágico no te hace falta ir elegante, pero mi mejor amiga no se presentará en una ceremonia solemne de apertura de curso yendo menos que deslumbrante. Cien generaciones de Lockwoods vestidos en los mejores sastres de Saville Road se revolverían en sus tumbas si yo permitiera tal cosa. Así que no frunzas el ceño, pruébate mi regalo y déjales con la boca abierta._

_Y RECÓGETE EL PELO, por el amor de Dios._

_Te quiere_

_TESS_

Maeve abrió el paquete con curiosidad y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa en el que se mezclaban el deleite y el horror. Era una túnica abierta de tafetán de seda con bordados de azabache en cuello y puños. Se ataba en el pecho con un broche en forma de trébol y llegaba hasta los tobillos de Maeve con una caída y movimiento perfectos.

Como todo lo que Tess Lockwood compraba, era de la mejor calidad y poseía un diseño impecable. Mientras admiraba el efecto de la túnica sobre su figura en el espejo de su dormitorio, Maeve pensó que sólo tenía una pega…

Tendría que haberle dicho a Tess que olvidara que el verde –concretamente el _verde Slytherin_- era su color favorito.

* * *

Todos los años se esperaba que los alumnos aparecieran a las seis de la tarde. Y como todos los años, Severus no hizo acto de presencia en el Gran Salón hasta las seis menos cinco, confiando en que para entonces todo el mundo estuviera acomodado y en buena compañía y así nadie se viera en la _obligación_ de darle palique. Asistir a la llegada y selección de una nueva remesa de pequeños delincuentes ya era bastante castigo como para encima tener que aguantar una conversación que no había pedido.

Para su consternación, descubrió que ni era el último en llegar ni Maeve estaba ya sentada con su guardia pretoriana -Hagrid y Poppy Pomfrey- como había esperado y deseado. Sólo quedaban tres asientos en un extremo de la larga mesa, lo que significaba…

_Es obvio que alguien debió de maldecirme en la cuna como a la puta Bella Durmiente; si no, no me lo explico_, se dijo, exasperado.

Escogió el asiento que quedaba al final. De este modo, limitaba a uno el número de conversadores indeseados, al cincuenta por ciento las posibilidades de que éste fuera Maeve – en cuyo odio y buen criterio tendría que confiar- y al cien por cien la horrenda perspectiva de pasar la noche junto a Sybill Trelawney, que sería quien estuviera al lado de uno de los dos infelices que estaban por llegar.

Quienes, por cierto, hicieron su entrada justo cuando él se sentaba.

La imagen casi le hizo dar con el culo en el suelo.

Maeve nunca había sido una belleza de las de destacar entre la multitud o hacer volver rostros a su paso y nunca, nunca lo sería. Severus se esforzó por recordar éste detalle mientras luchaba por apartar sus ojos de aquella menuda y –para él- deliciosa criatura que atravesaba el Gran Salón con la dignidad de una reina de las hadas envuelta en verde Slytherin. Se esforzó en no reparar en la elegante informalidad con que se había trenzado y recogido el pelo desnudando esa nuca que aún le atormentaba en sus mejores sueños. Se esforzó en no preguntarse si sus caderas se habían redondeado un poco con los años o sólo era efecto del espléndido y favorecedor corte de la túnica.

Y lo logró, aunque solo fuera porque el odio asesino que sintió hacia el jodido imbécil de Quirrell, que osaba acompañarla, no le dejó pensar en nada más.

* * *

Estaba segura de que nunca había cruzado tantas frases seguidas con el profesor Quirrell. Claro que sólo había coincidido con él en un par de reuniones del claustro de profesores, donde la presencia de Severus parecía intimidarlo tanto que su tartamudez se exacerbaba hasta impedirle hablar. Era un hombre joven y tímido sin nada realmente destacable en su persona aparte de ese extravagante gusto por los turbantes. A Maeve le estaba resultando bastante agradable.

-E-e-está hoy d-d-d-eslumbrante, profesora Mm-murphy. Ccc-cu-riosa ee-elección de co-o-lor, ppp-pp-por cierto…

Maeve se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Lo dice porque es el color de Slytherin? –le preguntó secamente- ¿Tiene algún problema con ello? ¿Hay que ser un hechicero de primer orden para vestirse de verde? Me gusta el verde, ¿sabe?

-Nnnn-no, nada mmm-mas lejos de mi int-t-t-tención -se apresuró a aclarar Quirrell, con aire apurado- M-m-me refi-ff-fiero a su-su-sus signiff-ficados cu-cc-culturales. Los cr-cristianos como u-usted lo co-o-onsideran el co-olor d-d-de la ee-esperanza y la inm-mortalidad; si-si-sin emba-argo en O-oriente, d-d-onde he pp-a-a-sado pp-a-arte de mi re-e-e-tiro sabbb-bático, s-s-simboliza la m-m-m-uerte.

Maeve le miró con ambas cejas arqueadas, un tanto desconcertada.

-Me gusta el verde, profesor Quirrell, nada más –insistió

-Quirenus.

-¿Perdón?

-S-s-som-mos co-o-legas, pp-puede llamarme Q-quirenus, ¿nn-no c-c-ree?

Maeve no le pudo decir lo que creía porque habían llegado a la mesa y con ello al descubrimiento de los dos únicos asientos que quedaban. Por un instante el pánico subió como mano invisible por su pecho para atenazar su garganta. Miró a Quirrell con una mueca de espanto que gracias a Dios pudo hacer pasar por sonrisa.

-Las d-d-a-amas pp-primero –dijo el mago.

Prácticamente le estaba implorando con los ojos que se sentara ella con Snape. Lamentándolo mucho por el hombre, Maeve no se sintió ni un poco inclinada a complacerle. Prefería mil veces a Trelawney. _Si esto me lo llegan a decir hace diez años me doblo de la risa. Prefiriendo la compañía de Trelawney antes que la del hombre más inteligente de este colegio y probablemente de toda la maldita Inglaterra. A dónde hemos llegado._

-Snape- le saludó gélidamente al pasar tras él.

-Murphy- respondió él en idéntico tono.

Era un poco desconcertante tratarse, igual que entonces, de forma diferente en público a como lo hacían a solas. No tanto el hecho en sí como el pequeño placer inconfesable que encontraba en compartir un secreto con él _igual que entonces_. Aunque ya nada fuera igual, claro. Aunque ya nada pudiera ser nunca igual.

-S-s-severus, ¿t-t-t-o-o-odd-do b-b-b-b-ien? -oyó saludar a Quirrell.

Sintió una inmensa lástima por el hombre, claramente aterrado por tener que pasar varias horas junto al único colega que no le soportaba. Esperó a que Severus le respondiera con una inclinación de cabeza y un gruñido para volver a dirigirse a él.

-Por cierto, puedes llamarme Maeve.

-¿C-c-como?

-Maeve. Es mi nombre. Si yo te voy a llamar por tu nombre de pila, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Ah. Q-q-q-ué b-b-boo-onito nombre, M-m-maeve. S-s-si-ignifica "c-c-ausa d-d-d-e ggg-gran a-a-a-alegría". Ttt-también era el n-nombre de una reina gggg-guerrera de I-i-irlanda, ¿n-n-no?

Maeve le miró sin parpadear. No porque le sorprendiera lo que decía sino para obligarse a no dejar de mirarle, a no desviar los ojos hacia Severus.

Era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho él al saber cómo se llamaba.

* * *

Gracias a que Maeve estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al idiota del turbante, la manera en que Severus crispó su puño sobre la mesa le pasó inadvertida. Quirrell no podía, de ninguna de las maneras, estar coqueteando con Maeve en su puñetera cara utilizando exactamente las palabras que él usara en su día.

Que Quirrell no tuviera forma de saber eso -y, por tanto, de estar haciéndolo a posta-y que él no tuviera derecho alguno a molestarse por quién coqueteaba o dejaba de coquetear con Maeve no frenó su ardiente indignación. No. Lo que la frenó fue cómo ella respondió a Quirrell, las sutiles vibraciones en su entonación y timbre que para cualquier otro pasarían inadvertidas pero que él aún sabía interpretar a la perfección.

-No mucha gente sabe eso, Quirenus.

Ella también lo recordaba. Ella también había pensado en aquella primera conversación junto al corral de los thestrals, después de llevar semanas observándose uno al otro a distancia cada vez que Severus aparecía por Hogwarts para hablar con Horace Slughorn, a quien pronto sustituiría. Tal vez aún recordara el rubor que había teñido las mejillas de él al decir aquello sobre su nombre, avergonzado de que _pareciera_ que trataba de coquetear con ella y preocupado por hacer el ridículo. Severus recordaba la sensación de apuro tan bien como la forma en que Maeve se había apartado un mechón de pelo de la cara con las manos manchadas de tierra, provocándole por primera vez un deseo casi irrefrenable de tocarle la mejilla _pero sólo para limpiarla, porque embadurnada así parece una imbécil._

Ella también lo recordaba y eso aplacó la indignación al llenarle el alma de una insoportable nostalgia.

Severus pensó que la indignación era mil veces preferible

Con un gran estruendo, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par para dejar paso a los zoquetes que regresaban tras dos meses de vacaciones. Severus lo agradeció inmensamente porque eso le daba otro motivo por el que indignarse y así, tal vez, dejara de pensar en estupideces.

* * *

Los alumnos de primero entraron en rigurosa fila de a dos, precedidos por Minerva. Maeve los miró con ternura, sorprendida de lo pequeños e indefensos que parecían todos ellos.

Esos niños tenían la misma edad que su primo Connor el día que murió.

_El día que lo mataron._

Sacudió la cabeza con determinación. No quería esos pensamientos presentes en un día festivo.

-T-t-tú no aaa-sististe a Hog-g-gwarts, M-m-maeve, ¿es este el ppp-primer so-so-sorteo q-q-que p-p-pre-e-sencias?

Quirenus Quirrell había sido profesor de Estudios Muggles unos cuantos años antes de volver éste como titular de la plaza de DCAO, pero no había coincidido en el tiempo con Maeve. No sabía que ella había asistido a los sorteos del 80 y el 81. Por supuesto no como ahora, sentada en la mesa principal con los profesores. Ella había estado fuera del Gran Salón junto a Argus Filch.

"_Calladita y que no se te sienta, ¿estamos?", le dijo el conserje el 1 de Septiembre De 1980. Maeve obedeció, por supuesto, porque nadie en su sano juicio desobedecía a Argus Filch. Los dos observaron la ceremonia de selección atentos, en silencio y desde el vestíbulo, excluidos de una fiesta que no estaba concebida para gente como ellos. Maeve contempló maravillada todo aquello que el abuelo le había contado y que siempre había sabido que no era para ella: la canción del sombrero, las ovaciones de cada casa que recibía un nuevo miembro, las corbatas del uniforme cambiando automáticamente a rojo-oro, verde-plata, azul-bronce, amarillo-negro. Y en medio de todo sintió una repentina punzada de simpatía por ese hombre adusto y repulsivo condenado a presenciar año tras año lo que a él se le había negado. E hizo algo que podría calificarse de suicida. Tomó la mano de Argus Filch y la apretó brevemente, susurrando cerca de su oído: "Eso no lo es todo, ¿sabe?". Porque había pensado que probablemente Filch no lo sabía; que a diferencia de ella, el conserje squib de Hogwarts no había tenido una familia orgullosa de él que se lo dijera._

Aunque su relación nunca llegara a ser amistosa, la mirada de sorpresa y gratitud con que Argus Filch había respondido a sus palabras todavía le ponía un nudo en la garganta once años después. Maeve lo buscó con la mirada donde sabía que lo encontraría, una sombra gris en el vestíbulo atibando la ceremonia desde la puerta. Y vio que él también la miraba y sonreía a su manera macabra, orgulloso de que _uno de los suyos_ fuera a enseñarles lo que era bueno a esos vándalos con varita.

Luego intentó no estremecerse al oir el apellido Longbottom y ver en la carita redonda del niño los rasgos de la pobre Alice. Para evadirse posó su mirada sobre los críos que aún aguardaban en primera fila a ser llamados para la selección. Se preguntó si podría distinguir quién de ellos sería aquel bebé gordito al que a veces le cantaba "Danny Boy" mientras él jugaba en sus rodillas. ¿Se le habría aclarado el pelo con la edad? ¿Llevaría gafas? ¿Tendría la arrogancia del padre o la dulce forma de ser de la madre?

Pero la voz de Minerva la dejó entonces con la intención y el corazón congelados al pronunciar el siguiente nombre de la lista.

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

* * *

_No la mires, Severus, por lo que más quieras. No la mires. Si te ve mirarla, sabrá que te importa cómo se siente ahora mismo viendo a ese niño. Y no puedes consentir eso. Lo que ella cree saber es justo lo que necesita saber: que nunca te importó. Que si alguna vez pensaste en lo que suponía para ella el apellido Malfoy lo has olvidado como has olvidado cada momento que pasaste con ella, cada uno de esos besos que te sacaban el alma para devolvértela más limpia de lo que había estado en tu vida, envuelta en calor y saliva y palabras de amor que no te merecías. No te atrevas a mirarla y echar por tierra lo único noble que has hecho en tu miserable existencia sólo porque no soportas no poder coger su mano y decirle que no tiene nada que temer de este Malfoy ni de ningún otro mientras tú vivas. No te atrevas a joderlo todo sólo porque te mata de rabia que sea el imbécil del turbante quien le está preguntando si se encuentra bien y ofreciéndole un poco de agua y no tú, como deberías, como desearías._

* * *

A lo largo de su vida había sentido el miedo como una lengua de hielo lamiéndole la espalda, como un abismo insondable allí donde debería estar el estómago, como una mano de hierro retorciendo sus entrañas.

Ahora mismo el miedo tenía la forma de unos fríos, bellísimos ojos grises brillando en la cara de un ángel preadolescente.

_Él había llegado al castillo de Ballingarry solicitando ser recibido por el abuelo Declan. Al verlo en el vestíbulo a Maeve se le cortó la respiración. Pensaba que sólo los arcángeles podían ser así de hermosos; que esa abrumadora belleza estaba reservada para los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. Aquel fue el primer enamoramiento de su vida y también, con diferencia, el más corto. Duró lo que él tardó en reparar en ella y helarle el corazón._

_-Tú eres el cachorro de Fergal y su esposa, ¿verdad? _

_Hasta entonces, Maeve no sabía que palabras tan bonitas como "cachorro" y "esposa" pudieran sonar como un insulto. Ni que se pudiera sonreír de una manera tan hermosa y a la vez tan fría y repulsiva. Los ojos del príncipe se revelaron de pronto los del ángel de la muerte. _

_El abuelo apareció y, con gesto serio, se llevó al joven a la biblioteca para hablar con él. No estuvieron mucho rato dentro. Apenas un rato después Declan echaba a su visitante a patadas, rugiendo que nadie amenazaría a su nuera y su nieta en su propia casa y menos "una puta nenaza rubia" como él._

_Sujetándose su preciosa nariz rota con la mano, Lucius Malfoy le prometió al patriarca de los Murphy que volvería a tener noticias de "Ellos"._

_Y cumplió._

_Tres años más tarde diez Mortífagos irrumpieron de noche en el castillo de Ballingarry. Portaban las pociones que le habían comprado a un prometedor estudiante de diecisiete años su plaza en el Infierno y órdenes muy precisas de Lord Voldemort: el exterminio de los Murphy debía ser ejemplar._

_Lucius Malfoy era uno de ellos. Severus nunca se lo había dicho, empeñado en ser el único de los implicados del que ella conociera el nombre y la cara, ansioso de quedarse el castigo de su odio para él solo. Ella nunca se lo había preguntado._

_Simplemente lo sabía. _

_Y a menudo tenía pesadillas. _

-Estoy bien. Sólo es el cansancio. Y el calor –le mintió a Quirenus Quirrell cuando él le preguntó si se encontrara bien- ¿No hace mucho calor?

En realidad estaba helada. Congelada. Al parecer, Dumbledore estaba terriblemente olvidadizo este año. También se le había _pasado por alto _advertirla de que Lucius Malfoy había tenido un hijo y de que en un par de años éste sería su alumno.

Los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran exactos a los de su padre. Brillaban con el mismo barniz de superioridad. Sonreían con el mismo desdén hacia un mundo que no era lo bastante bueno para él.

_Pero no es su padre. No es más que un niño_, se recordó Maeve aceptando el vaso que le tendía Quirrell y tratando de pasar el agua por su garganta atenazada de horror.

Un niño de once años. La misma edad que ella tenía cuando Lucius Malfoy, ejerciendo de emisario de su Señor, la condenó a ella al exilio y a su clan a la extinción.

La misma edad que tenía Connor cuando uno de "Ellos", tal vez el propio Lucius, lo remató después de cuatro días de martirio.

_Él no es su padre. Él no es su padre. Él no es su padre_, repitió a modo de mantra, desesperada por deshacerse de esos angustiosos pensamientos.

* * *

El deseo de volverse a mirar a Maeve era tan fuerte que en su determinación por dominarlo los ojos de Severus estaban taladrando dos hoyos en la madera de la mesa. Apenas los había levantado un momento para reconocer el anuncio de Draco Malfoy como el Slytherin estrella de ese año. Al resto de sus nuevos alumnos ni siquiera los miró, limitándose a aplaudir con la vista fija en sus manos. No retuvo ningún nombre, no se quedó con ninguna cara. Tan concentrado estaba odiando a Quirrell y su estomagante solicitud hacia Maeve que tardó unos segundos en procesar el nombre que Minerva acababa de pronunciar.

Por la expectación que reinaba en el Gran Salón era obvio que el sombrero estaba a punto de seleccionar al jodido niño Potter.

* * *

Hogwarts miraba conteniendo el aliento al héroe absoluto e indiscutible del mundo mágico. Al Niño que Vivió. Al mago que había derrotado a Voldemort antes de saber usar la cuchara.

Maeve sólo vio al bebé que le tiraba del pelo convertido en un chiquillo flaco y encanijado al que la vida no parecía haber tratado demasiado bien. Parecía tan menudo y asustado debajo de aquel sombrero que le tapaba los ojos, tan sobrepasado por tantas cosas nuevas, tan abrumado por la ansiedad con que lo escrutaban cientos de miradas… Todo era ridículo, absurdo, cruel. Nadie en su sano juicio debería sentir por Harry Potter la admiración ciega que provocaba la sola mención de su nombre. Sólo era un niño. Un niño que había perdido lo que amaba a manos de un loco a una edad demasiado prematura.

Un niño que era el reflejo viviente de su padre, como Draco Malfoy lo era del suyo.

Por más que se intentó convencer de que no le importaba una mierda, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Severus en ese instante. Probablemente él no estaba viendo al mismo huérfano desvalido que ella. No. Probablemente él sólo estaba viendo los ojos verdes que tanto había amado en el rostro del chulo que lo había atormentado durante sus días de colegio. La prueba del amor que Lily Evans había volcado en un hombre que no era él.

Mientras la mesa de Gryffindor estallaba en la ovación del siglo, Maeve tuvo la certeza de que los siete años siguientes iban a ser un pequeño infierno en Hogwarts.

* * *

La maldita ceremonia y cena posterior parecían ser más largas con cada año que pasaba. Severus apenas probó bocado. Cuando Quirrell no le revolvía el estómago con sus exasperantes intentos de conversación lo hacía la certeza de Maeve siendo amena y agradable con Quirrell a sólo un par de metros de su asiento, derramando su conversación inteligente sobre los indignos oídos del jodido imbécil, desperdiciando su ingenio como si Severus no llevara nueve años más necesitado de él que del aire que respiraba. Y si decidía apartar el pensamiento de ellos siempre estaba la irritante visión del niño Potter, que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de dejarse sortear en _cualquier otra casa_ y parecerse un poco menos a su padre.

La noche estaba siendo realmente deliciosa, sí señor.

Agradeció tanto que Dumbledore anunciara el fin del banquete que habría podido besar al viejo en la boca.

Pensaba que la noche ya no podía depararle ninguna tortura más pero estaba claro que últimamente subestimaba su mala suerte. Nada de lo que había tenido que presenciar hoy superaba la imagen de Quirrell y Maeve tomando juntos el camino de la Torre Sur, en donde estaban las dependencias de ambos.

Estuvo a punto de batir su propia plusmarca de velocidad en la deducción de puntos contra dos chicos que pasaron riendo junto a él en ese momento. Sólo porque se reían, porque parecían felices. Y sin importarle que fueran de Slytherin.

En lugar de eso, clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos hasta hacerse daño.

Quizá esta vez, cuando al final de curso volviera a decirse que la plaza de DCAO estaba maldita, se dijera con razón. Quizá Quirrell no llegara a las Navidades sin que él le lanzara una Imperdonable.

* * *

**Y de golpe y sopetón han aparecido unos cuantos personajes en la trama. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado largo y embarullado. Como advertí en el primer capítulo, cualquier traición al cánon es intencionada a menos que yo diga lo contrario, así que si notáis alguna inexactitud respecto a la ceremonia del sorteo el el libro ya sabéis. Y perdón por darle tanto diálogo a Quirrell, ya sé que se hace complicado de leer XD**

**Parece que Severus está un pelín mosqueado con Quirrell, ¿verdad? Y parece que no es el único que va a tener que lidiar con los fantasmas de su pasado personificados en un niño de once años. ¿Lo afrontará Maeve igual que él (es decir, puteando al chiquillo)? La solución, a la larga.**

**Una vez más, gracias a los que seguís esta historia, dejéis opinión o no**. **Y gracias a los que la dejáis, por tomaros la molestia.**

**NOTAS:**

**-La canción que Tess y Maeve cantaron en esa Nochevieja mítica es el tema ochentero "Don´t you want me", de The Human League, muy apropiada para después de una ruptura.**


	9. Primeras lecciones

Disclaimer: si fuera doña Rowling poseería estos personajes y trama y además sería millonaria. Como no lo soy, me limito a divertirme.

Este capítulo incluye una _pequeña escena de contenido más o menos sexual_. Si no es cosa de vuestro gusto os lo podéis saltar, porque no os dificultará seguir los capítulos siguientes. Si es cosa de vuestro gusto, espero que no esté muy mal escrita y os decepcione.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: no todas las lecciones son fáciles de impartir ni agradables de recibir. Maeve y Severus están a punto de ilustrarnos este hecho universal.**

CAPÍTULO IX: PRIMERAS LECCIONES

-¡Prissy!

Maeve aguardaba la aparición de la elfina cruzada de brazos y en actitud severa frente a la chimenea, por donde la criatura solía aparecerse. Solo que esta vez el "PLOP" sonó a su espalda.

-¡Joder, Prissy, te tengo dicho que no me des estos sustos!

-¡Prissy lo siente! ¡Prissy es tonta y no aprende nunca! ¡Prissy recibirá su merecido!

-¡Nonononono! –exclamó Maeve, lanzándose a agarrarla antes de que la emprendiera a cabezazos contra la repisa de la chimenea.

Los elfos domésticos poseían una fuerza asombrosa para su pequeño tamaño pero Maeve estaba acostumbrada a reducir animales belicosos. Por más que luchara y se revolviera, Prissy no tuvo la menor oportunidad de consumar su castigo.

-Hemos quedado en que nadie se autoagrede en mis habitaciones, Prissy –la reprendió Maeve.

-Prissy lo había olvidado. Prissy lo recordará, porque no quiere disgustar a la joven señorita. A Prissy le gusta la joven señorita, aunque no le deje ordenar sus cajas…

Si eso no era un reproche velado, entonces Maeve no había oído ninguno. Intentó no reírse.

-Lo se, Prissy. Vamos a centrarnos. Te he llamado porque no encuentro mis botas y sé que tú sabes dónde están. No trates de negar que has estado otra vez ordenando mis armarios.

Los ojos de Prissy se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Prissy no quería desobedecer a la joven señorita pero estaban TAN desordenados –gimoteó

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada. No estoy enfadada, de verdad –sí que lo estaba, pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora era perder más tiempo evitando que Prissy se abriera la cabeza -Sólo quiero que encuentres mis botas.

-¿Qué botas quiere la joven señorita? Tiene un montón de botas, todas muy viejas y descuidadas que quedarían muy bien si la joven señorita dejara a Prissy…

-Las de trabajo- la cortó Maeve, empezando a impacientarse- Las que se parecen a las que llevaba el profesor Kettleburn y van con esta ropa…

Sobre su cómoda indumentaria habitual llevaba lo que había encargado a un sastre londinense de gran renombre entre los magizoólogos: un largo chaleco cerrado de cuero sin teñir, grueso como una coraza y a la vez flexible, que se ataba al costado y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era muy parecido a los mandiles de plomo que se usaban en radiología, solo que muchísimo más ligero. Resultaba perfecto para trabajar cómodamente y sin riesgos. Los hombros estaban reforzados para permitir que Saighead se posara en ellos sin perforarlos. Se complementaba con piezas independientes que hacían las veces de collarín y muñequeras y podían quitarse cuando no eran necesarias. También le habían hecho a medida toda una colección de guantes, fabricados en materiales que iban desde la goma a la malla de acero

Mientras Prissy revolvía en sus armarios, Maeve examinó la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y la aprobó al cien por cien. _"Ningún pelo suelto del que puedan tirar, ninguna piel descubierta que puedan morder, ningún resquicio por el que puedan colarse", _eran las tres máximas de oro del buen magizoólogo_._ Cuando tuvo puestas las cómodas y gruesas botas que subían hasta sus rodillas, Maeve pensó, divertida, que su abuelo habría estado orgulloso.

Minerva no pareció apreciarlo así cuando se encontraron un poco más tarde, en el desayuno.

-Sigue sin parecerme decente que una muchacha se pasee por ahí vestida de hombre. Esa nueva moda de los pantalones femeninos…

-Esa "nueva moda" la empezó Coco Chanel _en los años veinte_ –le recordó Maeve, burlona- Además, no tiene nada que ver con esto –añadió, señalándose a sí misma- No voy "vestida de hombre", sino de _persona_ que se dedica a la magizoología. Sin distinción de género.

-Me disculparás si no aprecio la diferencia –insistió Minerva con disgusto- Pareces…

-Yo c-c-cre-ero q-q-ue vv-vas mmmmm-muy app-p-propiada, Mm-m-m-aeve.

Maeve miró con simpatía a su inesperado apoyo, que esa mañana parecía especialmente alterado ante la idea de dar su primera clase. La verdad es que no entendía en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore al poner a aquel pusilánime manojo de nervios al frente de DCAO. No es que le importara un carajo la frustración de Severus porque le hubieran negado una vez más esa plaza –_no me importa en absoluto_, se repitió- pero había que reconocer que sería un profesor mucho más competente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quirrell no parecía capaz de defenderse de su propia sombra.

-Gracias, Quirenus. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Gryff-ff-findor y S-s-s-slytherin, se-e-e-e-xto cc-c-c-urso.

-Oh. Vaya –murmuro Maeve, sinceramente horrorizada. Le dio a Quirrell una palmadita compasiva en el hombro- Que Dios te ayude. Yo me estreno con los de quinto. Espero que no sea muy duro.

-Si sólo tienes dieciséis alumnos de ese curso, querida –observó Pomona Sprout- Muy mal se te tendría que dar.

En realidad, Maeve esperaba que no fuera muy duro _para ellos_ pero se abstuvo de puntualizarlo, sintiendo que era la clase de comentario que habría hecho Severus.

Media hora más tarde estaba de pie sobre la tarima del antiguo establo que se había acondicionado como aula teórica. Cerca de ella, Saighead reposaba en una percha, mirando con la cabeza ladeada y ojos inquisitivos a los jóvenes –once chicos, cinco chicas- que componían el grupo de quinto curso. La actitud predatoria del halcón contrastaba enormemente con el aspecto menudo y afable de Maeve, con sus grandes ojos de cervatillo y su sonrisa, tan frágil bajo su atuendo de cuero como un hada disfrazada de caballero templario. Los alumnos la miraron con una falta de interés que rozaba lo insultante, no habiendo dedicado ni un minuto de sus pensamientos a la nueva profesora que, confiaban, mantendría la tradición de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas como la gran "maría" de Hogwarts.

Los infelices no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Aunque Dumbledore ya había anunciado su adición al cuadro docente durante el banquete de bienvenida, Maeve consideró oportuno volver a presentarse con nombre y credenciales y comunicarles su intención de "devolverle el brillo a la asignatura". En éste punto, las sonrisitas de los más espabilados empezaron a decaer.

Después pasó lista. El pergamino estaba encantado, de forma que un escudo aparecía junto a cada nombre que pronunciaba, revelando su casa de procedencia. La presencia mayoritaria de Hufflepuffs –ocho- y la escasez de Slytherins –dos- no la cogió por sorpresa. Estaba claro que ciertas cosas no cambiaban con los años.

-Bien, señores. Lo primero que haremos será un control –y aquí surgió un escandalizado murmullo de sorpresa - No se preocupen, no contará para nota. Todos sabemos que el profesor Kettleburn manejaba un temario y unos métodos… particulares. Y yo no tengo la menor intención de seguir por ese camino. Tengo unas expectativas muy altas puestas en ustedes y un programa muy amplio de cara a sus TIMOs. Como comprenderán, me es preciso conocer con exactitud qué es lo que han aprendido hasta ahora para saber desde dónde debemos partir. No toleraré lagunas en su formación. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?

Un muchacho guapo y moreno que se sentaba en la última fila levantó la mano. Su rostro no se había tornado mohíno, como el de los demás. Algo en su actitud le gritó a Maeve "¡problemas, problemas!".

-¿Sí?

-Dicen que es una squib. ¿Es cierto?

Lo que la indignó no fue tanto la pregunta en sí como aquel aire que se daba el chaval de estar en su pleno derecho a hacerla y esperar… no, _exigir_ una respuesta. Pero el rostro de Maeve no reflejó ni una sola de las tormentosas emociones que la sacudieron.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

-Me alegra que me haga esa pregunta, señor…

-Fraser. Charles Fraser.

Charles Fraser. Slytherin. _Por supuesto._ Maeve soltó un breve suspiro_. Dí que sí_,_ muchacho_; _lo que más necesito ahora son conflictos con tu casa y con tu jefe._

-Me alegra que me haga esa pregunta, señor Fraser, porque así me permite explicarles a todos una norma que harán bien en recordar en lo sucesivo. Mi despacho se encuentra en la segunda planta de la Torre Sur. Estaré encantada de contestar allí, y _fuera de horas de clase_, este tipo de preguntas. La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes se sienta tentado de desperdiciar nuestro valioso y escaso tiempo de formación con cuestiones extra-académicas, tenga por seguro que le supondrá tal pérdida de puntos que el reloj de su casa estará temblando hasta el cambio de siglo. ¿He sido lo bastante clara?

Definitivamente, ya nadie sonreía. Un silencio absoluto se había apoderado del aula, roto sólo por el severo _iiiiiiiiik_ con que Saighead apoyó el discurso de su dueña.

-Ya que le interesa tanto, señor Fraser: sí, soy una squib –concluyó Maeve, dominándose para transmitirle autoridad pero no rencor ni desafío- Y ahora, si nadie tiene una pregunta _procedente_ que hacer, saquen pergamino y pluma.

Y comenzó a escribir las preguntas en la pizarra. Su mano temblaba un poco pero su ánimo estaba satisfecho. Le habían bastado cinco minutos para impartir la primera lección importante. El alumnado de Hogwarts ya sabía que _la squib_ no era algo de lo que cachondearse impunemente.

* * *

La noticia de que la pequeña y bonita profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era en realidad una zorra de cuidado corrió por Slytherin como la pólvora. La queja de Fraser llegó al despacho de Severus esa misma tarde. Era intolerable e insultante que una squib _blablablah_ y encima se había atrevido delante de todo el mundo _blablablah_ como si realmente alguien como ella tuviera derecho a _blablablablah._

Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Si el espejo no le devolviera el rostro de un viejo prematuro Severus pensaría que todavía tenía veintiún años y éste era su primer curso como profesor. Las quejas de sus Slytherin hacia Maeve eran casi las mismas que entonces. Sólo había una diferencia. Una enorme diferencia.

-_Profesora_ Murphy –corrigió al muchacho, cuyo rostro se desencajó de sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Maeve Murphy es su profesora y usted se dirigirá a ella con el tratamiento apropiado. Mientras yo sea jefe de esta casa no se dirá que un Slytherin no sabe comportarse -_Y sólo yo la llamo Murphy, mocoso engreído_, añadió para sus adentros.

Por supuesto, una vez aclarada la cuestión de las formas, Severus le aseguró a su alumno que hablaría con la otra profesora, sintiendo que la idea le ponía el estómago del revés. Mostrarse indiferente era relativamente fácil dentro de esta dinámica que mantenían de evitarse todo lo posible. Pero en las distancias cortas, donde el odio volcánico de Maeve le salpicaba la piel con un calor que recordaba el de sus besos, temía que su máscara se resquebrajara.

Estuvo dando largas a la cuestión hasta el jueves, cuando por fin acudió a la hora del té a la Sala de Personal pensando que con suerte la encontraría allí, acompañada. Así podría despachar su _disconformidad _con el trato dado a su alumno en un par de frases intercambiadas con frialdad y ante terceros, como habían sido todas sus conversaciones últimamente.

Maeve estaba, como esperaba, tomando el té y acompañada. El problema es que su acompañante era Quirenus Quirrell.

Todo propósito de frialdad y brevedad saltó entonces por los aires.

-Murphy- saludó, con el tono seco que ya se estaba haciendo habitual.

Maeve levantó los ojos de la fotografía muggle que le estaba mostrando a Quirrell, la instantánea de lo que parecían dos gorilas espalda plateada, madre e hijo, en un bello, cercano primer plano.

La rabia empezó a apoderarse de los pulmones de Severus, abrasándolos. Podía soportar –a duras penas- la más que obvia intención que tenía Quirrell de llevarse a Maeve a la cama porque era igual de obvio el hecho de que Maeve no le correspondía. Pero verla ofrecerle su amistad era superior a sus fuerzas. Él había sido su mejor amigo, antes y a la vez que su primer amante. Él seguiría siendo su mejor amigo si no hubiera tenido que hacer lo que había que hacer. Sería él quien pudiera sentarse con ella a compartir las últimas noticias que le llegaban del lugar donde había sido tan feliz y no el que estaba, como ahora, de pie, excluido de la intimidad, recibiendo la mirada de hielo y lava.

-Snape –saludó ella a su vez, imitando a la perfección su tono.

-S-s-s-sevv-v-erus…

Un breve y feroz rictus de Severus le recordó a Quirrell que en ningún momento se había dirigido a él y que haría bien en permanecer callado. Luego el profesor de Pociones se cruzó de brazos con teatralidad para volverse de nuevo hacia Maeve.

-Me han llegado quejas de tu respuesta desproporcionada a una pregunta legítima de parte de un alumno, Murphy. Sé que para un profesor sin experiencia es complicado encontrar el punto, así que por esta vez no te lo tendré en cuenta. Te sugiero, eso sí, que en lo sucesivo tomes clases de relajación para aprender a moderarte.

Maeve cruzó los brazos a su vez y levantó ambas cejas. Algo en su expresión de sorpresa le dijo a Severus que en realidad no estaba en absoluto sorprendida. También le dijo que a pesar de su serena respuesta estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada. Eso le satisfizo.

-Mi respuesta fue proporcional a una pregunta fuera de tono realizada con ánimo malicioso, Snape. _Te sugiero_ _yo a ti_ que en lo sucesivo dejes por la sala común de Slytherin manuales de buenos modales: creo que es algo que se está perdiendo en tu casa y no queremos que Salazar tenga que volver del Más Allá a daros lecciones, ¿verdad?

La situación no era muy diferente de las discusiones falsas que habían mantenido años atrás por el bien de las apariencias. Sólo que ahora ninguno sabía muy bien hasta dónde llegaba la falsedad. Y Maeve, igualada a él en rango, estaba en situación de contestarle sin cortarse. La expresión aterrorizada de Quirrell mirando a uno y a otro no tuvo precio. Casi mereció la pena el mal trago de haberles pillado juntos sólo por verla.

-Nunca pensé que estaría en la surrealista posición de que una irlandesa que no sabe elaborar una frase sin blasfemar me hablara de modales. Pero así es la vida, llena de sorpresas –dijo Severus con voz sedosa y una suave, terrorífica sonrisa- En otro orden de cosas, mañana tendré lo que me pediste tan amablemente. Lo digo por si te interesa hacer _algo de lo tuyo _que justifique el sueldo que se te paga.

Severus y Maeve se miraron en silencio durante interminables segundos, ninguno queriendo reparar en el hecho de que sus posturas –él de pie, ella sentada- parecían querer imitarse y su agitada respiración se había sincronizado; ninguno queriendo reconocer el centenar de vívidas imágenes que eso invocaba en sus mentes.

-Mandaré a Prissy a por ello mañana mismo –le informó Maeve.

-No. No quiero elfos revolviendo en mi clase. Pero puedes venir tú a buscarlo cuando quieras.

Sólo quería arrancarle esa sonrisa retadora de la cara, verla estremecerse incómoda siquiera por un segundo, provocarle la décima parte del malestar que él sentía cada vez que tenía que verla y saberla inasequible. Sólo quería someter su orgullo a la humillación de buscar una excusa para no entrar en esa clase; a la humillación de tener que pedirle que, en lugar de eso, le llevara la maldita poción a la sala de Personal al día siguiente _porque no soportaba volver a entrar en ese lugar._

No había pensado que ella sería demasiado orgullosa. No había pensado que aceptaría el reto y entonces sería él quien apenas pudiera soportar volver a verla allí.

-Bien. Mañana mismo, Snape. Cuanto antes lo tenga, mejor.

_Cuanto antes deje de tener motivos para tratar contigo, mejor_, era lo que se podía leer entre líneas. Severus sintió que su propio despecho lo ahogaba.

-Procura que no sea en horas de clase. _Algunos _impartimos asignaturas _serias_ que no toleran bien las interrupciones.

-Tranquilo. No me sentirás. Te parecerá que _nunca he estado allí._

Por un instante, Severus la habría abofeteado. Al siguiente se habría abofeteado a sí mismo, sintiéndose el absoluto perdedor del duelo de orgullos que esperaba ganar por KO.

Luego, milagrosamente, ambos renunciaron a tener la última palabra. Maeve retornó a su charla con Quirrell como si aquello no hubiera tenido lugar y Severus abandonó la sala de personal con el corazón en la garganta y la esperanza de encontrar, en el camino de vuelta a las mazmorras, algún zoquete infringiendo normas con el que desahogar su frustración.

Acababa de recibir una buena lección. Una que le había recordado por qué no debía acortar las distancias con Maeve ni jamás, JAMÁS, subestimar su orgullo.

* * *

_Puedo hacer esto_, se dijo Severus a la mañana siguiente, abriendo la puerta de su clase con un furioso _alohomora_ sin levantarse de su mesa y gritando un hostil "adelante"

_Puedo hacer esto_, se dijo ella mientras entraba en el aula y dejaba vagar sus ojos por el techo abovedado, por los pupitres, por los estantes llenos de cosas repugnantes y extrañas conservadas en jarras. Por la mesa_. Puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que enfrentarme a ello y superarlo de una vez. Llevo demasiados años temiéndolo._

Severus estaba sentado en esa misma mesa la tarde en que le había hecho trizas y pisoteado el corazón. Como ahora, tampoco entonces había levantado la vista de los pergaminos que examinaba. Como ahora, tampoco entonces había mostrado más emoción que un evidente fastidio.

Deshacerse de ella no había sido más que un trámite tedioso con el que acabar cuanto antes. Comparable a darle una maldita poción antirrábica: igual de rutinario, igual de olvidable.

-Supongo que recuerdas dónde está el almacén y que no se te ha olvidado leer –dijo él, su rostro oculto tras las cortinas de pelo negro, su voz absolutamente neutra.

Maeve no quiso mirarle. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar en el que se recordaba. Había estado junto a esa mesa sintiendo cómo la sangre abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo y un vacío insondable nacía en su estómago para acabar comiéndose el Universo entero. Había clavado en Severus unos ojos que habían pasado de la incredulidad al horror y de ahí a la súplica y de ahí a la nada absoluta, tan muertos al final de la conversación como lo estaba su alma. Había querido morir y deshacerse en espuma que pudiera filtrarse por las juntas del pavimento hasta desaparecer. Pero había permanecido de pie y entera, sin derramar una sola lágrima hasta que estuvo lejos de él, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de todo. Era una Murphy.

-Lo que se me había olvidado es lo amable que puedes llegar a ser, chico –contestó con sarcasmo- Gracias por recordármelo.

No había sido tan grave, después de todo. No sentía las tan temidas ganas de llorar. Había penetrado en el escenario de su mayor humillación junto al hombre que se la había infligido y no se había hundido el mundo_. Quizá lo llevo mejor de lo que creía. Quizá…_

El corazón se le desbocó al tocar la maldita puerta del almacén, diciéndole con ello que _quizá_ era un poco ilusa.

* * *

Severus la vio vacilar un poco antes de entrar al almacén y se preguntó si la habría asaltado el mismo recuerdo que lo estaba atormentando a él. Se maldijo por idiota, por poco previsor: había contado con las memorias dolorosas y amargas pero no con esto. Un rubor furioso azotó las demacradas mejillas que por lo general parecían no saber qué era la sangre.

-Si necesitas ayuda para algo tan complicado como coger un frasquito, no dudes en llamarme –le dijo a Maeve con sequedad- Estaré aquí al lado.

Se refugió en el despacho contiguo a la clase y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta después de cerrarla, respirando hondo.

_Maeve había dejado su habitación el domingo de madrugada, consciente de que debía volver a las caballerizas antes de que Kettleburn la echara en falta a primera hora. Ninguno prometió nada al despedirse. Ninguno creyó que hiciera falta después de haberse comido y follado el uno al otro con furia durante horas, después de que ella le hubiera dicho a él con toda su desarmante honestidad que lo amaba, después de que él no hubiera dicho nada parecido con palabras pero su cuerpo y sus malditos ojos enamorados hubieran sido tan elocuentes que le daba hasta vergüenza. No había nada que prometer. Simplemente estaba claro que por la noche volverían a encontrarse y seguirían donde lo habían dejado._

_Por eso cuando no vio a Maeve en todo el Domingo y ella tampoco acudió por la noche a su habitación de las mazmorras los demonios de Severus se agitaron con inusitada violencia, impidiéndole plantearse la posibilidad de que, simplemente, le hubiera surgido algo inaplazable realcionado con su trabajo. _

_Los demonios de Severus, por la fuerza de la costumbre, veían abandono y traición por todas partes._

_El lunes por la mañana, a los pocos alumnos que aún pensaban en él como Quejicus se les quitaron las ganas para siempre. Aquel bastardo vengativo no era alguien de quien burlarse sino algo que temer. Y mucho._

_Cuando Maeve entró en su aula interrumpiendo la clase de Slytherin y Hufflepuff de segundo, su primera intención fue matarla. Luego reparó en su rostro demacrado y sus ojeras y su ropa arrugada manchada de barro y sangre y lo que quiso fue matar al responsable. _

_- ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta interrupción, señorita Murphy? Aquí hay magos y brujas que intentan aprender algo, ¿sabe?_

_-Me envía el profesor Kettleburn –dijo ella con voz cansada- Necesito que me de Poción Hematoplástica Modificada y Regenerador de Tejido. Una yegua thestral lleva más de veinticuatro horas de parto y…_

_-No me lo cuente como si me importara –la cortó Severus con la dosis justa de impaciencia y desdén, muerto de ternura y de deseo de ropa para adentro- El almacén es esa puerta de ahí. Supongo que en ese colegio muggle al que fue le enseñarían a leer. Búsquelo y no me haga perder más tiempo._

_Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Las de los Hufflepuffs, en general muy encariñados con la joven y agradable asistente de Kettleburn, eran de preocupación y lástima. Los Slytherin en cambio se veían encantados del repaso que su jefe de casa le estaba dando a la asquerosa squib. Severus fulminó con los ojos a todos aquellos pequeños idiotas incapaces de ver –gracias a Merlín- la verdad de lo que tenían delante y les instó a centrarse en sus pociones._

_Un momento después les llegó desde el almacén el ruido de un cristal al quebrarse contra el suelo de piedra. Severus rugió que la clase había terminado y se dirigió como un rayo al almacén, tan furioso como era capaz de mostrarse, intentando no reírse ante las expresiones de "la va a matar, la va a matar" que vestían las caras de sus alumnos. Y cerró tras de sí con un tremendo portazo._

* * *

El almacén conservaba el mismo orden casi militar y el mismo olor que era también un poco el olor de Severus. Maeve tragó saliva e intentó no mirar a su alrededor, no ver nada más que la pequeña mesa de trabajo sobre la que Severus le había dejado la poción antirrábica, no ver las estanterías y preguntarse si sería exactamente _esa_ la que tenía contra la espalda mientras Severus la derretía como mantequilla bajo sus manos frías. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y aún así no pudo.

Cada segundo de aquel encuentro estaba grabado en su memoria a sangre y fuego.

En su breve tiempo juntos tuvieron muchos momentos furtivos. Muchos besos robados al encontrarse en medio de un pasillo. Muchos intercambios de abrazos y caricias amparados en las sombras que solían terminar con pantalones abiertos y gritos sofocados mordiendo piel ajena, o con uno de los dos de rodillas licuando el sexo del otro con la boca. Pero ninguno como aquel, separados sólo por una puerta y un tabique de la clase de segundo que se batía en retirada, conscientes de estar haciendo algo absolutamente incorrecto y a pesar de ello –o quizá _por ello_- disfrutándolo hasta el delirio. Ninguno tan urgente y desesperado. Ninguno en el que Severus hubiera desnudado tanto su anhelo y su necesidad, hubiera demandado tanto, hubiera dado tanto.

Maeve cerró los ojos, angustiada, tratando de no verlos a ellos dos contra cualquiera de las estanterías, mordiéndose como animales furiosos y metiéndose las manos por debajo de la ropa para acariciarse hasta hacerse gritar aunque sabían que no podían gritar y tendrían que silenciarse el uno al otro como fuera.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde aún parecía poder sentir la lengua de Severus tomándole el pulso y sus labios chupándole la piel. Tenía miedo de reparar en su vientre y notarlo latiendo de deseo y anticipación como si los dedos de Severus estuvieran otra vez dentro de ella. Quería gritar como quiso gritar entonces al correrse contra la mano de él y sentir en la suya su semen caliente, pero gritar de angustia, porque quería que el recuerdo terminara ahí, porque no soportaba llegar otra vez al final de la escena.

_Severus limpió su semen de la mano y el vientre de Maeve utilizando su pañuelo y luego le besó las sienes mientras volvía a colocarle la camisa en su sitio y le ataba con cuidado los botones del pantalón. Su delicadeza era tan increíble como la urgencia brutal de sólo un minuto antes._

_-Dile a esa yegua que si no pare de una puta vez iré a hacerle la cesárea con mis propias manos. Esta noche vendrás- le susurró al oído._

_Era una orden. Una tierna, desesperada orden._

_Maeve asintió, feliz de que él la estuviera sosteniendo porque sus piernas no parecían capaces de hacerlo. Le habría prometido el universo entero cada vez que le hablaba así._

_Como si la quisiera._

_-A la de tres sal de aquí como si te persiguiera el diablo. Y que se te vea muy enfadada, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió con una de esas sonrisas retorcidas que la dejaban muerta- No me tengas muy en cuenta lo que voy a tener que gritarte…_

_-Sólo si prometes compensarme luego –replicó Maeve, besándole la nariz. _

_Él le preguntó si acaso lo dudaba, mirándola de la misma forma ardiente y dulce en que lo había hecho la otra noche después de besarla por primera vez._

_Como si la quisiera._

Maeve dejó escapar un bufido de rabia al evocar esos ojos. En esa imagen estaba la raíz profunda de su dolor. Por esa imagen había llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que él la quería. Por esa imagen se había dejado engañar y se había llevado, poco después, la mayor y más dolorosa decepción de su vida adulta.

Agarró el frasco de poción antirrábica con odio, deseando estrellarlo contra el suelo.

* * *

Severus apretó los puños y los golpeó contra la madera de la puerta a la vez que su nuca, ahogando un gemido de deseo y angustia. Había tal cúmulo de anhelo en su pecho que apenas podía respirar.

_Dame una señal, Maeve. Dame una señal de que aún es posible y lo mando todo a la mierda, a todo menos a ti, porque te he necesitado tanto que ni yo mismo puedo imaginármelo. Dame una señal y volveré a ser tan tuyo como lo fui entonces aunque tú no lo supieras. Dame una señal, por favor. _

_Tira otro frasco y te juro que iré_.

* * *

Maeve salió a toda velocidad del almacén y de la clase y de la maldita mazmorra, apretando la poción que no se había atrevido a destrozar porque sabía que era demasiado laboriosa y lenta de destilar.

Contradiciendo lo que su orgullo deseaba creer, la realidad acababa de darle una dolorosa lección: uno nunca estaba demasiado lejos de los recuerdos dolorosos.

En lo sucesivo, seguiría evitando la mazmorra y a Severus como a la peste.

* * *

Aún apoyado contra la puerta Severus escuchó, minutos después, las voces de los alumnos que entraban en el aula.

Slytherin y Gryffindor, primer año.

El jodido niño Potter iba a aprender una valiosa lección: no era buena idea ser el hijo de James Potter y tener tu primera clase de Pociones justo cuando el odioso profesor acababa de sufrir una paliza a manos de su pasado.

* * *

**Os juro que mientras lo escribía le gritaba mentalmente a Maeve que _tirara el dichoso frasco_ pero se negó. Le pudo más la sensatez que mis ganas de que la liara parda. Lo siento XD**

**Confío en no haberos aburrido mucho con este capítulo. Podéis dejar vuestros tomatazos en el buzón de reviews, si es ese el caso.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí y ser tan estupendos animándome a seguir con esta historia.**


	10. Mis alumnos y otros animales

**Capítulo X: muchas parejas separadas que intentan llevarse civilizadamente acaban discutiendo por culpa de los niños. Con ustedes, Neville Longbottom y los inimitables gemelos Weasley.**

CAPÍTULO X: MIS ALUMNOS Y OTROS ANIMALES

Prissy había encontrado al animal cerca del recinto de los fwoppers mientras ayudaba a Maeve con las comidas de mediodía, como tenía por costumbre. Bueno; tal vez _encontrado_ fuera inexacto. Prissy había _tropezado con él_ mientras intentaba espantar a Cástor y Pólux del caldero del pienso y se había puesto a gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando las tripas, presa del pánico.

-¡Es un bicho malo, señorita! ¡Huya! ¡Sálvese! ¡Prissy le entretendrá!

Maeve no había tenido valor para decirle que esconderse detrás de sus piernas no parecía una forma muy efectiva de salvarla. Lo que sí le dijo fue que el _bicho_ era completamente inofensivo, a pesar del aspecto horrible y verrugoso que le hacía parecer un mapa en relieve mal acabado.

-¿Inofensivo? –repitió Prissy con aire desconfiado- ¿Está segura la joven señorita? Parece venenoso. Y tiene una mirada maligna. Y sonríe como si pensara en algo maligno. ¡No, señorita, no haga eso!

Para consternación de la elfina, Maeve ya había cogido al animal y estaba observándolo de cerca. Sin lugar a dudas era un hermoso ejemplar de sapo cornudo macho. Y resultaba bastante improbable que una criatura oriunda de Suramérica hubiera llegado sola hasta Escocia.

-No seas exagerada, Prissy. Ya te he dicho que no puede hacer nada. A menos, claro, que le metas un dedo en la boca: tiene una fuerza increíble –el sapo bufó en su mano, emitiendo aquel característico sonido tan similar a una gaita desafinada. Prissy corrió a esconderse detrás del caldero del pienso- Debe de ser de alguno de los chicos. ¿Te importaría acercarlo al Gran Salón y preguntar…?

-¡No, señorita, no le pida a Prissy que coja a esa horrible bestia maligna! ¡Prissy haría lo que fuera por la joven señorita pero eso no! ¡Por favor! ¡Tenga piedad de Prissy! –sollozó la elfina, temblando de miedo.

Maeve suspiró. Estaba claro que iba a tener que hacerlo en persona y entrar en el comedor a una hora en la que sabía, con toda certeza, que Severus estaría allí. Después de un mes largo limitando su contacto con él a la cena –donde se sentaban cada uno en una punta de la mesa- y las reuniones de personal –en las que escogía el asiento más alejado de él y le dirigía la palabra lo justo- la sóla idea de verle un minuto de más se le hacía insoportable. Sobre todo porque no podía negar que una parte de sí deseaba ese _minuto de más_ desesperadamente. Y eso la humillaba hasta extremos insanos.

Todo el mundo estaba ya sentado y comiendo cuando Maeve, evitando mirar hacia el frente y concretamente hacia la silla que ocupaba un sorprendido Severus Snape, se detuvo ante las mesas de los alumnos mostrando el sapo en alto.

-Me he encontrado esta preciosidad cerca del zoológico. ¿Pertenece a alguno de vosotros?

La respuesta llegó de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un niño moreno de agradable carita redonda se levantó de un salto gritando:

-¡Trevor! ¡Es mío, profesora Murphy!

Aunque no supiera ya que se trataba del hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom, los dulces rasgos de la madre en su cara infantil le habrían delatado. Maeve aún notaba al mirarle, como le sucedía con Harry Potter, un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Había conocido a esos niños cuando eran bebés y había conocido a sus padres, que ahora estaban muertos o peor que muertos. Pero con Neville Longbottom era aún peor. Neville también le recordaba a su primo Connor. Además de su edad al morir tenía su mismo aire inocente, sus límpidos ojos azules.

-No consigues deshacerte de ese adefesio, ¿eh, Longbottom? Siempre vuelve a ti.

La burla y las risas habían nacido de la mesa de Slytherin, aunque a decir verdad las habían secundado alumnos de otras casas. La mirada indignada de Maeve chocó con los desdeñosos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy quien, por un segundo, tuvo la decencia de cortarse un poco. Luego debió de recordar que no tenía por qué sentirse intimidado _por una squib _y recuperó su altanería habitual. Maeve contó hasta diez.

_Él no es su padre, él no es su padre, él no es su padre…_

-Para su información, señor Malfoy –dijo bien alto, con cierta tirantez- este _adefesio_ pertenece a una de las especies anfibias más singulares y hermosas del Hemisferio Sur. Es un _bufo ceratophrys ornata_ o sapo cornudo, señor Longbottom –añadió, mirando a Neville- Lo llaman así por estas protuberancias encima de los ojos, ¿ve? ¿Sabía que los Yanomami llaman a su canto "la flauta del diablo"? Una criatura encantadora esta mascota suya.

Las mejillas de Neville se tiñeron de un rosa encendido que hizo parecer sus ojos aún más azules. Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a su sapo usando palabras como "preciosidad" o "encantador".

-¿Lo cree de veras? Todo el mundo piensa que Trevor es… ya sabe... -bajó la voz mientras cogía al sapo y lo acariciaba, como si temiera ofenderle- _espantoso_.

-Bueno. La vida no se reduce a una cuestión de belleza física, al menos en la naturaleza –repuso Maeve, sonriendo- Este aspecto es el fruto de milenios de esfuerzo evolutivo que lo convierten en un superviviente perfecto. La textura de la piel le permite camuflarse entre las hojas muertas, mientras que los cuernos inducen en sus depredadores la idea de que es terrible y venenoso cuando en realidad uno no tiene nada que temer de él si es más grande que un ratón. A menos, claro está, que le meta un dedo en la…

El alarido de Neville Longbottom hizo temblar las vidrieras del Gran Salón.

* * *

Los lagrimones que surcaban las mejillas de Neville mientras esperaban a Poppy Pomfrey rompían el corazón.

-¡Me está machacando el dedo! –gimió- ¡Quítemelo! ¡Por favor!

-¡Deje de moverse, señor Longbottom! ¿No ve que si lo hace Trevor aprieta más? –le advirtió Maeve, tratando de conservar la calma- Es como un bulldog: está condicionado para no soltar a la presa mientras esté viva.

-¡Duele! –sollozó Neville.

-Lo sé, hijo. Trate de mantener la calma. La señora Pomfrey llegará enseguida con las pinzas y podremos abrirle la mandíbula a Trevor lo suficiente como para…

-No le hará daño, ¿verdad? Con las pinzas. No le va a hacer daño con las pinzas, ¿a que no?

Maeve se sintió conmovida hasta la médula. No mucha gente mostraría preocupación hacia un sapo cuyos poderosos labios romos estaban a punto de amputarle una falange.

-Bueno… es probable que… es decir, su quijada es bastante frágil, pero lo haría con mucho cuid…

-¡No, por favor! –suplicó el muchacho- No le haga daño, profesora. Él no ha tenido la culpa de nada, fui yo el que le puso el dedo en la boca. No quiero que le pase nada porque yo sea un idiota…

-Pero su dedo…

La mención de la parte afectada pareció agudizar el dolor y el rostro de Nevillle se contrajo en una terrible mueca. Trevor, en cambio, permanecía impasible, hinchándose y deshinchándose al compás de su respiración tranquila apoyado en el regazo de Maeve, sus extraños ojos dorados y negros fijos en su dueño -y víctima- sin expresión alguna.

-¡Usted no lo entiende! Sé que Trevor no es una mascota demasiado buena y se escapa todo el rato, pero es muy importante para mí. Me lo regaló mi tío Algie cuando se dio cuenta de que podía hacer magia. Estaban todos tan contentos de que no fuera un squib…

Se mordió el labio inferior un poco demasiado tarde, mirando a Maeve con ojos asustados y ruborizado hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

-Lo siento, profesora- gimió- No he querido decir que… No pretendía… No se ofenda, por favor, le juro que…

-Está bien, señor Longbottom –le aseguró Maeve sin asomo de acritud. Le parecía encantador que en sus dolorosas circunstancias Neville se preocupara por haberla ofendido- Intentaremos otra cosa pero si eso no funciona, tendremos que recurrir a las pinzas, ¿de acuerdo? Trevor podría estar horas así y usted acabaría perdiendo medio dedo.

Neville tragó saliva ante esa horrible perspectiva pero asintió.

_Valiente como sus padres_, pensó Maeve con un pinchazo de pena en mitad del pecho.

Poppy llegó en ese momento junto a la cama que ocupaban, portando una bandeja de instrumental. Se la veía bastante irritada. Por alguna razón, la proximidad de Halloween tenía encendidos los ánimos del alumnado y la enfermería estaba llena, día sí, día también, de bajas debidas a duelos y peleas.

-¿A quién se le ocurre regalar un sapo salvaje como mascota? –refunfuñó- Habiendo criadores especializados en sapos domésticos…

-Seguramente a su tío le dijeron que era una mascota normal. El mundo está lleno de vendedores desaprensivos, señora Pomfrey.

-En fin –resopló la enfermera y sacó de la bandeja dos grandes pinzas quirúrgicas de terrible aspecto- Usted dirá cual le parece más adecuada, profesora: ¿Bozeman o Magill?

Neville pareció ir a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Vamos a intentar primero algo menos radical, ¿le parece? –terció Maeve antes de que el muchacho empezara a sollozar otra vez por su sapo- Acérquenos esa planta de ahí, si es tan amable.

-¿El hibisco chino? –se sorprendió Poppy- No veo cómo una mata de hibisco chino puede sustituir a unas pinzas abrebocas, profesora. Esto es altamente...

-Es bastante frondoso -explicó Maeve- Tal vez si Trevor siente que tiene un buen escondrijo al que retirarse se decida a soltar la presa de una vez. Conozco casos en que ha funcionado…

Poppy se encogió de hombros con evidente disconformidad, dejó las pinzas en su sitio y les acercó el macetero con la enorme planta llena de llamativas flores rosadas. Ayudado por Maeve Neville posó a Trevor en la tierra. Entonces, para alivio de todos, el sapo abrió su bocaza y, emitiendo un furioso resoplido, fue a refugiarse entre las hojas.

-¡Por Circe, señor Longbottom, le ha machacado el dedo! –exclamó Poppy, horrorizada, tomando su varita- Deme la mano, hijo: tendré que comprobar que no lo haya roto. Y usted, profesora Murphy, haga el favor de sacar esa _cosa_ de aquí antes de que alguien más resulte herido.

-¡Pero si es inofensivo!- protestaron Maeve y Neville al unísono.

-Ya lo veo –dijo la enfermera son ironía, levantando el dedo amoratado y tumefacto del niño. Gruñendo entre dientes algo acerca de "bichos" e "insensateces", hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo con su varita sobre la mano de Neville y pronunció- _¡Scanneum!_

Mientras Poppy examinaba el dedo herido Maeve tomó con cuidado a Trevor, que emitió un par de resoplidos de agravio, y buscó en el almacén del pasillo alguna caja vacía en la que encerrarlo. Después del incidente y de las burlas –bien y mal intencionadas- que le caerían, lo que menos necesitaba Neville Longbottom era el estrés adicional de volver a perder su mascota. Cuando pudo volver a la enfermería con Trevor bajo arresto Poppy ya había terminado con Neville, a quien había obligado a tumbarse hasta que la poción analgésica hiciera efecto. El chiquillo la miró con ojos llenos de gratitud al coger la caja.

-Soy tan torpe… -se lamentó enseñando la extremidad herida, que presentaba un aspecto horrible- Mira que meterle el dedo en la boca. Y en medio del Gran Salón, delante de todos… Ahora voy a ser el hazmerreír del colegio. Bueno, ya lo era antes, pero ahora con más razón.

-No hay ninguna razón para que nadie se ría de usted –replicó Maeve con firmeza. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó a Neville de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla y le sonrió- Los accidentes le ocurren a cualquiera.

-Ya, pero a mí me ocurren _constantemente_. Todo se me da fatal. En Pociones siempre me las arreglo para armar un estropicio. Apenas sé volar. No me salen los encantamientos. Y además soy un gallina…

Maeve, con más ternura de la estrictamente profesional, acarició el pelo del muchacho.

-No todos tenemos los mismos talentos. Quizá los suyos aún están por descubrir. Hace un rato me ha demostrado que es un chico sensible y muy valiente, pensando en el bienestar de Trevor antes que en su propio dolor. No sé quien le habrá llamado gallina pero no le de el menor crédito, señor Longbottom. Es usted un verdadero Gryffindor.

* * *

Se le había parado el corazón al ver a Maeve en la enfermería, convencido como estaba de que se habría vuelto con sus bichos en cuanto dejara al mocoso con Poppy. Olvidando por un instante lo que había ido a hacer allí, Severus observó a distancia y en silencio la sobria pero abrumadora ternura con que Maeve trataba a ese desastre con patas llamado Neville Longbottom. Siempre había tenido buena mano con los críos; incluso entonces, cuando apenas era unos pocos años mayor que ellos. Condicionada por su pasado, tenía debilidad por los pequeños que añoraban a sus familias y especialmente por los huérfanos como Longbottom. O como Potter.

Mientras la miraba tomar la barbilla del muchacho, se preguntó si ella estaría viendo en los ojos azules de Longbottom un reflejo de los de su primo pequeño asesinado. Porque sí, sabía perfectamente que el idiota tenía los ojos de color azul. Como para no saberlo, si siempre lo estaba mirando con ellos muy abiertos, desorbitados de terror.

Tragó saliva cuando la mano de ella dibujó una caricia sobre el pelo del chico con una dulzura casi maternal. El pensamiento pasó fugaz por su mente pero tuvo tiempo de herir como una puñalada: de haber seguido juntos, Maeve y él podrían tener un hijo poco más joven que Longbottom, quizá también de cabello oscuro pero con los ojos verde oliva de ella y algo dentro del cráneo aparte de serrín.

Por un instante se permitió fantasear con la idea que a lo largo de los años se había esforzado por desterrar de su mente, imaginarse cómo habría sido verla cuidar de un niño engendrado por él.

Entonces la oyó alabar el valor Gryffindor del idiota y el hechizo del momento se hizo añicos.

-¡No me diga que me trae más trabajo, profesor Snape! –bramó Poppy- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo por Halloween? ¿Es que los elfos están drogando la comida de los chicos con sustancias estimulantes?

Maeve casi había saltado de la cama al oír su nombre. Su disgusto fue tan evidente que dolió. Severus se esforzó por fingir que ni la veía.

-La Tienda de Zonko, eso pasa. Alguien debería quemar ese antro hasta los cimientos –explicó, haciendo adelantarse al alumno que le acompañaba.

Edward Stanford, Slytherin de tercer año, lucía un enorme y crespo bigote de morsa debajo de la nariz. Cuando intentó explicarse, lo único que emitió su garganta fue una serie de guturales eructos.

-Otra víctima del Spray Animágico de Zonko –diagnosticó Poppy, suspirando con cansancio- Vamos, señor Stanford, pase por aquí…

-Los gemelos Weasley maldecirán el día en que decidieron poner sus pies en esa tienda –aseguró Severus con un brillo de placer perverso en la mirada- Cuando haya terminado con ellos esta tarde…

-Disculpe, profesor Snape, pero esta tarde están castigados conmigo.

La voz de Maeve había llegado firme desde la cama de Longbottom, la incomodidad de tener que hablarle patente en cada sílaba. Severus la miró con una ceja levantada. Así que, después de todo, la excusa de los Weasley era cierta.

-Algo me dijeron, pero supuse que su castigo podría esperar, profesora Murphy –mintió, cruzándose de brazos para volverse hacia ella. Sabía que con ese gesto no la intimidaba lo más mínimo, pero le permitía esconder las manos entre los pliegues de su túnica: así evitaba que delataran tensión al crisparse sobre la nada.

-Pues ha supuesto mal –fue la réplica, falsamente gélida, de Maeve.

El corazón de Severus empezó a acelerarse. Podía sentir el conflicto tomar la forma de una negra nube de tormenta en el horizonte.

-No sé qué _travesura intrascendente_ habrán hecho para irritarla, profesora, pero la agresión premeditada sobre un compañero es una infracción que requiere medidas inmediatas.

-Medidas que usted ya habrá tomado en forma de millones de puntos deducidos a Gryffindor, estoy segura. Y para su información, la _travesura intrascendente_ ha incluido comportamiento vandálico en clase, falta de respeto contra un ser vivo y daño grave contra una valiosa propiedad del colegio. _Mi_ castigo es el que no puede esperar.

Severus apretó los dientes, su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas y ventanas nasales se dilataron a la vez, la adrenalina corriendo ya por su sangre como veneno. Discutir con Maeve le provocaba reacciones tan parecidas a la excitación sexual que le daban hasta miedo. Y, al igual que le sucedía entonces al excitarse, tampoco ahora sabía parar una vez que se desataba.

-¿Me está sugiriendo que espere a mañana para sancionarles? –preguntó, su voz fluyendo con aquella cadencia sedosa que para un oído entrenado significaba "alerta roja".

Maeve se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él. También se cruzó de brazos. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían azotarse con las vibraciones de su hostilidad. Tanto Edward como Neville se encogieron en sus camas. Era como estar viendo dos lobos a punto de saltarse a la yugular.

-Le estoy _comunicando_ que deberá esperar _hasta Halloween_: están castigados hasta entonces.

-¿Halloween? –bramó Severus- ¡De ninguna manera! Mi sanción no puede esperar tanto.

-Ese no es mi problema. ¿Sabe cuantos trámites con el Ministerio de Sri Lanka me costó conseguir la pareja de demiguises para casi perderlos hoy por culpa de esos dos gamberros? –le preguntó Maeve, cada vez menos fría, cada vez más ella- Hasta Halloween, profesor Snape, y no les voy a perdonar un solo día para que usted los ponga a fregar calderos con la lengua, o lo que quiera que haga.

-Eso habrá que verlo, profesora Murphy –casi inconscientemente Severus dio un par de pasos hacia ella, dejando caer los brazos a los lados y apretando los puños hasta que le dolieron los nudillos. Con la ventaja que le daba sacarle una cabeza la miró desde arriba, temible como un águila acechando a su presa. Desde allí podía ver sus pupilas agrandadas, sentir su respiración colérica, quemarse con los primeros borbotones de lava. Era una sensación gloriosa- ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Piensa que puede llegar aquí, pasar a los profesores veteranos por encima y poner las normas que le plazcan como si esto fuera el agujero muggle del que ha salido? -siseó- Los Weasley cumplirán castigo conmigo _hoy_. Es mi última palabra.

Poppy apareció entonces como por encanto a su lado, llevando una bandeja llena de frascos y viales. La enfermera soltó una risilla y chasqueó la lengua, divertida.

-Vamos, vamos… -dijo en voz baja para que no la oyeran los pacientes- Parecéis una pareja divorciada discutiendo por la custodia de los niños.

Aunque Neville no escuchó lo que decía la bruja, sí pudo advertir que Maeve Murphy se había ruborizado furiosamente. Y, de no ser porque tal cosa era del todo imposible, habría jurado que las mejillas del profesor Snape también se habían coloreado un poco.

Severus miró de nuevo a Maeve, consciente de pronto de lo mucho que se había acercado a ella en el calor de la discusión. Dio un paso atrás antes de pensarlo siquiera. El brillo del odio se parecía tanto al del deseo en los ojos de ella que por un momento, sólo por un momento, habría jurado que le estaba retando a besarla. Y de haber durado el momento un solo segundo más habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Haga como quiera, profesor Snape –concedió Maeve, con la voz un poco vacilante- Si es tan importante para usted, le cedo el día.

-No será necesario. Son todos suyos –concedió Severus a su vez, recobrado el aire de indiferencia que le era tan preciado- Oportunidades de castigar a los Weasley sobran.

-Yo los voy a tener dos semanas, puede…

-Insisto, profesora: por mí como si se los queda a perpetuidad.

Maeve apretó la mandíbula. Su rostro era la viva imagen del odio.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¿Veis? –les animó Poppy con ironía- Mucho mejor. Ahora ya sois como divorciados bien avenidos.

Ambos fulminaron con los ojos a la enfermera, que se alejó hacia la cama de Edward Stanford riendo entre dientes. Luego volvieron a mirarse un segundo antes de darse la espalda como de común acuerdo y tomar direcciones opuestas.

Los alumnos que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse con Severus en su camino de vuelta a las mazmorras habrían jurado que, aunque pareciera imposible, esa tarde daba más miedo que de costumbre.

* * *

Maeve aún se sentía temblar por dentro. No podía creerse lo que había sucedido en el interior de su cabeza unas horas antes, en la enfermería. Por un momento, ebria de adrenalina, casi había olvidado que ella y Severus estaban en medio de una agria discusión. Durante breves décimas de segundo, sintiendo a Severus tan cerca de ella y mirándolo desde abajo, dominada por su estatura y su mirada incendiada, sólo había sido capaz de pensar en el tiempo en que esa cercanía significaba que iba a besarla. Y lo había deseado tanto, con tanta fuerza, que aún dudaba de no haber dicho "bésame" en voz alta. Se sentía tan avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma que podría abofetearse si en ese momento no estuviera delante de sus alumnos

-Pero es injusto, profesora –insistió Fred.

Maeve no se dignó levantar la mirada de la pezuña de thestral que estaba examinando.

-No tengo nada que objetar a que hablen siempre y cuando sigan recogiendo estiércol. Y no veo que esas palas se muevan, caballeros.

Fred Weasley suspiró y cargó una paletada de excremento de thestral en el carretillo. George tomó su relevo con los alegatos de la defensa.

-No podemos perdernos tantos entrenamientos de quidditch, profesora. Este año tenemos a Potter de buscador y la copa podría ser nuestra.

-Habérselo pensado antes de soltar ese petardo cuando tenía a los demiguises fuera de la jaula -repuso Maeve, implacable- ¿Sabe lo bien que se camuflan cuando están asustados? ¿Sabe cuanto tiempo nos costó al señor Hagrid y a mí encontrarlos? ¿Se da cuenta de que podríamos haberlos perdido?

Ambos Weasleys tuvieron la decencia de parecer contritos. Los dos esbozaron idénticas sonrisas que querían ser inocentes pero resultaban atractivamente traviesas. Maeve no había conocido a Fabian y Gideon Prewett de adolescentes pero estaba segura de que, a sus trece años, Fred y George Weasley ya eran herederos del encanto canalla de sus difuntos tíos.

-No volverá a ocurrir, profesora –aseguró Fred.

-Lo prometemos –le apoyó George.

-¿Y se supone que yo debo creérmelo? – replicó Maeve- Ustedes dos son incorregibles. Sé que todos los incidentes que hemos tenido en clase desde principio de curso llevan su firma. Sólo siento no haberlos pillado antes con las manos en la masa.

Los chicos se ruborizaron, poniéndose a juego con el rojo encendido de su cabello. La profesora Murphy les gustaba mucho. Era justa, simpática y bastante agradable de mirar entre tanto vejestorio. Y muy, muy buena maestra. Sentían realmente haberla disgustado. Pero dos semanas de castigo supondrían perderse la mitad de los entrenamientos de quidditch previos al partido contra Slytherin, que estaba al caer.

-Vamos. Usted es razonable –insistió Fred, cargando otra paletada.

-Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –propuso George mientras hacía otro tanto.

-Sí. Mire, tiene este recinto lleno de gnomos. Podríamos limpiárselo.

-Somos expertos.

-Nuestro jardín en Ottery St. Catchpole está siempre hasta arriba de ellos y sabemos cómo echarlos.

-Le des-gnomizamos este recinto y usted nos levanta el castigo.

-¿Qué le parece?

-¿No es un trato justo?

Maeve les miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa retadora que los muchachos encontraron de lo más atractiva.

-¿Intentan negociar con un irlandés, señores Weasley? ¿Lo encuentran prudente?

-Vamos, profesora.

-No es por nosotros, es por Gryffindor.

-Tenemos que pulir a Slytherin, ¿sabe?

-Sé que también está deseando que les demos una paliza. Sabemos que son groseros con usted y que ese murciélago de Snape la trata fatal siempre que puede…

Maeve se puso seria de pronto. No importaba lo penosas que fueran sus relaciones con Severus en el momento actual, ni lo humillada que se sintiera por sus sentimientos hacia él. No consentiría que el alumnado se tomara esas confianzas con él delante de otra profesora.

Y sólo ella lo llamaba _Snape_.

-_Profesor _Snape –puntualizó- No me meto en cómo hablen de sus maestros cuando están en su sala común, pero delante de mí les exijo respeto hacia _todos_ ellos. ¿Está claro?

Ambos chicos asintieron, un tanto desconcertados. Las malas relaciones entre los maestros de Pociones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas eran un secreto a voces por el colegio. Lo que menos esperaban era que ella defendiera al vampiro.

-Ya que son tan descarados de regatear su castigo, les propongo algo más radical –continuó Maeve, con un aire pícaro que debería haberles puesto sobre aviso- ¿Qué les parece una apuesta?

Los ojos de los gemelos se agrandaron. Aquello se ponía interesante.

-Usted dirá –dijeron al unísono.

-Lanzamiento de gnomo. Mi técnica contra la suya. El que alcance mayor distancia gana –explicó, antes de soltar la puntilla- Doble o nada. Si gana alguno de ustedes, les levanto el castigo de inmediato. Si gano yo, las dos semanas de castigo serán un mes.

Fred y George se miraron entre ellos. Era ciertamente una apuesta fuerte. Pero les gustaba el riesgo. Y les gustaba la gente que jugaba duro, como la profesora Murphy.

Y además eran imbatibles lanzando gnomos.

-De acuerdo –dijo George.

-Doble o nada –confirmó Fred.

-Vamos entonces, señores.

Los gnomos estaban tan a sus anchas en el recinto arbolado de los thestrals que no les fue difícil hacerse con uno para cada uno. Tanto Fred como George hicieron marcas meritorias, pero Maeve se limitó a observarles con sonrisa de triunfo. Sólo ella había heredado la fabulosa técnica secreta de su tío Murtagh.

-Ahora, miren y aprendan –les dijo al llegar su turno.

Verla fue un espectáculo. La portura era impecable, erguida con las piernas ligeramente separadas y flexionadas para un mejor apoyo e impulso. La amplitud del giro de brazo, el ángulo del hombro, el número de vueltas y el peculiar pero efectivo golpe final de muñeca fueron impresionantes. Los gemelos siguieron con la vista la amplia parábola que describió el gnomo antes de ir a caer muchísimo más lejos que cualquiera de los suyos. Y después miraron a Maeve boquiabiertos, sus ojos brillantes de asombro y reverencia.

-Creo que acaban de perder una apuesta, señores –anunció Maeve con ironía- Así que agarren sus palas: hay un montón de estiércol esperándolos.

Curiosamente, ninguna queja salió de los labios de los chicos mientras obedecían a la profesora que acababa de ganarles un mes de castigo. Pero de vez en cuando la miraban a hurtadillas, sonrojados y sonrientes como un par de bobos.

Los gemelos Weasley se habían enamorado.

* * *

**No voy a engañar a nadie: parece un capítulo de transición y ES un capítulo de transición. Simplemente me apetecía presentar a estos personajes que, a la larga, serán relevantes en la historia. Tened en cuenta que es un fic que va a tener siete partes, así que cada vez que surja un episodio de éstos, en apariencia desconectado de la trama de Severus y Maeve, tened fe: seguro que más adelante tiene sentido (espero)**

**Espero haber hecho justicia tanto al gran Neville como a los gemelos, que para mí son lo mejor del clan Weasley. Si no os ha gustado, ya sabéis, pasaros a dejar un comentario-abucheo. **

**Y a los que me seguís y aguantáis como campeones, insisto: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...**

**NOTAS:**

**-El episodio del sapo cornudo está inspirado en uno muy similar que le sucedió en la vida real a Gerald Durrell, recogido en su genial libro "La selva borracha". El título del capítulo, por supuesto, también homenajea a este autor.**

**-Bozeman y Magill, como muy bien sabrá Patty-Sly, son dos clases de pinzas quirúrgicas grandes y de aspecto muy poco traanquilizador. Como para que Neville no se agobiara. **

**-El hechizo _Scanneum_ creo que me lo he inventado. Mi Poppy es tan chula que lleva un TAC helicoidal en la varita XD**


	11. Noche de difuntos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y situaciones reconocibles en esta historia son propiedad de la sra. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece, además de Maeve y su halcón, son las modificaciones que podáis encontrar respecto a los libros, que son culpa mía XD

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Cuando Halloween se acerca a Hogwarts es como cuando en "House" meten a alguien en la resonancia magnética: ya sabes que se va a liar. Y gorda.**

CAPÍTULO XI: NOCHE DE DIFUNTOS

_Londres, 30 de Octubre de 1991_

_No me puedo creer que ya estemos en Halloween. ¿El tiempo pasa igual de deprisa en el País de Oz? Mamá dice que esta sensación de que los días vuelan es un signo precoz de madurez y que será peor cuando tenga hijos. Mamá da por hecho que tendré hijos, sobre todo desde que le presenté a Paul. ¿Crees que debería preocuparme? Sé que vas a decir que no y te contestaré "y una mierda". __Esto es MUY preocupante. No estoy segura del todo pero creo que en Paul he encontrado a mi OHB. Sólo que no es Oscuro ni Byroniano y hasta donde yo se tampoco ha hecho nada Heróico aparte de aceptar conocer a mis padres el otro día. Me refiero al fondo de la cuestión. A la sensación de que todo es natural y pleno y "lo que debe ser". A la forma en que tú te sientes por tu OHB. O te sentías. Lo que sea. Creo que nos entendemos. _

_Asusta un poco sentirse así. ¿Tú estabas asustada? Seguro que no. Cuando te enamoraste de tu OHB tenías diecisiete años y acababas de salir de las catacumbas monjiles. No sabías que todos los tíos son unos cerdos ni que al compromiso hay que huirlo como al demonio. Llegaste al amor virgen en todos los sentidos y te tiraste de cabeza, sin importarte que pudieras ahogarte o partirte el cuello contra una roca sumergida. Cómo siento no haber conocido a Paul cuando yo era así. Porque alguna vez lo fui. Creo. No te rías, perra._

_Me alegra ver que te desenvuelves bien y que tus alumnos te respetan. No esperaba menos de ti. En cambio, reconozco que sí me has decepcionado con eso de evitar al OHB como si tuviera la lepra. ¿Qué clase de "estrategia madura" es esa? ¿Dónde está mi valiente banshee? Así no se superan los conflictos, Mae, sólo se posponen. Te lo dice una experta en "posponer" y que luego me revienten los conflictos en la cara. Tienes que enfrentarte a él y a lo que sientes, desahogar ese rencor que llevas hirviendo dentro de tí como si fueras una olla a presión, decirle todo lo que piensas de él y de lo que hizo, reconocer que aún te duele. Y luego, una vez que estés vacía de toda esa mierda, empezar de cero si es posible o ignorarle de verdad y para siempre._

_También podrías follártelo, insisto. Pero creo que tal y como han evolucionado las cosas entre vosotros sólo supondría un desahogo momentáneo y poco eficaz. Mucho mejor lo de la confrontación sincera._

_Siempre podéis follar después._

_No me entretengo más, porque Paul me está esperando. Nos vamos a pasar Halloween en un hotel rural de Cornualles. Si me llegan a decir en nuestros días de universidad que conocería al hombre que me hiciera perderme con gusto una fiesta en el "Horseshoe", me da un ataque de risa._

_Por cierto: mamá dice que te mande recuerdos suyos a África (donde oficialmente sigues viviendo, por lo que a mi familia respecta). Dice también que tengas mucho cuidado con tus "monos". Lo siento. Nunca terminará de pillar lo de que son simios._

_Cuídate mucho, Mae._

_Te quiere_

_TESS_

_PD: Te envío las cartas que me han estado llegando para ti desde Karisoke. Alucino con todo lo que puede cargar tu pajarraco. Si algún día no lo necesitas, déjamelo y me forraré con mi propia empresa de ornito-mensajería. Iríamos a medias, por supuesto._

_¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?_

Maeve dobló la carta de Tess y la metió, junto con todas las que tenían remitente de Karisoke, en el bolsillo delantero de su mandil de cuero. Abandonó sonriente el alféizar de la ventana donde se había sentado a leer el correo. Saighead se posó en su hombro y juntos empezaron a recorrer el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Iba tan embebida pensando en las palabras de su amiga que no vio a la niña hasta que chocó con ella.

-Vaya. Lo siento, profesora. No miraba por dónde iba –dijo la cría mientras recogía del suelo los libros que se le habían caído.

Era esa chiquilla de primer curso hacia quien Filius y Minerva se deshacían en halagos cada vez que se reunían en la sala de personal. Hermione Granger. Un pequeño portento, al parecer.

-Tranquila. Yo tampoco iba muy pendiente que digamos –repuso Maeve, agachándose a ayudarla -¿Se ha hecho daño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, manteniendo el rostro bajo y medio oculto por su abundante melena castaña.

-¿Seguro?

Confirmando lo que Maeve se imaginaba, la niña la miró con una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar el hecho de que había llorado.

-Seguro.

-¿Está bien? –insistió Maeve con cautela. A ella no le gustaba que en los momentos bajos gente con quien no tenía suficiente intimidad tratara de imponerle, con buena intención, su amabilidad. La hacía sentirse acorralada. Procuraba no hacérselo nunca a los demás- Puedo acompañarla al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Es su jefa de casa, ¿no? Quizá quiera hablar con ella.

Hermione negó deprisa con la cabeza. Demasiado deprisa. O sea, que era algo lo bastante importante como para hacerla llorar y lo bastante humillante como para no querer contarlo. Maeve carraspeó, incómoda.

-Sé que no la conozco de nada pero si quisiera hablar con alguien mi despacho está en la segunda planta de la Torre Sur. Y si no, siempre puede encontrarme en el zoológico. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-¿La veré esta noche en el banquete de Halloween?

La niña asintió con desgana y tomó el tramo de escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso. Maeve la siguió con la mirada, preocupada, acariciando con aire ausente la cabeza de Saighead.

-¿De verdad le parece prudente pasearse con _eso_ en el hombro tan cerca de los niños, profesora Murphy? ¿Y si atacara a alguien?

Tanto Maeve como Hermione se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Severus Snape surgir de la nada a sus espaldas. La niña se quedó clavada en el sitio sujetando sus libros fuertemente contra el pecho a modo de escudo. Por más que se empeñara en defender al profesor Snape de las burlas de sus compañeros y demostrarle el respeto que merecía, lo cierto es que su aire siniestro, su imponente voz oscura y la fría mirada de sus ojos negros la intimidaban. Y en ese momento sintió miedo por la menuda y simpática profesora Murphy, a cuyos pies había erigido un pedestal imaginario desde que oyera que era doctora por Oxford. Les vio mirarse con mutuo desafío, el perfil suave de ella enfrentado contra la desproporcionada y dura nariz de él.

-No hay peligro alguno, profesor Snape. A diferencia de _otras bestias con enormes picos_, Saighead es de buena naturaleza.

Hermione casi gimió de horror, porque al decir eso con todo el sarcasmo del mundo Maeve Murphy había mirado intencionadamente _a la nariz _del profesor Snape.

_La va a matar, la va a matar, la va a matar...._

Y sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Nada aparte del rubor que creyó distinguir en las mejillas de la profesora cuando el temible mago al que acababa de ofender la miró de aquella forma tan extraña, no exactamente furioso sino casi…

¿Admirado?

Hermione pensó que a veces los adultos eran muy raros.

-No se quede merodeando por los pasillos, Granger -volvió a tronar la voz del profesor Snape, y Hermione pegó un respingo- Gryffindor ya ha perdido bastantes puntos esta semana, ¿no cree?

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces antes de desaparecer. Maeve y Severus, por su parte, evitaron mirarse a la cara y siguieron cada uno su camino.

* * *

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Verdad que es una fiesta encantadora?

Maeve asintió por no ser desagradable con Aurora Sinistra, que todos los años formaba junto a Filius Flitwick el Comité Decorador de Fiestas del Gran Salón. La verdad es que el banquete de Halloween tenía bastante de "encantador" pero muy poco de "fiesta". Quizá es que ella estaba malacostumbrada. Las fiestas universitarias de Halloween del Mandala, en Oxford, habían estado a la altura de una bacanal romana. Y en Karisoke el concepto "fiesta" estaba asociado a comida escasa compensada con buena bebida y baile, la música de los tambores y los cantos acompañando los desinhibidos brincos de los bailarines alrededor de la hoguera hasta el amanecer.

Esto sólo era sentarse a comer. Y a Maeve le gustaba comer pero la diversión que encontraba en hacerlo era limitada. Sobre todo cuando se encontraba en una compañía que le quitaba por completo las ganas.

-No sé si te he dicho que el color vino de ese vestido le sienta magníficamente a tu piel y resalta el verde de tus ojos, Maeve –Dumbledore se había levantado para saludar a los alumnos en sus mesas y de vuelta a su silla se había detenido junto a Maeve, para hablarle al oído - Te veo radiante.

-Será por lo contenta que me tienes –contestó ella en un susurro, fusilándolo con la mirada.

-¿Es que eres alérgica a la calabaza, querida? –dijo el director con cara de inocencia.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Me troncho –Maeve aplaudió burlonamente- Genial esto de "reasignar" los asientos habituales con rotulitos… Por cierto, ¿la idea de sentarme con Severus ha sido sólo tuya o te la dictaron las voces de tu cabeza?

En respuesta a su ira apenas contenida, Dumbledore esgrimió una sonrisa bonachona. Maeve le odió tanto que podría haberle arrancado los ojos.

-Vamos. Dos personas jóvenes e inteligentes como vosotros deben tener muchos temas de conversación con los que pasar el rato.

-Y los tenemos, no lo dudo. El detalle, no se si lo habrás notado, es que no nos hablamos.

Tras las gafas en forma de media luna los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon, un poco infantiles, un mucho malignos.

-Eso es algo que tiene facil arreglo, ¿no crees, querida? Ya va siendo hora de que liméis un poco vuestras diferencias; lo justo para que nadie se coja la baja por estrés después de tener que aguantaros en las reuniones de personal. Algún día tendréis que empezar a actuar como adultos, ¿verdad?

Maeve no pudo responderle como le hubiera gustado porque en ese momento Severus regresó del lavabo – o del Infierno, donde quiera que estuviera yendo tan a menudo para alejarse de ella- y ocupó la silla que quedaba a su derecha. En contra de su voluntad, miró de reojo cómo él revolvía el contenido de su plato con el tenedor de manera ausente, contestando con monosílabos a los intentos de conversación de Séptima Vector. Se atrevió a levantar los ojos hacia su rostro pero sólo vio una oscura cortina de cabello liso ocultándolo. Aún así, podría jurar que él tenía la mirada fija en su copa. O tal vez en la nada. Él tampoco consideraba aquello una fiesta. Y aunque a una parte de sí le gustaría que fuese por culpa de su cercanía -que tenerla al lado le importara aunque solo fuera para irritarle- Maeve se obligó a admitir que no era así. Que probablemente apenas reparaba en ella en este momento, con el viejo culto a la muerte y a los difuntos presente en todas partes a su alrededor, disfrazado de diversión para niños.

Halloween nunca sería una fiesta para Severus Snape.

Maeve trató de no sentir el nudo de nervios y bilis que le estrangulaba las entrañas. No iba a sentir rencor hacia Lily Potter en el décimo aniversario de su muerte. No iba a ser tan patética de enfadarse con una muerta porque tuviera celos de ella.

Intentando ignorar esa amarga y humillante idea, se volvió hacia Poppy, que se sentaba a su izquierda.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes de que nos interrumpiera Albus?

-Que qué tal va esa mano. No me has dicho si ha mejorado después de que te diera mi ungüento.

Maeve miró su mano izquierda, víctima de la belicosidad de una hembra de escarbato tres días antes. Acuciada por las prisas mientras limpiaba su madriguera artificial, Maeve había olvidado una de las máximas del abuelo Declan: e_l lugar más peligroso de la Naturaleza es el que se localiza entre una hembra y su cría_. Habría citado esa frase cientos de veces a lo largo de su vida. Se la repetía constantemente a sus alumnos. Y allí estaba, ejemplo vivo de por qué no debía olvidarse nunca.

-¿La mano? Bien –Maeve la levantó para mostrársela a Poppy. La huella roja y violácea del mordisco era aún evidente, pero la hinchazón de los días pasados estaba remitiendo- Mucho mejor después de lo que me diste.

-Te dije que esa pomada amarilla que te estabas echando era una porquería. Remedios muggles… -refunfuñó la enfermera con desdén- El ungüento limpiador que te dí va mucho mejor –añadió, examinando con cuidado la mano- Aunque aún veo los bordes un poco hinchados. Quizá te vendría bien una poción anti-inflamatoria y luego un apósito humectante regenerador. ¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?

Poppy había empujado la mano de Maeve hacia su compañero de la derecha, sin notar –o sin querer notar- la resistencia que ella oponía. Severus las miró a ambas con gelidez.

-¿Qué opino de qué, exactamente? –repuso.

Parecía que todo el fastidio y en cansancio del Universo estuvieran concentrados en su pálida persona. _Si por ti fuera, estarías lejos de esta fiesta, lejos de toda manifestación de vida y alegría, postrado ante una __tumba en el Valle de Godric hasta echar raíces y no distinguirte en nada de una enredadera muerta. Tú mismo, Severus. Sigue viviendo para el pasado. Es lo que mejor se te da._ Maeve, herida por sus propios pensamientos, intentó retirar su mano una última vez, sin conseguirlo

-Nos has oído a la perfección, Severus, deja de hacerte el tonto –le amonestó Poppy- Vamos, Maeve, enséñale la mano.

La joven tragó saliva y alargó la extremidad herida sin querer despegar los ojos de la mesa. No vio la fugaz expresión de agonía que cruzó por los ojos de él. Mejor, ya que de verla no habría sabido interpretarla como lo que realmente era.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Murphy?

Maeve quiso centrarse en el sarcasmo de esa voz pero le fue imposible.

La mano de Severus acababa de tomar la suya.

* * *

Seguía siendo como sostener el ala de un pájaro pequeño, ligera y delgada. Su piel era exactamente como la recordaba, tibia, encallecida en el interior de los dedos y en la palma, pero tan fina y suave contra la yema de su pulgar en el dorso, allí donde estaba la herida, que parecía seda.

Era enfermizo. Nueve años sin tocarla y bastaba este roce frío y profesional para incendiar hasta el último resquicio de su ser. Severus mantuvo con firmeza la máscara de arrogancia y desdén, como si estuviera examinando una musaraña muerta y no algo que se moría por llevar hasta sus labios.

-¿Has oído alguna vez que los escarbatos son inofensivos, Snape? –replicó Maeve, tensa.

Severus supo que le estaba costando un mundo no apartar su mano de la de él. Pensó con amargura que esto debía de estar siendo un suplicio para ella y que si tuviera un poco de decencia la soltaría ya. Pero no podía. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando tocarla que esta simple migaja de tacto era embriagadora. Asintió sin dejar de mirar los dedos pequeños y delgados que se posaban en su palma. _La herida, Severus, céntrate en la maldita herida._

-Pues resulta que no. Por lo menos, no las hembras que amamantan una camada.

El mago dibujó una media sonrisa arrogante e irónica.

-"El lugar más peligroso de la Naturaleza es el que se localiza entre una hembra y su cría"

Hipnotizado por la sensación de estar tocándola no se había dado cuenta del grandísimo error que estaba cometiendo hasta que las palabras hubieron dejado sus labios y estuvieron colgadas en el aire que los separaba, electrizándolo.

Cuando levantó los ojos Maeve lo miraba a él como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, y tenía la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa, conteniendo el aliento.

De entre todas las frases por decir tenía que haber pronunciado justamente esa. La que ella solía decir tan a menudo.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_, bramó su voz interior.

-Creo que fue tu propio abuelo quien lo dijo, ¿no, Murphy? Te creía más lista –añadió con mordacidad, desesperado por borrar esa mirada de asombro que parecía gritarle "¿Por qué te acuerdas? "- En general, los que ignoran este hecho no suelen contarlo. Tuviste suerte de que sólo fuera un pequeño roedor.

_Acaba con esto. Suéltala. Ella no lo está pasando bien y tú estás peligrosamente cerca de delatarte, maldito imbécil. Si sigue mirándote así acabarás por reconocer que recuerdas todas y cada una de las cosas que te decía, que tus días se alimentan de ellas. Suéltala ya. Suéltala ya._

Pero no lo hizo.

-Algo con una base de corteza de sauce le irá bien –diagnosticó con frialdad, sosteniendo valientemente la mirada que parecía interrogarlo- Y a ti un poco de sensatez, Murphy, a menos que pretendas batir el record de amputaciones absurdas de Kettleburn.

Ella, observó una pequeña parte enfrebrecida de su mente, tampoco estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por soltarse.

Entonces entró Quirrell como una tromba gritando que había un trol en las mazmorras.

Y estalló el caos.

* * *

En algún momento, mientras Dumbledore daba instrucciones a los asustados alumnos revestido de aplomo y autoridad, Maeve había encontrado fuerzas para liberarse de la mano de Severus. No quiso mirarle cuando lo hizo, segura de estar ruborizada y dispuesta a no darle esa satisfacción. Tampoco quiso dar demasiado crédito a la sensación de que él había apretado su mano un segundo, como por un impulso, al saberse la noticia de que había un monstruo suelto por el castillo.

Fue como arrancarse un trozo de carne. Aún con toda la incomodidad y la tensión del momento, la piel de Severus, fría y suave contra la suya, se había sentido tan extrañamente adecuada, tan _lo que debía ser_, que ahora su ausencia dolía.

Y el maldito bastardo había citado a su abuelo, que era lo mismo que citarla a ella. ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? ¿Qué demonios se había creído el arrogante hijo de puta? ¿Se aburría tanto que ahora pretendía jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿No la había machacado ya bastante? ¿También iba a tratar de confundirla hasta que ya no supiera dónde estaba pinada?

_Lo llevas claro. Si crees que voy a estarme las cien noches siguientes comiéndome la cabeza buscando una explicación a que recuerdes cosas significativas de mí… Si crees que sólo por eso voy a volver a plantearme que quizá te importaba más de lo que… Lo llevas claro. No soy tan fácil de destruir. No soy tan débil. No podrás conmigo otra vez, Severus._

Abandonó el Gran Salón junto con un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff que seguía a su prefecto como un rebaño aterrorizado. En el hall se separó de ellos y tomó el camino de la Torre Sur. Dumbledore había organizado a todos los profesores para buscar al trol. A todos excepto a ella. A ella, apoyado por Minerva y Poppy, le había sugerido –o más bien ordenado- que se atrincherara en sus habitaciones hasta que la situación estuviera controlada.

Dumbledore también lo llevaba claro si pensaba que se iba a quedar como una princesa lisiada en su torre mientras los alumnos se veían amenazados y los demás hacían el trabajo sucio. Quizá no pudiera hacer resultones hechizos letales con un estúpido palito, pero tenía sus recursos.

Nadie iba a tratar a Maeve Murphy como si fuera una niñita indefensa e inútil. Ni Severus, ni Dumbledore, ni el papa de Roma. Lo llevaban claro todos.

Cerca de la Torre Sur comenzó a emitir ráfagas cortas de tres silbidos que resonaron con fuerza en las altas bóvedas del corredor. Saighead apareció de inmediato, yendo a posarse en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Busca al trol, chico. Dime dónde está –le ordenó al halcón y éste, emitiendo un grito triunfal, levantó el vuelo sin demora.

El arma era una de las primeras cosas que había sacado de las cajas de la mudanza, algo que guardaba en un lugar especial, tan cuidadosamente colocado y limpio que ni siquiera Prissy tenía nada que objetar. Era el fusil de francotirador de su abuelo Michael: un precioso Lee-Enfield nº4 MK-I, con capacidad para diez proyectiles de calibre 303. Tenía más de cincuenta años pero no los aparentaba. Tanto la tía Frances primero como luego ella lo habían cuidado igual que a un ser vivo. La madera estaba tan nueva como el primer día, el cerrojo y el gatillo perfectamente pulidos y engrasados. Maeve cargó las balas con la presteza que le daban muchas horas de práctica en el descampado de detrás de la vieja destilería, allá en Doneraille. Hacía mucho que no lo disparaba pero las cosas aprendidas en la infancia no se olvidaban con facilidad. Estaba segura de poder acertarle al trol en un ojo desde 300 metros.

Aunque un vestido largo de lana no fuera el atuendo más adecuado para ir de caza no perdió tiempo en cambiarse de ropa. Se recogió el pelo de cualquier manera en una coleta y salió de su cuarto como una exhalación, armada y dispuesta para la batalla. Los chirridos de Saighead la guiaron hasta el pasadizo que conducía al cuerpo central del castillo desde el piso en el que estaban sus dependencias.

Llegando al tramo principal de escaleras tropezó con Quirenus Quirrell con tanta violencia que el joven profesor fue a parar al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –rugió Maeve, buscando apoyo en el balaustre- ¿Adonde ibas tan deprisa y sin mirar?

-C-c-c-re-e-eo qqq-q-q-que e-e-e-st-a-aá a-a-a-abb-b-…-tartamudeó Quirrell más penosamente que de costumbre

-¿Abajo? Imposible. Mi halcón…

Saighead sobrevolaba sus cabezas en círculo, chirriando con insistencia. Cada pocas vueltas, amagaba ascender hacia el tercer piso.

-Pp-p-p-pero he o-o-oido qqqq-q-q-ue…

-Saighead lo ha localizado en el piso de arriba –insistió Maeve- No vengas conmigo si no quieres, pero me fío más de él que de lo que tú hayas oído –añadió secamente

-¡Mmm-m-maeve, nnnnn-n-no, ee-e-e-es pp-pp-por a-a-a…!

Pero ella ya se había lanzado escaleras arriba siguiendo a Saighead, con fuertes sospechas de que lo único que quería Quirrell era alejarse del peligro. Para su consternación, el halcón se había detenido junto a la puerta del pasillo prohibido, chillando de la manera en que lo hacía cuando localizaba una presa.

¿Fluffy? ¿Qué demonios había ido a hacer un trol allí? ¿Tramaría algo con la piedra?

Ignorando la voz que le sugería ir a avisar a Dumbledore o a cualquiera de los otros profesores implicados en los hechizos defensivos, Maeve abrió la puerta y entró en posición de disparo.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas y la paralizó. Sólo un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para retardar casi demasiado su reacción.

Severus estaba tendido en el suelo, acorralado contra una esquina, a salvo de cualquiera de las bocas asesinas de Fluffy pero sólo Dios sabía por cuanto tiempo, porque los tirones frenéticos que estaba dando el sabueso acabarían rompiendo el enganche de la cadena que lo ataba a la pared. Los ojos horrorizados de Maeve detectaron en el suelo un reguero de sangre que iba a terminar debajo de Severus.

Fluffy lo había herido. Iba a matarlo.

Casi por reflejo apuntó el fusil hacia el techo y disparó. El estruendo, que hirió sus oídos, fue suficiente para atraer la atención de depredador y presa. Fluffy empezó a emitir un sordo gruñido amenazante, mirándola.

Entonces empezó a cantar.

_My young love said to me,  
My mother won't mind  
And my father won't slight you  
For your lack of kin  
And she laid her hand on me  
And this she did say:  
It will not be long, love,  
Till our wedding day"_

Su voz pocas veces había sonado más temblorosa y vacilante, pero a Fluffy no pareció importarle. La miró con ojos de cachorro y toda su ferocidad se extinguió como por encanto. Sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle, Maeve le hizo señas a Severus de que aprovechara para ir hacia ella.

_As she stepped away from me  
And she moved through the fair  
And fondly I watched her  
Move here and move there  
And then she turned homeward  
With one star awake  
As the swan in the evening  
Moves over the lake_

Intentó no ver cómo él cojeaba penosamente, obligado a buscar apoyo en el muro porque su pierna derecha no le sostenía. Intentó no gemir cuando su trayectoria le hizo pasar tan cerca de una cabeza de Fluffy que casi le cayó su baba encima. Tenía que seguir cantando. Tenía que seguir cantando.

_The people were saying,  
No two e'er were wed  
But one had a sorrow  
That never was said  
And I smiled as she passed  
With her goods and her gear,  
And that was the last_  
_That I saw of my dear._

Cuando Severus estuvo lo bastante cerca, Maeve le agarró de la túnica y con un fuerte tirón lo empujó hacia la puerta, ignorando su grito de dolor al posar la pierna herida. Ella salió de espaldas, sin bajar el rifle que apuntaba a donde debía de estar el corazón de Fluffy. Cerró la puerta justo cuando el monstruo, agotado el encanto de la canción, se lanzaba contra ellos.

Severus jadeaba apoyado en la pared más cercana, el pelo pegado a las sienes a causa del sudor. Maeve crispó las manos sobre el rifle pensando que así evitaba que pensaran por sí mismas y se tendieran para sujetarle, para abrazarle, para acariciar su rostro mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien, para hacer todo lo que ni podía ni debía ni quería hacer con aquel maldito bastardo. Por mucho que le hubiera encogido el corazón verlo en peligro, por mucho que aún se lo encogiera saberlo herido y aguantando orgullosamente el dolor, no se permitiría semejante debilidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices estabas haciendo ahí, majadero? –dijo, gritando para oírse por encima del furioso latido de sus sienes.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no crees? –replicó él

-Saighead me trajo hasta aquí. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque le pedí que buscara _al trol_; aunque, ahora que lo pienso…

-Muy graciosa, Maeve –gruñó Severus, con una mueca de dolor

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado?

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-Error. Fluffy y los desperfectos que cause son asunto mío.Y tu pierna podría calificarse de "desperfecto", sin lugar a dudas.

-Sólo es un rasguño.

-Ya lo veo -se burló Maeve

-Alguien me empujó –dijo Severus, irritado por la ironía de ella.

Los ojos de Maeve parecieron ir a desorbitarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que soy la única persona en esta escuela a la que le parece sospechoso que un estúpido trol haya podido entrar él solito en Hogwarts? -gritó, lleno de frustración- _Pensé_ que alguien debía de haberlo ayudado y _pensé _también que la Piedra podía estar detrás de esto; supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre de utilizar el cerebro -comentó, sarcástico- Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden por aquí. Y cuando entré, algo o alguien que se había escondido detrás de la puerta me empujó –añadió de mala gana- ¿Lo has entendido ya o necesitas un esquema?

Maeve torció el gesto. Una vocecilla dentro de su mente le estaba diciendo que Quirrell parecía venir del tercer piso cuando se topó con él y que también parecía muy nervioso. Pero su sensatez la mandó callar. Quirrell _siempre_ parecía muy nervioso. Además, era claramente incapaz de matar a una mosca ; se hacía dificil imaginarlo atacando a un mago mucho más poderoso que él que lo tenía aterrorizado. _Y Severus ya le tiene bastante manía al pobre Quirenus como para envenenarlo más a base de sospechas infundadas, ¿verdad?_

-Sí, me ha quedado claro como el agua –gruñó Maeve- Y no me des las gracias con tanta efusividad o voy a ponerme colorada –añadió con acritud

-¿Gracias por qué? –replicó Severus hoscamente.

-¿Por salvarte la vida, quizá?

-Tenía la situación controlada.

-Sí, ya lo vi. Controlada de cojones.

Era difícil mostrarse hostil con alguien que estaba herido y sangrando a un par de metros de ella pero nunca debía subestimarse la capacidad de Severus Snape para sacarlo a uno de sus casillas. Maeve se planteó seriamente aporrearlo con la culata del fusil sólo para borrarle esa expresión arrogante de la cara.

Justo entonces los sobresaltó un fuerte estruendo en el piso inferior. Los golpes hicieron retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies.

-El trol. Está en la segunda planta –dijo Severus, comenzando a moverse hacia las escaleras con dificultad. Se detuvo al ver que Maeve se ponía a su altura- ¿A dónde demonios te crees que vas?

-¿A ti que te parece?

-¿A por el trol? ¿Con esa antigualla?–se mofó Severus, mirando el arma- No puedo creer que todavía la conserves.

En la agitación del momento, Maeve no reparó en lo que las palabras "todavía" y "conservar" dejaban entrever de más recuerdos atesorados por Severus. En la agitación del momento sólo la pusieron furiosa.

-Esta _antigualla_ te ha salvado el culo hace un momento, imbécil. Para tu información, y en contra de lo que se cree, los trols tienen cerebro: uno muy pequeñito, detrás del ojo izquerdo. Si le acierto con esta _antigualla_, puedes estar seguro de que no va a sentir cosquillas -le dijo en un áspero susurro- ¿Vas a moverte o piensas quedarte formando parte de la decoración?

Dejó a Severus atrás en un par de zancadas, obligándole a provocarse un dolor casi insufrible con el esfuerzo de alcanzarla. En las escaleras, el balaustre le facilitó un poco las cosas pero no demasiado.

-¡El ruido viene del baño de Myrtle! -la oyó gritar cuando alcanzaron la segunda planta.

Los dos pasos que tuvo que dar sin apoyo hasta la pared más cercana fueron más de lo que Severus pudo soportar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la zona mordida y blasfemando entre dientes.

En un segundo, Maeve tuvo tiempo de sopesar los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de decidirse a hacerlo. Quizá Dumbledore tenía razón después de todo. Algún día tendrían que empezar a comportarse como adultos.

Le tendió una mano. Si él la miró con sorpresa o con irritación no pudo discernirlo en la penumbra del pasillo.

-Apóyate en mí -le dijo con sequedad- Si es que no temes sufrir una reacción alérgica al hacerlo, claro.

-Muy graciosa, Maeve -gruñó Severus. Pero aceptó la ayuda.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes, chico. Amplía tu repertorio, que te estás volviendo repetitivo.

* * *

La conmoción de alumnos y profesores era grande alrededor del cuerpo inerte del trol. Tanto que nadie, con excepción de la siempre observadora Hermione Granger, reparó en el hecho insólito de que Severus Snape hubiera entrado apoyado en el hombro de Maeve Murphy, la víctima habitual de su hosquedad y sus exabruptos.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, señorita Granger: usted creyó que podía derrotar sola al trol _porque había leído sobre ello_ y luego, gracias a Merlín, sus compañeros la salvaron- recapituló Minerva, con las venas de su sien hinchadas de furia.

Era obvio que no se lo tragaba. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se lo tragaría. Hasta ver mentir a Hermione Granger, Maeve no creía posible que alguien pudiera ser peor mentiroso que ella misma. Mientras Minerva abroncaba a la chica, a Harry Potter y al Weasley pequeño, Maeve desvió su atención hacia Quirrell, que estaba sentado en un inodoro, mirando al trol con la cara lívida de terror y los puños apretados contra el pecho. Decididamente no podía tener nada que ver con el ataque a Severus, pensó. Era absurdo. Aunque tal vez debiera comentárselo a Dumbledore, por si acaso. Sólo por si acaso.

-Quirenus, sé tan amable de hacer algo _útil _y ve a avisar a Albus de que estamos aquí- dijo Minerva estiradamente al tembloroso profesor de DCAO después de despedir a los niños. Quirrell pareció encantado de alejarse de allí a toda prisa.

-¿Te parece adecuado premiar a esos mocosos con puntos por saltarse las reglas y mentirnos descaradamente, Minerva? -le preguntó Severus con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

-Dejar a un trol fuera de combate es algo meritorio que merece ser recompensado -replicó la bruja.

-Podría haberlo hecho incluso Murphy con su escopeta. No le veo el mérito por ninguna parte.

Maeve se giró para responderle pero el gesto de dolor del hombre la convenció de dejar el sarcasmo para otro momento.

-Habría que llevar a Snape a la enfermería, Minerva. Fluffy le ha herido -reveló, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de él- Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando al trol: Albus no tardará en llegar y además tengo que comentarle una cosa.

-No es nece... -empezó Severus, irritado.

Sin embargo Minerva, después de ahogar una exclamación de horror al apartar un poco la túnica del mago y descubrir el mordisco, había decidido que _sí_ era necesario.

-¡Ahora mismo, Severus! ¡No pienso tener un profesor de baja medio curso por una pierna infectada! -afirmó, tomándole con cuidado pero firmemente de un brazo para posarlo encima de sus hombros- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, muchacho...

Severus clavó los ojos en Maeve, esgrimiendo una sonrisa malévola.

-Habría jurado que pensabas que merezco morir, Murphy.

Maeve resopló. Ni siquiera después de salvarle la vida le iba a dar un poco de tregua, el bastardo.

-Mereces morir _de forma lenta y dolorosa_, Snape. Fluffy habría sido demasiado clemente -replicó, irónica- Por cierto... ¿quién se alegra ahora de que se me ocurriera vacunarlo contra la rabia?

-Vete al Infierno.

-¡Merlin, Severus, compórtate! -protestó Minerva. Y Severus no tuvo opción de protestar ante la injusticia de que estuviera pasando por alto el comportamiento de Maeve. La bruja lo sacó del baño deprisa, casi a trompicones.

Maeve habría jurado que a pesar de su enfado Severus tenía algo muy similar a la gratitud en la expresión. Pero, una vez más, sólo había sido un destello fugaz en medio del vacío helado que eran sus ojos. Probablemente se lo había imaginado. Como todas las demás cosas que había creído sentir a lo largo de ese día. Como la sensación de conexión cuando él le había cogido la mano. Como la _casi certeza _de que romper ese contacto le había costado tanto como a ella.

Agitó la cabeza, enfadada con su propio cerebro por pensar ridiculeces y enviar órdenes subversivas a sus órganos a través de un sistema nervioso demasiado propenso a obedecerlas. Respiró hondo intentando serenarse, intentando fingir que no sentía temblar hasta el último de sus músculos recordando el tacto de Severus las dos veces que habían juntado sus manos esa noche... Estaba tan cansada y confusa que su propio cuerpo la desobedecía, empeñándose en hacerla sentir como no quería sentirse.

Ojalá Dumbledore llegara pronto y pudiera comentarle sus impresiones acerca de Quirrell. Y luego dejar en sus manos al estúpido trol. Y luego dormir, dormir hasta olvidarse de sí misma.

Si es que el sueño tenía la deferencia de acudir a ella esa noche.

* * *

**Bueno, a diferencia de el capítulo anterior en éste sí que han pasado un montón de cosas, ¿eh? Ha habido cartas, tiros, tocamientos y hasta un trol. Sé que en el libro "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal" Severus no es atacado por Fluffy durante el incidente del trol, pero me gustó más relatarlo así por la misma razón que en su momento eliminé a Quirrell de los hechizos de protección de la piedra: creo que queda mejor para mi historia. Ya avisé de que seguiría el cánon pero _de aquella manera_.**

**Gracias a mi pequeño y fiel equipo de comentaristas por darme ánimos actualización tras actualización: sois todas estupendas. Y gracias en general a quienes habéis llegado hasta aquí, por valientes.**

**NOTAS: **

**-El Lee-Enfield fué el fusil de francotirador empleado por el ejército británico desde 1895 hasta 1956. Concretamente el nº4 MK-I fue el que se usó durante la II Guerra Mundial, en la que luchó el abuelo Michael.**

**-La canción que le canta Maeve a Fluffy es "She moved through the fair", un precioso tema tradicional irlandés que os sugiero que intentéis escuchar en versión de Sinead O'Connor.**

**-Si alguien piensa que el comentario de Dumbledore sobre el vestido de Maeve ha quedado muy gay, no seré yo quien le quite la razón, jajaja.**


	12. El mayor deseo de tu corazón

Disclaimer: de paso que confieso que no soy doña Rowling, aprovecho para recordar que me tomo todas las libertades respecto al cánon que se me pasan por el melón. Avisados estáis.

* * *

**Capítulo XII: A veces podemos descubrir cosas dentro de la mente de las personas. A veces, es la superficie de un espejo mágico lo que nos las muestra. Y verlas no siempre nos hace felices.**

CAPÍTULO XII: EL MAYOR DESEO DE TU CORAZÓN

-Pero, entonces, ¿su canto no predice la muerte? -insistió Lisa Harper, de Hufflepuff.

Maeve suspiró con cansancio. Junto a ella Tristán e Isolda, la pareja de augureys, emitían sus fúnebres quejidos posados en sus perchas.

-Por quinta y espero que última vez: no. Los augureys no predicen la muerte. Para eso existen las banshees, que son unas verdaderas profesionales del tema. Lo único que predicen los augureys son los cambios de tiempo. Cantan y vuelan cuando se acerca la lluvia, lo que significa que en su hábitat natural, que abarca Irlanda y el Reino Unido, lo hacen contínuamente. Y ahora, si son tan amables, pónganse los guantes.

La clase de cuarto curso obedeció sin demora mientras Hagrid, que hoy ayudaba a Maeve con el material, volcaba sobre la hierba varios cestos llenos de zarzas y ramas.

-Ya expliqué que los augureys se emparejan de por vida y comparten al cincuenta por ciento el cuidado de las puestas. Sólo producen un huevo cada quinquenio. Los pollos tardan aproximadamente dos de esos cinco años en romper el cascarón y los tres restantes en poder volar. De ahí que para los augureys la calidad del nido donde se va a desarrollar ese polluelo sea de vital importancia -explicó a su atenta audiencia.

Hagrid sonrió, contento. El tono de las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas había cambiado radicalmente desde que Maeve llevaba la asignatura. El silencio era reverencial cuando hablaba, la atención absoluta cuando hacía una demostración, el entusiasmo palpable en los chicos después de cada clase. Algunos lamentaban que ésta hubiera dejado de ser la asignatura que se aprobaba con la gorra y sólo servía para subir la media, pero eran una minoría. El entusiasmo era la nota dominante entre los que la habían elegido como optativa.

-Ahora bien, dado que los augureys son una especie en peligro de extinción será habitual que en el futuro tratéis con ejemplares nacidos en cautividad -prosiguió Maeve- Ésta clase de animales suelen carecer de algunas conductas básicas de supervivencia, al haberse criado al lado de humanos y no de congéneres adultos que puedan enseñárselas. Es probable que vosotros mismos debáis fabricar sus nidos. ¿Alguien recuerda lo que hablamos sobre ellos en Teoría la semana pasada?

Damien Lerroux, de Slytherin, levantó la mano. La renuencia de los miembros de esa casa a dirigirle la palabra a _la squib _persistía pero los que tomaban sus clases habían cambiado esa actitud desdeñosa en clase por otra más participativa, dispuestos a demostrar lo _muy a la altura de su exigencia_ que estaban. Maeve le concedió la palabra a Lerroux y éste se explayó a gusto repasando las características de los nidos de augurey.

-Excelente -reconoció Maeve- Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Ahora colóquense por parejas y sigan los pasos que el señor Hagrid y yo vamos a ir mostrando. Al final de la clase someteremos sus nidos al examen de Tristán e Isolda. Y les aseguro -añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa- que son bastante más duros que yo a la hora de calificar.

Pronto toda la clase estuvo trabajando aplicadamente, siguiendo el ejemplo que marcaban Maeve y Hagrid. La tranquilidad era absoluta. Era increible lo que la presencia o ausencia de los gemelos Weasley podía hacer de un grupo.

-Estás muy callado, Hagrid. ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada, niña. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que parece que piense en algo? ¿En qué parece que pienso?

Hagrid le había contestado con el aire de un niño que escondiera un pastel robado. Cuando Maeve le miró a los ojos, el guardabosque enrojeció un poco y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Suéltalo, Hagrid -dijo Maeve preocupada, barruntando que fuese lo que fuese no le iba a gustar.

-No es nada importante...

-Venga.

-Creo... No, igual es una tontería...

-Hagrid, me estás preocupando de veras.

El semigigante miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún alumno estuviera demasiado cerca ni prestando atención a lo que hablaban. Luego bajó la voz.

-Puede que _sin querer_ se me haya escapado algo indebido.

Maeve parpadeó un par de veces y contó hasta diez antes de preguntar:

-¿Delante de quienes?

-Harry y sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

_No le grites. Ya está bastante avergonzado y además no sacarías nada, aparte de llamar la atención de los chicos, _se dijo Maeve.

-Y por "algo indebido" entendemos...-le animó a seguir, controlándose.

-Que Fluffy está donde está para custodiar algo -admitió Hagrid, agachando un poco la cabeza- Y el nombre de Nicolás Flamel.

-Dios -siseó Maeve, bajando la cabeza también.

-No te enfades conmigo, niña. Yo... O sea, ellos me contaron que habían descubierto a Fluffy accidentalmente y yo no sabía por dónde salir... Y entonces empezaron a decir esas cosas horribles del profesor Snape y ya me liaron del todo, ¿sabes?

-¿Que te liaron por decir cosas horribles de Snape? Hagrid, por Dios, si a Snape lo ponen a parir todos sus alumnos en cuanto...

-No. Cosas horribles de verdad. ¿Pues no creen que intentó matar a Harry durante el partido de Quidditch porque lo vieron hacer no se qué? Me enfadé un poco y ahí bajé la guardia. Pero es que no me pareció justo. Sé que no es muy simpático que digamos con los niños... ni con nadie, en realidad... pero no está bien que digan esas cosas de él. Si el director confía en el profesor Snape es que es un hombre bueno, ¿no te parece?

Para ser una pregunta retórica ese "¿no te parece?" generaba respuestas muy complejas. Por un lado, a efectos de fidelidad a la causa, Maeve consideraba a Severus merecedor de toda la confianza que Dumbledore ponía en él. Por otro, a efectos de andar por casa, aplicarle el calificativo "buen hombre" a ese odioso y sarcástico hijo de puta empeñado en hacer sentir a todo el mundo como una mierda era, como poco, surrealista. Las cosas no habían mejorado entre ellos después del incidente del trol, sino más bien al contrario. Al patente fastidio de tenerla rondando por ahí, Severus parecía haber sumado la humillación de haber sido salvado por ella. Y al sentimiento de desventaja sentimental que Maeve sentía frente a la indiferencia de él se unía ahora la humillación de haberlo salvado por instinto, sin la menor pretensión de frialdad. Lo que se traducía en una relación laboral más incómoda y dificil aún que antes, si es que tal cosa era posible. No, definitivamente no definiría a ese estúpido y orgulloso bastardo sin corazón como "un buen hombre" ni harta de vino. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, niña -se lamentó Hagrid- Sé que eso no es excusa y que toda la culpa la tengo yo por ser un bocazas. Deberían haberme echado del colegio hace tiempo. Siempre lo estoy fastidiando todo. Esta maldita cabeza mía...

-Deja de decir chorradas, chico -le cortó Maeve con firmeza. De acuerdo, Hagrid no era ninguna lumbrera y parecía incapaz de guardar un secreto y probablemente la había liado muy gorda poniendo a Potter y sus amigos tras la pista de la Piedra, pero Maeve no soportaba verlo humillándose así. La vida ya le había humillado bastante- Seguro que tiene arreglo. Hablaremos con el Director, ¿vale? -le propuso, tratando de sonar optimista- Él sabrá lo que hacer.

* * *

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? -insistió Severus.

Dumbledore no le contestó de inmediato, ocupado como estaba en corregir mediante sucesivos _mobilicorpus _la posición del espejo en medio del aula abandonada.

-¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Acaso parece que no? -replicó al cabo de un rato, cuando se dio por satisfecho.

-No quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta, créeme.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia su colega con los dedos entrecruzados sobre el abdómen sosteniendo su varita y una sonrisa divertida en los labios, la viva imagen de un abuelo benevolente.

-¿Qué es lo que temes, muchacho?

-¿Ahora mi opinión importa? -replicó Severus- Que alguien llame a "El Profeta": esto debe de ser la noticia de la década.

El director suspiró mirando al techo y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que, junto con los pupitres en desuso, se apilaban en un rincón del aula.

-Ya te expliqué lo que me contaron Maeve y Hagrid. Harry tiene idea de que Fluffy custodia algo importante y...

-Y dado que obviamente ha heredado la estupidez y arrogancia de su padre, podemos poner la mano en el fuego por que se meterá en líos tratando de averiguar más -terminó Severus por él, secamente.

-Harry no es su padre, Severus. No estás siendo justo con el chico.

-"Justo" e "injusto" son conceptos complejos y muy relativos: eso me lo enseñaste tú al final de mi sexto curso.

Un silencio pesado y tenso envolvió a los dos magos. Dumbledore bajó los ojos hasta sus propias manos, deseando poder decirle algo a su joven colega y a la vez seguro de que ninguna cosa que pudiera decir serviría absolutamente de nada. Severus no permitiría a Dumbledore hablar del incidente al que se refería, no escucharía ni una sola palabra suya, no admitiría ninguna de las excusas que el propio Dumbledore sabía vacías e inservibles. Aún le dolía demasiado.

Al propio Dumbledore le seguía doliendo demasiado el imperdonable error que había cometido entonces.

-Si en efecto Harry llega a estar envuelto en _esa clase de lios_, ha de saber lo que es el espejo de Oesed -afirmó el director, no queriendo enfrentar todavía la mirada irónica de Severus.

-El espejo de Oesed es un cacharro del demonio que debería estar en el Infierno, a donde pertenece. Guardado con cien candados. Y con las llaves destruidas -Severus miró a Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados- Sabes lo que este espejo les ha hecho a magos poderosos y con la cabeza bien amueblada. Y aún así pretendes ponerlo al alcance de un alcornoque de once años lleno de carencias afectivas. Intuyes tan bien como yo lo que verá allí reflejado. ¿No imaginas lo que le hará eso? ¿De veras crees a ese idiota capaz de no perderse para siempre en las imágenes que le mostrará esta cosa?

-No, no le creo capaz -admitió Dumbledore- Sé que verá a sus padres y sé que llegará a desear vivir pegado al espejo para no dejar de verlos.

-Y aún así, te arriesgarás -dijo Severus, y el reproche era evidente en su voz. _Le arriesgarás. Al hijo de Lily, por el que yo he dejado mi vida en suspenso._

-Tiene que entender cómo funciona por si algún día lo necesita, aunque eso suponga causarle un... pequeño sufrimiento.

Severus no dijo nada ante esta afirmación. Sus finos labios se apretaron con rabia hasta ponerse blancos. Sólo un manipulador profesional como Albus Dumbledore llamaría "pequeño sufrimiento" al hecho de regalarle a un huérfano el mayor deseo de su corazón para luego quitárselo. Que el director pareciera francamente apesadumbrado por tener que hacerlo no disminuyó la ira de Severus. Lo había visto _apesadumbrado_ por tener que joderlo _a él _tantas veces que la imagen ya había dejado de darle lástima.

-Tenemos que ver las cosas con perspectiva, Severus -dijo Dumbledore en un susurro, poniéndose en pie hasta quedar delante del espejo de Oesed. Por unos momentos sus ojos azules se quedaron prendidos del reflejo que éste le ofrecía. _"Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo"_, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Luego se volvió hacia el joven profesor de pelo oscuro y pálido rostro, casi un estudio en blanco y negro en la penumbra del aula. Y su tristeza se redobló, aunque no lo demostrara- ¿No tienes curiosidad?

-¿Por ver lo que el espejo tiene que mostrarme? -preguntó Severus, un desdén infinito en cada sílaba- En absoluto.

-Vamos. A todos nos gusta ver materializados nuestros deseos, aunque sea por un instante y de forma ilusoria -insistió Dumbledore.

-Tal vez he dejado de desear.

Dumbledore sostuvo la mirada de Severus durante largos segundos.

-Sólo dejamos de desear cuando nos morimos.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez hace años que estoy muerto.

El profesor de pociones se envolvió entre los pliegues de su túnica, con aquel gesto suyo que tenía tanto de intimidación como de autodefensa. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la nada.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me mostraría el espejo si me rebajara a mirarlo, Albus? -preguntó al cabo de unos instantes, frío, sarcástico- Me mostraría una realidad alternativa en la que ella no me cree. Tengo otra vez veintidos años y cuando le digo lo que tuve que decirle después de que tú me obligaras a hacer esa promesa, ella no me cree.

-Yo no te obligué a nada, muchacho -objetó Dumbledore con suavidad.

-Por supuesto que no -Severus rió, cínicamente-Tú nunca obligas a nadie. Tú respetas el libre albedrío de las personas. Tú sólo me recordaste _una y mil veces_ que aún tenía una deuda de vida con James Potter, que quizá algún día el hijo de Lily necesitara de mi ayuda, que para ello debía mantener abiertos mis accesos al círculo íntimo del Señor Tenebroso con todo lo que eso suponía... Tú sólo me recordaste todo eso. Y luego me diste la posibilidad de ser egoista y pensar en mi propia vida como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo; como si de verdad me creyeras capaz de vivir ignorando los pecados que me quedaban por expiar. Sí, lo reconozco, Albus: tú no me obligaste a hacer ninguna promesa. La hice voluntariamente. Y con gusto.

Su ironía era tan desapasionada que a Dumbledore se le revolvieron las entrañas.

-Pero en el espejo ella no me cree -reiteró Severus- Su inteligencia es más fuerte que su jodido orgullo irlandés y se da cuenta de que nada de lo que le digo es verdad. Y me convence para que no la deje, para que en lugar de eso me marche con ella lejos del hijo de Lily y de tí y del Señor Tenebroso y de vuestro maldito tablero de juegos de estrategia. Y nos refugiamos en algún lugar donde ni siquiera saben lo que es Hogwarts. Y tenemos uno o varios hijos. Y un día el Señor Tenebroso retorna y, como yo no estoy aquí para ayudar al hijo de Lily, acaba dominando el puto Universo. Y al final nos encuentra a Maeve, a mí y a nuestros hijos en el fin del mundo, y nos aniquila. Pero no me importa, ¿sabes? Porque durante unos pocos años he tenido lo que todos los hombres normales: he vivido.

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron. Casi podía ver en el vacío todo lo que describía con tanta frialdad como amargura. Y no quería verlo. Ni ver los ojos de Dumbledore llenos de lo que podría ser tanto remordimiento como compasión.

-Eso vería, Albus. Lo sé sin la menor duda. Lo sé porque lo he visto en mi cabeza cada maldita noche antes de dormirme _solo_. Lo sé porque gracias a tí y a tus magníficas ideas ahora puedo verlo cada vez que me doy la vuelta, en cada rincón de este puto castillo -susurró sin furia, sin dolor, sin emoción- No necesito un ridículo espejo, créeme.

Severus miró de reojo y con desprecio el trabajado marco dorado del objeto, sus patas en forma de garras, su estúpida leyenda escrita al revés.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Albus. Por el bien de todos.

En el silencio que siguió a la marcha de Severus, Dumbledore se sintió de pronto muy viejo y muy cansado. Dejó resbalar sus ojos por las imágenes felices que le ofrecía el espejo de Oesed y notó en el corazón el peso de saber que ni siquiera las que se referían al futuro se cumplirían.

Alguna gente -como Severus, como él- no había nacido para ver los deseos de su corazón hechos realidad.

* * *

Como solía sucederle a la gente que atesoraba demasiadas pérdidas en su arbol genealógico, Maeve no estaba demasiado encariñada con la Navidad. Aún así, era dificil no verse contagiada por el ambiente, por la bonita decoración que había ideado Filius Flitwick, por el entusiasmo de los chicos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones. Se había dejado arrastrar por Hagrid a una batalla de bolas de nieve contra los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan hacía un par de tardes, cerca de los establos. Se había dejado picar por Pomona a un recital de villancicos después de la cena de Nochebuena. Se había dejado convencer por Minerva para violar su costumbre de no llevar nunca joyas y lucir el regalo de Tess -unos vistosos pendientes de turquesas del Sinaí con colgante y anillo a juego- durante la comida de Navidad.

Se había dejado llevar por la inercia de las fiestas y lo cierto es que estaba disfrutando, a pesar de que la cercanía distante de Severus valiera por la presencia de mil señores Scrooge.

Ahora, mientras se degustaba el postre del banquete de Navidad, estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw a petición de una de sus alumnas de cuarto curso, Celina Ryan, interesada en conocer con qué clase de juegos se entretenían los niños africanos. Su explicación y posterior demostración de lo que era el _kudoda_, finalizada con la explosión accidental de un par de huevos sorpresa llenos de colibríes dorados, había atraído a alumnos de todas las demás mesas -excepto la de Slytherin- y de todos los cursos. Se había reunido un considerable auditorio alredor de ella, y las risas que de allí surgían resonaban por todo el Gran Salón. Filius Flitwick, animado por el barullo, había convertido los dulces contenidos en una de las fuentes en pequeños cantos rodados a petición de Maeve.

-Gracias, profesor Flitwick. Veamos: hay que tirar esta piedra al aire y antes de recogerla con la misma mano, ser capaz de coger otra de la fuente. También con la misma mano. Así... -Maeve mostró habilmente lo que acababa de decir- Pierdes el turno cuando no consigas hacerlo y al final de la ronda gana el que más piedras haya recogido. ¿Se atreve, señor Weasley? -le preguntó a un ruborizado George.

El pelirrojo empezó a jugar mientras Maeve, coreada por la mesa, llevaba la cuenta en kinyarwanda.

-Rimwe... kabiri... gatatu... kane... ¡Los he visto más rápidos, señor Weasley! -le picó- Gatanu... gatandatu... ¡Oooh, qué lástima, sólo seis! ¿Quién quiere intentarlo ahora?

En medio del jolgorio Maeve fue consciente de la proximidad de Quirenus Quirrell, que también se había acercado hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sintió un leve desasosiego. El más que evidente interés del profesor de DCAO por ella empezaba a agobiarla un poco. Y últimamente ni siquiera gozaba de las treguas que le proporcionaban la proximidad de Severus y el temor que Quirrell le tenía, dado que en su afan por evitarla Severus apenas discutía ya con ella. El cabrón era capaz de fastidiarla incluso cuando decidía no hacerlo. Levantó los ojos hacia la mesa de los profesores y lo vió allí, silencioso y quieto, luciendo su habitual mirada de desaprobación hacia el Universo en general. Pensar que fueran ella y su interacción festiva con los alumnos lo que provocaban esa mirada la habría llenado de satisfacción semanas atrás, pero ahora la entristecía. Después de haber tenido ese breve y extraño momento de compañerismo en Halloween, después de haber probado ese mísero recordatorio de lo que era estar con Severus en el mismo barco, el ser incapaz de llegar a él si no era por la vía del desagrado resultaba desolador.

-Pppp-p-paa-rece mmm-muy d-d-iv-vertido, Mm-m-aeve.

-Sí. Lo es. E inofensivo. No muerde, no araña, no maldice... ¿te apetece probar, Quirenus?

Se arrepintió un poco de haber sonado algo irónica, pero no podía evitarlo. La actuación del supuesto _experto_ en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante el incidente del trol -consistente en demostrar su habilidad para desmayarse- estaba grabada en su retina como al ácido.

-¡Déjeme a mí, profesora Murphy! -pidió Fred Weasley- Seguro que hago por lo menos siete -añadió, guiñándole burlonamente un ojo a su gemelo.

Maeve le concedió el turno, riendo. Sentía cierta simpatía por aquel par de gamberros. Además, desde que perdieran la apuesta estaban dóciles como corderos con ella y se comportaban mejor que un par de ángeles en su clase, siempre atentos y participativos, pendientes de cada una de sus palabras como si les fuera la vida en ello. Era tan notorio aquel cambio de actitud que había sido comentado incluso en las reuniones del claustro. _Será que les gustas, Murphy,_ había dicho un sarcástico Severus antes de que ella, Minerva y Pomona lo fusilaran a la vez con la mirada.

-Karindiwi... umunane... icyenda...

Fred Weasley estaba a punto de hacerse con la décima piedra cuando Maeve sintió, fría y cortante contra la delicada materia de su pensamiento, hiriente como un azote de luz cegadora, la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo invadida.

La alarma saltó en su sistema con la fuerza de un grito, sus entrañas parecieron encogerse, su corazón empezó a latir con tal violencia y velocidad que le hizo daño. Y se cerró de inmediato, conjurando a la vez imágenes mentales de bigotes, de grandes orejas triangulares, de encantadores ojos curiosos, de preciosos, torpones cuerpecitos peludos persiguiendo ovillos de lana...

Un nuevo revuelo surgió de la mesa de Ravenclaw pero esta vez porque la profesora Murphy, mareada, había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Alertado por uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw Dumbledore se apresuró a ir junto a ella.

-Apártense -les dijo a los chicos y al siempre solícito Quirrell- Dejénle sitio para respirar. Vayan hacia otras mesas, vamos, aquí no hay nada que ver...

Los ojos azules del director escrutaron los de ella, que parecían enrojecidos y vidriosos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Maeve? -le preguntó en voz baja.

Antes de que una preocupada Poppy Pomfrey llegara hasta ellos, Maeve agarró a Dumbledore por el cuello de la túnica y le hizo agacharse un poco para hablarle al oído.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado, Albus. Alguien ha intentado _leerme_.

* * *

Severus no estaba precisamente de buen humor cuando conjuró pluma y tinta roja para corregir los trabajos entregados por sus alumnos de quinto antes de las vacaciones. Su ánimo era similar al de Jack el Destripador en un mal día. La corrección iba a ser una verdadera masacre. Se sentía tan molesto, ansioso y frustrado por lo sucedido hacía un rato en el Gran Salón que podría incendiar aquellos pergaminos mancillados con estupideces sólo con la mirada.

No había podido hacer nada. Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera levantarse alarmado, como casi todos los demás profesores de la mesa. Quirrell era quien había sostenido a Maeve por la cintura cuando se tambaleó, Dumbledore quien había ido a socorrerla, Poppy la que había acudido rauda a prestar su apoyo. Él sólo había sido el bastardo indiferente que había permanecido sentado sin dignarse a echar una segunda mirada, sonriendo como si pensara "Si no sabe aguantar el alcohol, que no beba". Y ni siquiera podría manifestarle su preocupación por lo ocurrido más tarde, en algún momento en que estuvieran a solas. Su desinterés sería lo único que podría mostrarle, aunque por dentro se estuviera consumiendo de inquietud. Maeve siempre había tenido una salud de hierro. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que su pequeñez física insinuaba. No era la clase de lánguida damisela que se desmayaba por varios vasos de whisky y mucho menos por el poco vino que había tomado en la comida.

Le había sucedido algo extraño y él no podía intervenir. Eso le estaba matando. E iba a ser malo, muy malo, para las notas de los imbéciles de quinto curso.

Pero no había estampado la primera T de "trol" cuando surgió en su chimenea el fogonazo verde de la red Flu. Sobresaltado, levantó la vista de su tarea para descubrir entre las llamas el rostro serio de Albus Dumbledore.

-Te necesito en mi despacho, Severus. Ahora. Es importante.

Sintió como un doloroso martilleo el latido de sus sienes y su garganta. Iba a preguntarle al director, sin la menor prudencia ni vergüenza, si _ella_ estaba bien cuando ella misma le interrumpió.

-¿Es realmente necesario que él...? -sintió preguntar a la voz de Maeve por detrás de Dumbledore, sonando atenuada y lejana desde el despacho. Y disgustada.

Pero Dumbledore ya se había retirado y Severus no llegó a oír qué era lo que ella no aprobaba. Suspirando mitad con resignación y mitad con alivio, Severus tomó del cuenco de bronce que había sobre la repisa un puñado de polvos, los arrojó al suelo de la chimenea y se situó en el lugar apropiado.

-¡Despacho del Director! -pronunció con claridad.

Cuando irrumpió en su destino, sacudiéndose restos de ceniza de las mangas, no le sorprendió en absoluto la mirada de desagrado que le dirigió Maeve, sentada frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Siéntate, Severus -dijo el director, indicando la silla más cercana a Maeve.

-Estoy bien así, gracias -replicó él, apartando la vista de Maeve- ¿Qué era tan importante como para interrumpirme, Albus?

-Maeve piensa que han intentado_ leerla._ Y por lo que me ha descrito me siento inclinado a creer que así ha sido, en efecto.

Severus se tensó de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía que haber entendido mal. Dumbledore no podía referirse a...

-¿Qué quieres decir con _leer_, Murphy?

-"La eme con la a, MA; la ese con la o, SO"... -replicó Maeve, irritada- ¿Qué coño voy a querer decir? Ahí abajo en el Gran Salón alguien ha intentado hurgar en mi mente sin mi consentimiento. Sé perfectamente lo que he notado. Aunque haga mucho tiempo que nadie...

La joven se calló y miró al suelo, como si de pronto la hubiera asaltado algún pensamiento embarazoso. Severus no hizo esfuerzo alguno por instarla a terminar la frase, sabiendo de sobras lo que ella había pensado. Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie intentaba usar la Legeremancia con ella. Algo más de nueve años, en concreto. Severus solía hacerlo como un juego, como un pasatiempo inocente; sólo para picarla, nunca para descubrir secretos que él sabía arrancarle de formas mucho más placenteras para ambos.

Y sin conseguir nunca traspasar sus defensas.

Era un error común creer que los squibs eran discapacitados mágicos absolutos. Carecían de poderes activos y eran incapaces de ejecutar hasta el hechizo o poción más sencillos, sí, pero había en ellos cierta magia residual, ciertas habilidades pasivas y muchas veces poco útiles que variaban de familia en familia. Los Murphy siempre habían tenido fama por su habilidad innata para la Oclumancia. Y Maeve, la squib, la que no podría volar en una escoba ni sacar fuego de una varita ni defenderse con un _protego_, era en cambio una Oclumante natural de primer orden. La suya era una habilidad rudimentaria y burda que nunca pasaría de ahí, que nunca llegaría a convertirse en el portentoso arte de Severus para ocluír al Legeremante y a la vez ocultar que le estaba ocluyendo. Sin embargo, _rudimentaria y burda_ no era lo mismo que _inefectiva_. Quien intentara penetrar en el pensamiento de Maeve sabría que ella le estaba rechazando, sí, pero no sería capaz de entrar. Los intentos de Legeremancia de Severus en el pasado se habían estrellado una y otra vez contra la tosca e inexpugnable imagen mental de un muro de hierro. Y aún en el caso de que a base de tiempo y esfuerzo hubiera podido derribarlo, sólo habría encontrado gatitos.

Al blindar sus pensamientos frente a invasiones mágicas, Maeve pensaba en gatitos.

Tan absurdo y propio de ella como, al parecer, infalible.

-Estoy segura de que ha sido eso. La sensación era más o menos la misma que... que recuerdo -dijo Maeve, insegura de si mirarlo a él o a Dumbledore, insegura de qué ojos tenían más peligro de poder leerla en ese instante sin recurrir a magia alguna.

-De ser cierto, estamos ante una tentativa de utilizar magia oscura contra otra persona dentro de los muros de Hogwarts -dijo Dumbledore, tremendamente serio- Es algo grave y dudo que casual. Pero necesito una segunda opinión para estar seguro.

-Descríbelo, Murphy -ordenó Severus- Todo.

Mientras ella lo hacía, él notó que la furia empezaba a dominarlo desde dentro, empezando en las pequeñas células de su sangre para ir propagándose hasta el último centímetro de su piel. No había duda: alguien había intentado usar la Legeremancia con Maeve y tampoco él creía que fuera algo casual, algo como un alumno tratando de practicar lo que habría leido en un libro de la Sección Prohibida. La misma persona que trataba de hacerse con la Piedra había seleccionado a Maeve como el eslabón más débil de la cadena protectora e intentaba acceder a las guardias a través de ella.

La misma persona que lo había atacado a él.

Maeve estaba en peligro.

-No puedo saber de dónde vino -respondió ella a la pregunta de Dumbledore- Estaba rodeada de gente en ese momento, hacíamos demasiado ruido como para poder oir el hechizo y cualquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos. Y es factible que fuera algún alumno... Es decir... No era nada bueno. Su habilidad era muy tosca, muy poco sutil, como si aún estuviera aprendiendo.

-¿Estás segura, Murphy? No creo que seas lo que se dice una experta en Legeremancia.

La preocupación le estaba haciendo sonar más duro y seco de lo que pretendía, todo su cerebro latiendo como una escandalosa alarma cíclica. Maeve pareció ir a echar fuego por los ojos. Sólo la presencia de Dumbledore le impedía desenterrar el hacha de guerra y clavársela a Severus en medio del cráneo

-Sé distinguir perfectamente un buen Legeremante de uno mediocre. Aún recuerdo cómo era la sensación cuando entrabas en mí, ¿sabes?

Severus no parpadeó al oír esto, pero su nuez subió y bajó visiblemente mientras tragaba saliva. Maeve tampoco retiró el rostro, valiente como era, aunque al no hacerlo dejara ver que se había ruborizado con furia por culpa de su involuntaria, desafortunada y ambigua elección de palabras. El incómodo silencio posterior no se rompió hasta que Dumbledore, después de mirar a uno y a otro varias veces seguidas, se decidió a hablar.

-Deberías retirarte, Maeve. Estoy seguro de que, aunque te salga de manera natural, el esfuerzo de bloquear esa invasión te ha dejado cansada. Usa el Flu hasta tus habitaciones. Y, querida -la llamó cuando ella estaab a punto de entrar en la chimenea- procura no estar sola en el zoológico. Ten siempre cerca a Hagrid, ¿querrás? Sólo por si acaso.

Severus esperó hasta que las llamas verdes se hubieran extinguido del todo antes de increpar a su superior.

-_¿Solo por si acaso?_ -citó, furioso- ¿Está objetivamente en peligro y no se lo adviertes?

-¿Le has advertido tú de que puede que Quirrell no sea el idiota inofensivo que todos creemos?

Severus carraspeó teatralmente y levantó una ceja.

-Perdona, yo soy Severus Snape, _al que no podría resultar más indiferente si Maeve Murphy vive o muere_ -dijo sarcásticamente- Debes de estar confundiéndome con _el otro Snape_. El que siente algún interés por ella. Ya sabes, ese que se supone que no existe.

-Ahí lo tienes, Severus -replicó Dumbledore- No la has advertido porque no se supone que debas hacerlo. Igual que yo.

-¡Y una mierda! - estalló Severus- Tú eres su padrino en funciones, su protector, su abuelo postizo. Tú eres el que la ha traido hasta aquí para protegerla. Tú deberías haberle dicho que...

-Debemos dejar las cosas fluir -dijo Dumbledore con firmeza- Si es cierto que Quirrell anda detrás de la Piedra y queremos desenmascararle, no podemos permitir que sospeche que sospechamos de él. Y si ahora hacemos cambiar a Maeve de actitud de la noche a la mañana...

-Estaremos haciendo lo que debemos hacer.

-Pero a la larga habremos hecho lo que no debíamos. Perspectiva, muchacho. Tiendes a dejarla de lado -ignorando la mirada cargada de odio que Severus le dirigió, se miró los pies mientras jugaba distraídamente con su barba- Tendremos que cuidar de Maeve... discretamente.

En momentos como ese, Dumbledore estaba cerca de conseguir que Severus terminara -de nuevo y esta vez para siempre- en Azkabán, convicto por asesinato en primer grado con el agravante de ensañamiento.

-Y otra cosa, Severus. Si Quirrell resulta estar relacionado con lo ocurrido... Bueno, no hace falta echarle mucha imaginación para deducir _quién _estaría detrás de sus movimientos encaminados a hacerse con la Piedra, ¿verdad? -dijo, afablemente- Quizá sea conveniente que olvides lo que sus _potencialmente peligrosas _intenciones hacia Maeve te provocan, muchacho. Quizá... sólo por si acaso y pensando en tu utilidad futura, debas abordar a Quirrell... desde tu papel. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon hasta no ser más que dos oscuras rendijas que emitían relámpagos de ira.

-¿Mi papel? ¿Cual? ¿El de "Soy la mascota de los Malfoy, el adepto a la Magia Oscura, el fiel lameculos del Señor Tenebroso en cuya vida no hay cabida para una sucia squib hija de traidores a la sangre"? -preguntó con ironía, llevándose una mano al pecho al modo de los actores que salían a saludar tras caer el telón- Por Merlín, Albus, cómo no voy a saber a que papel te refieres si mi vida se reduce a interpretarlo...

Severus no utilizó la red Flu para volver a su mazmorra. Prefirió la burda pero mucho más satisfactoria vía del portazo.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo? -preguntó Harry

Dumbledore esperaba esa pregunta y tenía preparada la respuesta. Aún así hizo el teatro de mirar hacia el espejo de Oesed, como si no supiera de sobra qué había allí para él.

_Veo tantas cosas, hijo mío, que necesitaría más tiempo del que me queda en este mundo para explicártelas todas._

_En el espejo, Ariana vive. Es tan hermosa en su vejez como lo fue de niña. Su cabello es blanco como la nieve en lugar de rubio y su rostro de muñeca está arrugado, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los más azules del Universo. Es normal y feliz porque el tiempo y mis cuidados la han ayudado a sanar las heridas de su alma, porque nunca la descuidé, porque nunca provoqué su muerte. Ha encontrado un compañero, ha tenido hijos y nietos. Me quiere. Y Aberforth nunca ha tenido motivos para odiarme. Estamos los tres juntos, como nunca debimos dejar de estar._

_En el espejo, Gellert también está conmigo. Yo nunca alenté ni compartí sus peligrosos sueños de grandeza, así que no he tenido que destruirle para detenerle. No he tenido que dejarlo pudrirse en esa prisión donde una parte de mí también vivirá encerrada hasta mi muerte. Gellert está conmigo y con mis hermanos y formamos una extraña y anciana familia bien avenida._

_En el espejo he salvado a Tom de sí mismo porque he sabido darle lo que necesitaba para vencer ese odio enloquecedor que lo consumía desde la cuna. _

_En el espejo nunca he equivocado mis prioridades. No he pasado por encima de Severus para ayudar a quienes yo consideré, entonces, más necesitados de salvación que él. No lo he atropellado, no lo he humillado, no lo he llenado del odio que lo empujaría definitivamente a los pies de Tom en el verano del 77._

_En el espejo no he permitido la entrada en la Orden de jóvenes que eran casi niños todavía. No he consentido que envejecieran prematuramente y murieran prematuramente peleando una guerra de la que debí mantenerlos al margen._

_En el espejo sigo el instinto que me dice que YO debería ser el guardasecreto de James y Lily. Harry nunca llega a convertirse en el héroe que mató a Voldemort , no es admirado ni famoso, pero ha crecido con sus padres porque Sirius Black no ha podido traicionarles. Es un chiquillo como cualquier otro. Es normal. Es feliz._

_En el espejo Maeve nunca viene a mi despacho, con la misma mirada muerta y vacía del día en que le comuniqué la tragedia de los suyos, para preguntarme si sigue en pie mi antigua oferta de becarle una carrera en Oxford. Porque Severus no la echa de su lado. Porque yo no le he exigido a Severus una promesa que sólo permitirá su amor en términos que él, noble como es aunque no lo sepa, no está dispuesto a aceptar. Porque en lugar de hacer lo que debo y retenerlo donde pueda serme útil en el futuro, he hecho lo que deseo y le he permitido irse lejos de aquí, lejos de todo, a tener con ella la vida que anhela y merece._

_En el espejo no estoy obligado a conducir a Harry por el camino de sombras que le aguarda._

_En el espejo tengo conmigo a mis seres amados y los rostros de mi pasado no me juzgan porque nunca les he tenido que manipular, nunca me he equivocado, nunca les he fallado._

_En el espejo puedo limitarme a ser quien parezco ser: un viejo inofensivo y algo chiflado que siempre tiene los bolsillos llenos de caramelos. _

_Y soy libre de mi deber y de mis errores._

-¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana -le dijo al niño, con una de sus grandes sonrisas y ni rastro en su voz de la tristeza que lo ahogaba- Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines...

* * *

**Bueno, ahí lo tenéis. Esa es la forma en la que veo al gran Albus y todas sus maquinaciones no me harán cambiar la cierta compasión que siento por él y su dificil papel en la guerra (papel que yo no querría para mí, desde luego). Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Comentad, please!**

**NOTAS:**

**-El kudoda es un juego africano, y lo que dice Maeve en kinyarwanda son los números del uno al nueve.**

**-Lo de la "magia residual, pasiva y muchas veces inútil de los squibs" creo que es invención mía cien por cien. Ahora no recuerdo si j. k. dice algo acerca de eso. A mí me gustó. Y el que Maeve pueda "ocluir", aunque toscamente y sin finura, tendrá su importancia más adelante.**

**-Lo que piensa Albus frente al espejo de Oesed acerca de Severus uniéndose a las filas de Voldemort en el verano del 77 también es cosa mía. He decidido que la injusticia cometida por Albus después de lo que le hizo Sirius en 6º curso fue lo que empujó a Severus a hacer su primer encargo para Voldemort, encargo que le llevó a participar indirectamente en la masacre de los Murphy. Me parece más interesante, dramáticamente hablando.**


	13. Depredadores

**Capítulo XIII: Dragones, lobos y otras fieras corrupias como Severus Snape. Adentrémonos en el fascinante mundo de los grandes depredadores.**

CAPÍTULO XIII:DEPREDADORES

Las lluvias inclementes de Febrero habían llegado para quedarse, sustituyendo a la nieve en el paisaje de Hogwarts, y resultaba imprudente salir al exterior del castillo sin haberse protegido con un _impervius_. Sin embargo, Severus se conformó esta vez con echarse una capa negra por encima. Si acababa lloviendo -cosa bastante probable- le vendría bien. Su aspecto físico causaba bastante desagrado y miedo de forma habitual pero empapado, con los labios morados de frío y el pelo pegado al rostro podía resultar absolutamente aterrador. Severus era plenamente consciente de ello y no le importaba explotarlo a su conveniencia. Puestos a tener una fisonomía desagradable, qué menos que poder sacarle partido.

Como ahora.

Si tenía que abordar a Quirrell "desde su papel" iba a hacerlo a lo grande, con toda la escenografía a su alcance. Y si podía convencer al idiota -siempre "desde su papel", por supuesto, y "discretamente", como había aconsejado el viejo- de que sería más inteligente por su parte meter las manos en una picadora que ponérselas encima a Maeve Murphy, entonces la noche sería realmente productiva.

Al recordar la mirada de pánico de Quirrell cuando él lo había citado en el Bosque Prohibido Severus sonrió como lo haría una hiena al oler el festín de un cadaver de búfalo. A raiz del incidente de Navidad había retomado con ganas sus esfuerzos por intimidar al imbécil y boicotear sus intentos de quedarse a solas con Maeve y estaba resultando tan fácil que era casi insatisfactorio. Desde luego, el Señor Tenebroso tenía que estar realmente en horas muy bajas para recurrir a semejante mamarracho... Aunque el simple hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de reclutar algo -incluso _algo como Quirrell_- ya era bastante preocupante. Por lo que Severus sabía, Quirrell no había sido adherido a la causa a través de Lucius Malfoy ni de ninguno de los otros "fieles en la sombra". De ser cierto que estaba del lado del Señor Tenebroso, habría sido captado por _él_ en persona. Lo que significaría que a su antiguo amo sólo le habría costado una década pasar de la nada etérea a una notable capacidad de convocatoria.

En realidad era _más que preocupante_.

Y también era obvio que, por mucho que le asqueara tener que darle la razón a Dumbledore, estas sospechas hacían más necesario que nunca que él estuviera "en su papel". Y que estuviera perfecto.

La noche era oscura, densos nubarrones de tormenta ocultando la de todas formas inútil luz del cuarto creciente. Severus se vio obligado a conjurar un _lumos_ al adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. El lugar en el que había citado a Quirrell era fácil de encontrar y no estaba demasiado profundo en la espesura, una cuestión más práctica que ética para Severus. A decir verdad, la idea de hacer que el imbécil se perdiera y acabara convertido en pienso para acromántulas había sido de lo más tentadora antes de obligarse a desecharla. Severus, con sus largas y ágiles zancadas, llegó enseguida al sitio, llamado Claro del Ahorcado por razones muy poco imaginativas. Era una pequeña zona despejada entre la densa y amenazadora arboleda, no muy lejos de uno de los muchos arroyos que iban a morir en el Lago Oscuro.

Quirrell ya estaba alli. Y el castañeteo nervioso de sus dientes era casi más audible que el susurro hostil de las ramas al doblarse bajo el viento del Norte.

-Sss-ss-se-e-verus -le saludó, con un patético amago de sonrisa- A-a-a-qqq-q-quí e-e-est-a-as, mmm-m-me pree-e-e-gunt...

-Ya. Yo también me alegro de verte, Quirenus. Dejemos de lado las formalidades porque si es por tí nos estaremos hasta mañana.

El profesor de DCAO pareció palidecer aún un poco más. Por primera vez Severus se detuvo en observar su común y nada destacable -ni para bien ni para mal- rostro. ¿Había estado tan desmejorado a comienzos de curso? ¿Tenía esas ojeras de color violáceo intenso? Severus tuvo que reconocer que no se había fijado y se amonestó mentalmente con palabras crudas: el hecho de que alguien fuera ordinario e insignificante no eximía a un buen espía de observarlo con detalle.

-Bbb-bien, t-u-ú ddd-d-d-irás. N-no sé p-p-oooor qqq-qué qqq-e-erías ve-e-rme j-j-u-usto aq-quí, de e-e-entre tt-t-t-odos los lu-u-gares, Sss-ss-se-e-verus...

Era una sensación poderosa la de saber que una simple sonrisa tuya podía llevar a tu oponente al límite de perder el control de sus esfínteres. Severus respiró hondo, paladeándola.

-Oh, pensé que deberíamos mantener esto en privado -dijo con voz casual- Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

La palidez de Quirrell se tornó lividez cadavérica.

-Nn-no sss-ss-s-e a qq-q-qué t-e-te re-e-ff...

-Vamos, Quirrell. No me ofendas tratándome de imbécil. ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid? -preguntó Severus, burlón.

-Dd-de v-v-eras qq-que nnn-no s-s-s-sé qq-q-q-ué...

-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell...

-Pp-pp-pe-ero Ss-s-ee-verus, tt-te jj-j-uu-uro qq-q-ue nn-no ss-s-s-é...

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir -insistió Severus- Luego bajó la voz para añadir, cerca del oído de su aterrado colega- ¿Aún no has podido sacárselo a esa asquerosa squib, Quirrell? Qué vergüenza...

Una lechuza emitió cerca de ellos una serie de escalofriantes gritos agudos. Quirrell se llevó ambas manos al pecho, como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

-He notado que te muestras terriblemente amistoso con esa zorrita que Dumbledore se ha atrevido a imponernos como colega. Y no quiero pensar que sea por algún interés... de tipo personal. Ya me entiendes -siguió explicando Severus sin subir la voz, disfrutando como el depredador que juega con su presa antes de dar el golpe de gracia- Un mago como tú, un purasangre de tu alcurnia, no debería mezclarse con semejante escoria salvo por cuestiones estratégicas. Alguien que ambos apreciamos mucho podría considerarlo... casi como una pequeña traición, ¿no te parece? Algo por lo que tendrías que responder y seguramente pagar una vez que él regrese y esté entre nosotros.

Cada pausa dramática de Severus subía un tono el grado de lividez de Quirrell, que empezaba a dar auténtica grima. La voz del profesor de Pociones nunca había sonado más falsamente amistosa, más engañosamente suave, más profunda y aterradora. Y Severus, que lo sabía, se estaba esforzando en cargar de amenaza cada sílaba, en ser más bastardo de lo humanamente concebible. Quería ver a ese imbécil con pretensiones de sicario del mal reducido a lloriqueante babosa. Quería que, cualesquiera que fuesen sus intenciones hacia Maeve, Quirrell deseara ahora haberse arrancado los ojos antes que ponerlos en ella.

-Dd-de v-e-e-erddd-dad qqq-que nnn-no ss-sé...

-Deja ya de hacerte el tonto: huelo el teatro a la legua -se mofó Severus- Puede que engañes a los otros pero no a mí. Voy a darte un consejo... camarada -la palabrá casi le atragantó de asco pero se repuso en una décima de segundo. Después de todo, él sí que era un buen actor- Aléjate de Murphy. He participado en el ridículo operativo de Dumbledore y puedo asegurarte que no sacarás ninguna información útil de esa zorra. Y además, no te hará ningún bien ensuciarte revolcándote con ella... y que _él_ se entere.

La amenaza estaba tan clara que Severus no tuvo ni que insinuar a través de quién se enteraría el Señor Tenebroso, llegado el caso. Quirrell intentó asentir y al mismo tiempo seguir negándolo todo, consiguiendo algo parecido a la patética expresión de un preescolar pillado desobedeciendo. Severus volvió a esgrimir su sonrisa depredarora y Quirrell gimió como un cachorro recién nacido.

-Me alegra ver que nos entendemos. Ahora espabílate y encuentra otra forma de resolver tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Ya hemos esperado demasiado.

-Pp-pero yo nn-n-no...

-Muy bien, lo que tú digas. Vamos a tener muy pronto otra pequeña charla, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.

Quirrell asintió debilmente, rígido como una estátua. Dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio absoluto, Severus se echó la capucha por encima de la cabeza y se alejó del claro.

Dumbledore estaría orgulloso si viera lo muy "en su papel" que había estado, se dijo con ironía. Si resultaban estar equivocados respecto al imbécil, desmemoriarle con un Obliviate sería más fácil que quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Si estaban en lo cierto... Severus esperaba firmemente que este numerito fuera suficiente para convencer al Señor Tenebroso, al menos de momento, de _sus_ lealtades.

Y también para mantener a Maeve fuera de peligro.

* * *

Maeve estaba llegando a una conclusión desoladora: la pacatería del mundo mágico era desproporcionada, absurda y terriblemente entorpecedora para cualquier intento de investigación seria.

-Pero es que no me lo puedo creer, Minerva -insistió Maeve- No encuentro ningún volúmen, ni reciente ni antiguo, sobre cría en cautividad. En serio, necesitaría poder documentarme con estudios serios sobre el tema y no me puedo creer que una biblioteca como la de Hogwarts no disponga de ellos... ¡Algún naturalista mágico ha tenido que escribir sobre hábitos reproductivos!

-No veo porqué tendrían que haber escrito sobre _eso_ -replicó Minerva con disgusto.

Maeve resopló.

-Vamos, Minerva... los demiguises están en peligro de extinción y su cría en cautividad resulta fundamental para recuperar la especie. Es muy frustrante que en medio de su hipotético periodo de celo los demiguises muestren una apatía sexual absoluta, y no se si se debe a que les estamos alimentando mal o a que el cambio de clima ha alterado sus biorritmos o...

Por detrás de donde se sentaban ella y Minerva cada una con su con su té llegó otro resoplido: el de Severus, que intentaba leer la edición vespertina del periódico y a todas luces consideraba que la discusión de sus dos colegas estaba durando demasiado. Maeve casi echaba de menos el breve periodo en que la había evitado por completo antes del incidente de Navidades. Se volvió para lanzarle una mirada de hastío y, como de costumbre, tuvo que poner de su parte para no quedarse embobada contemplándole, concentrado en su lectura y espléndidamente recortado contra la luz del atardecer. El hijo de puta podía estar un poco más envejecido de lo que le correspondía por edad cronológica, y su perfil parecer incluso más afilado y rotundo que antes, y su largo cabello verse igual de tendente a engrasarse y necesitado de un buen corte... pero Maeve seguía encontrándolo, para su consternación y vergüenza, absolutamente arrebatador.

-¿Por qué no te compras un bosque y te pierdes, Snape? -le sugirió- Que yo sepa, nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

-Que yo sepa, esto es una sala para reuniones y descanso de TODO el personal -respondió él con tranquilidad, sin mirarla- Si queréis mantener discusiones privadas y absurdas sobre tu incapacidad para hacer que dos demiguises copulen, usad vuestros hermosos despachos.

-¿Mi incap...? -la indignación impidió a Maeve terminar la frase y casi le hizo romper la taza cuando la posó violentamente en el platillo- ¿Te importaría no hablar con tanta arrogancia de cosas de las que no tienes ni puñetera idea? Para tu información, los demiguises son criaturas sumamente delicadas que no suelen reproducirse con éxito en cautividad y...

-A modo de sugerencia, ¿te has planteado expulsar a los gemelos Weasley de tu asignatura? Yo tampoco me reproduciría con éxito si los tuviera al lado cada dos por tres.

-¡Severus! -le llamó al orden Minerva, después de atragantarse con su té.

-Sólo pretendía ayudar -replicó Severus con todo su sarcasmo, aún sin levantar los ojos del periódico

En medio de su enfado, Maeve tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Muy a su pesar, el comentario le había hecho gracia. Muy a su pesar, seguía encontrando el sentido del humor de Severus tan irresistible como su físico, aunque ahora lo esgrimiera a menudo para azotarla. Muy a su pesar, podía aplacar el deseo que él le inspiraba pero no había ducha fría capaz de hacerle ignorar que, todavía hoy y después de todo, echaba de menos el tiempo en el que habían sido amigos.

-Voy a hablar con la señora Pince -anunció, repentinamente deseosa de alejarse de él y de la nostalgia que le despertaba- Puede que ella sepa de algo que a mí se me haya pasado por alto.

En la puerta se topó con Dumbledore, que entraba con un grueso manojo de cartas sin abrir en una mano y un pergamino desplegado en la otra. Maeve encontró la letra de éste vagamente familiar.

-¿Todo bien, Maeve? -preguntó el director, sonriendo

-Sí. Salvo por el hecho de que el mundo mágico parece encontrar tabú la cuestión de la reproducción sexual -dijo con resquemor.

-Oh. Terrible. Realmente terrible. Alguien debería subsanar ya mismo esa carencia -concedió Dumbledore, burlón, mirando hacia la disgustada Minerva- Por cierto, querida -llamó a Maeve cuando ya casi salía, y señaló el pergamino- Me han dado recuerdos para ti.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?

-Remus.

Los ojos de Maeve se agrandaron por la misma sorpresa que le hizo lanzar una alegre exclamación malsonante. Exclamación que, por cierto, le impidió reparar en el ruido que había hecho la taza de té de Severus al impactar contra su plato.

-¿Remus? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es de él? ¿Está...? ¿Está bien?

-Más o menos como siempre. Quiere que te pregunte si puede escribirte.

-¿Qué me preguntes...? ¿Que me...? El muy... ¿Y por qué no me escribe directamente, el idiota? -preguntó Maeve indignada, aunque sonriendo.

-Dice que no sabía si, después de tanto tiempo sin saber uno del otro...

-¡Será imbécil! Dame tú su dirección. Ya le diré yo tres o cuatro cosas a ese memo. Si me puede escribir, dice...

Un rato después, cuando Minerva hubo abandonado también la sala, Dumbledore se sentó a leer su correspondencia en la misma mesa donde Severus fingía seguir leyendo el periódico. Tarareó una cancioncilla infantil en voz baja, haciendo como que no reparaba en la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba el profesor de Pociones.

-La enfrentas a un monstruo de tres cabezas, no la adviertes de los riesgos que corre con Quirrell, alientas que retome su amistad con un peligroso licántropo... tienes una forma peculiar de _cuidar _de Maeve, Albus.

-No entiendo qué ves de malo en que ella y Remus Lupin se pongan al día de cómo les ha ido la vida -dijo Dumbledore, sin darle la menor importancia al tema, y sonrió inocentemente a Severus antes de añadir- Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, muchacho...

* * *

Maeve se sentía de buen humor mientras caminaba hacia la bibloteca. En el pasado había sentido un gran afecto por Remus Lupin. Era dificil no quererlo, con su aire amable y algo enfermizo y ese velo de tristeza que siempre empañaba sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar claro. Maeve, con su extraña afinidad por las criaturas extraviadas, había simpatizado con él desde el principio, mucho más que con cualquiera de los otros autodenominados "Merodeadores". Quizá más que con cualquier otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Maeve sabía entender el alma de los animales heridos y Remus Lupin lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

Le alegraba saber que seguía bien después de tantos años. Había pensado en él a menudo y no sólo para ponerle a caldo por haber desaparecido, sino preocupada por cómo le iría teniendo que desenvolverse solo, sin el respaldo de los amigos en los siempre se había apoyado demasiado. Había temido que no pudiera sobrevivir al dolor por la traición de Sirius. Saber que se las apañaba y que aún se acordaba de ella era una magnífica noticia que había llegado al final de una jornada dura para alegrársela un poco.

Pero la satisfacción le duró lo que tardó en estrellarse contra la cerrazón de Irma Pince. La actitud de la anciana bibliotecaria resucitó la irritación que venía arrastrando tras días y días de infructuosa búsqueda bibliográfica.

-Dudo mucho que aquí vaya a encontrar _esa clase_ de literatura, profesora Murphy-respondió la señora Pince a su cuestión.

Maeve no daba crédito a sus oidos.

-Señora Pince: no le estoy pidiendo las memorias del Marqués de Sade, joder. Sólo estudios sobre el apareamiento de...

-¿Ha mirado en la Sección Prohibida? -le sugirió con sequedad la bibliotecaria.

-¿Me lo está diciendo en serio?¿Me está sugiriendo que busque un jodido tratado sobre comportamientos reproductivos entre libros que cuentan cómo envenenar personas o hacerte tu propio ejército de muertos vivientes? -siseó, Maeve intentando no levantar la voz- Tiene que estar de broma.

-Entienda que una lectura con esas características pornográficas podría ser tan peligrosa para los alumnos jóvenes como...

-¿_Pornográficas_? -Maeve casi se ahogó en su propio estupor y durante un rato solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca, intentando decir algo a la altura de aquel disparate- ¿Sabe la ridiculez que está diciendo?

-Es mi consejo, profesora Murphy. En su mano está seguirlo o no.

Maeve miró al techo de la biblioteca, resopló y abrió dramáticamente los brazos, como implorando a un dios invisible. El mundo mágico estaba definitivamente loco.

-Dame paciencia, Señor -murmuraba mientras se encaminaba a la Sección Prohibida castigando el suelo con sus pisadas- Dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza la mato...

En su agitación no advirtió a Hermione Granger hasta que casi se dió de bruces con ella. Por algún motivo, esa pobre chica y ella parecían abocadas a colisionar de frente.

-Disculpe, profesora, no debí...

-No, no, disculpe usted, no miraba por dónde iba. Estaba...-_ofuscada como un toro bravo_, pensó que sería la definición apropiada. Sin embargo optó por un diplomático:- distraida. ¿Otra vez sacando libros, señorita Granger? No descansa nunca, ¿eh?

La muchacha sonrió. Obviamente consideraba la observación de Maeve un halago.

-Sí. Bueno, no. En realidad, profesora Murphy -dijo, bajando muchísimo la voz- hay algo que creo que debería saber.

Maeve empezó a preocuparse cuando la chica miró varias veces a derecha e izquierda y tras ellas, hasta convencerse de que no había nadie cerca. Se preocupó más cuando le hizo señas de querer hablarle al oído. Según Minerva, Hermione Granger tenía cierta fama de no cortarse en decir lo que pensaba, así que tanto reparo era inquietante.

Un segundo después, la señora Pince saltó en su asiento al oir el grito de Maeve.

-¡¡¡¿Que Hagrid ha hecho QUÉ?!!!

* * *

-Eres una maldita chivata.

-No es verdad, lo que pasa es que yo uso el cerebro para pensar, no como tú.

-Por tu culpa Hagrid se va a meter en un lío.

-¡Hagrid ya estaba en un lío!

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron. La profesora Murphy puede ayudarnos a convencerlo de que se deshaga de Norbert antes de que se arme una gorda.

-¡Lo teníamos casi convencido, y si no lo habría convencido Charlie! ¡No tenías que abrir la bocaza para irle con el cuento a otra profesora! ¡Chivata!

-¿Quieren callarse ya los tres? -rugió Maeve, silenciando a los tres niños- Por aquí intentamos tener una conversación, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta...

Harry, Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias. Maeve devolvió su atención a Hagrid y a Norbert, la cría de ridgeback noruego, que la miraba con ojillos indignados echando humo por la nariz

-Sabes el lío tan grande en que te has metido,¿verdad, Hagrid? Dime que lo sabes. Por favor -casi gimió la joven, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos- Dime que no estás tan jodidamente loco como para no darte cuenta de eso.

-Puedo cuidar de él. ¿No ves lo contento que está? -replicó Hagrid. Intentó acariciar la cabeza del pequeño dragón negro y acertó a retirar la mano antes de que éste se la mordiera- ¡Vaya! Tiene un carácter, mi chiquitín...

-Está _contento_ porque todavía come pollos pequeños -replicó Maeve con dureza- Es un depredador voraz, Hagrid. Cuando necesite al menos una vaca entera al día, ¿crees que podrás seguir alimentándolo? ¿Crees que podrás evitar que incendie medio castillo cuando empiece a echar fuego por la boca dentro de tres semanas?

-Claro que...

-¡No! ¡No puedes, Hagrid! ¡Es un disparate!

El bramido de Maeve hizo que los niños se encogieran un poco. Habían oido hablar a Fred y George del fuerte -y según ellos, maravilloso, encantador e increiblemente sexy- carácter del que la menuda profesora podía llegar a hacer gala pero hasta ese momento habían creído que bromeaban. Ahora mismo daba un poco de miedo, y casi parecía alta frente a un acobardado Hagrid.

-Ya les has oído. Draco Malfoy os ha pillado, y no creo que tarde mucho en contarlo. Charlie Weasley se ha ofrecido a llevárselo con él a Rumanía. Tienes que aceptar, Hagrid, antes de que causes un daño irreparable.

-Pero... Norbert es un buen chico y yo...- los ojos negros del semigigante se empañaron de lágrimas- No puedo dejarlo ir. Aún necesita a su mamá.

Maeve parpadeó unas cuantas veces, impasible y perpleja. Vió a los niños aguantarse la risa por el rabillo del ojo y, la verdad, no pudo culparles.

-Hagrid, Norbert es un reptil. Los reptiles no son criados por sus _mamás._ Así que, por el amor de Dios, deja de decir tonterías y entra en razón de una pu... condenada vez.

La forma en que Hagrid miró al dragón antes de asentir apesadumbrado podía haber roto el corazón de una piedra. Maeve le acarició afectuosamente una mano.

-Será muy feliz en Rumanía, Hagrid, ya verás. Hará buenos amigos -mintió piadosamente, sabiendo a la perfección que los ridgeback noruegos eran tan individualistas y territoriales que no soportaban la cercanía de un congénere a menos de tres kilómetros salvo en la época de apareamiento, y a veces ni eso: de ahí que escasearan tanto- Bien, señores -añadió, volviéndose a los alumnos- Agradezcan a la señorita Granger que me haya involucrado en ésto porque se les estaba yendo claramente de las manos. La próxima vez que se vean metidos en un lío relacionado con una criatura mágica, les sugiero que acudan a mí de inmediato. ¿Está claro?

Se había expresado con simpatía pero los chicos no creyeron ni por un momento que no fuera a tomar terribles medidas si la situación se repetía en un futuro y desoían su sugerencia. Asintieron, tragando saliva.

-Les diré lo que haremos. Yo me encargo de conseguir que la profesora Sinistra me deje la Torre de Astronomía el sábado a medianoche y ustedes se encargan de que Norbert llegue hasta allí. No me importa cómo lo hagan mientras nadie resulte herido. Y procuren que no les pille nadie más, ¿quieren? Con que lo sepa el señor Malfoy ya tenemos suficiente.

Norbert tosió y una minúscula llamita salió de cada uno de sus orificios nasales. Maeve contempló alucinada cómo Hagrid, murmurando algo acerca de los peligrosos catarros primaverales, echaba una mantita por encima del dragón. Mantita que en pocos segundos ya estaba siendo implacablemente despedazada.

-Seguro que ya se lo ha cascado a su jefe de casa y él está esperando la oportunidad de pillarnos -oyó gruñir a Ron en voz muy baja a su espalda, como si creyera de veras que ella no le podía oir- Espero que la profesora Murphy no se vaya a meter en problemas por tu culpa, Hermione. Todo el mundo sabe que ese vampiro grasiento está deseando que la echen de la escuela y si se entera de que nos está ayudando...

Maeve sintió que le ardía la sangre. Toda su determinación no bastaba para suprimir el instinto de salir en defensa de Severus, aunque el ofensor fuera un mocoso de once años.

-Le estoy oyendo, señor Weasley. Como vuelva a referirse al profesor Snape en esos términos tendré que quitarle puntos por maleducado-le interrumpió, secamente- Deje de decir esas tonterías de conspiraciones en mi contra. Y vaya de inmediato a la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey le vea esa mano: los mordiscos de dragón se infectan con facilidad. A partir de ahora, sólo yo ayudaré a cuidar de Norbert, ¿de acuerdo? Prefiero que lleguen a final de curso con todos los miembros en su sitio.

Los niños asintieron sumisos y se marcharon, después de acordar con Maeve mantenerse mutuamente informados. Ella los vió alejarse camino del castillo y luego suspiró mirando a Norbert, que estaba devorando con saña una de las botas de Hagrid.

Los días que quedaban hasta el sábado iban a ser una eternidad.

* * *

Era una noche muy fría para mediados de Abril, con un fuerte viento del Noroeste cargado de humedad y densas nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Armada con sus prismáticos y su cuaderno de notas como si de verdad pretendiera observar la migración de los _zancudillos versicolor_ -tal y como el había contado a Aurora Sinistra- Maeve se envolvió bien en su grueso abrigo de lana. Se estaba quedando congelada. Además, los chicos estaban tardando demasiado.

Confiaba en que no hubiera ocurrido ningún desastre con el dragón, que ya abultaba lo que un cerdo mediano y se comía las ratas de tres en tres. Confiaba en que la señora Norris estuviera demasiado ocupada echando a los revoltosos Cástor y Pólux de sus dominios como para ponerse a seguir a los chicos. Confiaba en que Draco Malfoy no le hubiera entregado a Severus la delatora carta que, seguramente, ya habría encontrado dentro del libro que le cogió a Ron Weasley, donde se señalaban el lugar y hora del encuentro y en la que sólo faltaban los nombres de los implicados...

Bufó al pensar en el descuido del pelirrojo. Había que ser imbécil para ir dándole pruebas inculpatorias como esa al enemigo en bandeja de plata. Conociendo a los gemelos y habiendo tenido que sufrir al soso de Percy en su clase de quinto, había llegado a la conclusión de que en la familia Weasley el talento y la astucia se repartían de forma bastante desigual entre la descendencia. Esperaba que la niña que quedaba por venir a Hogwarts perteneciera a la sección de los afortunados.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las doce menos veinte. Hacía por lo menos diez minutos que deberían estar allí. _Que no nos pillen, por el amor de Dios_. Si se destapaba el asunto del dragón, Hagrid, los chicos y ella serían explusados de Hogwarts antes de lo que se tardaba en decir "Norbert". Eso si Minerva no los pillaba antes, claro. En ese caso, las cabezas de todos terminarían decorando la Sala de los Trofeos, con una placa explicando cómo a costa de ellos la subdirectora había establecido un record mundial imbatible de decapitación de infractores.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente le hizo dar un salto. Al no ver a nadie pensó que tal vez había sido el viento, hasta que Harry y Hermione se materializaron de pronto ante ella en mitad de la azotea. El chico estaba echando a un lado, disimuladamente, lo que parecía un tejido liviano y brillante. Maeve contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

_¿La capa de invisibilidad de James Potter? Pero, ¿cómo ha llegado a manos de Harry? Espera. James se la dio a Dumbledore. Y Dumbledore... No. Imposible. Dumbledore no habría puesto ésto en manos de un chiquillo para alentarlo a merodear y meterse en líos, ¿verdad?¿VERDAD?_

-Llegáis tarde -les dijo, tratando de alejar las más que razonables dudas que querían anidar en su cerebro.

-Tuvimos que esquivar a Peeves -explicó Harry. Él y Hermione estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo de cargar desde la cabaña de Hagrid con la pesada jaula metálica de Norbert- y a la profesora McGonagall...

-¡Ha pillado a Malfoy! ¡Lo ha castigado! -exclamó la niña, exultante- ¡Le ha contado lo del dragón y ella no le ha creído una sola palabra! Le está bien por metomentodo y por traidor y por... por asqueroso. ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!

-Mejor no lo hagas -dijo Harry, horrorizado- Sólo faltaría que nos pillara la profesora Sinistra aquí. Muchas gracias otra vez, profesora Murphy. Sé que ha tenido que mentir un poco para ayudarnos y que se metería en un lío muy gordo si...

-No lo he hecho para ayudarlos _a ustedes_ -puntualizó Maeve, seria- El señor Hagrid es un amigo muy querido por el que estoy más que dispuesta a arriesgarme, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Además -añadió, sonriendo con malicia- tampoco he mentido. _Podría_ estar observando la migración de los zancudillos versicolor... si no fuera porque no ocurrirá _hasta dentro de dos meses_.

Al sonreir, Harry se parecía tanto a James Potter que era casi como estar viendo su espectro. Maeve miró hacia el cielo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Esperemos que los amigos de Charlie Weasley sean más puntuales que ustedes.

Los amigos de Charlie Weasley no sólo eran puntuales sino también muy agradables, y muy jóvenes todos ellos, entre los diecimuchos y los veintipocos. Uno de ellos, para sorpresa y placer de Maeve, resultó ser Ewan Thatcher. Ewan "Burbujas" Thatcher -apodado así después de que un Slytherin le hiciera comer una pastilla de jabón durante la primera de sus muchas peleas- se había pasado la mitad de su primer curso en Hogwarts -el del 81- ayudándola a limpiar los corrales en cumplimiento de algún castigo. Maeve lo llamaba, en broma, "el asistente de la asistente".

-Lamentamos mucho que te marcharas así de Hogwarts sin esperar a que acabara el curso, Maeve. Cumplir los castigos con Argus Filch no era tan divertido como contigo, ni se aprendía tanto. Tú me inspiraste, ¿sabes? -le confesó el fornido y rubio muchacho mientras aseguraban la jaula de Norbert a los arneses que habían traído para transportarla. Harry y Hermione le escuchaban con curiosidad- Viéndote trabajar con esas criaturas descubrí mi vocación.

Maeve sonrió ampliamente, conmovida.

-Esa, "Burbujas", es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho en mucho tiempo -le aseguró.

-Ahora me dedico a los dragones, ¿sabes? Trabajo cerca del monte Snowdon, en una reserva de galeses verdes. Quizá puedas acercarte alguna vez a verlo.

-Me encantaría, de veras.

-Y a mí me encanta que hayas vuelto al viejo Hogwarts. Eres demasiado buena para dejar que te acaparen los muggles...

-¿Por qué se marchó de Hogwarts? -le preguntó Harry mientras los cuatro magos hacían despegar sus escobas y se llevaban a Norbert, por fin, lejos de ellos.

_Esa es una muy buena pregunta que tal vez deberías hacerle a tu profesor de Pociones, chico, porque probablemente él pueda contestarte con más objetividad que yo._

-Porque en Hogwarts una squib no puede doctorarse en Zoología, señor Potter -replicó Maeve tajante, dejando claro que eso era todo lo que iba a explicar al respecto- Y ahora vayanse rápido. Hemos tenido demasiada suerte y no nos conviene seguir tentándola. Yo me quedaré un rato más. En caso de que los pillen, ustedes y yo no nos hemos visto esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos niños asintieron y se marcharon a toda prisa, tan aliviados por haberse sacado de encima a Norbert que casi parecían ir de paseo y no de vuelta de una peligrosa infracción. Maeve se demoró un rato mirando el cielo nocturno antes de seguirles.

Aún llegó a tiempo de ver cómo Argus Filch se regodeaba explicándoles el terrible y doloroso castigo que les iba a caer. El conserje los había pillado al pie de la torre. ¿No se habían llevado la capa o es que con la relajación y el alivio se les había olvidado ponérsela? _Joder, hasta en Fairmount teníamos más talento para saltarnos las normas, y eso que las monjas dirigían el colegio como una prisión de alta seguridad_, gruñó Maeve para sus adentros mientras se apretaba contra la pared para ampararse en las sombras. Sabía que los chicos no la traicionarían, así que ella no iba a ser tan torpe de revelar su presencia. Permaneció inmóvil como una estátua, respirando despacio y calmadamente para no alertar el superdotado oído de lince de Argus Filch mientras éste recitaba su sempiterno discurso de los grilletes, las cadenas y los estudiantes colgados por los pulgares.

No se atrevió a moverse hasta que hubieron desaparecido por completo de su vista y sus pisadas dejaron de oirse. Tomó el camino de la Torre Sur con sigilo, temiendo aún que en cualquier momento el conserje o la señora Norris se abalanzaran sobre ella con ojos acusadores y sonrisa triunfal

Sin embargo, lo que se abalanzó sobre ella un minuto más tarde, cerca ya del hall, fue una sombra que emergió de la nada en medio de un corredor, arrancándole a Maeve un grito de los que resquebrajaban cristales.

-¡Me cago en la puta que te...! -bramó, buscando apoyo en la pared de piedra con una mano contra el pecho, como si quisiera evitar que se le saliera el corazón- ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado, Quirenus?

-L-l-o ss-s-siento, nnn-n-no ví qq-que... E-e-ess-stoy e-en mm-mi ro-o-onda y...

-¿En tu ronda de qué? ¿De provocar infartos a la gente? Joder, Quirenus, no puedes salir así de sopetón de entre las sombras como si fueras el puto Belphegor.

-L-l-lo ss-s-siento ta-a-anto, Mm-m-aeve. Pe-e-ensé qeu ss-s-e-erías u-un a-a-alumno ha-a-ac-ciendo l-l-lo qq-q-ue nn-no de-e-e-bb-bía...

Quirrell se había acercado y posado una de sus manos, amistosamente, sobre el hombro de Maeve. De hecho tal vez demasiado amistosamente. Maeve miró hacia esa mano, perpleja, para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no la estaban engañando.

-¿E-est-tás bb-b-bien?

Luego lo miró a él y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Y se sobresaltó aún más al reparar en su rostro. Era notorio y comentado que ultimamente Quirrell no parecía encontrarse bien, que había perdido peso y parecía más nervioso que de costumbre, así que no le sorprendieron ni su palidez ni sus mejillas hundidas. Sin embargo sus ojos... Maeve nunca había visto ese brillo febril en sus ojos, ni esas terribles sombras violáceas circundándolos. Parecía que no hubiera dormido en semanas.

Y la forma en que la estaba mirando era de todo menos tranquilizadora.

-Vv-a-amos, tt-t-te ac-compa-añaré a tus ha-a-abitaciones.

-Oh, no será necesario, de veras -repuso Maeve, intentando no sonar alarmada.

-I-i-iinss-sisto, Mm-m-aeve -¿Era impresión suya o Quirrell había apretado la mano sobre su hombro para luego... acariciárselo? Tenía que ser impresión suya. Tenía que serlo- Los pa-a-sillos nn-no ss-son u-un lugg-gar se-e-eguro pp-p-aara g-e-ente c-c-oomo tt-tú, dd-d-e no-o-che. Pp-odrías enco-o-ontrarte con c-c-oosas dd-de-e-sagradabb-bles...

-¿De veras? -la ironía veló suavemente su casi inocente pregunta. Sacudió un poco el hombro, tratando de zafarse de aquella mano, pero no lo consiguió. Igual no era impresión suya, después de todo. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Decididamente, la mirada de Quirrell empezaba a inquietarla. Estaba por jurar que el hombre no pensaba en nada decente. Y de ser así tenían un problema. Es decir, _él iba a tener un problema._ Uno grandísimo- Por cierto, no se si te has percatado -le advirtió con frialdad- pero me estás tocando.

Los labios de Quirrell se curvaron en una sonrisa soñadora que a Maeve le pareció un poco demente.

-L-lo-o ss-sé... -murmuró, deslizando la mano hasta el lugar donde el cuello del abrigo encontraba la piel de la garganta de ella.

Maeve no era ni mucho menos una experta en hombres pero distinguía sin problemas cuándo una situación se estaba saliendo de madre.

-Quirenus, haz el favor de...-empezó a sisear, adoptando la actitud amenazante de una gata acorralada.

Desde la oscuridad que los rodeaba, un carraspeo la interrumpió e hizo saltar literalmente a Quirrell hasta la pared contraria. Maeve tuvo que reconocer que hacía tiempo que no le alegraba tanto ver a Severus Snape. Luego reconoció, avergonzada, que durante una décima de segundo le había preocupado que él fuese a pensar lo que no era. _Idiota. Como si le importara lo más mínimo lo que sea o deje de ser._

-¿Tiene Murphy algún problema que requiera tu ayuda? -preguntó Severus con parsimonia, arrastrando casi melosamente las palabras- Porque, de no ser así, no me explico qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer tu parte de la ronda... _Quirenus_.

La mirada de Quirrell nunca había mostrado tanto pánico. Se diría que creía a Severus capaz de matarle. Claro que Maeve no podría reprochárselo. La visión de Severus, insinuado entre las sombras del pasillo y esgrimiendo una feroz y maligna sonrisa, era terrorífica casi hasta para ella.

-Ya mm-m-e i-i-iba, Ss-s-se-everus.

-Eso me parecía.

Severus permaneció inmóvil mientras veía desaparecer a Quirrell pasillo adelante. Maeve temió que en medio del repentino silencio los latidos de su corazón aún enloquecido fueran audibles. Se llevó una mano al cuello, allí donde la habían tocado los dedos de Quirrell, y sintió un estremecimiento. Su tacto había sido viscoso y frío, como el de los peces muertos. Y eso no era normal. Debía de estar enfermo. Sí, tenía que estar enfermo porque no cabía otra explicación a lo que acababa de suceder...

-No me des las gracias con tanta efusividad o voy a ponerme colorado.

La voz burlona de Severus la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se quedó perpleja unos segundos, viendo cómo se alejaba.

-¿Las gracias por qué, si se puede saber? -le gruñó.

Pero él no contestó. Y en el camino hacia la Torre Sur, el corazón de Maeve siguió latiendo con la misma fuerza, pero ya no sólo a causa del sobresalto por lo sucedido. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella o de veras había querido decir...? No, imposible, se repitió una y otra vez. Severus no había aparecido en el momento justo sólo para sacarla de una situación desagradable. Severus estaba allí de casualidad. Si en algún momento Severus había pretendido algo, había sido fastidiar a Quirrell y no ayudarla a ella. _Porque no le importas, estúpida, asúmelo de una vez_. Y sin embargo su corazón -ese órgano insensato, ese agujero negro por donde se le iban tantas energías- latía y latía como si tuviera pruebas para creer lo contrario.

Llegó a sus habitaciones agotada y nerviosa y muy enfadada consigo misma. Pensó en pedir un té cargado a las cocinas a través de Prissy pero decidió que no quería acabar estrellando piezas de porcelana contra la chimenea. Sacó papel y bolígrafo con idea de escribirle por fin la proyectada carta a Remus Lupin y acabó desistiendo, consciente de que no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada mientras no hubiera digerido todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se había decidido ya por la consabida pero siempre eficaz ducha de agua helada cuando sonaron golpes en su puerta. Blasfemó sonoramente en gaélico, amenazando a Dios con cometer auténticos sacrilegios si osaba molestarla más antes de que se echara a dormir.

Era Hagrid. Y por su expresión supo que, fuese lo que fuese, se trataba de algo grave.

-He encontrado sangre de unicornio en el Bosque Prohibido, niña.

Decididamente, esa noche Dios no estaba de su parte.

* * *

**Esta vez he actualizado pronto, ¿eh? Un regalo para mis chicas criticadoras, cuyos comentarios me dan tanta vidilla y son todos magníficos.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Como habréis notado, parte del diálogo de Severus y Quirrell en el Bosque pertenece a la misma escena del libro "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal". Yo sólo he querido completarla con lo que Harry no escuchó, jejeje.**

**-"Belphegor, el fantasma del Louvre" fue una serie francesa que se emitió en los 60 con bastante éxito.**

**-Cada vez me salen los caps más largos. Esto va a acabar pareciendo "Guerra y paz", sorry...**


	14. La sombra en el Bosque Prohibido

Aviso importante: en este capítulo me paso lo que viene a ser el canon por el forro; el que avisa no es traidor. Las explicaciones/excusas, al final del episodio, si es que aguantáis hasta allí.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: De las situaciones más insospechadas surgen las mejores enseñanzas, y los momentos más tristes pueden ser el germen de los recuerdos más felices.**

CAPÍTULO XIV:LA SOMBRA EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Severus era el último en llegar vía Flu al despacho del director y no podía decirse que lo hiciera de buena gana. Después del tenso encuentro en el pasillo y de asegurarse _discretamente_ de que Maeve llegara a sus dependencias sin más incidentes había intentado encontrar a Quirrell para recordarle de buenas maneras -es decir, sin matarlo- lo que habían hablado meses atrás acerca de _la squib_. Pero cualquiera que fuese el escondrijo del imbécil, Severus no había sido capaz de encontrarlo. Zarandeado como se sentía entre la preocupación y la furia, le había costado más de una hora empezar a conciliar el sueño. Y entonces, a eso de las dos de la madrugada, tenía que aparecerse Dumbledore en su chimenea convocándolo a una reunión urgente. Desde luego no eran los antecedentes apropiados para estar de buen humor.

Salió de la chimenea con la peor de sus caras ceñudas, en bata y sin peinar, comprobando de inmediato que casi todos los demás convocados habían tenido su misma idea de no disimular que los acababan de arrancar de la cama. Sólo Maeve y Hagrid estaban vestidos de calle. Y por la humedad que presentaban sus ropas y su pelo era más que obvio que habían estado en el exterior, donde llovía. Severus frunció todavía más el ceño, fulminando a Maeve con los ojos. Estaba claro que el concepto "irse a dormir y no meterse en más problemas" era contrario a la filosofía personal de la maldita mula.

-Ya puede ser importante, Albus -protestaba Minerva, con la bata abrochada hasta el mentón y el pelo recogido en una estúpida redecilla- Acababa de tomarme una infusión de valeriana para poder dormir; estoy de los nervios después de lo que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas me han obligado a hacer.

Severus levantó una ceja y la miró con sorna.

-Oh. ¿Entonces has sido tú la de la insólita conmoción en el reloj de Gryffindor de hace un rato, Minerva?

Por la forma en que Minerva le devolvió la mirada, se diría que deseaba poder transformar a Severus en algo pequeño y blando que se pudiera pisotear.

-Supongo que el que haya tenido que deducirle ciento cincuenta puntos a mi propia casa te debe de estar causando un placer insano -dijo con rencor.

-Te equivocas, querida. Considero este placer francamente saludable -replicó Severus.

De hecho, no tenía palabras para explicar su satisfacción porque la casa de los leones se hubiera quedado con los puntos temblando a manos de su propia jefa. Pero algo había llamado su atención por encima de la diatriba de Minerva sobre lo _horriblemente decepcionada_ que estaba con el niñato Potter, su amiga la sabelotodo y el lelo de Longbottom; algo extraño en la forma en que Maeve y Hagrid se habían mirado al oírla. Les espió con el rabillo del ojo mientras fingía escuchar a su colega de Transformaciones. Que le mataran si esos dos no transpiraban culpabilidad.

-Y en cuanto al señor Malfoy, Severus, ten por seguro que también recibirá su merecido -afirmó Minerva- Ya es bastante malo que a los otros se les ocurriera esa ridícula historia para incitarlo a merodear y meterse en líos, pero seguirles el juego... ¡Por las uñas de Merlín, Severus, tenía a ese muchacho por bastante más inteligente de lo que está demostrando ser! Un dragón en posesión de unos alumnos, ¿cómo ha podido creerse semejante majadería?

Ahí estaba, en absoluta sincronía con la palabra _dragón_: otra mirada culpable en los ojos de Hagrid rápidamente contestada por una de Maeve que parecía decir "atrévete a cagarla y te despellejo". El semigigante clavó los ojos en el suelo, un poco ruborizado. Era curioso. Más que curioso, de hecho. Severus sonrió para sus adentros y archivó la información en su cerebro, convencido de que algún día le sería útil.

-Bueno, Minerva y Severus, disculpadme pero creo que no hemos venido aquí a discutir las infracciones del alumnado, ¿cierto? Me gustaría escuchar a Albus. Si no os importa, claro.

Filius Flitwick no pudo disimular un bostezo mientras asentía para dar la razón a una muy poco sonriente y en cambio muy irritada Pomona Sprout. Dumbledore, que había tolerado la indignación de Minerva y la irónica respuesta de Severus con una sonrisa divertida, dió las gracias a la profesora de Herbología.

-Siempre tan considerada, Pomona. Bien, escuchadme con atención. No os habría sacado de la cama si no fuera importante. Maeve y Hagrid acaban de reportarme algo grave que deberíais saber.

Se volvió hacia Maeve y le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que era su turno de palabra. Maeve se aclaró la voz y miró un momento su mano izquierda. Las yemas de los dedos aún parecían latirle con un dolor vago y pulsante después de tocar la sangre plateada que manchaba unos arbustos. Todavía le costaba respirar, como si tuviera encima del pecho una pesada lápida que le impidiera expandirse.

-Hagrid y yo hemos encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido evidencias de un ataque contra un unicornio.

El silencio que se hizo fue sobrecogedor. Maeve llegó a temer que nadie lo rompería jamás, que el peso de lo que acababa de decir los mantendría allí, atónitos y callados, por toda la eternidad. Flitwick fue el primero en hablar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "evidencias" -preguntó, en voz baja y poco firme.

Maeve tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Había sangre en unos arbustos junto a los álamos-guadaña, bastante cerca de los límites del Bosque. El rastro era débil por culpa de la lluvia pero Hagrid y yo hemos podido seguirlo hasta un arroyo cercano, creo que es el Saltaliebre. Ahí fue dónde decidimos regresar para informaros y luego volver mejor equipados. No hemos encontrado aún al unicornio pero viendo la cantidad de sangre perdida podemos asegurar que está herido de gravedad.

-Pero tú misma has dicho que la sangre empieza cerca de esos árboles tan peligrosos. Quizá lo han herido ellos -sugirió Pomona, que ignoró el bufido de incredulidad y desdén con que Severus acogió su aportación- ¿Podría tratarse de un accidente?

-Podría -admitió Maeve sin demasiada convicción, mirando a Hagrid de soslayo.

-Aunque sería raro -añadió Hagrid, devolviéndole la mirada.

-Extremadamente raro.

-Muy improbable, de hecho.

-Es más, yo diría que prácticamente imposible -reconoció al fin Maeve- Los unicornios son las criaturas más inteligentes y gráciles que existen, no... no van por ahí metiéndose por las zarzas o tropezando...

-Pero nadie ataca a un unicornio -insistió Pomona, casi gimiendo de angustia ante las implicaciones de esa idea.

-Nadie que tenga un alma que perder -matizó Severus

Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él. Maeve y Dumbledore fueron los únicos en reparar en que, inconscientemente, se había agarrado con suavidad el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Severus tiene razón. Sólo alguien o algo que carezca de una vida y un alma propiamente dichas estaría interesado en la clase de vitalidad que puede tomarse por la fuerza de un unicornio -dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar a su colega, encontrándolo extrañamente joven y vulnerable sin su habitual atuendo de caballero oscuro, tan parecido al chico que una vez había estado en sus manos salvar que casi le dolía verlo- El mismo alguien o algo que perseguiría la Piedra Filosofal con las intenciones equivocadas.

-¿Crees de veras que Quien-tu-Sabes...?

-Voldemort, Minerva -la voz de Dumbledore sono firme, casi dura- Su nombre es Voldemort.

La profesora de Transformaciones ahogó una exclamación e hizo un gesto casi de dolor al oír el temido nombre. Todos lo hicieron, con la notable excepción de Maeve.

-De hecho, su nombre ni siquiera es Voldemort sino Riddle -observó, con el mismo frío desprecio con el que siempre había oído a su abuelo referirse a _aquel payaso_. Y ante las miradas alucinadas que le dirigían sus colegas, insistió, irritada- Se llama Riddle. Tom Riddle. Un nombre y un apellido corrientes y vulgares que comparte con bastante gente. Vosotros empezásteis a darle coba, al plegaros a esa tontería de _Lord Voldemort_. "Oh, sí, me pondré un absurdo y pomposo nombre francés y eso significará que soy importante". A partir de ahora, llamadme Cleopatra y consideradme reina de Egipto. No te jode...

Severus luchó por no abrir la boca como un pasmado mientras la escuchaba, sujetándose el lugar donde casi temía empezar a sentir en cualquier momento el dolor abrasivo de la Marca Tenebrosa enfurecida por lo que se estaba diciendo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maeve y por un instante fue como estar mirando a la chica de diecisiete años de la que se había enamorado. La misma Maeve ingobernable y dispuesta a no plegarse ante el miedo por la que lo habría dado todo.

-Lo que Maeve acaba de ilustrarnos tan vehementemente -dijo Dumbledore, aún con las cejas levantadas en señal de sorpresa pero sonriente, complacido- es mi convicción de que temer el nombre de las cosas sólo nos lleva a darles más importancia de la que realmente tienen. Voldemort, Riddle, el Señor Tenebroso... Lo que sea. Si no nos atrevemos ni siquiera a nombrarle, ¿cómo podríamos aspirar a vencerle?

Todos los ojos seguían puestos en Maeve, a quien lo único que le faltaba por perder a manos del Señor Tenebroso era su propia vida y que a pesar de ello se empeñaba, tozuda como era, en no vivir temiéndole. La misma actitud que viniendo de Dumbledore provocaba admiración, en ella parecía peligrosa, suicida. Y era comprensible pensar eso si uno se quedaba en la superficie, en su condición de squib indefensa frente al poder del mago oscuro. Si uno no entendía lo que significaba ser Maeve Murphy y honrar la memoria de tus amados difuntos. Si uno no la conocía tan bien como había llegado a conocerla Severus. El profesor de Pociones rió con amargura para sus adentros: había admirado tanto ese valor casi absurdo de ella... Y ahora, en cambio, le aterrorizaba ver que los años no lo habían domesticado lo más mínimo; que repetiría el destino de su orgulloso y malogrado clan sin dudarlo antes que agachar la cabeza.

-Hagrid y yo vamos adentrarnos en el bosque esta misma noche para peinarlo a fondo -anunció Maeve- Si el unicornio no ha muerto, existe la posibilidad de que podamos ayudarle. Si encontramos su cadaver... -pareció vacilar un poco al contemplar esa posibilidad- Bueno, eso será terrible, pero nos ayudará a saber cómo ha sido atacado y quizá también a obtener alguna pista de quién está ayudando a Riddle .

-Necesitaréis colaboración -observó Dumbledore- Es demasiada superficie para que la podáis cubrir vosotros solos.

-Por no hablar del hecho de que no es que Murphy pueda desenvolverse demasiado bien en un entorno tan... _mágicamente_ hostil. ¿No creéis?

Severus nunca sabría cual de las tres mujeres allí presentes lo estaba mirando con más odio cuando tras decir aquello levantó la vista, indolente. Era lo que esperaba. Quería enviarle a Dumbledore el mensaje -n_o le permitas ir, por lo que más quieras_- sin delatar nada de la preocupación que lo estaba empezando a devorar.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes un problema conmigo, ¿sabes, Snape? -replicó Maeve, sarcástica.

-No me digas -respondió afectadamente Severus.

-Llámame suspicaz.

-Llámame a mí puntilloso, pero juraría que un Bosque lleno de peligros mágicos, muchos de las cuales odian y tienden a aniquilar a los seres humanos, no es sitio para que alguien carente, como tú, de la capacidad de defenderse vaya a darse paseos. Claro que también puedo equivocarme.

-¿Tú? No, Dios nos libre, eso sería como la señal de inicio para el Apocalipsis...

Dumbledore carraspeó, haciéndoles callar. Los demás habían contemplado el intercambio como si siguieran un partido de tenis, mirando sucesivamente a uno y a otro con la tensión aumentando tras cada golpe.

-¿Podríamos centrarnos en la cuestión del unicornio? -solicitó el director- Gracias. Severus, comprendo tus reservas pero creo que Maeve no las merece. Me dejaría guiar por ella y por Hagrid a través del Bosque Prohibido sin mi varita y con los ojos vendados. No conozco a nadie más capacitado que ellos para tratar con las criaturas que allí habitan. Sin embargo, Maeve, insisto en que debéis tener ayuda. Quizá podríamos organizarnos nosotros para acompañaros. Quizá algunos de los alumnos mayores... ¿Qué piensas tú, Minerva?

Minerva no respondió de inmediato. Pero por la expresión de su rostro fue obvio que no estaba pensando en nada bueno.

* * *

Maeve estaba cansada, tenía sueño y lamentaba haber hecho una cena demasiado ligera. Para terminar de rematar su mal humor, los chicos estaban llegando tarde.

-Cinco minutos más, Hagrid. Cinco minutos más y, si no han aparecido, nos marchamos- gruñó

Posado en las ramas bajas de un árbol cercano, Saighead emitió un _iiiiik_ de apoyo. Parecía ansioso por empezar la búsqueda, al contrario que Fang quien, cabizbajo y con la cola entre las piernas, daba la impresión de estar a punto de salir huyendo hacia su cabaña.

-Pero la profesora McGonagall dijo...

-Sé lo que dijo -le cortó Maeve, airada- Y no creo haberme mostrado de acuerdo en ningún momento. ¿A tí te parece normal castigar a unos críos a pasar la noche en el Bosque Prohibido cuando se sabe que hay algo suelto por aquí matando unicornios? ¿En qué cabeza cabe? Y yo que pensaba que las monjas se pasaban con los castigos...

Hagrid meneó la cabeza, preocupado. Él había sido el primero en manifestar su disconformidad cuando la profesora McGonagall había propuesto que Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco les acompañaran en su batida por el Bosque Prohibido. Era un lugar vetado a los niños pequeños por algo. Y con más razón ahora, sabiendo lo que podía andar escondido entre la espesura.

-Si el Director y la profesora McGonagall creen que es apropiado... -suspiró. Luego consultó su reloj de bolsillo- ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido? Filch debe de estar entreteniéndose metiéndoles miedo a los pobrecitos.

Maeve, bufando, decidió que ya había esperado bastante. Agarró su fusil y silbó para llamar al halcón, que fue a posarse sin demora en su hombro.

-Vale. Yo empiezo ya.

-Pero Maeve...

-Pero nada. Me voy a volver loca si perdemos más tiempo. Tú quédate aquí esperando a los chicos y organízales. Iré en dirección norte, hacia las fuentes del Saltaliebre. Vosotros cubrid el sur, el este y el oeste. Utilizaré a Saighead para evitar que nos dispersemos demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Y diles que sean muy silenciosos, por favor.

Se adentró en la espesura y en apenas veinte pasos estuvo fuera de la vista de Hagrid. Se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el lugar donde habían perdido el rastro de la sangre, en la orilla del Saltaliebre. Una vez allí, empezó a remontar el curso del arroyo hasta su fuente, en las Cuevas de Angharad, a unos dos kilómetros en dirección Norte.

El cielo estaba despejado después de la lluvia, con luna llena, haciendo innecesaria la linterna que Maeve había traído en su mochila. El aire era fresco y húmedo y sus pies se hundían un poco en el sendero embarrado. Pero la noche era hermosa, y el bosque parecía lleno de paz. Maeve, que había nacido para caminar bajo los árboles y echaba dolorosamente de menos la selva de Virunga, se sintió mejor que en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Casi podía llegar a olvidar lo que estaba buscando, embriagada por la sensación de pisar la tierra, de rozar las ramas, de escuchar el murmullo del agua, de aspirar el olor de la primavera en cada golpe de viento que la azotaba.

_-Pensaba que era yo la que tenía que tener cuidado -rió, tendiéndole su mano._

_Severus la rechazó, por supuesto, mirándola con aire digno y ofendido._

_-Vale, enfádate conmigo, chico; supongo que eso hará que el golpe te duela menos._

_Mientras él se ponía en pie y se sacudía el barro y las hojas muertas de su túnica negra, Maeve lo miró como siempre hacía cuando él no se daba cuenta: entre el asombro y la adoración absoluta, preguntándose cómo era posible que lo encontrara tan guapo, olvidándose de respirar mientras le recorría con los ojos, envidiando al viento porque era libre de acariciar su pelo negro._

_-Vamos -gruñó él- a ver si es posible que lleguemos antes de mañana._

Diez años atrás había recorrido ese mismo sendero con Severus, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar. También entonces el suelo había estado resbaladizo y difícil. También entonces había luna llena. También entonces era un unicornio el objeto de la búsqueda, sólo que uno vivo, uno que estuviera dispuesto a entregarle parte de su sangre, voluntariamente, a una doncella. Maeve recordaba bien lo embarazosa y absurda que había sido la conversación en que Severus le pidió el favor -nunca le habría creído capaz de dar tantos rodeos para no preguntarle directamente si todavía era virgen- y lo muy agradable, en cambio, que había sido la incursión nocturna en el Bosque Prohibido, alternando silencios cómodos y discusiones amistosas. Todavía no habían muerto los Potter, todavía no había tenido lugar el encarcelamiento y proceso de Severus, todavía faltaban meses para que se convitieran en amantes. Sólo eran una inesperada y compenetrada pareja de amigos que se entendían casi sin mirarse y podían hablar de lo que fuera durante horas y no aburrirse. La clase de amigos que se adentrarían de noche en un peligroso bosque sólo porque uno de ellos necesitaba la maldita sangre de unicornio para una poción que le pedían del Hospital San Mungo. La clase de amigos que se seguirían uno al otro hasta el fin del mundo, si hiciera falta.

Recordaba bien esa sensación de ser parte de algo único que sólo los incluía a ellos dos.

_Giant steps are what you take  
Walking on the moon  
I hope my legs don't break  
Walking on the moon  
We could walk forever ..._

_-Estás cantando._

_La voz de Severus llegó, suave y acusadora, desde la zona cercana al claro en la que él se ocultaba para no perturbar al hipotético unicornio con su presencia masculina. Maeve sonrió con malicia. Sabía que cantar era la forma más segura de provocarle. Se preguntó si él la estaría mirando. "Claro que no," se dijo de inmediato. ¿"Por qué miraría a alguien como tú? Si Lily Potter es un referente del tipo de chica que le gusta, es obvio que tú eres poco menos que invisible" Y sin embargo la voz de él le hacía cosquillas, como si viniera cargada de electricidad estática que diera deliciosas descargas al tocar sus oídos._

_-Claro que estoy cantando, Severus. Me aburro como una ostra._

_-Si el pobre animal tenía intención de acercarse a tí ya lo habrás espantado. _

_-No puedo leer, no puedo cantar, no puedo tener mi fusil... -gruñó Maeve- ¿Qué estás leyendo tú?_

_-"El uso del díctamo en la obstetricia medieval" -replicó Severus, sarcástico- ¿Quieres que te lea en voz alta?_

_Maeve se mordió el labio inferior para decir "sí" con entusiasmo ni gemir de placer ante la idea._

_-¿Mi voz irritaría al unicornio pero la tuya no? -le contestó burlona- Empiezo a pensar que tienen un curioso y ambíguo concepto de lo que es una "doncella"._

_Una pequeña ramita impactó contra su cabeza, llegada del lugar donde él estaba._

_-Que-te-calles -insistió Severus_

_-Bastardo -susurró Maeve, intentando no reírse. Y siguió cantando, muy bajito- "__We could walk forever / Walking on the moon / We could live together / Walking on, walking on the moon..." __  
_  
Recordaba bien demasiadas cosas que no tenía sentido conservar en la memoria. Y sin embargo, no quería olvidarlas. Lo había intentado por activa y por pasiva y toda su voluntad no había bastado para aferrarse al odio obviando lo acogedor y completo que había parecido el mundo durante el tiempo en que fueron amigos. No quería olvidar lo que Severus había significado para ella. Aunque su orgullo sintiera esa evidencia como una traición, como una puñalada. Aunque con ello sólo consiguiera elevar su dolor por la actitud de Severus a la categoría de insoportable.

En apenas unos minutos llegaría al claro en el que diez años atrás ella y Severus habían esperado durante horas a que apareciera el dichoso unicornio que, por lo visto, no había encontrado la virginidad de Maeve lo bastante pura y atrayente, tal vez perturbado por las vibraciones del deseo que alteraban el aire a su alrededor. No había acudido. Lo que apareció, en cambio, fue...

Un extraño siseo, similar al de los fuegos artificiales al ser lanzados, le llegó desde su derecha. Alertada, miró hacia arriba y distinguió con claridad una ráfaga de chispas de color rojo intenso. Era una de las señales convenidas, la que informaba de que alguno de los chicos tenía problemas. Con el corazón acelerado Maeve dió órdenes a Saighead de que la guiara. Siguió el vuelo del halcón trastabillando a través del arroyo y de un olvidado sendero medio bloqueado por fuertes matas de espinos. Le llegó desde la distancia la voz llorosa de uno de los niños, estaba segura que de Neville Longbottom. Su corazón se aceleró hasta el límite del dolor.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó- ¡Estoy llegando!

Descolgó el fusil de su espalda y se colocó en posición de disparo cuando advirtió que estaba a punto de salir a un pequeño claro y que la voz del niño estaba ya muy cerca. Entonces vio lo que había ocurrido. Y volvió a correr de inmediato el seguro del fusil, sintiendo que_ furia asesina_ y _un arma a punto_ no eran conceptos que conviniera mezclar.

Neville Longbottom estaba apoyado contra un árbol, temblando y llorando frente a Draco Malfoy. Y la arrogante bestezuela rubia se estaba riendo.

-¡Mira que eres idiota, Longbottom! ¡Te asustas hasta de tu propia sombra!

Maeve sintió la indignación subiendo como un géiser desde la boca del estómago hasta las cuerdas vocales.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?

El aspecto amable y menudo de Maeve no era, por lo general, nada intimidante. Pero los efectos de la furia sobre su rostro y su voz grave, unidos al hecho de que llevaba un fusil en las manos, fueron suficientes para borrarle a Draco Malfoy la risita de la cara.

-Yo... yo estaba distraído y Draco me cogió por detrás y... -balbució Neville.

-¡No es culpa mía que sea un maldito gallina! -replicó el otro con aire altivo, sus ojos grises brillando de desprecio, casi fantasmales a la luz de la luna.

Maeve miró a uno y a otro, respirando hondo para templar su ira.

-¿Está bien, señor Longbottom? ¿Sólo le ha dado un susto? ¿No ha pasado nada más?

Neville negó con la cabeza, mientras Draco soltaba un irónico resoplido. Maeve distinguió perfectamente la palabra "llorica" entre sus risillas.

Fué como ver lanzarse a un tigre sobre su presa. En menos de lo que se tarda en parpadear Maeve había llegado junto a Draco, lo tenía cogido por la corbata y había pegado su nariz a la de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos._ Él no es su padre, él no es su padre, él no es su padre_, rezó una voz de alarma al fondo de la conciencia de Maeve.

-Le voy a contar una cosa que por lo que se ve no sabe, señor Malfoy: usted _no quiere_ verme enfadada -le dijo en voz muy baja, terroríficamente serena, desgranando con lentitud las sílabas. Ambos niños tuvieron la sensación de que en ese momento la joven daba miedo. Mucho miedo- Así que absténgase de seguir haciendo estupideces que me enfaden, si no quiere enterarse del por qué. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Pero...

-¿Le estoy oyendo objetar, señor Malfoy? -preguntó Maeve, tirando un poco de la corbata- Dígame que no o tendrán que ser cuarenta puntos.

Incluso un arrogante purasangre sabía cuando había llegado el momento de callarse, al parecer. Draco negó obedientemente con la cabeza y Maeve le soltó. En ese momento, Hagrid, Harry y Hermione aparecieron en el claro.

-¿Todo bien? -dijo el semigigante, entre aliviado y suspicaz.

-De maravilla. El señor Malfoy acaba de aprender por qué no se estropea una labor de búsqueda armando un alboroto a lo tonto y a partir de ahora se viene conmigo -levantó una ceja ante la expresión despavorida del chico, que se apresuró a bajar los ojos- Señor Potter, usted también.

-Pero... -empezó Harry

-Señor Potter -Maeve se acercó a él y se agachó un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos- Está siendo una noche muy larga para todos, lo sé, y no quiero prolongarla más -le dijo en voz baja- Sé que el señor Malfoy será más colaborador si viene con nosotros y que el señor Longbottom estará más tranquilo si no lo tiene cerca. Me entiende, ¿verdad?

A pesar de su evidente disgusto, Harry asintió. Maeve le sonrió con cansancio.

-Vamos. Síganme los dos. E intentemos estar todos en silencio, ¿vale? Con un poco de suerte quedará en el bosque alguna criatura a la que no hayamos espantado con tanto jaleo

-¿Estás segura? -le susurró Hagrid cuando pasó por su lado

Maeve suspiró.

-No. Pero Malfoy no se sentirá tan gallito con Potter, y conmigo estarán comedidos... espero.

Silbó tres veces y Saighead acudió a su hombro. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de animadversión pero guardaron un prudente silencio delante de Maeve, mientras ella los guiaba de vuelta al Saltaliebre.

-Río arriba, señores. Ustedes dos cubran ese lado y yo me quedaré por éste. Para mayor seguridad, permaneceremos a una distancia a la que podamos oirnos los unos a los otros. Si en algún momento pierdo el contacto, enviaré a Saighead a buscarlos. Si son ustedes los que me pierden, silben tres veces como he hecho yo y él los localizará y los reunirá conmigo -miró a uno y a otro, deteniéndose un poco más en Draco- Me importa un carajo que se lleven a matar, jovencitos: no quiero más tonterías.

Esperó un rato mientras los veía adentrarse entre los árboles. Acarició el pecho de Saighead y suspiró, pensando que iba a asesinar a Minerva por hacerle pasar por ésto. Luego volvió a ponerse en marcha, con paso firme. Estaba tan exhausta mentalmente que no sabía cómo aún acertaba a razonar pero su cuerpo era fuerte y, acostumbrado al trabajo duro, aguantaría unas cuantas horas más antes de empezar a claudicar ante el cansancio.

Pronto alcanzó el punto en el que estaba antes del jaleo. Unos metros más hacia el norte reencontró el rastro de la sangre, hacia la dirección en que se habían ido Harry y Draco. Volvía a haber manchas en los arbustos y eran notablemente más frescas y abundantes que las que ella y Hagrid habían encontrado horas antes. Un poco más adelante, el rastro se bifurcaba de forma extraña. Escuchó atentamente y percibió el movimiento de los chicos siguiendo uno de los senderos de la bifurcación, de modo que decidió tomar el otro.

-Échales un ojo -le susurró al halcón, que levantó el vuelo y se mantuvo volando en amplios círculos sobre ellos, señalándole a Maeve de forma constante la distancia a la que se encontraban los muchachos -Se están alejando demasiado -gruñó en voz baja.

Pero las evidencias de que el unicornio había pasado por allí eran cada vez más fuertes y ahora no podía dejar el rastro. Se estaba acercando al claro de las Cuevas de Angharad, a dónde la había llevado Severus aquella noche tan lejana que parecía haber sucedido en otra vida. Fuera quien fuera el agresor, sabía, tan bien como Severus en su momento, que aquél era un lugar frecuentado por unicornios, atraídos por la magia residual de la explosión que milenios atrás había hecho brotar el riachuelo. Cerca del manantial Maeve descubrió algo que brillaba espectralmente bajo la azulada luz lunar. Era un cuchillo grande de hoja curva, similar a los que se usaban en Oriente. Y estaba empapado hasta la empuñadura de sangre plateada.

El canalla había atacado allí al unicornio mientras bebía, a sangre fría, por la espalda, sabiendo que el encanto del lugar le haría bajar la guardia.

Con un vuelco en el estómago, Maeve comprendió que no había llegado al final del rastro sino a su comienzo, lo que significaba que el otro sendero...

_Los chicos_, se dijo con angustia.

En ese momento sintió con espantosa claridad un alarido de pánico. Y corrió. Corrió como no sabía que pudiera correr, rápida como un guepardo en plena carrera, saltando rocas y arbustos, ignorando el dolor de su rostro y brazos al ser azotados por las ramas.

Corrió tanto y tan centrada en un único pensamiento -_los chicos, los chicos_- que al encontrar a uno de ellos no reparó hasta pasados unos segundos en que era Draco Malfoy quien se estaba aferrando a ella como un gatito asustado, presa del pánico.

Estaba abrazando a Draco Malfoy. Al hijo de su peor pesadilla. Y sin embargo ningún parecido escalofriante con su padre podía inhibir su instinto de proteger al chaval, de intentar calmarlo, de asegurarle que nada le ocurriría porque ella estaba allí. De portarse como se portaría con cualquier otro niño asustado que no tuviera esos rasgos y esos malditos ojos grises.

-¿Y Potter, señor Malfoy? -le apremió.

-No lo sé, estaba conmigo cuando vimos ... cuando vimos eso... creo que venía detrás de mí pero no le ví, yo... yo eché a correr y... y...

-Echó a correr e hizo muy bien, señor Malfoy -le aseguró Maeve, dándose cuenta de que la humillación de reconocer que había salido huyendo lo estaba abrumando aún en medio de su terror- Pero tiene que decirme dónde lo han visto para que yo pueda ir a...

-¡No! -gritó Draco con horror- ¡No se vaya! ¡No podemos volver ahí, es...! ¡Usted no lo ha visto!

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Maeve con voz suave, tratando de dominar su propia ansiedad. Se preguntó si de veras este pobre muchacho aterrado y el déspota que un rato antes se burlaba de Neville Longbottom eran la misma persona - Pero vamos a ir a por Potter y vamos a ir ahora, ¿me entiende? Usted permanezca detrás de mí y nada malo le ocurrirá.

-¡Prométamelo!

Era la orden de un príncipe consentido, pero también la súplica de socorro de un niño que acababa de pasar por algo espantoso. Maeve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Se lo prometo, señor Malfoy. Y ahora...

El fuerte sonido de unos cascos al galope llamó su atención y les hizo volverse hacia el camino. Los rostros de ambos acusaron la sorpresa de ver llegar a Harry Potter a lomos de un centauro.

* * *

La similitud de Severus con una pantera enjaulada era escalofriante en esos momentos. La agria discusión que había mantenido con Dumbledore después de acabar la reunión no había aplacado las turbulencias de su ánimo, sino todo lo contrario. Al salir del despacho del director, convencido de que la seguridad de Maeve estaba definitivamente en manos de un loco, podría haber asesinado al primer infeliz que se le pusiera por delante.

No sólo la autorizaba a adentrarse en lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido sin la supervisión de un mago experto. No, además de permitir eso, y en una especie de broma macabra, había consentido que Minerva la cargara con los mocosos. Con _esos_ mocosos, de entre todos los malditos alumnos de la maldita escuela, que sólo le supondrían problemas. Sabiendo que el Señor Tenebroso o su colaborador andaban por allí, lo bastante desesperados como para atacar unicornios, lo bastante lejos del punto de no retorno, lo bastante vacíos de moral como para no sentir el menor remordimiento de matar a una simple mujer.

Y le había prohibido terminantemente seguirles. _Si Maeve o Hagrid te necesitan para algo, estoy seguro de que te lo harán saber, muchacho. _Maldito viejo chocho e irresponsable, jugando así con la vida de ella, jugando así con su propia cordura, confinándolo a una espera inútil cuando sabía que la preocupación y la impaciencia lo matarían.

Hacía años que no estaba tan nervioso como para pasear de un lado a otro de su salón, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, dejando en el suelo de piedra los ecos de sus pisadas furiosas y mirando de vez en cuando con odio a la chimenea, por donde esperaba ver aparecer a Dumbledore con las temidas malas noticias. Había estrellado contra la pared un tintero, frustrado al no ser capaz de concentrarse en la corrección de los trabajos pendientes, y más tarde una carísima botella de Glenffidich al darse cuenta de que contra esta clase de angustia el escudo del sopor alcohólico no le serviría de nada.

Desesperado y exhausto, apoyó las manos en la repisa de la chimenea y bajó la cabeza, clavando los ojos en las llamas hasta que empezaron a dolerle. Y musitó su nombre -_Maeve, Maeve_- una, diez, cien veces, suplicando sin palabras a alguna de las deidades en las que no creía que la mantuvieran a salvo, que no le hubiera pasado nada, que volviera ilesa al castillo para seguir siendo su doloroso deseo inalcanzable.

Los golpes en la puerta le pararon el corazón unos segundos. Tuvo miedo de abrir y recibir malas noticias. Tuvo miedo de que los dioses fueran a demostrarle otra vez que, en el improbable caso de existir, no existían para complacerle.

Al ver a Draco Malfoy no supo si reirse aliviado o abofetear al mocoso por perturbar su angustia. Hasta que recordó que pertenecía al grupo de castigados que iba con Maeve.

-Severus, Hagrid dice que...

-Es _profesor Snape_, señor Malfoy -le corrigió con aire de fastidio, luchando contra la ardiente necesidad de preguntar por ella- Estamos en Hogwarts y no en su casa. Pensaba que a estas alturas de curso ya le habría quedado claro.

-Sí, profesor Snape -acató el crío, bastante menos altivo de lo que acostumbraba cuando le corregían.

Severus empezó a pasar de la ansiedad colérica a la ansiedad pura y sin paliativos.

-¿Cual es el problema señor Malfoy? -preguntó- ¿Por qué no está usted con los demás en el Bosque Prohibido?

-Ya hemos vuelto, profesor Snape -replicó el chico- Encontramos el unicornio y... había algo en el bosque, bebiéndose su sangre... y...

Estaba temblando. El arrogante príncipe de los Malfoy, siempre por encima del mundo, paradigma de la altivez aristocrática, estaba temblando. Severus se esforzó por controlar sus propios escalofríos, su propio temor.

-La profesora Murphy nos mandó volvernos al castillo -dijo el chico, bajando los ojos al pronunciar el nombre de ella, como si tuviera algo vergonzoso que ocultar- Me mandó que le dijera a usted que se acercara hasta allá, que quería consultarle unas cosas relacionadas con el unicornio. Me mandó que le dijera también que me ha deducido veinte puntos por irresponsable.

-¿Y ha venido solo?

-No. Hagrid nos acompañó a los cuatro hasta los límites del bosque.

Una parte de Severus intentó aferrarse al alivio. Otra, en cambio, empezó a vibrar alarmada. _Los cuatro_. Hagrid se había ido con los cuatro niños. No era posible. Maeve no podía, de ninguna manera, haberse quedado sola junto al cadaver del unicornio. No podía haber sido tan condenadamente estúpida. No podía hacerle eso.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy. Y ahora márchese de inmediato a su dormitorio. Si Slytherin pierde hoy un sólo punto más por culpa de su estupidez tendré que escribir a su padre. Y créame cuando le digo que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

Severus aguardó hasta ver desaparecer la rubia cabeza del muchacho corredor adelante. Luego se vistió con rapidez, tomó de su laboratorio personal una bolsa de cuero y su juego de cuchillos y prácticamente voló hacia el Bosque, su capa flotando tras él como las siniestras alas de un murciélago.

* * *

-¿Ya se congeló el infierno, irlandesa?

Maeve oía la voz de Firenze como si viniera desde muy lejos. Toda su consciencia estaba secuestrada por la imagen del unicornio tendido sobre la hierba empapada de su propia sangre. Era tan blanco como el rostro de la luna, igual de brillante, igual de irreal y hermoso. Mirarlo era como mirar al corazón de la tierra. Tocar su piel era como posar la mano sobre todas las cosas bellas y buenas del Universo. Su crin aún tenía la suavidad y el tacto que tendrían los recuerdos más felices de la infancia si pudieran tocarse.

Y estaba muerto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Firenze? -preguntó, tragando saliva con dificultad. Sentía un nudo en la garganta e iba a llorar. Estaba segura de que iba a llorar, quisiera o no.

-La última vez que nos vimos te vaticiné que volverías a Hogwarts y tu me contestaste: "sí, cuando se congele el infierno" -replicó el centauro con voz divertida.

Maeve quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero no pudo. La angustia era tan fuerte que cualquier gesto le resultaba doloroso.

-Supongo que no soy buena vidente -trató de bromear- ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso? Pasó hace tanto tiempo...

-Jupiter ni siquiera ha completado una vuelta alrededor del Sol desde entonces. Eso es un suspiro para los de mi raza, irlandesa.

_También para mí, al parecer_ pensó Maeve. Ver su propia mano deslizarse por la crin del unicornio era como retroceder de golpe diez años. Había un área en el cerebro de Maeve que no parecía reconocer la legitimidad del tiempo como medida de las cosas. Un lugar donde las emociones no morían ni envejecían, donde ayer y hoy eran un todo, donde no había pasado un sólo segundo desde la noche en que estuvo con Severus no muy lejos de allí, lidiando con una pena parecida. Un animal distinto pero la misma rabia, la misma tristeza, el mismo deseo de unos brazos -_esos brazos_- que la envolvieran y la parapetaran contra el dolor.

_-Algunas cosas han de hacerse, Severus, aunque duelan. Y alguien tiene que hacerlas._

_-Eso requiere demasiado valor._

_Maeve negó con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas, aferrándose al fusil como a una tabla de salvación, buscando el valor para disparar._

_-Sólo hace falta un poco de humanidad._

-Lo que ha matado a ese unicornio volverá -afirmó Firenze- Si no lo detenéis, nada estará a salvo. Ni en este bosque ni en ningún lugar de la Tierra. No habrá un solo lugar seguro donde la inocencia y la belleza puedan pervivir.

-Lo sé -musitó Maeve

Lo sabía. Los ojos muertos del unicornio se lo estaban diciendo, acusadores y mudos. _Teníais que protegerme, y sin embargo habéis dejado que ésto suceda. _Maeve reconoció en la comisura de su boca el sabor salado y amargo de sus propias lágrimas.

-Tu gente está llegando ya, irlandesa. Yo he de retirarme. ¿Todavía sangra?

Podría haber fingido que no sabía de qué le hablaba el centauro, pero de pronto, ante la visión abrumadora de aquella pureza masacrada, los disimulos parecían una absurda pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, una vergüenza, un insulto.

-Supongo que sí.

-Algunas heridas del alma no se cierran nunca. Muchas veces porque no las dejamos cerrarse.

Firenze siempre había sido singular entre los de su especie: un centauro tan capaz de leer en los astros distantes como en los pequeños rincones de un corazón humano. Maeve se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, dejando fluír mansamente las lágrimas que se desbordaron.

-Pero a veces mantenerlas abiertas es lo que nos mantiene vivos a falta de algo mejor, Firenze.

El centauro la dejó sin una sola palabra más, y durante un rato sólo el murmullo del viento en las ramas acompañó el llanto silencioso de Maeve. Luego sintió pisadas en la hierba y supo que Severus estaba allí y supo también que esta noche -triste como estaba, exhausta como estaba- no tendría fuerzas para odiarle.

Y tal vez fuera mejor así, después de todo.

* * *

Estaban tan cerca de las Cuevas de Angharad que con un poco de imaginación ése podría ser el mismo claro de aquella noche. Y Maeve se parecía tanto a la muchacha de entonces que Severus casi se sentía sumergido en el interior de un pensadero que contuviera sus más íntimas memorias.

_Some may say  
I'm wishing my days away  
No way  
And if it's the price I pay  
Some say  
Tomorrow's another day  
You stay  
I may as well play_

_Severus podía oír que ella seguía cantando pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para decirle que se callara. Porque disfrutaba con el sonido de su voz y con sus malditas canciones muggles. Porque si él fuera unicornio no se espantaría al oírla, sino que le faltaría tiempo para acudir a posar la cabeza en su regazo y ofrecerle lo que fuera a cambio de lo mucho que ella le había dado en el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían._

_A Severus casi le daba ya igual la sangre del maldito unicornio, envuelto en la cálida sensación de estar compartiendo un instante secreto con Maeve. Escuchándola. Mirándola desde esta pequeña distancia mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez pensaría en él de la misma forma en que él pensaba en ella._

_Entonces aquel animal herido surgió como de la nada, cojeando, con la oreja mellada por un flechazo y chorreando sangre por sus cuartos traseros, mirando a Maeve con los ojos desorbitados de terror. Por un momento pareció que fuera a retroceder, o a saltar por encima de la muchacha. En cambio, con un desolador bramido, se desplomó sobre la hierba._

_Y Maeve, por supuesto, corrió en su auxilio._

Aqueña noche Maeve también había llorado, como Severus sabía, aunque ella le diera la espalda, que estaba llorando ahora. Sólo cambiaba el unicornio.

Esa noche, ella había llorado junto al cuerpo de una cierva.

-¿Crees que podría servir algo? -la escuchó decir. Su voz temblaba- Toda esta sangre...

-Ha de ser entregada voluntariamente -replicó Severus con suavidad. La tristeza de aquella escena era abrumadora hasta para él, que se creía inmune a esa clase de cosas- Y ha de ser recolectada con el corazón del unicornio en movimiento. Si ya ha muerto...

El sollozo que ahogó Maeve fué como un puñetazo directo a su estómago.

-Pero la crin, el cuerno... algo tiene que servirte para tus pociones -insistió ella, casi gimiendo- No puede ser que... Esto... -sin volverse aún hacia él, abarcó con un gesto de su mano el cadaver del animal, la sangre derramada, el universo entero que de pronto parecía estar patas arriba- Tiene que... ser posible sacar algún bien de ésto, porque si no sería demasiado...

Le miró, como si al hacerlo pudiera encontrar las palabras que se le resistían. Bajo la luz de la luna llena sus lágrimas parecían tan plateadas como la sangre del unicornio. Igual que aquella otra noche, Severus sintió que el llanto fúnebre sobre ese rostro lleno de vida era un error cósmico que él debía subsanar. Pero esta vez se contuvo, se tragó las ganas de consolarla. Sólo le devolvió una mirada neutra.

-Algunas cosas no tienen sentido, Maeve. Simplemente ocurren porque sí. Ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

Esperaba que le discutiera, deseaba verla reaccionar con ira, verla revivir. Ella, sin embargo, se limitó a volver a mirar al unicornio, y acarició su crin.

-Nosotros tenemos que darles sentido -murmuró- ¿Para qué nos arrojan a este mundo, si no?

Severus se quedó mudo ante ésto. E inmediatamente, inesperada, llegó una nueva pregunta.

-¿Te acuerdas de la cierva, Severus?

* * *

_-Seguro que Kettleburn puede hacer algo. La llevaremos hasta él ahora que está tranquila -se ofreció Severus._

_Pero Maeve negó con la cabeza. Sabía reconocer la derrota en los ojos de un animal. La cierva había dejado de temer porque había dejado de luchar. La vida se le escapaba a borbotones por el lugar donde la había atravesado la flecha de los centauros. _

_-Se está muriendo, Severus. Le han seccionado el equivalente a la arteria femoral de los humanos y el hueso está destrozado -trató de explicar- Aunque en Hogwarts tuvieramos instalaciones veterinarias adecuadas... Ha perdido mucha sangre ya, su corazón..._

_La cierva emitió otro de aquellos desgarradores bramidos, y Maeve lo acusó con tal gesto de dolor que pareció que en verdad pudiera sentir su sufrimiento. Severus nunca había experimentado una impotencia tan absurda y a la vez tan devastadora. Una cierva más o menos en el mundo le importaba un carajo, pero ver a Maeve sufriendo así no podía soportarlo._

_-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó, alarmado, cuando la vió levantarse y desaparecer entre los arbustos._

_Ella volvió enseguida. Llevaba en las manos ese estúpido fusil que se había empeñado en traer consigo y Severus le había requisado. Y estaba pálida como un fantasma._

_-Está sufriendo. Es una crueldad permitir que sufra cuando podemos ahorrárselo.Sólo la gente despreciable prolonga la agonía de los moribundos._

_La cierva la miró de forma extraña al oir el sonido del cerrojo. Maeve apuntó. Le temblaban las manos a causa del llanto. Severus posó una mano sobre la que aferraba la culata del fusil._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo tú._

_-Algunas cosas han de hacerse, Severus, aunque duelan. Y alguien tiene que hacerlas._

_-Eso requiere demasiado valor._

_Maeve negó con la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas, aferrándose al fusil como a una tabla de salvación, buscando el valor para disparar._

_-Sólo hace falta un poco de humanidad._

_Apuntó el arma contra el corazón de la cierva, cuyos ojos parecieron llenarse de una luz intensa y tibia. Como si comprendiera que Maeve hacía ésto por su bien. Como si intuyera la necesidad de la muchacha de hacer por ella lo que no había podido hacer por los suyos durante su atroz agonía._

_-Perdóname -susurró Maeve._

_Los ecos del disparo resonaron durante muchos segundos por la arboleda. Maeve permaneció inmóvil. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, Severus posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, hasta que éstos empezaron a temblar. Y luego se quedó paralizado cuando ella se volvió para abrazarse a él y lloró como una niña._

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? -replicó, preguntándose si su voz sonaría tan firme como deseaba- Por su culpa perdimos la posibilidad de encontrar un unicornio esa noche.

_Y luego ya fue imposible del todo. Voldemort cayó, los Potter murieron, fuí encarcelado y al salir te hice mi amante y dejaste de ser "idónea". Y después me deshice de tí porque tenía que hacerlo y nunca más volviste a este bosque a esperar unicornios conmigo. _

_-_Quiero pensar que sirvió de algo -dijo Maeve suavemente.

Severus respiró hondo.

Cada vez que a lo largo de los años su voluntad había dado muestras de agotamiento, cada vez que se había sentido peligrosamente cerca de abandonarlo todo para ir a buscarla, Severus había pensado en esa cierva. En cómo Maeve había aliviado su sufrimiento contra su propia voluntad y deseo sólo porque era lo correcto, lo piadoso, lo humano. En cómo a veces uno tenía que hacer lo que debía aunque con ello se partiera el alma en dos, aunque no le reportara gratificación o felicidad alguna. En cómo aquella noche había perdido un unicornio pero había encontrado el verdadero significado de la palabra nobleza. En cómo, por primera vez en su miserable vida, alguien había buscado consuelo en su persona y lo había encontrado.

La maldita cierva le había servido de tanto que Maeve no se lo imaginaría ni en cien años que viviera.

-Yo también, Maeve.

Por alguna razón se había sentido demasiado cansado para forzarse a sonar irónico. No había querido ocultar el leve matiz de anhelo y tristeza en su voz. No había podido corromper también la memoria de aquel momento que, de alguna forma, significaba demasiado para él. Y Maeve, como si aún supiera leerle entre líneas, se volvió otra vez a mirarlo.

Durante un solo segundo los ojos de los dos se encontraron sin vestir sus habituales escudos de hostilidad y sarcasmo.

Luego Severus volvió a su máscara de cruel indiferencia para decirle que fuera a reunirse con Hagrid y volviera al colegio.Y Maeve a digerir su pena en silencio y a solas mientras se marchaba, creyendo -porque era lo que debía creer- que en ese ser impasible vestido de negro no quedaba ya consuelo para ella.

* * *

**Bueno, definitivamente se me ha ido la olla con la longitud de los capítulos.**

**Respecto a mis libertades con el cánon, diré que sé que en el libro pasan días desde que los alumnos son pillados in fraganti hasta que se les castiga a ir al Bosque con Hagrid. Pero lo he hecho suceder en la misma noche. ¿Por qué? Quiero pensar que Minerva no tomaría meditadamente y en frío la decisión de hacer ir a cuatro niños a un Bosque por donde pulula algo que mata Unicornios; prefiero pensar que lo decidió de calentón, jajaja.**

**Y sí, es ESA cierva. Acribilladme en el buzón de reviews si os parece inadmisible XD.**

**NOTAS:**

**-La canción que canta Maeve en el recuerdo es "Walking on the moon" de Police.**


	15. Y las máscaras arderán

Disclaimer: no soy doña Rowling y se nota, entre otras cosas, porque no sigo su canon al pie de la letra y me invento personajes y situaciones que no salen en sus libros.

Aviso: éste capítulo incluye alguna escena un poco violenta. Nada del otro mundo, pero lo advierto por si hay almas hipersensibles siguiendo esta historia XD

* * *

**Capítulo XV: donde verdades terribles se destapan a lo bestia y otras más benignas empiezan a asomar el rostro tras la máscara que las protegía.**

CAPÍTULO XV: Y LAS MÁSCARAS ARDERÁN

_Northampton, 13 de Junio de 1992._

_Mi querida Maeve:_

_Lo primero de todo, gracias por la cariñosa ristra de insultos que me has dedicado en tu carta. Quizá con lo de "despreciable desecho humano sin cerebro" te hayas pasado un poco, pero lo de "mentecato" , "indecente" y "jodido estúpido" lo admito, sílaba por sílaba. La forma en que desaparecí no tiene excusa. Sé que te dejé terriblemente preocupada. Sé también, aunque eso no me lo vayas a echar nunca en cara porque eres demasiado buena para este mundo, que fuí un amigo horrible. Tu afecto me mantuvo vivo después de ocurrir lo que ocurrió. En cambio yo, cuando debería haberte sostenido durante aquella farsa de juicio en el que la mayor parte de los asesinos de tu familia se fue de rositas, te fallé. Me esfumé. Me escondí para lamerme las heridas como si no existiera más dolor que el mío. Y cuando me di cuenta de mi error y quise retomar el contacto, eras tú la que había desaparecido y cortado todos los lazos que te unían a nuestro mundo. No es que te lo reproche, ni muchísimo menos. Nuestro mundo, después de todo, no te había dado nada que nos diera derecho a querer retenerte. Yo soy uno de los mejores ejemplos de ello._

_Supongo que no tengo madera de buen amigo, Maeve._

_Aun así, aun sabiendo que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, confieso que te he echado de menos a lo largo de estos años y que me he preguntado muchas veces cómo te iría. No sabes cuánto me alegré al saber por Dumbledore que habías vuelto a Hogwarts. ¡COMO PROFESORA! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti... Siempre me diste la impresión de ser capaz de todo, de que la palabra imposible no cabía en tu vocabulario. Me siento muy feliz de ver que al menos contigo no me equivoqué._

_Y respecto a mí... nada que contar. Ahora mismo trabajo en una librería en el sector mágico de Northampton. Mozo de almacén, media jornada. El trabajo es agradable y el sueldo me permite vivir, que no es poco en estos días. ¿Cuánto me durará esta vez? Lo ignoro. La señora Hannover, la dueña, todavía no se ha hartado de mí. Es una bruja anciana encantadora y pusilánime a la que el hecho de tener "un hombre en la tienda en estos tiempos tan inseguros, con tanto delincuente suelto" (sic) le compensa de mis bajas mensuales por "migrañas". Espero que siga compensándole todavía un tiempo. Empezar de cero en una nueva ciudad cada seis meses empieza a ser agotador. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo. (Ahora es cuando tú resoplas y dices eso de "Tú ya eras viejo cuando naciste, majadero", ¿me equivoco?)_

_Espero saber pronto de ti. Gracias por seguir ignorando el hecho de que no estoy a la altura de tu generosidad y de que probablemente nunca lo estaré, por mucho que me esfuerce. En cuestiones de humanidad, tú siempre estuviste a mil pies por encima de todos nosotros._

_Afectuosamente_

_REMUS_

_PD: Dime que con los años has domado un poco esa espantosa mala uva irlandesa, por Merlín: creo que con Snape en la escuela los niños ya tienen más que suficiente…_

El paso de las semanas había hecho que la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, como gran parte de lo ocurrido durante el curso, pareciera un mal sueño. No se habían detectado más ataques contra unicornios, no había sucedido el menor contratiempo con Fluffy y lo que custodiaba, no se habían producido más intentos de Legeremancia sobre Maeve, ni más agresiones, ni ninguna otra cosa extraña. Casi era posible creer que _lo que fuera_ había decidido replegarse. La realidad inmediata de los exámenes finales y los TIMOs de quinto reclamaba prioridad sobre presagios y temores. Y Maeve, como todo Hogwarts, se sumergió en esa vaga sensación de normalidad, decidida a comportarse como si su vida, y todo lo que la rodeaba, fuera en verdad normal.

Devolvió cuidadosamente la carta a su sobre y la dejó en el baúl donde guardaba la correspondencia. Recibir noticias de Remus Lupin era el remate de una semana -la anteúltima del curso- especialmente agradable y plácida. Mientras se preparaba para acudir a la reunión del claustro en la que se fijarían las notas finales, Maeve le sonrió a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Había tenido una intensa quincena de intercambio postal y todo lo que llegaba eran buenas noticias. Del Animalario Mágico de Berlín le reiteraban por tercera vez la invitación para que los visitara ese verano y estudiara su exitoso programa de cría de especies difíciles. Tess afirmaba que su relación con Paul era un sueño -_un sueño de los buenos, Mae, no de esos en los que te acabas estampando contra el suelo_- y que estaba empezando a pensar en sentar la cabeza sin sentir por ello la necesidad urgente de visitar a un psiquiatra. Radha Sinkiewitz, la veterinaria jefe de Karisoke, le enviaba fotos de los últimos bebés engendrados por Nzeli -su macho favorito- y le contaba que la joven Bijou, llegada desde un zoológico belga en el primer año de Maeve en la Fundación, había sido capaz al fin de amamantar con éxito a una cría. Desde el Ministerio de Magia de Indonesia le informaban de que pronto estaría en Hogwarts la pareja de occamys que Maeve llevaba meses esperando. Y "Burbujas" Thatcher le había escrito desde Monte Snowdon para decirle que Dylan Gwynn, el veterano director de la reserva, se sentiría honrado de que _la nieta de su viejo amigo Declan_ fuera a conocer sus dragones. Por todas partes le llegaban señales de que en el mundo que se extendía más allá de los límites de Hogwarts la vida seguía su curso, incontenible.

Esperaba que la suya pudiera seguir el ejemplo.

Quería, con todas sus fuerzas, pasar página y seguir adelante. Quería dejar de estar en guerra con Severus. No porque él hubiera dejado de ser ese maldito bastardo siempre dispuesto a lanzar palabras que hirieran como cuchilladas, no. Simplemente sentía que no le quedaban fuerzas para eso. _Querer_ odiar no implicaba necesariamente _ser capaz de_ odiar y forzarse a ello estaba resultando terriblemente cansado. Estaba dispuesta a ignorar a Severus si él se lo permitía. Estaba dispuesta, humillante como resultaba la sola idea de hacerlo, a pedirle una tregua. ¿Cobardía? ¿Debilidad? Maeve prefería verlo como simple supervivencia. No podía seguir así. No podía vivir alimentando el rencor hasta que éste fuera tan grande que no la dejara respirar, como el muérdago parásito que le robaba la fuerza vital a su árbol huésped. No podía seguir cayendo en aquellas espirales de hostilidad que al final la dejaban exhausta y furiosa consigo misma, envuelta en una amargura que podía durarle días recordando el tiempo en que esas peleas eran de mentira y luego podían reírse juntos, comentándolas.

No podía odiar a Severus contra su voluntad; no cuando su corazón y su cuerpo gritaban al unísono que todavía le amaban.

Así que si todo lo que podía tener de Severus era su indiferencia aprendería a vivir con ella. Aún no sabía cómo. E intuía que no iba a ser fácil. Pero tendría que hacerlo.

La idea de renunciar a la guerra aunque supusiera renunciar finalmente a él era triste y a la vez liberadora. _Bienvenida a tu vida sin Severus Snape, chica_, le dijo a la Maeve del espejo, suspirando. _Hacía nueve años que te estábamos esperando._

Se detuvo un momento en su salón. Las cajas de la mudanza habían desaparecido por fin, tras varias agotadoras sesiones de colocación y limpieza junto a una emocionada y exultante Prissy. Con fotos enmarcadas en las estanterías, con sus recuerdos de Oxford y de África y lo poco que conservaba de la tía Frances adornando cada rincón, sus habitaciones empezaban al a parecer un hogar y no sólo una estación de paso. Le había costado casi un curso entero pero, a juzgar por las apariencias, estaba asumiendo finalmente lo inevitable y duradero de su situación en Hogwarts. Y eso también era liberador, de algún modo.

La verdad es que el final del curso, aunque empañado de tristeza, estaba resultando bastante agradable.

Si no fuera por ciertos detalles. Como Quirrell.

Maeve lo vió cuando se acercaba a las escaleras. Habría jurado que estaba hablando solo pero podía equivocarse desde aquella distancia: quizá sólo estuviera cantando en voz baja. Se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Desde aquel extraño incidente en el pasillo la situación entre Maeve y el profesor de DCAO era insanamente tensa. Por mucho que quisiera disculpar el comportamiento de su compañero esa noche, su instinto de conservación se negaba a bajar la guadia en lo que a él respectaba. Había evitado por todos los medios volver a quedarse sola con Quirrell, incluso después de aclararle amablemente que su relación era -y sería- sólo de amistad entre colegas, incluso después de que él lo hubiese aceptado de buen grado deshaciéndose en excusas. Quirrell la inquietaba. Sospechaba que le ocurría algo, que estaba muy enfermo, que la afección nerviosa que le había hecho perder tantísimo peso y parecer casi un muerto viviente también estaba afectando a su juicio. Lo había comentado con Poppy y la enfermera, aun compartiendo sus temores por la salud de Quirrell, se había reconocido incapaz de ayudar al profesor si él no reconocía primero encontrarse mal. Maeve no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que no estaba segura cerca de ese hombre. Valoró seriamente la posibilidad de retroceder para no encontrarse con él pero era demasiado tarde: Quirrell ya la había visto y la estaba saludando con la mano. Sintiendo un horrible nudo en el estómago, Maeve se envolvió en su chaqueta de lana y cubrió la distancia que quedaba hasta las escaleras con una sonrisa de compromiso dibujada en los labios.

-¿Cc-c-amino dd-de la Sss-s-ala dd-de Pe-ersonal, Mm-m-aeve?

Ella asintió.

-No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión. Hay un par de calificaciones que quiero negociar con otros profesores.

-Yo tt-a-ambién vv-voy p-p-para aa-llí. Tt-te ac-c-compa-año, ss-si nn-no tt-te pa-a-arece mal...

La Sala de Personal no estaba tan lejos, pensó Maeve. Sólo tenían que subir al tercer piso, tomar el corredor diagonal que llevaba a la Torre Este y desde allí bajar a la segunda planta, se dijo. No eran ni cinco minutos, se consoló.

-Claro que no me parece mal -mintió, sonriendo con desenfado- Vamos.

Incluso manteniendo la vista al frente Maeve podía señalar con exactitud todos los momentos en que Quirrell la miraba con disimulo: desde aquella noche, cada vez que él le ponía los ojos encima volvía a sentir ese repulsivo tacto de pez muerto provocándole escalofríos.

-¿Qué tal los TIMOs de tu asignatura, Quirenus? -preguntó con aire casual

-U-u-na pp-p-equeña de-e-bacle, mm-me temo... No to-odos ss-somos tt-tan bb-b-buenos pp-pro-ofesores cc-como tt-tú, Mm-m-aeve. Ya mm-me he e-e-enterado: nn-n-ueve E-excelentes de d-d-diecis-eis a-a-lumnos pre-e-esentados. E-e-estarás o-o-orgullosa...

Sí que lo estaba. Y mucho. Pero algo en la forma en que Quirrell lo había dicho –estaba por jurar que irónica- le quitó las ganas de contestar. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿P-pasarás tt-t-odo el v-v-e-erano en Hog-g-warts?

_Ya estamos cerca de la Torre Este. Sólo dos minutos más de conversación incómoda y podrás dedicarte a algo verdaderamente agradable, como esforzarte en no discutir con Severus. Puedes hacerlo, chica._

-Me temo que sí -le contestó, pensando que él no tenía por qué saber de sus expectativas de poder viajar a Berlín.

-Q-q-qu-izá pp-p-odríamos...

Maeve sintió cómo su espina dorsal se ponía rígida. Apretó el paso inconscientemente. De pronto dos minutos parecían demasiado tiempo.

-A-alg-ún día, digo... t-t-o-omar a-a-algo en Hog-g-gsmeade... cc-c-omo cc-c-olegas, pp-por ss-s-upuesto...

-Quirenus, no creo que...

-Vv-v-amos, n-nos lle-evamos bb-bien, nn-no veo pp-por qué no...

-Ya hemos hablado de este tema, Quirenus, y pensaba que lo había dejado bastante claro -dijo Maeve tratando de no sonar demasiado dura pero sin mirarle ni dejar de andar- No creo que sea buena idea que tú y yo quedemos.

-¿P-p-por qué e-e-eres tan ta-a-ajante, Mm-m-aeve? ¿T-t-an d-e-espreciable tt-te pa-a-rezco, a-a-acaso?

No se estaba equivocando: había algo demasiado parecido a la ira en la voz de Quirrell. Maeve comprendió que esquivar el asunto a base de quitarle hierro había dejado de ser una táctica adecuada. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Soy tajante porque quiero, Quirenus -declaró, irritada- _Hasta ahora _no me has parecido despreciable en absoluto. Simplemente no te aprecio de esa manera, ¿entiendes? Y quiero que dejes de ponerme en situaciones incómodas, aunque solo sea porque yo he intentado ser amable contigo y no...

-Oh. Es v-v-e-erdad. Tt-t-odos ss-son _a-a-amables _con el pp-p-obre Qq-q-quirrell, e-el i-inútil de Qq-q-quirrell, e-el i-insignificante Qq-q-quirrell, e-el...

Se le estaba acercando otra vez demasiado, y de nuevo tenía ese extraño brillo enfermo y amenazador en los ojos. Pero Maeve no retrocedió. No iba a mostrarle miedo porque _no le tenía miedo_.

-¿Sabes qué te digo? -gritó- ¡Que a la mierda la amabilidad! ¡Que te den! ¡No sé que puta movida tienes en la cabeza, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, ¿te enteras?

En su deseo de perderle de vista cuanto antes Maeve cometió el gran error de olvidar que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se debía dar la espalda a un animal enfurecido.

Lo comprendió cuando la mano de Quirrell, como una garra de acero, la agarró brutalmente por el pelo para luego estrellarla con violencia contra la pared.

-Me temo, querida, que en eso te equivocas -le oyó decir en medio del dolor y la conmoción y el espantoso latido de su cráneo allí donde había golpeado la piedra.

Y antes de perder el conocimiento advirtió, con horror, que Quirrell ya no tartamudeaba.

* * *

Al ver a la mocosa Granger junto a la Sala de Personal a Severus no le cupo ya la menor duda de que Potter y sus acólitos tramaban algo. Debían de ser más imbéciles de lo que aparentaban si creían que no se daba cuenta de que lo andaban siguiendo. Podría hacerle gracia si no fuera tan sumamente irritante.

-¿Qué habíamos dicho acerca de merodear, Granger?

La mocosa, que evidentemente esperaba verlo llegar por el otro lado del pasillo, dió un respingo y dejó caer los libros que llevaba en la mano. Se apresuró a recogerlos mientras le respondía tartamudeando.

-Yo... quería hablar con el profesor Flitwick sobre... una duda... importante...

Severus levantó una ceja y se inclinó un poco sobre la niña, que parecía patéticamente pequeña a su lado. Disfrutó viéndola palidecer cuando él sonrió.

-¿Cómo de importante, Granger? ¿Tanto como para interrumpirle en medio de la reunión donde podría decidirse si alguno de sus "Excelentes" se convierte en Matrícula de Honor? -preguntó con el mejor de sus tonos escalofriantemente suaves.

La niña tragó saliva, aún más pálida que antes.

-Nnno... No se... supongo que...

-Eso me imaginaba, Granger. Lárguese. Ahora.

En honor a la normalmente exasperante y respondona sabelotodo, hubo que decir que esta vez obedeció de inmediato. Severus la observó irse, preocupado. Tenía que averiguar que tramaban esos tres antes de que volvieran a meterse en problemas. Y si además de evitar que acabaran muertos conseguía que los expulsaran, el curso habría merecido la pena.

Al entrar en la Sala de Personal, su bien entrenada mirada detectó enseguida que algo no iba bien. Todo el mundo parecía estar ya inmerso en el debate sobre qué notas de qué alumnos subir o dejar igual, y sin embargo había tres notorias ausencias. Dumbledore no estaba. Maeve y Quirrell tampoco. Una pequeña alarma empezó a sonar en el fondo de su cerebro.

-Eres el último en llegar, Severus -le dijo Minerva con aire de reproche- Haz el favor de sentarte para que podamos empezar en serio.

Parecía obvio que la subdirectora había asumido el mando de la reunión.

-¿Albus no va a venir? Tenía entendido que este claustro no podía tomar decisiones sobre sus queridísimos alumnos sin estar él presente.

-Ha recibido una citación urgente del Ministerio y estará en Londres hasta mañana -explicó Minerva- Ha delegado en mí la dirección de este claustro. Así que...

-¿Vamos a empezar sin Quirrell y Murphy? -insistió, dejándose caer con fastidio en una butaca. No podía creer que sólo él estuviera reparando en su ausencia- Ya sabes que no es que me importe, pero...

-Quirenus me dijo hace un rato que se encontraba indispuesto -le interrumpió Charity Burbage- Creo que ha ido a echarse un rato. La verdad es que parecía encontrarse mal, pobrecito.

-Y dudo que Maeve tenga nada que discutir aquí -añadió Minerva, con una nota de orgullo en la voz- Las calificaciones de todos sus alumnos han sido notablemente buenas. Su asignatura tiene las mejores estadísticas del colegio, de hecho. No hay ninguna décima de mas o de menos que tenga que debatir.

Severus sintió ganas de agarrar a su colega y zarandearla, gritarle si se había vuelto tan loca e irresponsable como Dumbledore. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo extraño y sospechoso que era aquello?

-¿Dijo ella que no vendría? -volvió a insistir, poniendo cara de incredulidad y desdén- Porque estoy seguro de que hay un par de notas en Pociones que pensaba regatear conmigo hasta que se me embotara el cerebro; ya sabes, esos dos Hufflepuffs que tan buenos son con sus _bichitos_ y que pretende que yo apruebe por...

-Severus -le interrumpió Minerva, esta vez absolutamente firme y fría- Por si no te has dado cuenta, la vida no gira en torno a discutir contigo. ¿Podemos empezar de una buena vez?

Severus se retiró un poco hacia la sombra que proyectaba el respaldo de su asiento, tratando de ocultar el rubor que la furia había pintado en sus mejillas. Un nudo se había asentado en la boca de su estómago y con cada aliento que tomaba crecía y crecía. Algo iba mal.

Muy mal.

* * *

_Reconoce el rostro de la mujer porque es prácticamente el mismo que ve cuando se mira al espejo, sólo que ella es mucho más hermosa y sus ojos, del color del mar en un día claro de verano, son la visión más dulce de la tierra._

_El rostro de la mujer es el de su madre._

_-Mamá -intenta llamarla._

_Pero de su garganta sólo salen alegres grititos de bebé. Porque tiene otra vez dos años y su madre la ha cogido en brazos y canta y da vueltas con ella, bailando, bailando..._

_Heaven, I'm in Heaven_

_and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_

_and I seem to find the hapiness I seek_

_when we are together dancing cheek to cheek._

_Ríe y ríe, contagiada por la radiante felicidad de su madre. Piensa que quiere bailar y bailar así el resto de su vida, como si el mundo no existiera fuera de este cálido abrazo._

_-No quiero irme -dice de pronto su voz. Y ahora tiene once años y aunque su madre es en esencia la misma sus ojos parecen haber envejecido mil años._

_-Pero es necesario. Tienes que ir con la tía Frances hasta que esa gente se de cuenta de que está en un error y ya no corras peligro. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, mo'chuisle?_

_-Ven conmigo, por favor. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo._

_-Ojalá fuera posible. La protección de tu tía Frances no nos cubre a papá y a mí. Estar con nosotros te pondría en peligro._

_-Ven conmigo, mamá -solloza_

_-Es solo temporal. Pronto estaremos juntas, mo'chuisle. Pero hasta entonces tienes que tener cuidado, ¿vale? Haz lo que se te dice. Mantente a salvo. Despierta._

_-Estoy despierta, mamá._

_-No. No lo estás. Despierta. Muévete. ¡Por lo que más quieras, Maeve, huye!_

_La cara de su madre es ahora la suya propia. Sangra por la sien y la boca y sus ojos, que ahora son de un oscuro verde turbio, están desorbitados de terror._

_-¡Despierta, Maeve! ¡Despierta!_

Al abrir los ojos, antes que nada, vino el dolor. Un terrible, lento, profundo martilleo en la cabeza. Luego sus pupilas se adaptaron a la escasa luz y la visión borrosa acabó de enfocarse, permitiéndole darse cuenta de que estaba en una especie de almacén lleno de trastos viejos.

Luego, el frío y el dolor de espalda le dijeron que estaba tendida en el suelo. Y mientras intentaba levantarse no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para discernir que la silueta que acechaba sus movimientos era la de Quirenus Quirrell.

-Pensé que no ibas a despertarte nunca, Maeve. Casi temía haberte dado con demasiada fuerza. _Él_ nunca me lo habría perdonado: me ha dicho un montón de veces que quiere ocuparse personalmente de tí.

En su aturdimiento, Maeve trató de buscar un significado a sus palabras y al hecho de que no hubiera rastro de su tartamudeo y de que su voz pareciera distinta, más profunda, más segura. _¿Él? ¿Ocuparse de mí? _Quiso hablar y al hacerlo su boca se llenó de un repugnante sabor metálico.

-Ya no eres tan arrogante, ¿verdad, Maeve? -preguntó Quirrell con sorna al verla escupir sangre en el suelo- Que pena que no hayas cambiado antes de actitud. Pero claro, _la squib_ tenía demasiados humos. _La squib_ se creía alguien._ La squib_ era demasiado lista y demasiado importante para el pobre tartamudo, ¿eh, Maeve? No te imaginas cómo vas a lamentar tu soberbia, preciosa...

Con mucha dificultad Maeve consiguió ponerse de rodillas y mirar a Quirrell a la cara. Si creía que ese rostro no podía ser más inquietante que la noche de su encuentro en el pasillo, ahora tuvo que desdecirse. Ya no tuvo la menor duda de que se había vuelto completamente loco.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Quirenus -dijo con cautela, tratando de no gemir por el dolor de cabeza, tratando de sonar firme- No entiendo...

-¿No entiendes? No puedo creérmelo, una chica tan lista como tú. Una _doctora... _-se mofó Quirrell, soltando una risita de desprecio- Una puta squib con la sorprendente habilidad de bloquear a un legeremante... ¿Y _no entiendes_? Tsk, tsk... -chasqueó, acercándose a ella- Va a ser verdad, después de todo, que no iba a sacar ninguna información útil de un cerebro tan sumamente limitado. Snape tenía razón cuando me advirtió que me alejara de tí.

_¿De qué estás hablando, jodido loco? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Fuiste tú el que intentó leerme? ¿Severus? ¿Por qué le nombras? ¿Has dicho que Severus te dijo que te alejaras de mí? ¿Qué...?_

-Déjame ir, Quirenus. Sé que no sabes lo que haces y que esto es un terrible error que podremos solucionar entre todos, pero déjame ir, ¿vale? -susurró mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Con otro tirón de pelo Quirrell la levantó del suelo y la empujó contra la pared más cercana. La espalda y la nuca de Maeve impactaron dolorosamente contra la fría piedra. Quiso gritar pero la otra mano del mago se cerró sobre su garganta, apretándola hasta hacerla enmudecer y luego más, y más...

-Me temo que no, Maeve. Me temo que eso ya no es posible -los dedos de Quirrell se hundieron con fuerza a los lados de su cuello, bloqueando por completo la entrada de aire a sus pulmones- Si no hubieras sido tan orgullosa, tan condescendiente conmigo, tal vez ahora intercediera por ti, pero...

Maeve empezó a golpearle como podía, con puñetazos y patadas, en la cara, en el pecho, en las piernas. Quirrell la soltó pero ella no tuvo tiempo de experimentar el alivio de poder respirar, porque de inmediato volvió a agarrarla por los brazos y sus manos empezaron a apretar, a apretar, como si fueran tenazas de implacable hierro.

-¡Déjame! -gritó Maeve, retorciéndose como un animal caído en un cepo-¡Quirenus, por favor, me estás haciendo daño, no sabes lo que...!

-¡Eres tú la que no sabe nada, jodida estúpida! ¿Crees que ésto es dolor? -le preguntó, apretando más y más el brazo derecho, soltando el izquerdo para agarrarle la cara y obligarla a mirarle- Ya me lo contarás cuando_ él_ se esté ocupando de tí después de conseguir la Piedra y acabar con el mocoso Potter -su sonrisa demente se volvió sádica al acercarse al rostro de Maeve, al ahogarla con su aliento febril sin dejar de apretar y retorcer el brazo- Está tan complacido de que vaya a entregarle a la última Murphy que puede que me recompense; puede que deje de ti algún pedazo con el que yo pueda jugar.

Maeve soltó un alarido ensordecedor al sentir el crujido de su hueso al quebrarse. El dolor fue insoportable. Quirrell la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo de nuevo, riendo con suavidad.

-Nunca debiste venir aquí, a donde no perteneces -declaró- Será un placer ver como mi amo acaba contigo, squib.

Maeve volvió a perder el conocimiento con el primer golpe de su puño.

* * *

Cuando Maeve no apareció en el Gran Salón a la hora de la cena Severus empezó a preocuparse de veras. Lo suficiente como para mandar la precaución al carajo y confiarle sus temores, más o menos, a Minerva.

-No, Severus, por supuesto que no creo que "la estúpida de Murphy" se haya metido en un lío -replicó la indignada subdirectora, mirándole friamente desde detrás de sus gafas- Tiene derecho a encontrarse indispuesta o sin ganas de cenar de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece?

-¿No te parece a tí mucha casualidad que Murphy y Quirrell vayan a "sentirse indispuestos" el mismo día en que Dumbledore se ausenta del colegio? -rugió él, en voz baja para que no los oyera el resto de la mesa.

-¡Severus! -protestó Minerva, aún más indignada- ¡No estarás sugiriendo que están enredados en algún tipo de _actividad inapropiada_! Sé que ninguno de los dos te gusta pero insinuar tal cosa es demasiada bajeza hasta para...

Severus podría haberse puesto a gritar delante de todo el maldito Gran Salón.

-Lo que intento decirte, Minerva, es que...

Algo entró en ese instante en el comedor y se abalanzó como una flecha hacia la mesa de los profesores, obligando a Severus y Minerva a agacharse para no ser embestidos. Con un fuerte chirrido Saighead rectificó su trayectoria antes de colisionar contra la pared y remontó el vuelo hacia el techo encantado. Entre la algarabía de los alumnos, rodeó la mesa varias veces en círculos y volvió a lanzarse contra la subdirectora y su interlocutor antes de volver a la entrada y, desde allí, repetir toda la secuencia.

-¡Merlín! -exclamó Minerva sofocada, recolocándose el sombrero -¿Es que ese halcón se ha vuelto loco de repente?

Pero Severus tenía la vista fija en el pájaro y el corazón latiendo con dolorosa intensidad, tan deprisa que no podía ser sano. Saighead no se había vuelto loco. Saighead estaba actuando con un patrón claro y repetitivo. Saighead trataba de llamar su atención y sacarlos del Gran Salón porque era un _peregrinus mercurii _condicionado por siglos y siglos de selección genética para cuidar de un Murphy.

Saighead era la prueba definitiva de que a Maeve le sucedía algo.

Severus se puso en pie y sacó su varita.

-Avisa a Albus -le dijo a Minerva.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Avísale y dile que regrese de inmediato! -insistió- ¡Reúne a Pomona y Filius e id a comprobar la Piedra, creo que van a intentar robarla esta noche!

-Pero... pero...

-¡Ya, Minerva! -bramó mientras salía en pos del halcón, llamando la atención del resto de la mesa y de la mitad de los alumnos sin que eso le importara lo más mínimo.

Algo iba _espantosamente_ mal y él jamás se perdonaría llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Se había despertado en medio de terribles escalofríos y con el primer intento de moverse el dolor y las náuseas pudieron con ella. Tal y como estaba, ovillada sobre sí misma en el suelo, vomitó una asquerosa mezcla de sangre y bilis hasta quedarse vacía.

El dolor en su brazo era tan intenso que no le dejaba respirar. Su cerebro estaba embotado y aún no podía pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado. Por su mente pasaban fugaces imágenes del rostro demente de Quirrell, fragmentos inconexos de frases que ya de por sí carecían de sentido.

Había dicho algo de un amo, había nombrado a Severus, había hablado de que alguien acabaría con ella.

No podía pensar. No quería pensar. Dolía demasiado. Daba miedo. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, que olía a tumba. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Tenía que respirar aire limpio o se moriría...

Tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared para levantarse. Se sentía horriblemente mareada. Su boca estaba reseca y el menor de sus movimientos hacía que le doliera insoportablemente el brazo. Miró a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape. La habitación no tenía ventanas. La puerta, por supuesto, estaba trancada.

-¡Eh! -gritó, golpeando la madera con la mano sana aunque cada sacudida la hiciera querer morir de dolor- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Estoy encerrada! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda!¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Era demasiado desear que Quirrell la hubiera dejado en una zona transitada del castillo. Gritó un rato más hasta que le dolió la garganta, aunque sabía con toda certeza que nadie la oiría. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, levantando ensordecedoras palpitaciones en su pecho y en sus sienes. No podía quedarse allí, encogida como un animalillo indefenso, esperando que el hijo de puta y su amo -fuese quien fuese, existiera fuera de su jodida mente o no- volviera para, en el mejor de los casos, matarla. _Puede que deje de tí algún pedazo con el que yo pueda jugar._ Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en el hiperactivo y confundido cerebro de Maeve hasta perder por completo el significado, hasta ser sólo un grito de angustia que decía "huye, huye, huye".

Intentó levantar con un solo brazo una de las sillas almacenadas y estrellarla contra la puerta, sin éxito. El pánico se tornó rabia dentro de su mente y pareció darle alas con las que sobrevolar el dolor. Apretó los dientes, sujetó el brazo roto con la otra mano, tomó carrerilla y cargó contra la puerta usando el hombro sano, en medio de un ensordecedor grito de dolor y furia. Y aun sabiendo que no obtendría fruto alguno de su esfuerzo volvió a la carga una vez, y otra, y otra, dispuesta a romperse en mil pedazos antes que asumir la derrota.

En medio de su locura de golpes y gritos, no oyó la poderosa voz que decía _alohomora _al otro lado de la puerta, ni sintió ésta abrirse cuando ya estaba lanzada a otra desesperada carrera, ni supo muy bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que un sonoro juramento le hizo saber que_ eso_ contra lo que había impactado y sobre lo que ahora yacía en medio del pasillo era el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo no había podido identificar lo que se le venía encima dando alaridos ni tampoco apartarse a tiempo. _Aquello_ impactó contra él y lo desplazó hasta que la pared opuesta los detuvo a ambos. Sólo cuando intentó sacarselo de encima y su mano se enredó en una espesa maraña de rizos comprendió que, en efecto, había encontrado a Maeve.

-¡Lumos! -exclamó alarmado al sentir una humedad viscosa bajo sus dedos.

Bajo la luz azulada que salió de su varita la vió tratando de incorporarse y de apartarse de él. Y vio también con horror su lastimoso estado, sus hematomas, el vómito que manchaba su ropa, la sangre fresca que aún goteaba de su boca, su nariz y su sien. La angustia y la furia tomaron la forma de un torrente de bilis subiendo hacia su garganta agarrotada.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ¡¿Qué hacías ahí? ¡¿Quien...?

Maeve estaba temblando. Estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía vocalizar su incomprensible e inconexa explicación.

-Quirrell.

Eso fue lo único que Severus pudo entender. Lo único que necesitaba entender.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo con tanta serenidad como fue capaz de reunir- Hay que llevarte con Poppy ahora mismo.

-¡No! -gritó ella, consiguiendo ponerse de rodillas- Está loco. Completamente loco. Dijo algo de conseguir la Piedra y de matar a Potter, dijo... hay que...

Sus intentos de ponerse en pie y caminar fueron tan penosos que Severus se levantó para sujetarla, mandando involuntariamente a la mierda meses de frialdad y distancia.

-Tenemos que ir donde la Piedra, antes de que...

-Tú -la interrumpió Severus con firmeza- vas a ir a la enfermería. Antes que ninguna otra cosa. Y sólo una vez que estés a salvo...

Maeve se apartó de él y lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

-¡Quirrell va a a robar la Piedra para Voldemort! -chilló horrorizada, como dándose por fin cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- ¿Qué importa si yo...?

_¡Me importa a mí, maldita estúpida! ¡Tu seguridad es lo único que me importa ahora mismo, tu vida es lo único que me importa, tú eres lo único que me importa, ¿cómo puedes no darte cuenta?,_ pareció gritar cada rincón del cuerpo y la mente de Severus, cada gota de su sangre, cada milímetro de su piel. Y en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, a la vista de su rostro magullado, en contacto con su cuerpo tembloroso y herido, el deseo de decírselo, de confesar, de claudicar, fue incontenible.

-Escúchame bien, jodida mula -empezó, mirándola directamente a sus ojos asustados, cogiéndola con fuerza de los brazos para que se estuviera quieta...

El rostro de Maeve se contrajo entonces en una mueca de dolor y de su garganta brotó un grito que hizo que a Severus se le resquebrajaran los tímpanos. Y después, soltándose, le dió un soberbio puñetazo en la boca con su mano izquierda.

-¡Tengo el brazo roto, joder! -sollozó coléricamente.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? -protestó Severus, furioso y frustrado, sujetandose la dolorida mandíbula. Aunque no pegara con su mano dominante, los golpes de Maeve seguían siendo dignos de un boxeador profesional.

-¡Dejándome hablar, por ejemplo! -le gritó Maeve, casi ronca ya- ¡Escuchando algo de lo que te digo! ¡Quirrell...!

-Quirrell nada. Sujétate el brazo -siseó el mago.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te sujetes el brazo, maldita sea!

Aprovechando que parecía descolocada por su rabioso bramido, Severus apretó los dientes y la cargó en brazos sin la menor consideración, ignorando sus lamentos de dolor y sus protestas mientras buscaba las escaleras más cercanas. Saighead los escoltó volando cerca del techo, chirriando nerviosamente pero sin hacer nada por ayudar a su ama, como si comprendiera que por esta vez era necesario dejar que ese energúmeno doblegara su voluntad.

-¡Ya está bien, ¿me oyes? No voy a consentir que vayas a detener a Quirrell cuando acabas de recibir una soberana paliza y llevas un brazo medio colgando -rugió jadeando entre zancada y zancada, moviéndose con agilidad escaleras abajo y luego por un pasillo tras otro hasta la Sala de Personal, como si cargar con Maeve no le supusiera el menor impedimento- No voy a consentir que te vuelvas a poner en peligro como llevas haciendo desde principio de curso porque eres una jodida y estúpida cabeza hueca. ¡Albus y yo no podemos protegerte si te empeñas en actuar como una loca suicida, a ver si te entra de una vez en esa puta cabeza! ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Maeve asintió con perplejidad , toda silencio y ojos enormes y atónitos y dientes apretados para soportar el dolor. Severus la posó sin demasiados miramientos en el suelo.

- Así que, aunque solo sea por esta vez, -concluyó, tomando de un cuenco un puñado de polvos Flu y arrastrando a Maeve con él al interior de la chimenea- me vas a obedecer. Vas a cerrar tu bocaza. Vas a venir conmigo a la enfermería. Y vas a dejar que los demás nos ocupemos de ti y del asunto de la Piedra. Agárrate a mí.

-Pero...

-¡AGÁRRATE A MÍ, JODER!

Severus tuvo la inquietante sospecha de que no era su autoridad lo que tenía tan confusa a Maeve, sino alguna de las muchas cosas que acababa de decirle en medio de su agitación sin haberlas meditado primero y a buen seguro inconvenientes. Tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello arrojó el polvo al suelo, la cogió a ella por la cintura y gritó su lugar de destino.

* * *

En su sala de descanso anexa a la enfermería, Poppy Pomfrey dejó caer al suelo su té, sobresaltada, cuando el fuego verde de la chimenea expulsó a Severus Snape y Maeve Murphy. Enseguida dedujo que lo que le había parecido un estrecho y afectuoso abrazo no era tal. La forma desprovista de miramientos con que Severus empujó a Maeve hacia ella fue de todo menos afectuosa.

-¡Severus ¿qué demonios... ? -La indignación de Poppy dió paso al estupor al darse cuenta de que él sangraba por la boca. Y el estupor cedió terreno ante el espanto cuando al abrazar a la joven la enfermera reparó en su terrible estado- ¡Maeve, querida! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Poppy, -dijo Severus, escalofriantemente tranquilo pese a su respiración agitada, señalando a la indignada y todavía atónita Maeve- atiende a esta maldita mula y asegúrate de que no salga de la enfermería. Así tengas que atarla a la cama.

Y desapareció de nuevo entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, de vuelta a la Sala de Personal.

-¡Gilipollas! -le gritó Maeve al espacio vacío que quedó tras su precipitada marcha, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.

Poppy se había agachado junto a ella y le estaba diciendo algo, pero Maeve no la escuchaba. Sólo podía oir palabras, palabras, palabras, azotando su mente hasta dejarla convertida en un verdadero desastre, poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

_Albus y yo no podemos protegerte..._

_Snape me advirtió que me alejara de tí..._

_No voy a consentir que te pongas en peligro... _

_Yo... _

_Protegerte... _

No podía pensar. No quería pensar. Dolía demasiado. Daba miedo.

Quizá volver a desmayarse no fuera mala idea.

* * *

Cuando llegó al pasillo prohibido del Tercer piso todos los guardianes de la Piedra estaban allí, incluido un desencajado Dumbledore que repetía "era una trampa, era una trampa, debí ver que era una trampa". Hagrid había conseguido dormir a Fluffy con una flauta y el director se disponía ya a bajar por la trampilla.

-¿Dónde te habías...? -increpó Dumbledore al recién llegado.

-Quirrell atacó a Murphy- dijo Severus con sequedad, haciendo gritar de horror a Minerva- Le dijo que iba a conseguir la Piedra y a acabar con Potter.

-¡Merlín! -gimió Pomona- ¿Está bien? ¿La ha...?

-¡Ahora no, hay que darse prisa! -gritó Dumbledore- Vosotros quedáos aquí por si Quirrell nos esquivase y saliera. Severus, tú ven conmigo.

Hacía años que ninguno de los dos corría así, como si les persiguiera toda la furia del infierno, con el corazón amenazando salírseles del pecho.

Pasaron sobre el lazo del diablo neutralizado, cruzaron los restos de la batalla en el ajedrez gigante de Minerva, atravesaron el pasaje de las llaves encantadas hacia la puerta que ya estaba permanentemente abierta, salvaron el fuego negro de la estancia de las pociones sin perder un sólo segundo, conocedores ambos del arcáico hechizo que lo contrarrestaba.

Los gritos del niño les llegaron antes que la espantosa imagen de Quirrell abrasándose vivo bajo sus manos.

-¡Harry! -gritó Dumbledore, sacando su varita- ¡Harry!

Pero Severus se le había adelantado. No vió al hijo de Lily Evans debajo de Quirrell, gritando con desesperación y a punto de desmayarse de dolor, ni la espantosa deformidad que Quirrell escondía debajo de su turbante. No vió el rostro terrible del Señor Tenebroso mientras aullaba desde la nuca de Quirrell "MÁTALO, MÁTALO".

Todo lo que vió fue al desgraciado que le había hecho daño a Maeve. Y apuntó la varita directamente a su garganta.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_

* * *

**Reconozco que me he pasado cuatro pueblos con la pobre Maeve pero al final he dejado que apareciera el HOMBRE para salvarla. Y con qué (discutible) dominio de la situación, pardiez. Y además, le he resarcido un poco de todo un curso de amargura y contención dejándole darle lo suyo a Quirrell (gracias, doña Rowling, por escribir la escena de la muerte de Quirrell tan imprecisa y dejarme margen para jugar XD).**

**Es obvio que después de un suceso tan grave y de cómo se ha portado nuestro HOMBRE las cosas tienen que dar un giro. ¿Hacia dónde? La respuesta (y el final de esta primera parte) en el próximo capítulo.**

**Miles de millones de gracias a los que estáis aguantándome hasta aquí. Esto tendría menos sentido sin vosotros.**

**NOTAS:**

**-El título del cap está inspirado (libremente) en un verso de la canción "In your eyes" de Peter Gabriel. Si no la conocéis, no sé a qué estáis esperando XD.**

**-La canción que canta la madre de Maeve en el sueño es "Cheek to cheek", de Irving Berlin (popularizada por Fred Astaire).**

**-"Mo'chuisle": término cariñoso en gaélico irlandés que significa literalmente "mi pulso", aunque podría traducirse como "mi amor" o "corazón mío". Os sonará a quienes hayáis visto "Million Dollar Baby" como el apodo de Maggie**.


	16. Un primer alto en el camino

Llegamos por fin al final de la primera etapa de este viaje por la historia secreta de Severus Snape. Infinitas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí, os conozca o no. Si queréis seguir conmigo, nos veremos pronto (muy pronto, a la vuelta de Semana Santa) en la segunda parte.

Gracias, particularmente, a Sayuri Hasekura, Sely Cat, lisbeth snape, Patty-Sly, Feanwen, LilaSnape e Ivi Uotani Snape. Porque me han ido acompañando con sus comentarios capítulo a capítulo. Porque sin su apoyo no habría llegado hasta aquí, sin duda. Por estupendas. Por todo. Este capítulo va especialmente por vosotras.

PD: se me olvidaba decir que no soy doña Rowling ni poseo nada de lo que es suyo. Y, por esta vez, cedo la sinopsis del capítulo al gran Peter Gabriel, cuya canción "Come, talk to me" hace que sobren las demás palabras.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI:**

**I can imagine the moment **  
**Breaking out through the silence **  
**All the things that we both might say **  
**And the heart it will not be denied **  
**'Til we're both on the same damn side **  
**All the barriers blown away **

**I said please talk to me **  
**Won't you please come talk to me **  
**Just like it used to be **  
**Come on, come talk to me **  
**I did not come to steal **  
**This all is so unreal **  
**Can you show me how you feel now **  
**Come on, come talk to me **  
**Come talk to me, come talk to me **

CAPÍTULO XVI: UN PRIMER ALTO EN EL CAMINO

El pecho del niño subía y bajaba con una cadencia plácida, su sueño al fin profundo y tranquilo después de horas debatiéndose entre terribles pesadillas. Con su pelo húmedo apartado de la frente era imposible no reparar en la cicatriz, que se veía hinchada y roja como si se la hubieran hecho el día anterior y no hacía casi once años.

Dumbledore se preguntó si esas pesadillas lo dejararían tranquilo algún día y odió reconocer que era poco probable. Las pesadillas, sin embargo, eran el menor mal del que lamentarse. Podrían haberlo perdido. Habían estado a punto de perderlo porque él, firme en su idea de no poner a Quirrell sobre aviso de sus sospechas, había arriesgado demasiado.

Habían estado a punto de perder a Maeve, que yacía unas cuantas camas más allá, también dormida, también rota.

Había sobreestimado su capacidad de controlarlo todo y aquéllas eran las terribles consecuencias de su error, otro más que sumar a una larga lista.

-¿Ya está tranquilo?

Severus estaba de pie, no muy lejos de él, mirando ceñuda y fijamente a través de una de las ventanas como si el cielo estrellado tuviese la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes y se negara a dársela. No se había movido de ahí en toda la noche.

-Según Poppy aún tardará muchas horas en recuperar del todo el conocimiento, pero se va a poner bien -dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, acercándose al otro mago- Es un muchacho fuerte, aunque no lo parezca.

-¿Qué le vas a contar? -preguntó Severus.

A base de años de práctica Severus podía convertir su rostro en una página en blanco, en la faz sin alma de una estatua. Pero a Dumbledore no podía engañarlo. Severus estaba física y moralmente exhausto. Y el director se dijo, amargamente, que eso también era culpa suya.

-Lo que pueda. Me temo que hay demasiadas cosas que todavía es muy joven para entender. Pero otras...

-¿Como por ejemplo? -le retó Severus con ironía

-Como por ejemplo que no sólo no querías matarlo como le dijo a Hagrid sino que lo has estado protegiendo a tu manera -replicó Dumbledore.

-¿Y te parece que ésa es una información relevante para el mocoso? -se mofó Severus.

-Me lo parece, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te disgusta que se sepa que no eres un completo monstruo?

Severus respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica a la pregunta divertida y bondadosa de su superior.

-¿Importa algo lo que a mí me guste o deje de gustar? Porque eso sería una novedad que no sé si mi intelecto es capaz de encajar esta noche.

Dumbledore no contestó. No quería discutir con Severus. No después de lo que había ocurrido en la cámara de la Piedra.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que mato a una persona. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

_Sí, hijo. Lo sé tan bien como tú. Y sé, mejor que tú, lo mucho que te afectaba. Lo sé mejor que tú porque me dejaste leer en tu mente hace años y al hacerlo visité remordimientos que tú mismo ignorabas que tuvieras, empeñado como estabas en confinarlos a las cavernas e ignorarlos. Sé mejor que tú la clase de hombre que eres, Severus._

-Tecnicamente -observó Dumbledore después de carraspear- Quirrell ya estaba muerto cuando lo alcanzó tu maldición. No habría sobrevivido a las quemaduras que se causó al tocar a Harry. Así que no podemos decir que lo hayas matado.

Severus soltó un breve y cínico amago de risa.

-Le lancé esa maldición con intención de matarle. Y no trates de fingir que crees que fue por el hijo de Lily y mi sentido del deber y toda esa mierda. Me dejé cegar por la ira. Sólo pensé en... -calló y apretó los labios, demasiado turbado aún como para poder verbalizar lo que Dumbledore sabía que le atormentaba- Ni siquiera recordé que el Señor Tenebroso estaba con Quirrell, en alguna parte. Si me hubiera visto, Albus...

-Si te hubiera visto, habrías encontrado la forma de convencerlo de que castigabas a Quirrell por inútil a la vez que hacías teatro para engañarme a mí -bromeó el Director- Y él se lo habría tragado porque tú, Severus, eres un genio en ese campo igual que lo eres con las Pociones. Me atrevería a decir que incluso más...

-¿Acabas de llamarme genio del engaño y el fraude? ¿Se supone que debo tomármelo como un cumplido?

Dumbledore apartó los ojos de su colega y los dejó vagar por la enfermería en penumbra hasta la cama más apartada. Desde allí no podía estar seguro de si la joven profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas aún dormía.

-¿No te has acercado a ver a Maeve? -preguntó.

-No es necesario. Poppy se basta y se sobra para un brazo roto y unos cuantos moratones.

Dumbledore resopló.

-Voy a reformular la pregunta, Severus. ¿No _quieres_ acercarte a ver a Maeve?

Aquello consiguió que Severus apartara sus ojos de la ventana por fin, para clavarlos llenos de furia en los de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, Albus? ¿Darme tu bendición para interesarme por ella? -inquirió, con la voz ronca de rabia a pesar del sarcasmo con que pretendía distanciarse- Primero me haces alejarla de mí. Luego me la devuelves con la premisa de que debo mantener la distancia. ¿Y ahora me preguntas lo que quiero? ¿Ésto es lo que entiendes por una broma?

-Ésto -replicó Albus serenamente- es mi forma de reconocer que tal vez te pido demasiado. Si te lo quieres tomar como una broma ya no es cosa mía.

Severus lo miró en silencio unos segundos, apretando los dientes y los puños. _Dividido entre la necesidad de aparentar que está por encima de todo y las ganas de arrojar la verdad desnuda contra mí como una bofetada,_ pensó Dumbledore, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su colega se decidiera por lo segundo, que no se guardara ésto dentro como otro veneno de acción retardada.

-No se si puedo lidiar con ésto, Albus -admitió Severus al rato, vencido y a la vez retador. _E__l perfecto guerrero, batallando incluso en medio de la derrota_, se dijo Dumbledore- No se si... ¿Cómo crees que puedo convencer a mi cerebro de que Potter es la prioridad absoluta cuando...? -siseó, renunciando de nuevo a acabar la frase.

Dumbledore le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban, claros y suaves tras el reflejo de las estrellas en sus gafas. Pero no era el brillo alegre de siempre.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, hijo -admitió- Quizá no sea humanamente posible. Quizá sea momento de replantearse la eficiencia y validez de ciertas estrategias.

Severus suspiró y devolvió su atención a la ventana.

-Vete a dormir, Albus. El cansancio te está haciendo chochear. Debe de ser la edad.

-Sólo si me prometes que tú descansarás también, muchacho. Ha sido una noche muy larga para todos.

El profesor de Pociones asintió sin mirarle y Dumbledore se marchó en silencio, saludando a Poppy con la cabeza cuando se cruzó con ella al salir de la enfermería.

Si algo disgustaba a Albus Dumbledore del cargo de Director era quedar exento de hacer rondas como un profesor más. Ya en sus muy lejanos años de prefecto le encantaba pasear por el castillo mientras los demás dormían. Hogwarts parecía extrañamente hermoso envuelto en la paz y el silencio de la noche. Sus corredores desiertos eran el entorno perfecto para reflexionar sobre mil cosas. Como, por ejemplo, cual sería el siguiente paso de Voldemort tras esta primera derrota. Como la mejor forma de proteger a Harry sin privarle de afrontar los peligros que serían su único entrenamiento frente a lo que estaba por venir.

Como Severus y Maeve.

Las cosas no estaban yendo como él esperaba en un principio pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca había tenido demasiado claro cómo _quería exactamente_ que fueran. Frente a lo que le esperaba cuando Voldemort consumara su regreso, Severus necesitaría recordar su mayor razón para no abandonar. Y no había mejor recordatorio de tal razón que tenerla siempre delante de él. En ese sentido, el regreso de Maeve ya había cumplido con creces su cometido. Todo lo que excediera de ese punto...

Era inconveniente.

Y peligroso.

E inevitable, al parecer.

El amor, como todas las magias poderosas, estaba vivo y tendía a hacer lo que le daba la gana. Y tal vez, se dijo Dumbledore con una amplia y casi optimista sonrisa, eso fuera lo mejor. Tal vez el amor que aún se tenían estos dos fuera mejor estratega que él, a la larga.

De regreso en su despacho, el director le ofreció un caramelo de menta a Fawkes -eran sus favoritos y no le importaba mimar demasiado al fénix ahora que pronto volvería a morir y renacer de sus cenizas- y conjuró pergamino y pluma para escribir una carta.

* * *

Severus permaneció inmóvil mientras Dumbledore se marchaba, mirando sin ver las estrellas que parecían especialmente numerosas y brillantes esa noche. Su mente le decía que se marchara a descansar. Su corazón gritaba por acercarse a Maeve, como bien había sugerido el maldito viejo. Su cuerpo exhausto era incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Un ruido llamó su atención, una voz que parecía gemir en sueños. Dejó que sus ojos buscaran la fuente del sonido, aun sabiendo perfectamente que venía de la cama de Potter y que en realidad no quería ver al mocoso.

Debía de estar teniendo otra pesadilla. Suspirando con hastío, y recordándose que no tenía por qué hacerlo ya que él se lo había buscado por arrogante y entrometido, dejó en su mesilla de noche el frasco de poción para dormir sin soñar que guardaba en un bolsillo de la túnica. Poppy sabría pillar la indirecta cuando lo viera al hacer su ronda.

Dormido y sin sus gafas, el crío no se parecía tanto al imbécil de James Potter y era posible reparar, en cambio, en que sus ojos cerrados tenían la misma forma que los de su madre.

_Estuvimos a punto de llegar tarde, Lily. __Estuve__ a punto de llegar tarde porque pensé en ella antes que en tu hijo. Pero no vas a reprochármelo, ¿verdad? Ya puse a tu Harry por encima de Maeve en una ocasión y no viviré suficientes años para dejar de lamentarlo. No podía permitir que le ocurriera algo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Ya pasé una vez por eso, contigo, y la única razón por la que sobreviví fue que la tenía a ella. Si la pierdo..._

Cortó el hilo del razonamiento antes de pensar las patéticas palabras, pero daba igual. Sabía perfectamente -porque lo había sentido durante los minutos interminables en que la buscó por el castillo temiendo que Quirrell la hubiera matado- que si la perdía se volvería loco.

Cuando al fin claudicó y se acercó a la cama de Maeve Poppy estaba junto a ella, registrando sus constantes vitales y comprobando que el aparatoso vendaje del brazo derecho no se hubiera aflojado.

-Voy a necesitar más filtro de adormidera, Severus. Entre Maeve y Harry voy a quedarme sin reservas -murmuró la enfermera, que apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de la joven y acarició después su cara- Pobre chiquilla. Tenía el húmero destrozado. Tuve que reducirle la fractura a mano porque la magia no funcionaba bien con ella -la voz de Poppy tembló. Severus vió cómo tragaba saliva, horrorizada. En alguien tan veterano y acostumbrado al sufrimiento ajeno como Poppy Pomfrey eso era espantosamente revelador- Aguantó el dolor sin una sola queja hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

-Debe de ser el famoso coraje de los Murphy -bromeó Severus.

Poppy lo miró con simpatía. La ausencia de sarcasmo no le había pasado inadvertida.

-¿Te importaría vigilarla un momento, Severus? -le pidió- No te supondrá mucha molestia porque dudo que se despierte... Estoy agotada. Está siendo una noche interminable y necesito descansar y tomar al menos un café bien cargado. Ya sé que ella y tú no...

-Está bien, Poppy -suspiró el mago

-Serán sólo unos minutos -insistió la enfermera, algo apurada- No te lo pediría si no fuera...

-Está bien -insistió él a su vez- No voy a morirme por ello. Ve a tomarte algo.

-Si ella o Harry se despiertan o necesitan cualquier cosa...

-Llamaré a la Guardia Nacional y a todas las fuerzas de Protección Civil del Ministerio -la interrumpió Severus, burlón- O mejor aún, los ahogaré con la almohada y así se acabarán de golpe todas sus necesidades. Vamos, Poppy.

La bruja le dedicó una sonrisa resignada mientras se alejaba.

Severus se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Maeve y la observó en silencio. Era la primera vez que podía hacerlo detenidamente -sin reparos ni disimulos- desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts. Y era doloroso que tuviera que ser para verla así. Tenía los labios partidos e hinchados y extensos cardenales cubriéndole toda la cara. En su cuello podía distinguir, con una punzada de ira asesina, las huellas violáceas de los dedos de Quirrell. Su pelo estaba desmadejado, tieso en algunas partes por efecto de la sangre seca, pegado a su frente por el sudor.

Estaba absolutamente espantosa. Y aún así, Severus se estaba muriendo por tomarla en sus brazos y besar cada milímetro de esa cara magullada hasta que le dolieran los labios.

Si tan solo fuera posible...

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos que le acosaban. Había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda horas antes, junto a aquel almacén del que la había rescatado hecha un guiñapo. Había estado a punto de desmontar punto por punto cada mentira que la había mantenido lejos de él los últimos años. No podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Amarla y echarla de menos no era justificación para desmantelar todo lo que había hecho por su bien. No tenía derecho a...

-¿Severus?

La voz había surgido como un susurro desde la almohada, tan áspera y débil que no parecía pertenecer a Maeve. Severus tuvo que mirarla bien para cerciorarse de que realmente se había despertado y le estaba hablando y no era todo producto de su imaginación.

-¿Eres tú?

-Lo era la última vez que lo comprobé -dijo Severus con sorna- Pero podría estar equivocado.

-Joder. Parece Severus y habla como él -gruñó Maeve, apenas audible- Mira que se lo dije a Poppy: "no me des la puta adormidera. No quiero esa mierda"... ¿Me hizo caso? No. Y ahora estoy alucinando...

Severus asistió a este discurso con cierto estupor y una ceja levantada. Al parecer, Maeve era capaz de ser ella misma incluso en las circunstancias más adversas. Su pecho se llenó de un intenso y plácido calor ante esa idea: la inequívoca tibieza del cariño.

-Para tu información, listilla, el filtro de adormidera lleva extracto de placenta de mooncalf. Eso hace que, a diferencia de los opiáceos muggles con los que sin duda lo confundes, los cuadros alucinatorios asociados a su administración sean menos frecuentes -replicó Severus- Y además, ya hace mucho rato que Poppy te dio la última dosis. De hecho, debería llamarla para que...

-No. No es necesario. No me duele nada ahora. Estoy bien.

Severus miró incrédulo su brazo izquierdo a la altura de la Marca Tenebrosa, justo allí donde Maeve lo había agarrado para evitar que se levantara. Ella retiró su mano pero no la mirada. Sus ojos -uno de ellos amoratado y mostrando un feo derrame- estaban clavados en él, curiosos e inquisitivos, como si aún trataran de discernir si era o no una alucinación.

-Quédate -musitó ella.

Y Severus, decidiendo que era incapaz de negarse sin ni siquiera planteárselo, volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Poppy no quiere contarme nada. Me trata como si fuera a romperme o algo así -se lamentó Maeve- Me ha parecido ver que Harry está en esa cama, ¿está...?

-Descansando. Se pondrá bien -le aseguró Severus.

-¿Y Quirrell?

-Muerto.

Ella le miró con interés, detectando algo oculto en su lacónica respuesta.

-¿Muerto? ¿No vas a explicarme nada más?

-Podría darte docenas de detalles escabrosos pero me temo que Poppy me mataría por perturbar tu _delicado estado nervioso_ -dijo el mago con un asomo de ironía.

Maeve intentó levantar una ceja y su rostro dolorido se resintió de ello. Resoplando, inició lo que parecía una absurda pelea con las sábanas.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -gruñó Severus

-Incorporarme, ¿no lo ves? Es un poco complicado con un solo brazo. Quiero ver a Harry.

-Ya te he dicho que está bien.

Con suavidad pero firmemente, Severus la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Maeve volvió a resoplar.

-No estoy paralítica, ¿sabéis?

-Sólo porque Quirrell no te pegó el el sitio adecuado. Quédate quieta, ¿quieres? No pienso reñir con Poppy por tu culpa -declaró Severus- Potter está bien, insisto. Su cicatriz le ocasionó mucho dolor al ser tocado por el Señor Tenebroso y Quirrell también le dió una buena paliza, pero sobrevivirá. Ya sabes lo que dicen de la mala hierba...

Maeve no se molestó en llamarle la atención, viendo en su rostro que él sólo buscaba provocarla. Sonrió amargamente.

-No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta -susurró- Tenía todas las señales delante de mí y sin embargo me negué a creer que fuera Quirrell porque me parecía tan... insignificante. Qué estúpida... Pudo haberme matado. Pudo haber matado a Harry. Pudo haberle dado la maldita Piedra Filosofal a Riddle y...

_Y nosotros tendríamos la culpa, por no compartir nuestras sospechas, por no haberte advertido contra él, por anteponer la estrategia a tu seguridad. __Yo__ tendría la culpa, por no haberme sabido imponer al viejo liante. _

_Yo sería el culpable de tu muerte._

-Debimos avisarte -dijo Severus con brusquedad, interrumpiéndola en medio de su autoflagelación y sorprendiéndose más a si mismo que a ella- Dumbledore y yo sospechábamos de él hacía tiempo pero no estábamos seguros y...

Maeve lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos como le permitían sus hematomas.

-¿Sospechábais de él y no me dijistéis nada, cuando lo tenía todo el puto día pegado a mí? -se escandalizó- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Creimos -el plural casi atragantó a Severus de rabia- que advertirte a tí lo pondría a él sobre aviso.

-_Creísteis-_ repitió ella, incrédula.

-Sí.

-Los dos.

-Sí.

-No te creo.

-Cree lo que te de la gana.

-No sé por qué pero sospechar cosas_ y callártelas_ en lugar de _usarlas como un sable_ _contra la gente_ no me parece _tu_ estilo. Aunque en realidad ya apenas te conozco, así que igual te has "dumbledorizado" con los años. Todo se acaba pegando...

Severus suspiró dramáticamente y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos de una mano.

-De acuerdo. _Dumbledore_ lo creyó y _yo_ le secundé. ¿Qué más da? El error ha sido de ambos. Debimos saber que no podríamos vigilarle siempre y que en algún momento podría...

Una pequeña convulsión agitó el menudo cuerpo de Maeve. Severus creyó al principio que ella también se estaba estremeciendo bajo el mismo horrible pensamiento que llevaba horas torturándolo: si el Señor Tenebroso no hubiera insistido tanto en acabar personalmente con Maeve Quirrell la habría matado antes de ir a por la Piedra, y todo lo que él habría encontrado en ese almacén al que lo guió el halcón habría sido su cadaver. Pero a esa convulsión le siguió otra mayor, y después el sonido inconfundible de una arcada. Severus consiguió acercarle a tiempo la palangana que reposaba en la mesilla y le sostuvo la frente mientras ella vomitaba, vaciando una vez más su estómago de bilis y sangre ingerida. No fue muy consciente de que la estaba _tocando_. Sólo sabía que estaba viva después de estar casi muerta por culpa suya. Y que no tenía fuerzas para fingir indiferencia mientras la dejaba retorcerse de naúseas sin ayuda.

-Es la adormidera. Puede producir vómitos -explicó, mirando hacia otro lado con disgusto pero sin soltarla- Una infusión de jengibre te vendrá bien.

-Qué gran enfermera se perdió Inglaterra -intentó bromear ella.

-Muy graciosa, Maeve. La próxima vez dejaré que te vomites encima.

Maeve asintió, respirando con dificultad entre arcada y arcada. Un rato después volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y le miró con aire cansado y triste.

-Gracias -le dijo

-Sólo es una maldita palangana -replicó Severus, colocando el objeto en el suelo con una mueca de asco y alejándolo de sí todo lo que le era posible sin levantarse.

-Gracias por _lo otro_. Ya sabes. Eso de salvarme la vida.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer; no me lo agradezcas.

-Eso es una mentira como una casa -gruñó Maeve- _Lo que tenías que hacer _era salvar la piedra, no perder minutos de ese tiempo tan valioso en ayudarme a mí, siguiendo a Saighead por medio castillo y trayéndome hasta Poppy. Pero tranquilo, chico, no voy a ir contando por ahí que no te da igual que me maten. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -concluyó, con ironía pero sin maldad, casi amable.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ellos mientras se miraban sin sus máscaras, como aquella noche en el bosque junto al cadaver del unicornio. No había hostilidad, no había indiferencia. Sólo dos personas demasiado cansadas como para fingir. Sumergida en el mar oscuro e insondable que eran los ojos de Severus, Maeve se sintió por un instante perdida, lejos de todos los asideros de racionalidad y odio a los que se había aferrado en los últimos meses. Y decidió, con una determinación que casi la asustó, que ya no lucharía más por volver a agarrarlos. Que tendría que lanzarse de nuevo a la corriente y esperar a ver dónde la llevaba.

-Echo de menos poder darte las gracias sin que parezca una cuestión de alta diplomacia, Severus -susurró, doliéndose de lo difícil que resultaba pronunciar aquellas palabras en medio del cansancio mortal que sentía. Sorprendiéndose a la vez de no vacilar ante la expresión atónita, tal vez burlona, de él- ¿Es necesario que estemos en guerra el resto de nuestra vida? Yo... Yo no quiero seguir así. Y eres muy libre de negarlo, pero después de lo que ha pasado antes creo que tú tampoco.

Ya estaba. Lo había soltado y no se había caído el mundo. _Sin amo, sin temor, sin límites_, se recordó para darse valor. El rencor era un amo demasiado exigente, demasiado tiránico. No iba a seguir rindiéndole vasallaje ni un solo día más.

-Pasaron algunas cosas entre nosotros, de acuerdo -admitió, forzándose a seguir mirandole y que la burla en sus ojos oscuros no la detuviera- Cosas que me dolieron. Y mucho. Pero... han pasado tantos años... -Maeve suspiró. El peso que llevaba meses aplastando su alma se aligeraba con cada palabra, aunque costara un mundo y fuera más dificil de pronunciar que la anterior- No quiero seguir guardándote rencor, Severus. No quiero pasar los años que tenga que estar en Hogwarts esquivándote para no sentirme mal. Quiero dejar de estar enfadada contigo. ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que podemos arreglar esto? Es decir, antes... Antes de que cometiéramos el error de... - su mano buena alisó nerviosamente las sábanas, mientras trataba de encontrar los términos apropiados con que expresar su rendición- Éramos amigos, Severus. Lo éramos, ¿no? Nos caíamos bien, nos entendíamos mejor que nadie, nos apoyábamos... Me considerabas tu amiga, ¿verdad? Dime que no malinterpreté también eso, por favor.

Severus sabía que tenía que contestar rápido y con contundencia antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Pero no era capaz de pensar. No era capaz de encontrar las palabras dentro de su cerebro con los ojos de Maeve clavando ese ruego en los suyos. Maeve no podía estar diciendo aquello, no podía volver a ser tan absurdamente generosa con él, no podía estar de veras dispuesta a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva porque entonces todo se derrumbaría. Porque él no sabría negarse. Porque la necesitaba demasiado.

Sabía que tenía que asestarle otro golpe mortal que abortara aquel peligro y sin embargo todo lo que salió de sus labios fue:

-No. _Eso_ no lo malinterpretaste, Maeve.

Ella cerró los ojos, con un alivio que le hizo ver hasta qué punto había temido que él contestara de otra forma.

-Lo echo de menos. Ya sabes, lo de estar en el mismo barco aunque nadie más lo supiera, lo de ser completamente francos y decírnoslo todo, lo de saber que nos teníamos el uno al otro -explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonreir a pesar de lo mucho que le dolían el corazón y la boca- Aunque _lo demás_ no saliera como yo deseaba, eso estuvo bien. Y lo echo de menos. Te echo de menos a ti. Porque pareces más viejo y más vinagre y no sé muy bien en qué te has convertido a lo largo de estos años, pero en esencia eres el mismo Severus que fue mi amigo. Y en esencia yo soy la misma persona que tú llegaste a apreciar.

Severus sentía latir fuertemente su pecho y sus sienes. Maeve no podía estar perdonándole _otra vez_ aun cuando él no le había pedido perdón y lanzándole una oferta de amistad. No podía estar haciéndole eso. Porque era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y a la vez demasiado terrible. Porque tendría que rechazarlo.

-Antes de que empieces a reirte de mí, deja que te haga una pregunta, ¿vale? -le pidió ella, con la voz temblorosa pero la mirada firme y valiente, resuelta a no huir de la de él- ¿Crees que podríamos firmar la paz e intentar... ser amigos?

Severus volvió el rostro, fingiendo estar de pronto muy interesado en los suaves ronquidos de Potter. No quería que ella le viera cerrar los ojos como si estuviera encajando un dolor inconcebible.

-No necesito amigos -repuso sin emoción.

-Ya sé que te sobran -se burló ella, antes de insistir- Me acuerdo del rollo del lobo solitario y toda esa mierda, así que te lo puedes saltar. No se trata de si _necesitas_ sino de si _quieres_. De si piensas que es posible...

-No lo sé, Maeve -dijo él, con frialdad e ironía pero en mucha menor medida de lo que deseaba- Dímelo tú. Tú eras la parte ofendida. Y muy ofendida, si mal no recuerdo. Entiéndeme, Maeve: no dudo de tu buena voluntad ni de tu complejo de santa, pero ¿de verdad pasarías por alto que...?

-¿Que no te enamoraste de mí? -terminó Maeve por él.

Se sorprendió de lo sencillo que sonaba una vez verbalizado, con todo el dolor que le había causado llevarlo dentro. De lo poco trágico, lo anecdótico, lo normal que parecía dicho así. Esperó a que él la mirara otra vez. Esta vez sus ojos tenían algo diferente a la burla, algo indefinido y extraño a lo que Maeve no supo ponerle nombre. Pero algo nuevo, al fin y al cabo.

-Esas cosas pasan. Y tú... Bueno: tú nunca me dijiste que me quisieras. No me prometiste nada. No me engañaste, en realidad. Todo sucedió en mi cabeza -cuanto más cierto y triste y humillante era lo que decía, más ligera se sentía su alma al liberarse de ello. Casi sentía ganas de llorar por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que ésto, hablar, era todo lo que necesitaba- Tus formas fueron poco elegantes a la hora de decírmelo, cierto, pero si lo pienso bien es lo único que puedo reprocharte. Y al fin y al cabo yo ya sabía que eras un jodido cabronazo y aún así me caías bien; no debería echarte en cara que te limitaras a ser tú mismo.

Severus la miraba ahora sin parpadear. No había nombre en ninguna de las lenguas que conocía para definir lo que estaba oyendo.

_¿Mis formas fueron poco elegantes, dices?_

_Recuerdo cada cosa que te dije, Maeve._

_Te dije: "no te estoy evitando, simplemente considero que este "asuntillo" nuestro no da más de sí y no me interesa en absoluto prolongarlo". Te dije: "incluso tú deberías saber que los hombres somos, de vez en cuando, esclavos de nuestra fisiología. Y que eso no significa necesariamente __algo__". Te dije: "no negaré que eres complaciente en la cama pero, ¿te has mirado? Es casi como acostarse con un chico". Te dije: "vamos: no me digas que te habías enamorado. Tengo en cierta estima tu inteligencia y me defraudaría saber que al final eres tan jodidamente idiota __como todas__". _

_Te dije: "me aburres, Maeve, me aburres; como sucedáneo de Lily Evans has resultado bastante pobre e insatisfactoria". _

_Me lo jugué todo a la carta de tu orgullo, confiando en que después de eso no quisieras volver a hablarme ni quedarte en Hogwarts, y gané.Y no levanté la mirada de mi mesa al decirte todo eso, ni tampoco mientras cada paso que dabas para salir de la clase te alejaba una galaxia de mí. No quise mirarte porque sabía que no podría resistir el impulso de ir detrás de ti y negarlo todo. _

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que crucé contigo hasta el final del verano pasado. Fuí desalmado. Fuí a hacerte daño. Fuí tan bastardo e hijo de puta como ni siquiera Tobías soñó ser en sus peores momentos. _

_Y ahora dices, en tu eterna e inconcebible generosidad, que "mis formas fueron poco elegantes"._

Severus cerró los puños hasta que sintió las uñas perforar la piel de sus palmas. _No seas así, Maeve. No me pongas tan dificil renunciar a que vuelvas a ser la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. No..._

-Te perdoné que fueras un mortífago -la oyó seguir, como en un sueño- Joder, te perdoné que participaras en lo que le ocurrió a mi familia. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no pudiera superar ésto?

_Serías normal. Serías humana. Serías una persona distinta a la Maeve de la que me enamoré. Y yo podría limitarme a hacer lo que debo hacer y fingir que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar._

_Pero no puedo._

_-_Sabes dónde te metes, ¿verdad?

Maeve suspiró con fuerza, como si hasta ese instante hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. Asintió. Simplemente asintió. Severus comprendió que no le iba a forzar a hablar y darle todo tipo de explicaciones. No le iba a insistir para que se explayara sobre sus sentimientos igual que ella, como si fuera el tipo sensible y dialogante que no había sido ni sería nunca. Maeve simplemente asintió, comprendiendo con las palabras justas lo que él le estaba diciendo. Leyendo entre lineas. Aceptando.

Como siempre había hecho en lo que a él respectaba.

-Sigo sin ser una persona fácil, Maeve -insistió Severus- Ésto -dijo, señalándose- no es un personaje. Soy así.

-Lo sé.

-Mi vida es complicada y en el futuro...

-Puede serlo aún más -le cortó Maeve. Sonreía y parecía, de pronto, diez años más joven. Severus se preguntó si a él le sucedería igual. Se preguntó si ella podría percibir, desde su lecho, la intensidad de las emociones que lo zarandeaban -Lo sé.

-Nunca podré tratarte como una amiga en público. No mientras exista la posibilidad de que tenga que volver al Señor Tenebroso. Será...

-Igual que entonces. Lo sé.

Severus resopló, tan exasperado con ella como consigo mismo.

-Eres una jodida mula cabezona y una...

-Insufrible mosca cojonera con un espantoso acento de Cork. ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa, chico?

Hacía años que Severus no experimentaba tan incontenibles ganas de reir y tantas dificultades para dominarlas. Estaba sucediendo de veras. Maeve, una vez más, había perdonado lo imperdonable y le daba una oportunidad. Podía recuperar su amistad, si se esforzaba. Podía volver a tener al menos una parte -y no la menos importante- de lo que ella había significado en su vida.

Casi tenía miedo de que todo se esfumara con la luz del sol como el oro de los duendes.

_-_Cuando se te haya pasado el efecto de la adormidera, vendrás a retractarte de todo lo que acabas de decir, estoy seguro -afirmó.

Sin embargo, sonreía un poco. No podía evitarlo. Sabía que Maeve no era de las que se retractaban con facilidad.

-¿Te apuestas algo?

-¿Con una irlandesa? Ni loco.

-Tomaré eso como un no.

* * *

Tras un largo rato en completo silencio, Severus lanzó un bufido cuando la oyó empezar a canturrear -_Life is very short, and there's no time/ f__or fussing and fighting, my friend_- y ella respondió con una risa suave. Los sonidos llegaron, atenuados pero inconfundibles, hasta la sala de descanso donde Poppy Pomfrey, la enfermera inagotable que JAMÁS descansaba en sus guardias, hacía tiempo fingiendo que tomaba un café. La bruja sonrió con la satisfacción del deber cumplido y miró su reloj de bolsillo, decidiendo que su coartada aún le permitía dejarles solos unos minutos más.

* * *

_Londres, 20 de Junio de 1992_

_Lo primero de todo, una lección de estilo epistolar para tu padrino el hippy: que nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, empiece una carta con las palabras "No quiero que te preocupes, pero.." a menos que quiera que quien reciba la carta se vuelva loco de preocupación ya en la primera linea._

_¿Me quieres explicar lo que ha pasado? ¿A qué "grave percance" se refiere ese viejo chalado y qué entiende, exactamente, por "algunas magulladuras"? ¿Por qué se siente responsable? ¿Y qué coño quiere decir con lo de que "gracias a Merlín" velan por ti unos ojos más capaces que los suyos? ¡Que le enchufen los subtítulos, por el amor de Dios!_

_Por favor, escríbeme pronto para decirme que te encuentras perfectamente y que Albus sólo está con un viaje de ácido, o de lo que se metan los magos. Eso, o prepárate para que me presente en Hogwarts y arme un escándalo. No me vengas con lo de que es ilocalizable para no-magos y que jamás lo encontraría. No me pongas a prueba. _

_Sólo escríbeme y dime que estás bien._

_Te quiere_

_TESS_

* * *

-Prissy cree que la joven señorita debería meter ese abrigo en la maleta.

-Es un abrigo de invierno, Prissy. No pienso llevarme un abrigo de invierno para pasar el mes de Julio en Berlín.

-Pero podría hacer frío, joven señorita.

-Y podría impactar un meteorito gigante contra la puerta de Brandeburgo y mandarme al carajo junto con media Europa, pero entonces tampoco me haría falta el abrigo. No me lo voy a llevar.

Era la tercera vez que tenía esa discusión con la elfina y Maeve empezaba a cansarse. Nunca pensó que tener ayuda para hacer las maletas pudiera ser tan agotador. Aunque Poppy le había hecho tomar poción crecehuesos para su brazo, su condición de persona no-mágica hacía que en su organismo funcionara más lenta y erráticamente, así que todavía tendría que llevar el brazo en cabestrillo otras dos semanas. Prissy estaba aprovechando su invalidez transitoria para tomar las riendas de los preparativos del viaje a Berlín. Sería una elfina doméstica obediente y servil como la que más, pero lo demostraba poco.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? -resopló Maeve- Que hagas lo que te de la gana, Prissy. Acabarás haciéndolo, de todos modos. Las maletas son todas tuyas. Yo voy a darme una vuelta.

Prissy casi se rompió las manos palmoteando de emoción.

Lo cierto es que era un día demasiado hermoso para quedarse en el interior del castillo, tan silencioso y vacío ahora que los alumnos habían vuelto a sus casas para pasar el verano. Maeve pasó la mañana con Hagrid en el zoólógico, asegurándose de que los recién llegados occamys encontraran su recinto totalmente satisfactorio y terminando de aclarar con su colega algunos detalles que debería tener en cuenta durante su ausencia. Luego aceptó comer con él en el exterior de su cabaña mientras Saighead planeaba sobre el bosque para ejercitarse y Castor y Pólux sesteaban cómodamente tumbados encima de Fang.

-Se te ve feliz, niña -le dijo Hagrid satisfecho. Después del terrible incidente con Quirrell temía que ella se encerrara en sí misma, pero eso no había ocurrido. Al contrario. Maeve sonreía incluso más que de costumbre, muchas veces por nada especial, como si estuviera recordando una broma privada- Hubo un momento durante el curso en el que me pareciste muy triste. Pensé que algo no iba bien. Pero ahora se te ve feliz. Me alegra que hayas solucionado el problema, fuera cual fuera.

Maeve abrazó fuertemente a Hagrid al despedirse y el grandullón sollozó como si se marchara otra vez para siempre y no sólo por cuatro semanas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Otras, afortunadamente, sí.

Cerca del lago, leyendo bajo un árbol igual que como lo recordaba de años atrás, distinguió a su "problema solucionado". No habían hablado mucho desde su conversación en la enfermería y en público seguían tratándose con la misma apasionada hostilidad que de costumbre. Pero ya no tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para esgrimir contra él, también en privado y de piel para adentro, un odio inexistente. Podía acercarse a él para despedirse y desearle un buen verano. Podía recuperar al menos una parte -y no la menos importante- de lo que Severus Snape había significado en su vida.

Podían volver a ser amigos. Y algún día, por simple fluír natural de las cosas, dejaría de desear que pudieran ser _más que amigos_. Aunque ahora -devorando su perfil con los ojos y deseando más que nada en el mundo poder saludarle con un beso en los labios y hundir los dedos en su pelo- ese día le pareciera inalcanzable.

-¿Qué lees? -le preguntó, llamando su atención.

Severus no levantó la vista del libro, como si no le sorprendiera que fuera ella quien le interrumpía. Como si hubiera reconocido el sonido de sus pasos sobre la hierba mientras se acercaba a él.

-"Historia ilustrada de las pociones para la memoria" -contestó.

-Suena emocionante.

-Sí, mi corazón va a estallar en cualquier momento. Apártate por si salpica. A unos... dos kilómetros, creo que estaría bien.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, chico.

Severus cerró el libro con un muy mal fingido aire de fastidio y miró a Maeve, burlón.

-Bonito vestido.

Ella resopló, mirando algo disgustada el amplio y llamativo caftán de vivos colores que llevaba

-Sí, ya sé que es un horror pero no tengo mucha ropa que se pueda poner facilmente con el cabestrillo, ¿sabes? Además, me lo regaló la gente de Kinigi y...

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, perdona. Kinigi está a unos pocos kilómetros de Karisoke. Hay una cooperativa de mujeres que tejen y tiñen ellas las telas y hacen, ya sabes -dijo, señalando su ropa- cosas de éstas. La hermana mayor de Ingabire trabaja allí e Ishimwe Umuoza pensó que sería un buen regalo para mi... Oh. Vaya.

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Severus.

-Tú no sabes quién es Ingabire. Ni quién es Ishimwe Umuoza. Ni Nzeli, ni Hobe, ni Radha Sinkiewitz... ¡Dios, ni siquiera sabes quién es Tess Lockwood! -gimió- Y ¿sabes qué? Es una sensación muy rara, porque...

-Los amigos suelen conocer lo que es importante para uno, ¿verdad?

Era exactamente lo que ella iba a decir. Se miraron un segundo, con la vieja chispa del entendimiento perfecto y puro incendiando el aire entre ellos. Sí, se dijo Maeve. Aún era posible. No iba a ser fácil pero podían conseguirlo, si todavía eran capaces de sintonizar sus pensamientos en la misma longitud de onda.

-Nos hemos convertido en un par de extraños, supongo -dijo él con algo similar al desánimo en su voz.

-No es nada que no pueda solucionarse con ganas y tiempo, Severus. Y a mí me sobran las dos cosas.

Severus no dijo nada durante un rato sino que se quedó mirando fijamente a lo lejos, al lago, al bosque, al mundo que se extendía más allá de Hogwarts y en el que Maeve se había extraviado durante años para volver convertida en una mujer nueva. Una mujer nueva que sin embargo, tal y como ella misma había dicho y de una forma palpable y esperanzadora, seguía siendo en esencia la misma. Luego se levantó.

-Vamos. Te acompaño al castillo. Después de todo, es obvio que ya no voy a poder leer a gusto -gruñó.

-Si estabas deseando irte -protestó Maeve, riendo- Seguro que el aire libre y el sol estaban a punto de desintegrarte.

Severus le lanzó una mirada iracunda que sólo sirvió para hacerla reír más. El mago desistió. Cuando ella estaba de buen humor no había manera de hacerla discutir. Siempre había sido así entonces y le alegraba ver que seguía siéndolo ahora.

-¿Con ganas de marcharte? -le preguntó.

-Sí. Aunque eso de la aparición conjunta a larga distancia no es que me emocione, precisamente. Albus y yo intentamos convencer a Minerva de hacer el viaje en avión, pero temimos que fuera a darle una apoplejía solo de pensarlo. Así que al final lo haremos con magia -explicó Maeve, muy poco entusiasmada- Te juro que si Minerva vuelve a recordarme una sola vez más que _no se me ocurra bajo ningún concepto soltarme de Albus_ me va a estallar el cerebro.

-Piensa en lo que vas a disfrutar en Berlín con esas dos cacatúas demenciadas –la animó Severus con sarcasmo.

-Con un poco de suerte, Minerva estará tan ocupada en su congreso que la mayor parte del día sólo tendré que cargar con Albus. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Acepté la invitación del Hospital-Escuela "Tamsin Blight" de Leeds para dar uno de sus cursos de verano de Pociones Avanzadas.

-¿Aceptaste? -repitió Maeve, incrédula y burlona.

Severus lanzó otro de sus teatrales y prolongados suspiros de resignación.

-Obligarme a ello es uno de los privilegios de Minerva por haber ganado la copa de las casas.

El disgusto era aún evidente en su voz. Maeve compartía en parte su malestar. Pensaba que Slytherin había merecido, ya que no ganar, al menos no perder así, humillados en la fiesta de despedida delante de todo el colegio. No le parecía respetuoso, ni conciliador. Lo había discutido largamente con Dumbledore y probablemente seguiría discutiéndolo con él durante el verano. A Severus, sin embargo, no le había dicho nada. Y tampoco se lo dijo ahora. No quería que pareciera que trataba de hacerle la pelota para afianzar su recién renacida amistad.

-Y luego, hacia el final del verano -añadió el mago como quien no quería la cosa- puede que pase unos días en Wiltshire.

Por el tono de voz de Severus Maeve supo que él estaba espiando su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. Intentó no parecer afectada.

-¿Cuando recordarás que se te da fatal fingir, Maeve? -le dijo él- Te molesta y se te nota.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar de visitar a Lucius Malfoy porque me moleste? ¿Puedes dejar de tener tratos con él porque a mí me moleste pensar que... ?

-No.

-Pues entonces. Deja de mirarme como si me fuera a echar a llorar, o algo así.

Siguieron un trecho en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Maeve?

Ella asintió y le miró con curiosidad. Parecía haberse puesto muy serio de repente.

-¿Cómo consigues mirar a Draco y no ver a su padre?

Maeve supo que él no le estaba preguntando realmente por Draco y ella, sino por su propio problema de proyección de viejos odios en persona de un niño. Supo también que no podía ayudarle. Nunca habían tenido la misma forma de afrontar el pasado y nunca la tendrían. Lo único que podría haber hecho por él en ese momento era abrazarle y decirle que, aun irracional e inmaduro como a veces era, le quería. Pero eso no podía hacerlo. Al menos, no de momento. Era demasiado pronto.

-No lo consigo, Severus -confesó- Simplemente trato de mirar hacia otro lado.

Habían llegado al desierto hall de entrada. Después del cálido sol del exterior el colegio parecía sombrío y helado. Pero Maeve sabía que el frío que sentía en los huesos nacía dentro de ella, cerca de la parte de sí que no quería separarse todavía de él.

-¿Podré escribirte? -preguntó, y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la cara de sorpresa de Severus- Olvídalo. Lo he dicho sin pensar. Se supone que no somos amigos y las cartas son evidencias demasiado comprometedoras, en caso de...

En la cabeza de Severus flotaron los remitentes de los últimos diez años. Cartas profesionales y comerciales, cartas de Albus, cartas de Minerva, cartas de Lucius. No podía decirle cuantas veces había fantaseado con ver su nombre escrito en un sobre, con saber de ella aunque sólo fuera brevemente. No, no podía decírselo. Ni podía aceptar lo que no era aceptable. Sería peligroso. Sería estúpido.

Y sin embargo no pronunció la negativa tajante que debería.

-Ya veremos.

Era menos que una vaga promesa, pero era más de lo que había soñado poder ofrecerle meses atrás. Y a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos verdes, también más de lo que ella esperaba.

-Hasta Agosto, Severus.

-Hasta Agosto, Maeve.

Severus la miró en silencio y amparado en las sombras hasta que hubo desaparecido del todo de su vista, hasta que ni siquiera los atroces colores de su túnica africana fueron visibles pasillo adelante.

Quizá nunca dejara de desear a la amante que había perdido. Quizá nunca pudiera mirarla sin recordar, como ahora, lo que era despertarse envuelto en su calor, lo que era vestirse con su piel y respirar su mismo aliento. Quizá estuviera condenado a amarla en silencio el resto de su miserable vida.

Pero podía volver a ser su amigo. Si había podido fingir que le era indiferente durante casi un año, disfrutar de su amistad como si fuera lo único que deseaba de ella sería increiblemente sencillo. Y tal vez algún día, si el señor Tenebroso dejaba de ser una amenaza y ella no había encontrado a nadie en el transcurso de los años...

Se esforzó por barrer esos pensamientos de su cabeza mientras regresaba al silencio de sus mazmorras, pero recordaba demasiado bien que tratar de cercar la esperanza era más dificil que contener el mar en las palmas de las manos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape se enfrentaba al verano deseando ver qué le deparaba el próximo curso.

FIN

(de la primera parte)

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado de momento, señoras y señores. ¿Decepcionados con el final? No penséis en él como un final sino como un comienzo. Para mí era importante que Maeve fuera capaz de perdonar y empezar de cero sin saber toda la verdad: esa generosidad la define y es lo que le permite poder amar a alguien tan difícil como Severus. De verdad que estaré encantada de saber vuestra opinión. Un abrazo a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.**

**Y próximamente...**

_**Les ha costado un curso decidir que no pueden ser enemigos. ¿Necesitarán tanto tiempo para caer en la cuenta de que tampoco pueden ser solamente amigos? Veremos que tal tolera su unión la amenaza de herederos de Slytherin, basiliscos, fantasmas del pasado y.. Gilderoy Lockhart. Veremos si Hogwarts está preparado para aguantarles a los dos en el mismo bando. Y veremos si Poppy Pomfrey, como conspiradora, no termina dejando a Dumbledore a la altura del betún.**_

_**NOTAS:**_

**-El verso de la canción que canta Maeve pertenece a "We can work it out" (podemos arreglarlo), de los Beatles (si es que me las ponen a huevo)**


End file.
